


Honey in the lion

by Anti_Septic_Freak



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode AU: s02e13 Mizumono, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Sassy Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 94,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Septic_Freak/pseuds/Anti_Septic_Freak
Summary: He watches as her eyes signal over his shoulder, Will turns as a spike of anger in his tone towards Hannibal leaves his throat “You were supposed to leave..” there is hint of sadness in his tone knowing what would happen if he stayed any longerHannibal stepped forward from where he was hiding, steadying himself and the emotions that fought to overwhelm him, tears threatening to spill over but never seeming to. Hannibal let his eyes roam freely over Will’s form, committing this painful memory into a shadowed hall of his memory palace.If only Will had accepted his invitation to leave the night before, to avoid the pain that would soon follow them both. Truth and consequences indeed. Will would come to know Hannibals truth and the consequences of that truth.Hannibal leveled his gaze with Wills and did his best to steady his voice. “We couldn’t leave without you,” then Hannibal blinked a moment before correcting himself. “I couldn’t leave with you, Will.” He took a deep breath and lifted his hand to caress and cradle Will’s face, his fingers trailing down to settle alongside his neck and rub his thumb against Will’s cheek. “Oh love, what life would be worth living if I didn’t have you by my side? My only equal?”
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Did you ever think, Clarice, why the Philistines don't understand you? It's because you are the answer to Samson's riddle. You are the honey in the lion.”  
> ― Thomas Harris, Hannibal

Will looked back at Alana before quickly drawing his gun, he moved slowly from the front entrance of the house. There is a tension in the air that makes him feel like he’s on the edge of a blade with no safety railing, as he enters the kitchen he sees blood seeping out from under the pantry door. A sick feeling rushes through his body as he looks up from the blood he stops dead in his tracks. 

He was met with a ghost of someone he thought was never going to see again, he spoke softly “Abigail?” A soft and comforting tone he used only for her and Hannibal, as Will lowered his gun without a second thought she looked back at Will with clear fear and sadness in her eyes as tears began to well up as one made its way down her cheek. Abigail’s hands shook “I didn't know what to do.” Her voice cracked as she looked back at him “I just did what he told me.” Will took a small step forward his voice betraying him “Where is he?” 

He watched her eyes signal over his shoulder, Will turned a spike of anger and betrayal in his tone towards Hannibal leaves his throat “You were supposed to leave..” there is hint of sadness in that knowing tone, he knew what would happen if he stayed any longer

Hannibal stepped forward from where he was hiding, steadying himself and the emotions that fought to overwhelm him, tears threatening to spill over but never seeming to. Hannibal let his eyes roam freely over Will’s form, committing this painful memory into a shadowed hall of his memory palace. Will looked beautiful in his despair, the way his clearwater blue eyes grew stormy and troubled, the subtle trembling in his face and shoulders, how his voice shook when overcome with emotion. If only Will had accepted his invitation to leave the night before, to avoid the pain that would soon follow them both. Truth and consequences indeed. Will would come to know Hannibals truth and the consequences of that truth. 

Hannibal leveled his gaze with Wills and did his best to steady his voice. “We couldn’t leave without you,” then Hannibal blinked a moment before correcting himself. “I couldn’t leave without you, Will.” He took a deep breath and lifted his hand to caress and cradle Will’s face, his fingers trailing down to settle alongside his neck and rub his thumb against Will’s cheek. “Oh love, what life would be worth living if I didn’t have you by my side? My only equal?” Hannibal steadied the blade in his right hand, silently shifting the blade behind his back before continuing. “You have the gift of seeing, could you really be so blind towards my love for you?” Hannibal spoke softly, urging the man closer with his claim on Will’s neck but never rushing lest he give himself away.

He stepped forward, tilting his head just so and leaned forward enough so that all Will saw was Hannibal, his thumb continuing to stroke small and gentle circles over his cheek. To anyone who would bear witness one would think this was a lovers embrace about to kiss, and Hannibal ached, oh how he wished he could, but just as his lips were about to brush against Wills, his right hand struck with the curved blade and plunged into Will’s stomach with a slick sound.

Will leaned into Hannibal’s hand, the yearning he felt though his body for the time that had passed between them. This moment felt it was meant to all end up like this. Calling out for the other as they held eachother as tightly as they could, Will let his eyes flicker over the other mans face as his eyes closed slightly at the space between them slowly leaving no room. 

He let out a loud cry at the wave of heat and pain that tracked its way over his lower stomach, his hands reached out grabbing onto Hannibal to feel the fabric of his shirt under his grip. As he felt himself began to weaken, lose the strength they once held together. the sound, the feeling of his warm blood trickling between them as it began to flow onto the floor pooling at their feet. 

“Love?” He asked in a tone that was so close to a whimper that Will couldn’t trust himself to speak as he closed his eyes tightly and shook his head aggressively “I gave you my mind blindly..” his words lost on his tongue as held onto the other man as tightly as he could

Hannibal dragged the blade across Will’s stomach with surgical precision but not without mercy, the cut would not kill Will but the significance and pain meant more than the false implication of death. At Wills pained cry,Hannibal finally let his tears fall as he guided Will against him, letting his head fall on Hannibals shoulder and lean against him. Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will tightly, swallowing thickly so he wouldn’t outright weep in front of Will, his hand stroking the back of Wills head over and over, but he wasn’t sure if he was soothing the empath or himself. 

Hannibal could hear Will’s blood rain against the floor, in perfect harmony with the rain that battered against the kitchen windows. Hannibal gripped Will’s chin and lifted him up so he could stare into those turbulent blues. His eyes briefly flickered over to Abigail before continuing. "There was a place made for all of us, together.” He kept Will like that for a few moments, his lips hovering over Will’s, feeling his stuttering breath warm his own. “I wanted to keep Alana blind, and in turn you wanted to blind me.” And with that, as much as it pained Hannibal he let Will go, letting him fall to the floor into a pool of his own blood. 

Though he was suffering in grief, he felt anger, he felt betrayal and let it show on his face before he spoke down to Will, his maroon eyes locking on Will’s trembling form, his lips curling up in a faint snarl. “I let you know me...see me.” He swallowed thickly before continuing. “I gave you a rare gift, but you didn’t want it.” Hannibal’s voice wavered by the end of his speech.

Will let himself lean all of his weight against Hannibal knowing that the other man was the only way he was still standing up, he closed his eyes tightly as tears welled up in his eyes from the pain of the cut. 

Will relished in the feeling of Hannibal’s hands on the back of his head as he felt his feet slip on the blood on the floor, He felt panic rise in him as he looked at Hannibal. as his chin was tilted up to look at him, Feeling the heat of Hannibals breath across his lips distracted him for a moment but he tried to stop himself from whimpering as he let himself distract from showing the pain he felt in his heart and his bleeding wound.

Will felt himself begin to fall from Hannibal letting go of him and letting gravity do its job, crying out he as he hit the ground, he whimpered out to Hannibal softly as he moved his arms to try and cover his stomach, he was letting in shaky breaths as he looked up at the other man and felt himself speak softly “D-Didn’t I?” His voice was sheepish but loud enough for Hannibal and Abigail to both hear

Hannibal was stunned for a brief moment, stilling and taking in Will's rebuttal. He knew there was a part of Will that ached to join him, truly, at his table, in his kitchen, partake in his hunts, to willingly fall into his embrace without hesitation. Even looking at the empath now, he could see regret and a hint of reconsideration in those watery blues. 

Hannibal is a creature of comforts but he would have dropped everything to run away with Will and Abigail and show them the historical streets of Italy but he would leave tonight. Either with or without them, he would not be caged like some rabid animal, tricked and ensnared unfairly. And yet he couldn't decide whether he was furious at Will or proud of him.

He let his eyes roam over Will's form once again, fighting against the urge to run to him and press against the wound, to press his lips to his temple and assure Will he was forgiven. The urge was strong, instinctual, perhaps even primal. But he stayed where he stood. 

Hannibal swallowed thickly and pursed his lips. "You would deny me my life?"

Will felt himself start to slip away, the way that Hannibal has always treated him with a respect others couldn’t understand. Made him feel like he deserved a proper life even if this was his end was this where he wanted to end his legacy? 

Will watched Hannibal as he noticed all of the raging emotions behind his eyes not letting anyone see how he felt, even if it was only him and Abigail he was reserved only letting Will see the real him the honest him.

Will wanted nothing more then to be in Hannibal’s embrace one more time “N... no. No.” He struggled to speak as his voice began to faultier “Not your life, no.” He shook his head trying to push all he was feeling forward to try and fully understand everything going through Hannibal’s head start that exact moment

At that Hannibal felt a flare of anger, his nails digging into his palms in a semblance or regaining control. "My freedom then?" He nearly barked out. "You would take that from me?" Incredulously he looked at Abigail but not really seeing her, seeing through her, as if he could see the prison cell awaiting him like one would look through a keyhole and see the inside of a room. "Confine me to a prison cell." he almost whispered. Did his beloved Will truly find him so monstrous? Did the empaths affection and mercy only run so far as to want to cage him rather than give him the honor of fighting for his life?

Hadn't Hannibal only wished for Will to acknowledge his own true nature? The monster lurking under his even more meticulous constructed person suit that rivaled Hannibals? 

He refocused his gaze to look at Will again, his voice softening. "Do you believe you could change me? The way I've changed you?" his maroon eyes sharp and searching for any lie, any truth, any further deception. He saw affection, he saw fear, he saw Will fight to stay awake and Hannibal felt his fondness grow despite himself. So he let Will in, see him fully as he was, as he felt, expose the other side of the veil.

Will knew that Hannibal was angry not only from the tone of his voice but the way he looked at Abigail like she was nothing more then a window, he wanted nothing more then to try and explain himself but the pain he felt had been stopping him. 

He shook his head, he never wanted to take away Hannibals freedom. Will knew he wanted to be with Hannibal but also knew that the life ahead of them would be what they both deserved to be with eachother to have that lifeline that they both needed to stop the struggle of want and need 

Will looked at Hannibal with a gaze that only showed honestly and no ill intent, gave him the weakness that Hannibal had always made him feel “I already have.”

Remarkable boy. 

And with that, he managed to stun Hannibal and he could only stare openly at Will and let his words hang in the air. He found no lie, no deception and knew his words to be true. He scrambled to get his thoughts together and breathlessly answered him "Fate and circumstance have returned us to this moment," he cooked his head and knew what had to be done. They couldn't start this new chapter with old blood and grudges, they had to start over.

"When the teacup shatters." he whispered, steeling himself for what would come next. It would break Will, he could forsee it, the price of seeing. "I forgive you Will," Hannibal turned his blade in his hand over once, almost nervously at his side. "Will you forgive me, my love?" 

He lifted his hand and turned towards Abigail, the embodiment of what could have been, what should have been. He would miss her, would mourn her just as he mourned Mischa. Mischa was the spark for his becoming, Abigail would be Will's.   
"Abigail, come to me."

Will watched Hannibal he had thousands of thoughts in his head as he pressed harder against the wound to keep himself awake, knowing that there wasn’t going to be a cut and dry ending to this story. 

It was full of heartbreak and honestly that only they could see between each other, Will grimaced and felt himself clench his teeth his jaw tightening and he felt his eyes began to flutter “D-d-don’t...” Will had tears began to falter at his waterline

She watched him for a moment as Abigail gave all of her faith and trust to the other man, taking small steps as she took his hand to join Hannibal at his side.

Hannibal felt his heart clench at Will's whimpers and protests, his hands hesitating as he gathered Abigail against him and gently nuzzle against her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and the blade against her throat, locking eyes with Will. It would be the same cut her father had given her. He inhaled her scent, committing it to memory before pressing his blade, skin giving way to metal with a sickening sound. 

He could barely keep Abigail up, gripping her jacket to try and keep her standing but he knew the damage he had caused. Her violent spasms against his body were already death throes, her body immediately going into shock as she quickly bled out. He let her fall to the floor, tears welling up in his eyes anew. He truly hoped Will could forgive him one day for this. He hoped Abigail would understand. 

Hannibal knelt in front of Will, his eyes searching for Will's, hoping to see some inkling of forgiveness, acceptance, some semblance of hope that they could come back from this. He reached out to gently caress Wills face, moving a few stray curls away from his face. "You can make it all go away love," tears falling freely now, his voice soft and somber. "Put your head back, close your eyes...wade into the quiet of the stream."

Will cried out to Hannibal as well as Abigail, watching the other as she gasped at the feeling of his blade against her skin. He knew it was going to happen, to show the power that Hannibal held still this was his last statement. 

The blood from Abigail had sprayed out towards Will as his face was coated with a sheen of her blood. She instantly moved her hands to grab at Hannibals arms but she lost her balance and fell forward as the blood seeped down her neck and chest

Will yelled out for her and begged for Hannibal, he felt the stream of tears cascade down his face as he tried to move towards her as he was stopped making direct eye contact with Hannibal. 

He knew that he wanted to be with Hannibal no matter what, he let his eyes follow after Hannibal’s hand in his curls and his bottom lip shook at the gentleness of his touch “I-I...” he felt himself let all his emotions push through the once closed barricade “Love you...” it was soft barley even above a whisper as he melted his attention on him

Hannibals hand trembled, his breath catching in his throat. Hannibal didn't have many regrets, so sure in his decisions and actions but perhaps, after Will's confession, this would come close to feeling regret. Hannibal could leave, let Will be found by the police who were sure to arrive and save him. Leave Will in Baltimore and escape to Florence alone.

But knowing what he knows now, the potential he saw in his eyes, for everything he wanted for Will was too alluring to deny. Will loved him. Would he let his love go to waste?   
"My sweet boy, how you undo me." He murmured.

Hannibal blinked and leaned forward and pressed his lips against Will's forehead before sliding his hands around Will, lifting him up. He let the empath use him to rest his weight against him as he tried to hold him steady. Will could lose consciousness, the wound wasn't life threatening but the risk of bleeding out became a very real reality if Hannibal planned on bringing Will with him. He needed to move and quick if he wanted to stop the bleeding. "Will, I need you to walk with me. Do you understand?"

Will was tired he knew it was from blood loss but he knew that he needed help, he felt like he was on cloud nine in a way. 

The strange feeling of being around Hannibal never went away, Will knew his confession was something he hadn’t ever planned on saying but he wanted to be with Hannibal- no he needed to be with the other man. 

He moved his arms to wrap around Hannibal and used the strength he had left to hold onto him, he nodded knowing his words would fall flat if he tried to speak so he listened to the other man intently

"Thats a good boy, just hold onto me." Hannibal wrapped a strong arm around his waist and steadied him as he led both of them out of the house, he paused only for a moment to grab 2 coats and carefully slipped one onto Will before himself. He led them out, mindful of Alana where she lay gasping on the front steps, the rain heavy in it's downfall. 

He led them down half a block or so until they reached a car that Hannibal had prepared for his own escape the night before, quickly unlocking and settling Will into the backseat. He gently cupped Will's face in both hands, lifting his chin to look evenly at the empath, he could see how pale he was now compared to before but he still held some warmth to his skin, he still had time.  
"I need you to lie down and stay very still for me, Will. We're not going far but I cannot risk having you in the front seat. Understand? You're doing so well for me."

Will leaned against Hannibals side, he knew that if he tried walking by himself it wouldn’t have happened in the first place. He spoke softly to Hannibal thanking him for the coat but he felt himself relax at the feeling of cold rain water run down his neck and chest. 

Will was set down carefully as he looked back at Hannibal and looked up at the other man, his face was a soft flush of white as his lips had begun to transition to a soft blue. He was out of it but looked at Hannibal with heavy eyes as they flickered over the other mans face

He was listening to Hannibals instructions very intently, he let out a soft hum of agreement “yes.. I understand...” knew what he needed to do as he let himself slowly move to lay down keeping his eyes open to his best ability knowing if he shut them it was likely he might not wake back up

Hannibal murmured soft praises before laying Will gently down, he took off his own coat and tucked up against the empaths sides, hoping his warmth would help. He closed the door and rushed to the drivers side before starting the car and driving off. He couldnt risk speeding but he allowed himself a few ticks above the allowed speed limit, rushing to Bedelias vacant home. There he would be able to stitch Will up and clean them up before preparing to leave. 

At a stoplight he glanced back, his hand reaching out to feel for Will's pulse around his wrist, his fingers gently curling around it searching for a pulse. "Try to keep your eyes on me Will, we're nearly there." He glanced at Will through the rearview mirror, his eyes locking with Will's, kept his fingers wrapped around his wrist while he continued to drive, his heart hammering in his chest. He wouldn't lose Will, not like this. Not after everything.

He pulled into Bedelia's drive way and parked as close to the front door as possible, rushing to Will and opening the door. He reached in and decided to simply carry Will in his arms into the house, the symbolism of the act was not lost on him. He unlocked the door and carried Will over the threshold to lay him out on one of the couches, careful of his wound.

Will had barely heard the praises but it helped him hold onto something, he whined softly as Hannibal pulled away from tucking his jacket around him. He was hit with a wave of Hannibals aftershave and relaxed, Will had been staring at the ceiling of the car before he looked over to Hannibal 

He leaned into the touch from Hannibal just simply checking his pulse, it was faint but there was a strength that resided. Will watched Hannibal with an intensity that made him start to remember the things they had been through even when they were apart. 

Will was softly muttering to himself as they parked, he knew he wouldn’t remember what he was saying but he held onto the praises from earlier knowing they were giving him a the power to push through. “I love you- don’t wanna lose you now...” As Hannibal picked him up he shifted in a way that made him cry out in pain, as he moved his hand to grab onto the front of Hannibal’s button up. Will felt the couch on his back and relaxed into the feeling of the cool fabric on his skin

Hannibal yearned for this moment to last forever and stop simultaneously. The words of love falling freely from his lips and Hannibal wanted to quench his thirst on those words, sate his gnawing hunger with Will's touch. How desperately he clung to Hannibal only made him long for more, but he would be patient. They had the time now.

Hannibal held Will's hands in his own that clung to his lapels, his fingers curling around the empaths with warmth. He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to hearing Will tell him he loved him, those 3 simple words nearly rendering him speechless.

"No one could ever take me away from you Will, or you from me." He looked fondly down at him, simply taking in Will as he was, he would see the empath strong again but the monster inside him loved Will weak and dependent, just as much as he loved Will strong and righteous.

"I have to go for just a moment but I'll be right back, can you let me do that sweet thing?" Hannibal rubbed soothing circles over Will's hand and knuckles, trying to return some warmth to his hands. "I wont be far and I shall return to you in the blink of an eye." He assured him.

Will looked at the other with a longing, he knew that Hannibal was going to help him. He held onto Hannibal with dear life, knowing that it was his last grip of reality before he would eventually be met with sleep and comfort with Hannibal by his side. 

Will held onto Hannibal to his best ability but knew that if he forced himself to tighten his grip he would lose more strength that he would need 

Will began to let his mind wonder about what life with Hannibal will be like, they had faith in each other and a love that was reciprocated. He gave Hannibal a soft smile that was laced with a sleepiness “I can- please come back..” he spoke softly as his voice shook

"Always."  
Hannibal slowly raised Will's hands to his lips, his eyes never leaving Will's own and kissed them softly before getting up and searching for the first aid kit. He grabbed some fresh towels and a spare linen sheet to bandage Will's wounds. He quickly moved about the house like he owned it, having studied its layout in the few days he could spare. It took only a few minutes for him to find everything but every moment away from Will was torture.

He returned to the living, arms full with the necessities and knelt by Will before he begun to strip him bare. He peeled back the coats and bloodied shirts as gently as he could, softly reassuring Will if he cried out in any pain. He grabbed a wet cloth and began wiping away at the cut, the other hand with a sanitized cloth to disinfect.

"This may sting, just keep your focus on me." He dabbed at the cut carefully, his free hand readying for stitches. "You're doing so well sweet boy."

Will smiled at Hannibal and let himself distract himself int he feeling of Hannibal’s lips on his knuckles, he felt a rush of happiness being able to have Hannibal in his life.

He tried his best to move out of his coat and shirt so Hannibal could start working on the wound as quickly as possible, Will let in a deep breath at the wet cloth against his skin, his eyebrows furrowed at the slight sting 

Wills eyes squeezed tightly before he looked at Hannibal feeling his jaw tighten in a response to the pain he would feel in a few moments

Once he deemed the cut clean he began sanitizing the needle and looked to Will.  
"Take a deep breath for me." Hannibal began stitching the wound together, his hands working carefully and precisely to sew the wound up. Every now and then he'd dash some antiseptic, apologizing for the pain but focused on the stitching. Hannibal tried to distract Will by talking to him.

"Curious my love, when you called me to warn me of our dear Uncle Jack, were you curious to see what would happen? Or was the warning genuine? Like when I called Garret Jacob Hobbs?" He tilted his head to glance at him briefly. "I'm not calling into question your loyalty, not anymore. Simply curious." he assured him. 

He was almost done with the stitching, dabbing the blood away as it came. He may have to raid a blood bank if color didn't return to Will soon.

Will took in a long breath and groaned as the needle pierced through his skin, he closed his eyes tightly trying to find a distraction. 

His eyes opened as Hannibal asked him a simple question, he watched the other for a moment or two before speaking “I wanted to warn you, but I knew that it would end up something like this..” he paused a bit winded by all of his talking “I didn’t know what to do exactly. I wanted to keep you safe but also I needed to know what was going to happen.” 

Will had regained some color but it was more because of the warmth of the house though his lips were still a light shade of blue

Hannibal hummed in thought, finally tying off the thread and snipping the string. He looked over the wound, satisfied that it would hold and spread a thick adhesive that would further seal the wound before he ripped off straps of fabric to tie around his stomach. 

He gently lifted Will and let him rest against him like one would a small babe, Will's head on Hannibal's shoulder as he wrapped the linen around him, taking care not to jostle him much. He buried his nose into Wills drying curls, inhaling the fading scent of fear and the growing scent of contentedness. It was faint but Hannibal would see it grow. 

"Entirely unpredictable…"he murmured fondly, chuckling softly. Hannibal grabbed the blankets and wrapped them around Will, hoping to warm him quickly. "We'll rest here for the moment but tomorrow, I'll have to see about provisions." he carded his fingers down Will's back, massaging the nape of his neck with the tips of his fingers, relishing how pliant the empath was in his arms.  
"Can you handle a warm bath or would you rather rest here?"

Will watched Hannibal as he worked, watching as the man has finished applying the adhesive. He was entranced by the other, knowing that he would be able to see this man everyday had a warmth rush through his body. 

Will took a deep breath as he moved a carefully arm to hold onto Hannibal with a hum at the warmth from his physical contact, he felt his body almost fully relax at the feeling of his fingers at the nape of his neck 

Will wasn’t sure what would be the best idea, the wound was just cleaned but he was tired enough to pass out in Hannibal’s arms “Rest please...” he tried to cuddle closer to the other man and slightly began to nod off

Hannibal gently rocked them back and forth until he was sure Will was asleep, his pulse faint but steady against his chest. He felt safe to lie Will down tk rest and made sure the blankets would be warm enough. He took the remaining wet clothes off from Will but made sure to secure his decency, he would see Will bare when the empath was ready. He took one last look to Will, his heart overflowing with adoration, tears nearly threatening to spill over at finally having Will his. He would not squander this precious gift.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal quickly left to the car and pulled out his travel bag with his necessities, clothes, money, aliases and the like. He returned to the house and undressed to start a hot shower. He bagged the bloodied clothes so he could discard them later and entered the shower, relaxing under the hot spray.
> 
> Bedelia hadn’t been home, she had just come back as she moved to push the key into the door handle she noticing that it was already unlocked. She walked forward slowly, was this it for her? Was he going to die at the hands of a stranger

Hannibal quickly left to the car and pulled out his travel bag with his necessities, clothes, money, aliases and the like. He returned to the house and undressed to start a hot shower. He bagged the bloodied clothes so he could discard them later and entered the shower, relaxing under the hot spray.

Bedelia hadn’t been home, she had just come back as she moved to push the key into the door handle she noticed that it was already unlocked. She walked forward slowly, was this it for her? Was he going to die at the hands of a stranger?

She looked towards the living room seeing the shape of a body on the couch, she furrowed her eyebrows before connecting that this must have been Will Graham. The man that Hannibal had fallen in love with and felt that they were two sides of the same coin, a connection that will never be lost. 

She turned at the sound of her shoulder running and moved to carefully slip her heels off, She slipped away and went to get a simple glass of Whiskey. 

Bedelia waited for the man to be done, she walked back towards Will noticing the mans new wound that was clean and wrapped. She always assumed Will was someone so different but seeing him in front of her eyes made her realize just how much this man must had meant to Hannibal if he brought him here if all places.

Hannibal scrubbed at his skin thoroughly, ensuring that any dead skin or dried blood would be washed away. Hed have to do it to Will tomorrow too if he was healthy enough for it. He'd have to buy sweets to help Will recuperate from the blood loss, maybe stop by a blood bank. Or find a unwilling volunteer. Hannibal was too preoccupied with his mental checklist he didn't even smell Bedelia coming.

He turned off the shower, grabbing a clean towel and stepped out into the bedroom to dry off and get dressed. Finally out of the steam and into the open room he could not only hear Bedelia but smell her elegant perfume, the acrid scent of fear and distress and the sting of whiskey. Amused he lifted his head to turn and look over at his former psychiatrist, not bothering to hide himself with the towel. 

"May I get dressed?" He asked, taking another subtle sniff of the air. There was no fresh blood spilt or smell of death. Either Bedelia had missed Will or she spared him, but no matter what her intentions were he wasn't beyond killing his dear friend to save the one he loved if she posed a threat.

Bedelia stood watching Hannibal and turned her head away from him “I suppose it would be a good idea.” She birders her drink, there was worry radiating off of her as she though that this was her time, Hannibal would have his way with her or he was just using her home as a safe space.

She knew that Hannibal had a plan on leaving everything behind, she knew that he was going to get away with whatever he had done. She had seen the flashing lights and sirens that couldn’t be heard as they made it to his home from the call Will had made for Alana “What’s your plan now?” She spoke pulling the glass from her lips

Hannibal bowed his head in thanks before stepping to the clean clothes laid out on the bed, silently dressing, careful of his wounds from his and Jacks brawl earlier. He was covered in fresh bruises, open cuts but his body was tense and poised, ready to strike should he need to. He let the question hang heavy in the air, wondering how much he should tell Bedelia in case she decided to run to the FBI or worse yet, Mason Verger. He knew Mason might make a move soon, the man was not one to let a deed go unpunished.

“Are you asking as a psychiatrist or as a friend? You ended our patient/psychiatrist relationship, so your question must be personal.: He looked over to Bedelia, regarding her evenly. He could give a vague semblance of truth of his plans, how he plans on escaping with Will but never revealing where, though Bedelia was smart enough to try and unravel it herself if she was persistent about it. Or put her mind at ease that whatever future he had planned for himself and Will did not involve her and they would end any involvement here, now. Give her his exact location so she knew as long as he had Will by his side, that would be where he remained.

He valued Dr. Du Maurier, as a colleague and friend. But her value vastly outweighed the value Will Graham was to him. “If I told you the truth, and that truth ended here and now would you believe me? Will is my world now. You and everyone else have no room in it, if you try, the only room we will make will be for our table.” She would be safe, if whatever was said and witnessed here stayed in this room.

“I’m not going to tell anyone, From all that I’ve learned about you as your psychiatrist it’s not in my right to tell anyone more information then needed.” She lightly shook the glass and tilted it back as she drank the rest from it. 

She knew there was nothing that would come between the two men, knowing the truth of how Hannibal felt for the other made it extremely obvious that both men plan on disappearing and never returning to the life they had in his state “The room at your table will only be with the people that have stood with you till the end, you found that person you much do what it takes to survive.”

Hannibal tilted his head, considering her words and visibly relaxed. He finished buttoning his cuffs and rested his arms to his sides. “And survive we must.” He walked over to Bedelia, carefully taking the empty glass from her hands and setting it off to the side. Hannibal gently lifted Bedelias chin to look up at him, his hand falling to grip her throat slowly, putting enough pressure to keep her still but not enough to choke. He read her eyes, searching for any deceit, any inkling that she would betray him and after a few moments, maybe longer than he should have but what kind of intelligent psychopath would he be if he didn’t derive some enjoyment from her fear. Fear was a bitter scent in the air but like some fruits, a certain level of bitterness could bring out the best flavors of a dish. 

He let her go and with a polite smile he turned away to gather and lift the towels. “I’ll dispose of these and leave some money for a replacement. I hate to impose but I’m afraid I must insist you look into finding different lodgings for the time being. We’ll try to leave things the way they were before we arrived.” With that he left to go check on Will, leaving Bedelia to her thoughts.

Bedelia watched him with a straight face not changing the demeanor that she had plastered on her lips, she let him take the glass and looked at him as she let out a soft breath at his hand on her throat. 

She wanted to say something to stop him for doing anything but she knew better then that, keeping her posture straight and let her eyes stare back at him. 

Once he pulled away she felt a breath leave her mouth she hadn’t fully intended in holding in, she waited a moment as he walked away moving a hand to lightly rest on her neck

Hannibal sat in the seat opposite Will while he slept, waking every hour or so to check in on the empath, ensuring he was warm enough and lived through the night. He checked on his wound to ensure Will didn’t tear any of his sutures while he was in the shower and was confident that if Will got through the night he would recover with no issue. 

Hannibal brought out a tray of water, some non-perishable food he had packed and set on the adjoining coffee table should Will wake before he and want something to eat. He placed a small pill on a napkin to help with the pain should the empath wish it and settled in for the night in the comfortable chair. He could hear Bedelia moving around before she silently left, most likely with a change of clothes and any essentials she might need. Hannibal decided to let her go without another word, not even acknowledging her departure with anything more than a slight tilt of his head. What else did they have left to say? All he wanted was lying right in front of him.

He finally succumbed to sleep and dreamt about teacups shattering and ravenstags.

Will had never been more exhausted in his entire life, there were times that he knew he would be tired and it would be a long day but he couldn’t seem to keep his eyes open.

He appreciated the care and concern from Hannibal, Will knew he was in this with the other man for the rest of his life and he would’ve change it any other way 

For once in his life he didn’t dream except for a few moments of memories rushing from that night. The feeling of Hannibals hand on the side of his face, the warmth of his breath against his lips, Abigals blood falling against his face and neck. That had been the point where he woke up breathing heavily as he put a hand onto the fabric that covered his cut, he looked around noticing the food on the table and smiled softly as he carefully sat himself up and used the couch as a form of leverage and let out long exhales from the movement as he took in shaky inhales.

Hannibal still sat asleep, the purpling of bruises growing deeper on his face and knuckles. He sat heavy in his chair, his silver hair fallen over his face with his chin tucked up against is chest. Soft snores coming from him as he slept.

The house was warm, a low electric fire coming from the fireplace, the rain softly pattering against the windows. At the sound of Will shifting in the couch Hannibal gently stirred, his body twitching for a moment, a small pained groan escaping him before he opened his eyes and blinked away the sleep. He sat up straight in his chair a moment while he locked eyes with Will, almost unsure of him, would Will regret his decision now that he had rested and no longer delirious from the blood loss? Hannibal wasn't sure he could bare to be apart from Will if Will rejected him, the soft confessions from last night echoing in his head. So, Hannibal tested the waters.

Hannibal licked his lips before he spoke.  
"Good morning Will...how do you feel?"

Will still had a sleepiness to his eyes but he was much more aware of his surroundings, he looked back at Hannibal as they groan from him caught his attention.

He wasn’t exactly aware of where he was but knew it was probably a safe place since Hannibal knew better, he blinked a few times before responding “morning, I feel sore.. but I’m better. How’re you?” He questioned softly

Hannibal allowed a small stretch, assessing his injuries before settling back in the chair, a soft smile on his lips.  
"Nothing a few hot showers and time can't fix." He sat forward a bit and lifted his hand to press against Will's head, checking for a fever before sliding down to gently cup his cheek. 

Hannibal let out a small breath, looking over the other man's form and coming back up to lock with blue eyes."I fear this is a dream...having you here with me, running off together. Almost too good to be true."

Will leaned into his touch from his forehead to his cheek and smiled softly at the other man relishing in the feeling “I understand that, but we need to take this time together for as much as we can.” 

Will moved his hand to settle on top of Hannibal’s before he turned his head softly to kiss the palm lightly

Hannibals breath caught in his throat and he resisted the urge to consume him.  
"Remarkable boy." he praised softly, leaning forward to kiss his forehead and nuzzle into his curls. "Yes, we have all the time in the world now." He stayed nuzzled against the empath for a few long moments before he pulled away and looked at the overnight bag. 

"We'll rest here until tonight, and then we can catch a flight out early morning." He looked back to Will. "Do you think you can manage moving so soon?"

Will felt a soft flush rise to his face at the kiss and closed his eyes, he hummed softly in agreement 

“I might be able to, I didn’t want to risk hurting myself and waking you up if something happened. I might be able to walk.”

He hummed thoughtfully and nodded.   
"We'll take it a step at a time." He grabbed the bottle of water and some of the food he managed to bring with him. "Try to eat something, your body needs sugar if it's to recuperate all the blood you lost." Hannibal moved so he sat on the couch next to Will, his body warm against the empath. 

"And once you've eaten then ill give you something for the pain. Can you rate it for me?"

Will carefully leaned forward and took the water bottle and food, he was had the color back in his face so his lips were a soft shade of pink. 

Will looked at Hannibal at feeling his warmth next to him and thought for a few moments “I’d say a 4to a 5 though I haven’t moved a lot yet so I’ll find out soon enough.” He took the food and ate it slowly making sure to also drink the water as he didn’t realize how thirsty he must had been

Hannibal nodded and watched Will eat intently, making sure he finished what he could before offering the pill. Hannibal still couldn't believe this wondrous creature was his, sitting right beside him. 

"I was hoping you'd be agreeable to Italy." Hannibal casually brought up, curious for Will's reaction. "More specifically Florence, where I grew up as a young man. Do you remember? You'd look magnificent under the Tuscan sun."

Will took the pill and let himself lean against Hannibal’s side, there was always a restriction between that there was never a lot of touch between them but this was so different from now.

Will looked at Hannibal and smiled at him and tilted his head for a moment “Italy sounds amazing, I’ve never been there before.” He was slightly caught off guard by the compliment and had a giddy smile cross his lips

Hannibal gently wrapped his arm around Wills side, careful of his wound and muzzled his nose further into his curls, whispering.  
"I'd see you spoiled sweet boy, you'll never want for anything."   
Hannibals mind was overflowing with possibilities, his mind palce already constructing new halls for Will and himself, conquering every part of the map if they wanted to.

"Was there ever a place you've always wanted to visit? We could go anywhere." He wasn't sure if he should overwhelm the empath, at war between showering him in praise and possibilities or letting him choose at his own pace.

Will carefully moved to wrap himself around Hannibal and closed his eyes just feeling at home in his arms, he looked at the other man “You dont have to spoil me, I’m just happy to have you here with me.” 

Will never thought much about traveling, he knew that it was something he had gotten use to from working with Jack. “I’ve always been interested in London, just to see the sights- Temple church is a beautiful sight.”

"I'm afraid spoiling comes with my affections" Hannibal murmured humorously, moving to gaze at Will. "Seems you'll have to bear with me." He chuckled, enjoying holding Will and being held in return.

"Once the authorities have lost our trail, we can go to London, see the sights." Hannibal stroked his cheek and wondered if he'd ever get use to seeing Will in his arms. As loathe as he was to part Hannibal loosened his hold. "Shall we get you clean? Perhaps you can manage a sponge bath?"

Will nodded and smiled “I suppose that is true.” He looked at the other man and shifted slightly 

“Alright, yeah that’s probably a good idea.” He was so happy that they could be together, it wasn’t in the most likely of ways but he wouldn’t take it any other way “That’s a good idea.” Will moved slightly to try and make some space between them so he could slowly stand up, he groaned slightly and clenched his jaw

Hannibal helped Will slowly sit up and held his waist to lift him up, only moving when the empath felt he could. Move too fast the stitches might tear, move the wrong way and Will would tire out too quickly. The spare bathroom thankfully was on the first floor so they wouldn't have to travel far but it would feel like a great distance to Will.  
"Just one step at a time. We're in no rush."

He kept his grip firm and steady, careful to guide Will to the shower room. A small twinge of regret twisted in his gut but he brushed it aside. Will needed him now.

Will made sure his balance was steady as he held onto Hannibal, he took small steps at first but slowly got into more of a rhythm as he walked He huffed slightly at the zing of pain at the beginning.

He knew that the last thing he wanted to happen was the rip the stitches so he still made sure to keep it slow, as they walked into the bathroom he moved to set a hand on the bathroom counter and let some of his weight lean against it

Hannibal sat Will down on the lid of the toilet, kneeling by his feet and giving him a moment to breathe.  
"You're doing so well love." Hannibal leaned over and illed the sink with some hot water, grabbing a wash cloth before letting it soak.

He slowly moved the blankets off from Will's frame and was glad to see some pink return to his skin, a slight flush instead of purple. He slowly undid the linen bandages and took a look at the wound, happy to see no sign of infection. 

"It will be a simple wipe down and I'll redress your wound once I get you clean. The only risk is infection so we'll keep a close eye on it." He assured Will but hesitated before he continued. "There will be a scar, however. That will be unavoidable."

Will was slightly out of breath and looked at Hannibal with a small nod “Thank you.” He felt the blanket fall down his shoulders and watched at he pulled away the linen, he wanted to she what is looked like and raised an eyebrow “Any specific reason you went for the smiley face?” He spoke in a teasing tone 

He was conflicted by the bruising around the wound, he expected it that’s how most wounds looked as they went through the process of healing “most of the time the wound will get hot and inflamed if it’s infected- so if I start to feel anything line that I’ll be sure to say something.”

Hannibal couldn't help but smile at the jest, looking up at Will. "To be fair, from your point of view it looks upside down. A frown. Give others the illusion that it brought me joy, but only you would know my truth. See me." He placed his fingers over the wound, a barely there pressure.  
"I may have...overreacted." 

He grabbed the wet towel and slowly began wiping Will down, the towel hot against his skin to try and stimulate blood flow and relax his muscles. The dried blood flecked off as he ran the towel over his body, careful not to move too fast.  
"It would seem unpredictability has rubbed off on me." He winked up at Will.

Will looked down at him and moved a hand to lightly place it on the bottom of his chin, traced his finger to up his jawline in a simple act if trust.

“You were angry, so was I.. we both just had different ways of showing it in that moment.” Will let his hand moved to rest on Hannibal’s shoulder letting out a hum to distract from the slight pain as he laughed softly at Hannibal’s comment “It really has.”

The simple act of touch initiated by Will almost stilled Hannibal completely, relishing the trail of warm finger tips from his chin to his jaw. He turned his head slightly, nuzzling into his palm before he let it rest against his shoulder. 

"I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you." He vowed.  
Hannibal continued to wipe Will down, the cloth turning from white to brown by the time he finally finished cleaning Will. He checked on the makeshift bandage and re-applied a fresh one, wrapping clean linen around Will, careful not to keep it tight. "Bedelia came by last night." He dropped casually. "A little after you fell asleep."

Will smirked at the moment between them and furrows his eyes brows for a moment watching Hannibal to see if there was a way to understand what she had said “What did she say?” He had a rush of worry course though his body that made him moved his free hand to tap on his leg nervously

He looked at Will fidgeting and rested his hands on Wills thighs, hoping to ground him. "I suppose at the core of it all, she wondered if she was a target. She was, for a while. But in return for her life she promised secrecy." He lifted the fallen blanket and let it rest over Wills shoulders, tucking it around him. "She wanted to know my plans, our plans now," he smiled softly at Will before continuing. "I told her only what she needed to know. The fact that the FBI haven't stormed the house is a testament to her word."

Will looked down at Hannibal’s hand before looking back up at him, he listened carefully and let out a soft breath he didn’t realize he was holding “That’s definitely a relief.” 

He moved his hand to hold onto the front of the blanket as he moved his hand from Hannibal’s shoulder and let it lay against his cheek letting his thumb lightly trace over it

Hannibal looked up at Will, suddenly his heart hammering in his chest, a nervous flutter in his chest. He closed his eyes at the feeling of Wills hand on his cheek and he could barely suppress the overwhelming feeling of love. 

He slid his hands up Wills thighs to rest on his hips, thumbs making small circular motions, a question on the tip of his tongue.

He lifted one hand to move Wills curls out of his face and trace down to settle on the back of his neck, leaning forward, brushing their nose together. He hovered over Wills lips, not pulling away but neither moving forward. "I'd very much like to kiss you my sweet boy."

Will felt a fluttering in his stomach and chest that he hadn’t felt in a long time, he let his hand move to the back of Hannibal’s neck as well feeling the warmth of the other mans breath flush over his face.

He felt a rush of warmth from Hannibal’s hand moving and leaned even closer to the other man so their lips were mere inches apart “I’d very much like you to do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have the wonderful opportunity to share this Rp I’m working on with Belrayeda! They are absolutely phenomenal when it comes to writing for Hannibal, please check them out if you have the time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal pressed forward and captured Will's lips with his own, starting off small and gentle. His heart beat pounded in his ears as he finally could kiss the one true person that meant the whole world to him. Nothing would ever compare to Wills company, his brilliant mind, the taste of him. Hannibal wanted to unleash him onto the world but also keep him only for himself, the two sides constantly at war.

But for now he simply reveled in the kiss, his grip tightening ever so slightly, pressing himself against the empath, aching to get closer, to be one with Will. He angled his head and tilted Wills head back and deepened the kiss, eyes semi shut.

Wills eyes closed as he leaned into the kiss to his best ability, he let himself fully embrace what was happening. He had wanted this but had never been able to put it into words, his brain was completely empty the only thing he could think of was Hannibal 

He let his hand move to the back of his head and let his fingers tangle in his hair, when Hannibal deepened the kiss he felt himself melt at the feeling of his lips against the others. It felt so perfect and they fit together like a lock and key there wasn’t anything Will wanted more then the man in front of him

He was near feral in the kiss, his teeth catching Will's lips to gently tug and taste. He kept Will's head tilted the entire kiss, fingers locked into chocolate brown curls. After what felt like hours Hannibal slowly pulled away, his maroon eyes dazed and dilated. 

He looked fondly down at the empath, his eyes taking in Will's flushed state, the blooming bruise that would look like a faint wine stain over his full lips.  
"You are a visage my love, Fibbonaci himself weeps in the afterlife that he could not capture your beauty."

Will had been caught of guard but there was always a tension between that they finally got some of it out, his eyes fluttered opened as his pupils were also dilated. 

Will had wished to continue the kiss but there would come a better time for that, he felt the heat the flooded his entire body and licked his lips quickly as his Blue eyes came to meet Hannibal’s Maroon ones “I’m not quite sure how to one up you on a compliment-“ he said with a dazed smile

Hannibal chuckled, pressing one small final kiss before gentling his grip and cradling his face. "Your very presence is a compliment, and believe me I have enough in the reserves for the both of us." Hannibal stood up and though loathe he was to part from Will he must. "Though I wouldn't be opposed to a well crafted one from you in the future." Hannibal teased.

"Can you handle the trek back to the couch or shall I carry you?" Hannibal asked amused. "I would strongly recommend getting in as much sleep as you can while we're here. Your body needs it my sweet."

Will smiled back at Hannibal, the air around them felt light and sweet. There was a moment where Will felt that it wasn’t real but he was face with reality “Oh you’ll get one just you wait. Handsome.”

He looked at Hannibal and moved a hand to grip onto the bathroom countertop and attempted to stand up “As much as I love the idea of you carrying me, I know I’ll need to try and build my strength back up.” Will had gotten to his feet but he didn’t want to overwork himself “I’m not against getting more sleep, I definitely need to..”

Hannibal stilled, stunned at the simple compliment and tried to catch his breath. If a simple compliment was all that rendered Hannibal speechless he was at Will's complete mercy. He cleared his throat, a slight flush dusting his cheeks and nodded his head in acknowledgement, at a loss for words.

Hannibal kept his hands out for Will should he need support, following him when he felt ready to walk. He debated bringing him to the bedroom but that was upstairs and he didnt want to tire Will out. "Sleep, water and sugar is most important at the moment. I'll see about risking a venture out to a corner store, as much as I...dislike the idea of processed sugars they will have to do."

Will looked at the other man and had a small smirk on his lips at noticing the flush across his face, he kept his attention forward making sure he didn’t mis-step and end up getting hurt.

Will knew that this was going to be how it was going to be for a bit, As he walked in moved his hand out to hold onto one of Hannibal’s hands lightly so he could still have a form of balance “Processed sugars is the least of our worries right now” Will smiled at Hannibal as he watched the look of displease about shopping at a corner store

Hannibal hummed, as if processed sugars *were* at the top of his concerns but decided to let it go for the time being. Hannibal slowly led Will back to the couch and settled him against the plush cushions before tucking him back in. He silently fussed around Will, fluffing the pillows, smoothing out the blanket and continued checking his temperature with the back of his hand.

“I won’t leave until you’ve fallen asleep and I won’t be gone for more than an hour. I’ll be sure to leave a note of the time of my departure. If I’m not back within the hour…” Hannibal trailed off, breath hesitant, he gestured to the travel bag by the door. “There are passports in the bag, various forms of foreign currency to take you anywhere you’d like to go.” His hands slightly fidgeted by his side, almost nervous. “Or, perhaps you can convince the authorities I simply whisked you away with me and you were simply a victim to my nefarious whims.” A wry smile broke out across his face before his lips trembled slightly, a fresh wave of tears threatening to fall. “I would not see you behind bars again Will.”

Will looked at Hannibal with a smile as he watched him mess with everything a few times, he knew it was his genuine concern about him that made his heart melt at the sight. 

Will didn’t like seeing that look of heart break on Hannibals face, he wanted to be with the other man but he knew that there was a level of trust that would need to be worked on. “Hannibal, I’ll stay by your side for as long as I can. Please be careful at the store, I know you’ll be okay.” He heart throbbed at seeing his lips tremble and the emotions behind his eyes were so genuinely worried “Hannibal, I won’t see you behind bars. That would only happen if you let it.”

Hannibal took an even breath before bending down to kiss the top of his head. "I have so much more to worry about now, its not about me anymore." He sat beside Will, moving to press himself comfortably against the empath. "I'll stay here until you fall asleep. I'll wake you up when it's time to leave." He assured him, wrapping a comforting arm around Will and enveloping him with his presence and scent. 

Deciding to return to the light atmosphere Hannibal smiled against Will's curls. "While you still can, are there any requests you would like to make on what I should bring you? A snickers, I believe they're called. Perhaps a Baby Ruth?"

Will had thousands of thoughts fly through his head, he knew that life was going to be one hell of a ride but he wanted to be with Hannibal no matter what. He always knew he had a dependency on him, Will loved him and part of him wasn’t sure when he had called in love- but it was the realist feeling he’s ever had for another.

He leaned into the warmth of the other, the scent of Hannibal always made his nerves calm down. Will could imagine Hannibal picking up the sweets and judging the amount of preservatives that would make him gag internally, Will chuckled softly at the thought “I’m definitely interested in the snickers, but make you you get anything you need as well. It might now be what you normally eat but you always need to be taken care of.”

"Would it be terribly ridiculous of me to confess that the idea of being caught is less terrifying than eating a snickers bar?" Hannibal teased, a smile in his voice. The domesticity was only an example of what awaited them in Italy and Hannibal couldnt wait to finally be free with Will, to do away with his meticulously constructed person suit. "I'll try to find the least offensive candy for myself, if such a thing exists."

Hannibal gently rubbed comforting circles across Will's back hoping it would help him fall asleep faster, humming a low tune not quite singing but something akin to it.

Will was laughing and put a hand on his chest as his face flush a soft pink from laughter, he let out soft breaths and nodded “It does seem quite ridiculous to me.” 

Will closed his eyes and listened to Hannibal’s humming with a soft smile on his lips, he knew that Hannibal would stay as long as needed. He had begun to doze off and his eyes began to flutter closed every so often

Hannibal waited until Will fell asleep, not moving a single muscle until the empath had reached rem sleep. Once he fell asleep Hannibal carefully detached himself and began getting ready to head out. He decided to walk the entire way there, pretending he was a morning runner so no one would look too long at his face.

Hannibal swiftly entered a corner store, careful of the cameras and took a quick glance over at the newspapers. Looks like he wasn't quite headline news just yet. He found the various varieties of snickers and decided one of each, a few Gatorades and a organic *power* bar for himself. He paid swiftly using a strong accent to pretend he wasn't from here, his Lithuanian accent heavier than normal. On his way back he took multiple routes in case he was being followed and only after he was sure there wasn't a risk he entered the house.

Hannibal cleaned up the mess from the shower and sponge bath, burning the linens in the fireplace and packed the travel bag while he waited for Will to wake up, sitting across from him, slowly eating the organic treat, wincing at the overtly sweet treat but he would trudge iron if not for Wills sake

Will didn’t realize how exhausted he actually was from the small amount of movement he had done, he wanted to get back to his normal physical strength. 

He was in between the moment of being awake and still in a sleepy daze, Will shifted in a way that made him gasp at the zing of pain that ran across his stomach. He opened his eyes and looked around for Hannibal as he light let his hand rest on his cheat making sure to concentrate on his breathing to push pass the pain

He was sat across from Will, a silent vigil over the empath and slowly leant forward when he heard Will begin to stir. He got up and sat next to Will, gently hushing him.  
"That's it darling, deep breaths. Do you want another pill for the pain?" Hannibal reached behind him to grab the yellow plastic bottle and unscrewed the cap. "I cant give you too many, the lack of a proper meal and blood loss would only work against us I'm afraid."

“No I don’t need another one- I just moved weird is all.” He moved a hand to take Hannibal’s into his own and closed his eyes as he took deep breaths in and out as he breathed they were slightly shaky but Will knew it was just cause of the pain. 

He opened his eyes and tired his best to ignore the pain, as he looked back at Hannibal he gave a weak smile “Did you find anything that sufficiently worked for your taste palate?”

"If you're sure...just ask if you need one." He set the bottle down and quickly too Wills vitals, his temperature and heart rate. He clasped Wills hands in his own and smiled wryly. "I...had no idea there were so many different types of snickers but I bohght one of each in case you had a preference. As for myself...the Larabar company will be receiving a strongly worded letter about the so called nutrition of their products." He liked his lips in distaste, smacking his tongue against his teeth disdainfully. "But a promise is a promise."

Hannibal looked out the window, the sun finally setting in the sky. "We have only a few more minutes left of sunlight, i must insist we leave to the airport while we still have the cover of night. We can rent a wheelchair from the airport."

Will nodded and let Hannibal do what was needed to make sure he was good to go, he held Hannibals hand and smiled softly “I would have been fine with any of them, Lover boy.” 

He hummed softly and nodded “Yeah that’s a good idea, just to be safe. Don’t need to have something happen if I can’t keep up with you.” Will had taken one of the many snickers and ate it slowly making sure he didn’t eat to fast

Hannibal tensed at the endearment, another blush covering his cheeks and he felt like a school boy all over again. "Youve weaponized compliments, my cunning boy." He handed Will a bottle of water and slowly detached himself from the empath before gathering their things and stuffing it into their travel bag.

"I'll go warm up the car and come back to fetch you." Hannibal turned off the lights as he went before going into the driveway and started the car. He padded the passengers seat with the spare pillows so Will could ride comfortably, leaning the seat back a bit. 

He re-entered the house and looked to Will, rolling up his sleeves. "Ready love?"

Will had a bright smile on his lips as he looked at Hannibal seeing the soft blush from the other man, he licked his lips out of habit as he squinted from his smile “My compliments are in no way as good as yours.” 

He watched Hannibal and nodded with a smile “I suppose I should properly get dressed.” Will moved as the blanket that was on his shoulder slipped off his shoulders

“My old heart says otherwise.” He chuckled before going to Will, bringing out a clean black dress shirt and slacks. “They’re tailored to fit me but if you’re going to be sitting down, I doubt anyone will notice the ill fit.” He gently pulled the blanket off from Will, careful to not let his eyes linger anywhere too long, the broad expanse of exposed skin too tempting a sight for Hannibal. He kept his gaze on Will’s face or off to the side in a semblance of privacy, only looking when the empath needed help. 

He held out the shirt for Will to put on first and then the pants, helping him lift his legs up to slide into it, mindful of his injury. “We’ll simply say you’re recovering from surgery if anyone asks. I’ll pose as the every concerned husband.” He said mildly, curious for Will’s reaction. “If you’re not opposed.”

Will felt a warmth over his body at the idea of wearing Hannibals clothes, he had often thought about asking the other man for fashion advice since he wasn’t exactly perfect at it.

He slipped on the shirt and buttoned the buttons quickly since he was use to buttoning his many flannels over time, Will nodded and had a blush cross his cheeks at the idea of Hannibal as his husband “I’m not opposed what so ever.”

He smiled warmly, looking into clear water blues. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Hannibal slipped on some thick socks and a spare set of loafers before tying them loosely. He slowly rose to his feet and offered his hands to Will to grab onto so he could steady himself while he walked. “I’ll have you sitting in the front but i set the seat back so it’s at least semi-comfortable. It’s just outside the door but whenever you feel like you need a break, simply squeeze my hand. I’ll stop. We still have plenty of time until our flight.” 

They didn’t have much packed, only the travel bag, so checking in wouldn’t take as long but international travel always had some sort of delay.

Will had a softness to his eyes that made him have a puppy like expression, he knew that the dogs would be okay. Jimmy always mentioned watching the dogs this could be his time to try it out.

He knew he would miss his dogs but they are safer here then trying to bring them with him, Will watched Hannibal for a few moments as he took Hannibals hands and lifted himself up with a smiled “Of course, I know If I over work myself I’ll be a pain to deal with in my sleepy headspace.”

As if Hannibal could read him, his own face softened, his hands gripping Wills. “I know you’ll miss your dogs, once we’ve landed in Italy I’ll see to it that they’ve been taken care of. Hmm?” He slowly guided Will to the front door, small steps as he walked backwards.  
“Never a pain. You’ll never be a burden to me Will, never to me.” he promised, his hands squeezing the empath’s gently. “In sickness and in health, remember?” Hannibal teased, winking at the other man. 

It took some time taking Will to the passenger's seat but Hannibal was relieved it didn’t take as much time as he had feared. Will had a fierce spirit and determination, combine that with what looked like a high pain tolerance, they made excellent time to the car. Hannibal buckled Will in, fluffing the pillows to ensure his comfort before closing the door and getting into the passengers seat. He took one last look at the house and took an even breath before starting the car. Their new lives awaited them in Italy.

Will was caught off guard by Hannibal seemingly knowing what he was think but he was use to it to a certain extent, he looked down at their hands and let out a soft breath “thank you..” he spoke softly almost feeling his emotions rise at being told he wasn’t a burden, 

He tried to push the feelings down as he got into the vehicle with Hannibal, it was a process but Will appreciated the amount of concern the other hand for his safety

The flight from America to Italy had gone off without incident, many had paid no heed to a man doting a husband nearly fresh from surgery, no one recognizing them, likely thinking a cannibal and possible accomplice would show up to what was supposed to be considered a high protected building. The entire flight Hannibal doted on Will, perhaps needlessly so, treating his new lover like a fragile treasure. And that never stopped even when they settled in Italy, Hannibal prescribing almost nothing but bed rest and occasional physical therapy. Gentle walks across the piers, morning walks through the park, or evening massages to stimulate the muscles.

They didn’t immediately go to Florence, laying low until Will fully recovered and keeping a low profile before making the move. Their new residence was nothing short of hedonistic, the penthouse like a luxurious renaissance painting with all the comforts one could afford. They were the eccentric husbands on a permanent vacation to anyone who wanted to know them. 

Hannibal didn’t hunt since they had been in Italy, every meal, though always made by Hannibals hands, had been strictly animal. And this night had been no different. Hannibal had set up the dinner table and served a meal strictly of sea food, steaming clams in a red broth, crab cakes and paella. Another night without hunting.

Will knew It would definitely be a different lifestyle from what he was use to, wearing his pajamas though out his day was normal but he had times he wanted to look more out together to be often stole button ups from the other man.

surrounded by the smell of his lover was something he wouldn’t ever grow tired of, he was careful with how often he had been moving around and listened to the physical therapy he needed and he was happy that was able to move more freely. 

Will sat at the table and let his eyes wander over Hannibal’s frame and took in the man in front of him, his ash blond hair was always styled perfectly. His three piece suits always cut and straight fitting his form perfectly, he had gotten distracted from his food and moved a hand to rub over his slightly flushed face

Will had been in nirvana the entire time he’d been able to be with Hannibal, the amount of love he felt for the other man only increased from the things they did together. He remembered day dreaming of being able to kiss the other and have the ability to express how he felt so easily, he happily accepted the gifts though part of him always felt bad taking them.

Will smiled brightly at the other man as he had caught onto the energy he was giving off, he knew that something was racing in the others mind but he had been distracted by the kiss to his palm.

He had a smile on his lips that had he had gotten so used to doing he wasn’t even something that made him over think how he looked when he did “I’m always hungry when you take the time to make such delicious meals for us, darling.” He picked you his fork and took a small bite with a hum of appreciation as the crab cakes basically melted in his mouth “Delicious as always.”

Hannibal nearly purred, a familiar dusting of blush covering his cheeks at the endearment, still taken off guard even so many months into living with Will. He looked over fondly at the empath while pouring them a white wine to pair with the dish, slightly overpouring before taking a bite of his own. "Think of it as a pre-gift. I have a surprise for you tomorrow." He teased.   
"How have you been feeling lately? No excess fatigue? Chills?"

Hannibal wanted to make sure Will felt rested, refusing to go forward with their plans if Will still felt less than his best.

Will licked his lips as he took another bite of his food before looking back at at Hannibal, he quirked an eyebrow up as he watched Hannibal pour his wine “I suppose since it’s a surprise I can’t know about it?” 

“I’m good, it’s been a lot better getting around myself. I always get tired if I over do my physical therapy but that’s to be expected.”

"That would defeat the purpose of a surprise." Hannibal smirked, taking a sniff of his wine before taking a sip. "But I promise you, you'll like it." He winked at Will over the rim of his wine glass. He was looking forward to finding the soon to be late Dr. Fell, if he timed it right, he'd catch the doctor just leaving the evening event and his return home.

"Well you've improved dramatically, our daily evening walks and my skilled massages," Hannibal trailed off, voice purring as he spoke. "Nothing less than perfect for you love."

Will listened intently to Hannibal and had gotten distracted by the purr in his tone, he let his eyes flicker over the other mans face and concentrated on his lips before he picked up his fork and took another bite of his food. 

He picked up his glass of wine and took a small sip but held it to his lips nursing the drink slightly

Hannibal ate in comfortable silence, barely finishing his wine. He didn't want to be too inebriated to drive. "Another refill my sweet?" Hannibal offered, maybe a bit too eager to try and have Will retire early than usual. "I know you prefer whiskey but this white is from a local vineyard, the sommelier assured me it paired wonderfully with seafood." Hannibal tried to be suave about it, trying not to outwardly show his excitement for his plans for tonight. 

He had to play his hand carefully, a bit put out that he had to be slightly manipulative towards Will but the empath would know his plans come morning. Only a temporary secret. "And I have a Panna cotta setting in the fridge if you're up for it." If hannibal couldn't make him sleepy with wine he'd try it with food. If anything this entire dinner should rouse some suspicion, the nearly overflowing amount of food, 3 full main dishes, 2 sides alongside a dessert.

Will knew something was up, he knew that Hannibal probably had his reasons for it. He moved a hand to set his chin on and looked back at Hannibal “Is there any specific reason you’re spoiling me so much tonight?” 

He hummed as he took a longer drink of his wine, if Hannibal wanted him to be well rested maybe it was because of the surprise tomorrow?

Hannibal tilted his head slightly. "Oh, I thought I spoiled you evenly across these past few months. Perhaps I am a bit...more keen than usual. But I promise, the wait is entirely worth it come morning." Hannibal leaned over to kiss Will's temple, a hand reaching up to cup his cheek.   
"I'll ready the dessert."

He stood up and excused himself to the kitchen, leaving Will alone at the table. The wine bottle was still mostly full, his wine glass with very little wine to begin with despite Hannibals affinity for it. The scene to anyone else looked normal, but to Will something was off. Missing. Similar to the games Hannibal played in Baltimore that Will hadn't experienced since arriving.

Will smiled at the kiss and leaned into his hand for the short moment they had, eyes flickering over the scene in front on him, Hannibal was holding back from something- not telling him the exact truth, He knew there was a surprise but this felt like there was something else going on behind the scenes.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he waited for Hannibal to return, Will knew that there was something but he didn’t have enough information to make a full deduction.

Hannibal returned with two plates, an easy smile on his face and suit coat discarded. "Shall we retire to the lounge? I can give you a massage while we eat if you'd like. I can put the food away later." Hannibal motioned for the wine and glasses. "Bring the wine if you please."

Will watched Hannibal and moved carefully pushing his chair back, as he pushed it back in he rounded the table and picked up the bottle carefully with one hand and held the glasses between his fingers “Of course.” He moved after the other man and went to set the glasses and the bottle on a table gently

Hannibal set the plates down and sat on the leather couch, patting his lap as if they had done this before. His eyes leveled with Will's, reaching over to grab the bottle of massage oils. "Perhaps we can try a...more intimate method, if you're amenable?" His maroon eyes were nearly a small rim of color, his pupils dilated. He undid his tie and set aside carefully, looking completely relaxed and at home where he sat, oozing confidence.

Will turned on his heel and he looked at Hannibal and felt a warmth in his stomach at the image in front of him, he licked his lips lightly and had a small smirk on his lips as he staked forward. He let his eyes flicker across the massage oils and moved forward settling on his lap and looked down at the other man his pupils flickered slightly as he looked into Hannibal’s maroon ones

Hannibal hummed pleasantly as Will accepted the bold invitation, spreading his legs slightly so the empath could be comfortable. He rubbed his hands together, warming the oils, the scent of cinnamon and nutmeg thick in the air. Hannibal leaned forward to nuzzle Will's neck slightly, breathing softly against the sensitive skin. "Your shirt Will, if you please." Hannibal didnt want to stain the shirt with oil spots and found the idea of Will undressing himself that much more gratifying.

Will carefully sat himself down and let his hands rest on his legs, he turned to look at Hannibal and gave a small nod “Of course.” He was obedient as he carefully unbuttoned the shirt and slipped it off his muscular shoulders. 

He was suddenly hit with the aroma of the oils feeling his body relax without noticing, the cinnamon over powered the nutmeg but not in a bad way.

Hannibal let his eyes roam over the broad expanse of toned skin, a golden tan from the daily walks and sun lounging on their balcony. Hannibal pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder where the scar of the old bullet wound from Jack. He ran his hands over his shoulders and back, his large skilled fingers pressing deep into the skin, almost bruising but not quite, painful but not intolerable.

"Let me know if it gets too uncomfortable." Hannibal murmured into Wills curls, his breath tickling the shell of his ear, voice low and sultry. He hoped to get Will lax and full, get him lazy enough to turn in for the night earlier than usual. He'd leave him on the couch if he needed to.

Will leaned his body against Hannibals hands and made a soft noise of appreciation, he closed his eyes and his head fell back slightly his mouth slight ajar as he let out deep breaths. 

He always enjoyed these moments, Will knew he had been touch starved for years but finally having these needs fulfilled was a dream. Hannibal’s voice made a chill run down his spine and he felt soft goosebumps as his breath tickled the shell of his ear

Hannibal pressed deep into the tissue, hands sliding across him with the warm oil. He loved to build Will up and take him apart, whether in discussions or with his hands, never seeming to get enough from the empath. He loved these intimate moments, giving Will what he craved and had denied himself for so long, Hannibal would never forgive Alana for keeping his remarkable boy from him for so long. 

He moved his hands to Wills lower back, massaging the deep tissue there. Hannibal hummed in contentedness, his lips tracing small patterns across the back of his neck. "The noises you make drive me insane Will, you own me completely."

Will was puddy in Hannibal’s hands in moments like this, he let out a shaky sigh and hummed softly but it was more of a soft groan. He had completely forgotten about what he had been over thinking at moments like this, Will opened his eyes and knew that he had a soft pink flush on his face as it ran its way down his neck and chest but the tips of his ears were pink as well “You’re way to good at this-“ he was caught of guard and he bit his bottle lip to control his noises volume

He chuckled deeply, moving to lift a hand and tilt Wills head back to look at him. "Don't hold back Will...let me hear you." He leaned forward and barely pressed his lips against Will. "I had the perfect model to practice on." He teased, his hand moving up Wills spine making the empath arch against his broad chest like a cat would. Hannibal would drink down Wills moans and breaths like the freshest water from a cold spring. "Absolutely divine."

Will groaned feeling a spike of want in his body, his eyes rolled back as he let out a quiet moan. He flushed and arched back at Hannibal’s fingers as he moved a hand to grip into Hannibal’s leg tightly, he knew Hannibal knew all the right places to go it make him feel like he was on cloud nine “Mmhm-“ it cut off into a soft whimper

Hannibal continued his deep tissue massage, making sure to get every knot and bubble smoothed out. He slowly eased up on the pressure to where he was simply running his hands across Wills warmed skin, the oil tingling across where Hannibal touched him from the spices in the homemade concoction. "Relaxed, my love?" He asked softly, voice muffled against Wills shoulder.

Will felt like the definition of relaxation, Hannibal always had his ways of making him feel as good as possible. He nodded and let a hand moved to push some of his hair back from his forehead. This was something that Will loved so much, having Hannibal show him how much he wanted to appreciate Will for who he was. 

He gave a very soft “Mmhm.” Will turned his body so he could face Hannibal and shifted so his legs were on the sides of the other man and leaned forward kissing him softly

Hannibal rested his hands on Wills hips as the man shifted to straddle him. Hannibal himself looked blissed out of his mind, pupils nearly dilated completely and face flushed. He raised a brow in surprise before Will leaned down to kiss him, a small gasp of surprise escaping him. He wrapped his arms around Will, nearly lifting him up higher against him as he tightened his grip.

Will moved his arms to wrap around the back of Hannibal’s neck loosely, he shifted his hips forward as he straddled the other man. 

He often didn’t always follow his impulses but he wanted to just kiss Hannibal and feel him, Will deepened the kiss as he let his hand move to the back of Hannibal’s neck before moving his hand up and let his fingers settle in his hair

Hannibal would take whatever Will felt like giving him, anything was considered a gift fromm Will and Hannibal would continue to serve him like a disciple loyal to their deity. He tilted his head into the touch, a soft groan mixing into the kiss, his heart thrumming in his chest. He knew Will was still tentative to display his wants and needs, express his desires but Hannibal was patient. He wanted the empath to willingly give whatever he felt he could give.

Will was still insecure about relationships at times but with Hannibal it felt like he never needed to try to be someone different, he just had to be himself and was accept for who he was as a person. 

Will needed this, he wanted to be with Hannibal and to feel the other man by his side as often as possible. He had moved a hand to press against the other mans chest and pulled away eventually letting his forehead rest gently against the other

Hannibal was loathe to part from the empath but he pulled away, nuzzling against him as Will rested his forehead against his. He was nearly out of breath but tried to calm his breathing, his heart beat loud in his ears. "Perfect, absolutely perfect." Hannibal whispered, his hands sliding up Wills and down Will's back gently. He couldn't believe this was his life now, this radiant creature he was honored to call his. "I'm never letting you go." He vowed.

Will hummed softly as he was in a sleepy headspace front he massage and the kissing, his eyes had trouble staying open for long periods of time. He looked at Hannibal with a sheepish smile “I’ll make sure of that.”

Hannibal smiled and shifted so they could lay down on the couch, he swung so Will was half-underneath him, hovering above hi, legs tangled with his. Hannibals hair hung in front of his eyes as he looked down at Will, stroking his cheek. "Sleep," Hannibal whispered. "Ill be here when you wake up." He pulled the throw blanket down on both of them, the satin cool against Wills warm skin.

Will looked up at Hannibal and his eyes flickered over his face for a few moments and gave a small nod “Don’t be gone for to long.” He moved a hand to rest on the side of his face lightly before leaning up and kissing his lips softly

Hannibal stilled for a moment, caught off guard before smiling sheepishly into the kiss, chasing the taste of Will. "I won't do you the dishonor by asking you 'what do you mean'." He tilted his head. "Was I that obvious?" He purred, running a finger down the bridge of Wills nose, trying to lull him to sleep.

Will gave a smile and a small nod “You have specific ways you do things, and when you forget its because something else is on your mind.” He closed his eyes at the feeling of Hannibal’s finger and took a deep breath in and out

He chuckled and shook his head slightly. "I'll keep it mind for next time though ill do my best to keep them to a bare minimum." Hannibal trailed off, doting on his lover until he was sure he would fall asleep, humming softly and keeping his touch featherlight.

He knew that he meant it so he let himself fully relax, Will’s heart beat slowly eventually as he let out slow and even breaths. He always fell asleep under Hannibal’s touch since knowing that the other man loved him brought him so much comfort

Hannibal waited a few moments more, admiring Wills lax features, wishing he had the time to sketch out the sleepy empath but perhaps another time. He slowly detached himself from Will, mindful not to wake him and stood up. He silently put the food away and changed his clothes for his moto-gear, deciding to take the motorcycle since he wasn't planning on bringing back other than the Doctors identity. He grabbed his helmet before giving Will one more glance and left, locking the door silently behind him.

Will had shifted in his sleep but he didn’t wake since the massage has made him realize how much he needed to properly relaxed, he took care of himself but Will still had the tendency to over work himself.

It was something he had tired to work on for the months they’ve been there but he just accepted that he was always gonna have the part of him that didn’t know how to stop looking into something.

He was glad to know Wills senses were still as sharp as ever, proud that Will had seen through his ruse. He would reward him tomorrow morning, tenfold..

Hannibal didn't come back until much later than originally anticipated, reveling in the kill and stretching his proverbial legs. As much as he loved being soft and domestic with Will, his monster hungered for the hunt. He came back smelling of blood, adrenaline and diesel, his clothes splattered with blood and viscera. He was quiet so he wouldn't wake Will and began to strip in the foyer to discard the clothes in the incinerator for later.

Will had woken and moved to the bedroom they shared, he knew it was better for him to sleep on it then the couch he had fallen asleep on. He had turned over in his bed and moved an arm out reaching for Hannibal, he paused as he struggled to opened his eyes fully and noticed that he wasn’t there. 

Though the shower could be heard he decided to wait it out, he stood up and stretched carefully making sure to check over the wound and see what the scar was going to really look like.

Hannibal took a long, near scalding hot shower, the blood falling off from body like bloodied ribbons, swirling down into the drain. He roughly scrubbed over his skin so he wouldn’t bring the smell of blood into his and Will’s bed, the empath was soon developing a nose almost as accurate as Hannibals. After almost 30 minutes he finally turned off the water and stepped out, pulling on a robe and tying it tight around him, grabbing the spare towel to dry off his hair. He quietly stepped out into the bedroom to get dressed.

He paused when he saw Will was awake, looking over the long dark scar that was shaped like a crooked smile, it healed without complications but did indeed leave scar tissue. There would be barely any feeling left on the actual scar, the scar tissue deep and long, the only part of Will’s body that wouldn’t feel anything and yet feel at the same time. “I hope I didn’t wake you.” Hannibal spoke softly, the quiet drip-drip of water coming from his hair the only sound in the room.

Will at first didn’t think much of it but as he took in the time and the amount of time the other man took in the shower, he had started to be less and less convinced that he wasnt hiding something just for what Will was told at dinner . 

He up in the bed with his arms over her chest and waiting for them to have a proper conversation, he watched Hannibal and tired to find anything that was odd “No dear, you didn’t wake me.”

Hannibal took in Will’s posture before he walked over to the closet and pulled out some pajamas to change into; the old familiar red sweater he wore back in Baltimore, some briefs, and silk bottoms. “Nightmare then?” Hannibal tried to keep the atmosphere light but he saw the determined glint in Will’s eyes, knew that he wouldn’t be swayed from a simple deflection. “Have they made a resurgence?” He slipped off his robe and stepped behind a room divider to change, his body hidden but head exposed. “Or perhaps...something else?”

Will furrowed is eyebrows as he followed after Hannibal’s frame and he let out a breath at the other man, he wasn’t sure what to say at first but he had a feeling that he might know what other man did “Where did you go?” He questioned. There was more to that question just in his tone alone that had a flicker of worry in his tone

Hannibal could hear the undertone of worry in Will’s voice, his gaze softening. “I was only securing the surprise I had for you, surely this can wait until morning?” Another deflection. He stepped out from the divider, slipping his sweater on before walking over to the bed on Will’s side, running his hand over Will’s cheek, hoping to lull him back to sleep. “No need to ruin the surprise, hmm?” Hannibal didn’t have any outward injuries, not that the Doctor put up a fight when Hannibal got to him, but the shining ray of victory in Hannibals eyes, his pupils dilated in exhilaration, the way he moved even from one side of the room to the other, he just came back from a successful kill, not gloating in the sense of verbal confirmation. His actions spoke louder than words, his body giving himself away.

Will turned his attention to the time and gave a small nod but it would give him more time to think, to connect the dots that had yet to be check off and have a proper conversation that wasn’t full of Will needing to play 20 questions. 

He leaned into Hannibal’s hand as he looked up at him with a love and affection that countered with the concern and trust from a few moments, he recognized that look that confidence he always got after a hunt.. a kill. 

Will let his guard down and decide they would talk about it the next day, he moved a hand to the open side of the bed and pulled the blanket down and patted beside himself he just wanted to feel close to the other man for the night.

Hannibal smiled softly at Will pulling the covers back and slid into the bed, gathering Will in his arms gently as he settled under the covers. He pulled Will close, his arm under Wil’s neck and letting the empath rest his head on Hannibals chest. He tangled their legs together much like they did earlier on the couch and hummed contentedly at being close with the only person on the planet that meant anything to him. “Sweet thing…”he murmured, pressing his nose into Will’s curls and inhaling his scent. He lifted his hand to Will’s, interlocking their fingers together, the sleeve of his sweater falling away to reveal his wrist scars from Matthew Brown, proxy of Will’s own hand.

Will smiled back at the other as he pulled him close making Will laugh softly, he nuzzled his face against the others chest and looked at him with a small hum of appreciation at the warmth that engulfed him. 

He wrapped an around around Hannibal’s torso but let his free hand roam across Hannibal’s shoulder and forearm before their finger interlocked he stopped at the scar and leaned forward peppering kisses across it

Hannibal shivered feeling Will's lips on his wrist, the silvery scar raised against pale skin. Hannibal let out a soft exhale, enjoying the attention from Will, his body relaxing at the others touch. He settled into the bed, eyes drooping sleepily, the adrenaline rush from earlier wearing off and leaving him spent. "I'll see you in the morning…" he mumbled into Wills curls before drifting off to sleep.

Will was still awake for a few moments after Hannibal had fallen asleep, he moved his hand to push through Hannibal’s hair lightly. Making sure to not disturb the other man, he knew that sleep was very important so he let himself get lost in his thoughts as he began to fade in and out of sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have the wonderful opportunity to share this Rp I’m working on with Belrayeda! They are absolutely phenomenal when it comes to writing for Hannibal, please check them out if you have the time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hannibal slept soundly, usually having been a light sleeper, knowing Will was in bed with him made Hannibal feel at ease. Something he hadn't felt since he was a young boy. Even when the sun began to creep into their room, the birds screaming at the first sight of light, Hannibal rolled into Will, his grip never leaving Will's hands.

Will groaned as he struggled to open his eyes huffing at the sun shining in his eyes, he moved closer to Hannibal tucking his face in the crook of his neck “Mmhm- make the sun go away..” he complained as he moved his arms around Hannibal’s hips and pressed his body against him

Hannibal stirred with a moan, stretching slightly as he curled around Will, trying to shield the empath with his body, a throaty chuckle escaping him. "Im afraid time stops for no one my dear boy." Shivering at feeling Will nuzzle into his neck, his hands on his hips and the press of his body. Hannibal moved so he had Will somewhat pinned beneath him and the bed, his broad chest shielding Will from the sun. Hannibal still had a sleepy look on his face, hair mussed from sleep, sticking out in every direction.

Will laughed softly and nodded “That’s a good point.” He let himself lean forward and peppered kisses all over the other mans neck with a smirk, he moved a hand to trace circle patterns on his hip. 

Will moved his other hand to lay against against the other mans cheek, he smiled sleepy at him and trailed his hand down his face and to his broad chest

Hannibal groaned softly, trembling slightly feeling Will freely touch and kiss him. Hannibal in his own way was touch starved, hard to let someone touch you when everyone you encountered was nothing but a potential pig for slaughter. 

Hannibal looked down at Will, leaning into the touch before leaning down and kissing Will deeply, feeling entirely sentimental. "I've waited so long for you...hard to believe this is real."

Will pulled away from his neck and gave him a soft smile, he was distracted by his maroon eyes that had been shaded from the sunlight streaming in. 

He was still waking up as he let himself rub his eyes and try and wake up a bit more, Will always had a problem getting out of bed since he’s been with a Hannibal

He smiled and slowly rolled off from Will and stretched before sitting up and running his hands through his hair. "Ill get started on breakfast. Coffee?" Hannibal stood up and stretched once more, bones cracking as he shifted this way and that. "Or something light?"

Will looked at him and moved to sit up in the bed as well, he sighed softly and let his feet slip over the edge and touch the cold floor “Coffee is always a yes, I’d say something light. I’m still pretty satisfied from supper last night.”

Hannibal nodded and set off to the kitchen to get started on breakfast, finishing the cleaning from last night while heating up the oven for a light breakfast. He started brewing the coffee and set up the kitchen island for a more casual breakfast than sitting in the dining room.

He had also left the bag of bloodied clothes by the foyer, a black bag tied and shoved against one of the pillars.

Will stood up from bed and sighed softly stretching his arms above his head and with a soft groan, he walked over to the door and watched through the hallway. 

He walked by the foyer to see what the temperature for the day was going to be like, Will paused as his attention was caught by the shape of a bag by the pillar

The black bag was tied tight but the smell of diesel engine from Hannibals motorcycle did nothing to hide the coppery smell of blood. Hannibal was still preoccupied in the kitchen, mixing something loudly and music gently playing in the air from the sound system.

He leaned down as the punch of copper and blood flooded his system, Will knew that something like this would have happened but he wished he would have told him. 

Anger had ran through his veins as he picked it up and held it in his palm as he walked into the kitchen and held it up to get the other mans attention.

He dropped the bag on the counter and crossed his arms over his chest and furrowed his eyebrows and glared at the other man “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Hannibal had been in the middle of pouring them coffee when Will walked in, nose wrinkling slightly as he put the bag on the counter. "I thought you knew what the definition of surprise is." Hannibal set the cups down and grabbed the bag. "And...i didn't want to overextend yourself. You're still recovering. I wanted to make sure you were feeling 100% before a hunt." Hannibal slowly began walking towards Will. "And I didn't wasnt a proper hunt. I didn't bring back anything."

Will had looked at his hands for a moment seeing the small trace of blood on his palm, he still had his eyebrows furrowed as he moved a hand to pint his the bridge of his nose and looked at Hannibal.

“Even if you would have told me what you were doing, if you explained a reason behind it.” Will moved his hand to push his hair back and shook his head “I’m upset that you didn’t seem to trust me with what you did.”

Hannibal untucked the towel from his waist and slowly approached Will. "It wasn't because i couldn't trust you. Trust me in that I was concerned by pushing you when your body may not be ready." He stood in front of Will now, lifting the towel to help wipe off the blood.

"Remember when I told you...how I wished to show you Florence? Take you wherever you wished to go? What I did last night was to ensure that." Hannibal took an even breath before continuing. "But now...i know you're ready for the next."

Will let Hannibal wipe off the blood and took a deep breath in and out as he watched the other man for a few moments and furrowed his eyebrows. “You could have just told me what you were doing, instead of trying to get me to fall asleep so early in the evening” He wanted nothing more then to understand why he felt so upset about this situation, he felt left out and felt that he wasn’t strong enough to help Hannibal

"You're more than right to feel angry." He dared to gently stroke Will's cheek. "I was hoping to simply spring it on you over breakfast." Hannibal reached over to a drawer and pulled out a file, sliding it to Will. "Ive been watching this man very carefully, his line of work and status would be easy for us to assume." The file was of a Dr. Fell and his wife, but the new documents for Hannibal and Will had their own pictures instead, the marriage certificate modified to say 'husband and husband'. 

"Assuming their identities would allow us to finally be free my sweet boy. The streets of Florence ours to prowl. I wanted to wait until you were ready." He looked to the bag and looked to Will. "I didn't mean any ill will. He will be my last kill alone. I promise."

Wills body stilled as he looked at Hannibal and leaned into his touch sheepishly, he closed his eyes for a moment and gave a small nod “I suppose that me figuring it out helps with a proper explanation, what was his line of work?” He questioned as he pulled the file close and flipped through the information 

“We would be free from everyone, from Jack, Alana..” Will knew part of him would miss those two out it was better for Will do not get to deep into thought about them

Hannibal stepped behind Will and rested his hands on Will's hips, resting his chin over Will's shoulders. "It does make things easier, i should have known better to keep secrets from you." The file had their new passports, documents, proof of work and even a few plots of land. "He was a curator for a renowned library in Florence. His wife, now husband," he smiked fondly at Will. "Was a homemaker but often oversaw charities."

"We would be able to move freely and do whatever pleases us. Travel to London."

Will leaned into the feeling of Hannibal behind him, he had felt so accepted by Hannibal and made him feel genuinely wanted by the other man. 

“Homemaker? I’d definitely love to do that, But I know I’ll slowly go insane over time so I’ll have to find something to pass the time.” Will knew that Hannibal had felt bad for keeping it from him but it was also for the better good

"Homemaker is really just a cover to give you time to decide on what you want to do during the day. I assume law enforcement is out of the question, all things considered." He gently swayed them side to side in a slow dance. "Your Italian has improved since we've arrived, your natural charm will win over the locals." 

He wanted Will to have the freedom his old life couldn't allow him, wouldn't allow him. If Will wanted to fish on the piers, silently and serenely he would. If he wanted to continue teaching Hannibal would make it so. "I'd give you the world Will."

Will nodded understanding what he meant, he thought over the law enforcement comment and sighed “Definitely think I’d like to get back to teaching, it was nice to just teach them about forensic psychology-“ 

Will smiled at the comment about his Italian as he looked at his hands for a moment “I want you, I don’t need the world.”

"I only want what you deserve" he teased slightly. Hannibal hummed, thinking it over. "Then we'll have you teach again." He turned to look at Will, his arms tightening around him. "I assume...I'm forgiven. At least for now?" Hannibal did his best to look contrite, guilt in his eyes. "Perhaps I'm not suited for surprises. They seem to always backfire on me."

Will sighed as he turned and faced Hannibal, he smiled sheepishly and nodded “You’re forgiven for a certain extent.” He moved his arms to wrap around his shoulders and let out a soft breath “Teaching is something I’ll always enjoy- reading thesis’s was always interesting to see their opinions. Surprises are great but I know you to well for you to get away with them.”

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss Will softly on the forehead. "We can't let that brilliant mind go to waste. Once we introduce ourselves as Mr. And Dr. Fell, there will be no stopping us." He lifted Will briefly in his arms, settling him on the counter. "But for now...breakfast. Hmm?" He moved away to go to the oven. "And I'll work on my surprises, keep you on your toes." He teased. 

Hannibal served them both coffee and a baked version of French toast, handing Will a full plate and coffee.

He leaned into the affection, as much as he use to disagree with affection when it came from Hannibal it made him feel fluttery in his chest. Will smiled back at Hannibal as he gasped softly and put a hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest with a soft yell at the suddenness.

Will never broke his gaze with Hannibal and smiled sheepishly a life pink flush across his face and down his neck, He took the plate and mug from Hannibal and slid off the counter carefully and moved over to the table

Hannibal joined him at the table, bringing the file with him. "We'll have to use our aliases, I'm Roman and as for you you'll have the liberty of choosing any you'd like. Though as I'm sure Italy has made progressive movements, Lydia may attract unwanted attention." Hannibal sipped his coffee sliding the fake marriage certificate with a blank name for Will to put. "Have any in mind? Perhaps something creole from your Louisiana roots?"

Will pulled his chair back as he set down the plate and cup, he followed the paper as it slid towards him. He looked up at Hannibal as he pressed his lips tightly together giving it some thought.

“Well I don’t think of changing my name that often- how about Lucien?” Will scrunched his nose and pondered over the thought

Hannibal tilted his head curiously, letting the name linger for a moment. His gaze turned fond as he saw Will think, finding him adorable with his 'thinking face'. "Lucien? Lucien. *Lucien*." Hannibal repeated the name, savoring it on his tongue, imagining him calling for Will in public. He smiled slyly over his coffee cup. "I find it terribly fitting. Professor Lucien Fell."

Will raised an eyebrow and nodded “It has a very nice sound to it...” he let his thumb tap against the table and looked at Hannibal with a small smile 

He picked up his cup of coffee and lifted it to his lips taking a slow drink, Will made a soft “hmmm” he swallowed and looked back at Hannibal “so we talked about what I would be doing for work, what do you have in mind?”

Hannibal sat back and crossed his arms thinking. "There is a position opening up for a library curator. I would be overseeing mostly historical artifacts the library either already has in their possession or donated. Texts mostly but one can never possess too much knowledge." 

He looked to Will and hesitated before clearing his throat and asking. "There's actually a lecture Dr. Fell and his 'husband' we're going to be hosting soon, maybe that could be a way to stretch your legs, so to speak. What do you think?"

“A library curator?” He hummed softly as he let his thumb balance on the edge of the mug, Will looked down and began to cut into his French toast as he looked up at Hannibal talking about a lecture. 

He raised an eyebrow giving a small nod to him and thought it over “What would the lecture be on?” He questioned leaning back against his chair

Hannibal watched Will eat, thinking it over. "The late Fells were a religious couple, mostly focusing on the symbolism in the Bible and the people in it. The lecture is explaining the symbolism, breaking it down in a sense as there will be people attending who have never even read the Bible." He tilted his head. "I could even help you with your speech. If you'd like, since Lydia and Roman were working on one together anyways."

Will took a bite of his food and nodded as he chewed his food, he pondered on it and gave a simple hum at the food “That would be interesting, though I may have to get the prospect from you. You seem to have a bit more knowledge on religion then I might.”

"Like any book, certain chapters actually have meaningful passages. The lecture focuses on the betrayers, shouldn't be too hard." He began cutting into his own French toast, pairing with the fruit. "You might even use your forensic psychology to bring a more modern outlook. Give Lucifer a psychological profile." Hannibal chuckled, too amused with the idea.

Will was definitely letting his mind start to evaluate about how a profile of satan himself may have a definitive psychological profile. “Bring up the fact of him possibility having daddy issues-“ Will sat up and moved a hand to take another drink of his coffee

Hannibal let out a genuine laugh, eyes crinkling the edges of his eyes and exposing his more than sharp canines. "Yes...he most certainly had 'daddy issues'. If anyone is a poster child for it, the morning star would be at the top of the list." Hannibal finished his breakfast, sitting back and sipped his coffee. "I have to secure our identities this afternoon but tomorrow is when I'll have to go to the Library and secure the curator position. Care to join me tomorrow? Make our...debut?"

Will felt a warmth flutter across his heart at seeing such a genuine smile, the flicker of his canines as a flush ran over his face. He quickly picked up his hug and held it in front of his face “I’d love to join you.” 

He moved his gaze down at his food before picking up the food and eating the food from his plate

Hannibal snacked lightly on the fruit off his plate, reaching over to hold Will's free hand. "Which means...a new suit." His eyes twinkled in excitement. "Today will be dedicated to finally getting you a proper wardrobe. Especially since you'll be teaching again. Can't have my bride looking like anything less than his best." Hannibal teased.

Will looked at Hannibal and raised an eyebrow at his excitement, he continued eating before he gave a soft laugh “You and your suits- I know you’ll only choose the best from me.” He looked back at Hannibal and had a red flush come to his face at being called the others bride

"Well you know what they say, when in Rome…" Hannibal chuckled before standing and clearing their plates, putting away leftovers and cleaning the mess. "I just have to make a phone call for my contact to pick up the documents. You should get ready in the meantime. I've planned out our adventure for the day, we won't be back until late." A mischievous glint sparked in his eye.

Will stood up and let his gaze follow after Hannibal and arched an eyebrow with a small smirk on his lips and moved after Hannibal slowly before letting himself lean against the nearby wall and cross his arms over his chest “Until late?” He moved towards Hannibal and tilted his head to the side “Any specifics on what I wear?”

"I was entertaining the idea of eating out somewhere for dinner." Hannibal looked over to Will, eyes boring into his, thinking it over. "It won't be one single...type. A diverse wardrobe is important, especially with me. The hedonistic monster that I am." He smiled warmly at Will, he walked over to the empath, standing in front of him. He leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss. "I was thinking maroon to start with, compliment your eye color. Maybe even a few pieces of plaid, your love of flannel will be honored." He spoke softly against Will's lips.

Will leaned into the kiss and felt a flutter in his stomach, he still had moments he forgot they are actually together “Oh yes please- I do miss my flannels..” Will looked up at him and pondered if the idea of a maroon suit “I do like the idea of that as well as an emerald green one- I may not have you’re wonderful eye for fashion but I’m willing to wear whatever you want me to.”

Hannibals eyes dilated, hooded slightly as Will spoke. He moved to lean against Will, his arms on either side of him, encasing him against the wall. "Oh, if it were up to me, you'd be draped in the finest silk and linens and nothing else." He kissed Wills neck and dragged his teeth across the sensitive skin.  
"And I would spend the rest of my life trying to capture even an ounce of your beauty with my pencils." Hannibal sucked a small mark onto Wills neck possessively. "But slipping you into a suit is what I'll have to settle with and I'll have you radiant remarkable boy."

Wills eyes quickly flickered over his face as he slipped his bottom lip between his teeth and felt a rush of warmth run through his stomach, he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in and looked up at the other man as he arched his back against the wall letting his hands grip tightly into Hannibal’s shoulders. 

Wills eyes and head were flooded with lustful ideas, he let out a soft groan at the the feeling and words that the other man spoke to him “Oh shit-“ he felt a shiver run down his spine and kept his hold on the other man

Hannibals hands slid down to rest on Wills hips, bringing him flush against his body. He continued to assault Wills neck with kisses and small love bites, leaving a small trail of light bruises along his neck. He could feel Will warm and wanting against him, the smell of it thick in the air. He inhaled the scent, reveling in it.

He stayed like that with Will for a few long moments, his fingers barely sliding under Will's shirt, teasing the exposed skin. "Darling...as much as I would like to ravish you here against a bookshelf, I'd hate to be rudely late for the tailors." He smirked, Hannibal was nothing if not a tease. "And you might need a cold shower."

Will hadn’t expected this from Hannibal but damn he wasn’t mad about it, he pushed his hips forward to be closer to the other man before he let out soft moan at the marks that began to develop slowly. 

He let out a disappointed whine as Hannibal pulled away, he wanted nothing more then to stay here with Hannibal but he let out a soft sigh as he concentrated on the fingers against his skin. “Oh Jesus-“ his eyes rolled back at the idea of being taken against the bookshelf.

He knew it wouldn’t happen at this moment “y-yeah cold shower is definitely needed.. I’ll be back.” He let his hands rest on Hannibal before he pulled away and went to walk to their shared room and quickly went to take a *very* cold shower

"Ill be waiting..." he trailed off seductively. Hannibal chuckled and gave one small bite before letting Will go, his hands trailing after Will as he decided to take a shower. He was half way from simply joining the man in the shower but he had a call to make first. Though they had shared a bed and kissed, both of them had no illusions about their love for one another but they had yet to be physically intimate. Will had to save his energy for his recovery and Hannibal was simply happy to be with Will however the empath wanted him.

But Hannibal was human, he ached but he would only act with Wills consent, despite his previous experience with Will in Baltimore when he tried to frame Will for murder and the like. But that was their old life. This was a new chapter. Hannibal took an even breath and retreated to their room to make a phone call and have his contact pick up the documents.

Will let himself be distracted by the water pouring over his head, he needed this to calm down at least the smallest amount. He got out eventually and dried himself off quickly, he stood in front of the mirror and applied the aftershave that Hannibal had picked out for him that didn’t smell like ‘something with on the bottle.’ 

Will moved to get dressed pulling into a simple grey button up with a fitting pair of dress pants and a cardigan, he adjusted the collar of his shirt and paused seeing the marks on his neck as a flush ran over his whole body

Hannibal was speaking softly in Italian over the phone, the device tucked between his head and his shoulder, buttoning up a deep dark purple dress shirt, a tie hanging unmade around his neck. His back was to Will, barefoot in a pair of black dress pants and Italian leather loafers. He spoke for a few more minutes before hanging up and turned to look st Will.

His breath caught in his throat as he looked over his lover, his still wet curls clinging to him, the possessive bite marks covering his neck that were too high to be covered by his shirt collar. He cleared his throat and swallowed thickly.  
"You smell as good as you look."

Will had looked at Hannibal’s dark purple shirt in the refection if the mirror, he moved to button up his shirt the rest of the way keeping the top button undone. He moved a hand to push his curls from his forehead.

Will turned at Hannibal clearing his throat and licked his lips, he walked forward moving to his hands to let them lay in his chest. He moved a hand up to tie Hannibal’s tie carefully making sure to keep the top loose “Thank you, handsome.”

Hannibal hummed appreciatively, his eyes never leaving Wills even as he left the top button undone and walked over to him. He lifted his chin up so Will could tie the tie and let his hands rest on Will's hips, fingers slightly digging in to pull him closer. "*Bello e il mostro*...what a pair we make." 

Hannibal lifted a hand and brushed his fingers over Wills neck, admiring his handiwork. "How was your shower?" He teased.

Will let his attention stay on his tie before he looked up holding the fabric between his fingers, he raised an eyebrow with a smile and leaned up towards Hannibal and rolled his eyes at the comment about his shower “Cold and lonely- maybe you can join me next time?” He asked giving him slight puppy dog eyes

If Hannibal had been a teenager he was sure he'd have a bloody nose, a bright blush covering his cheeks and even tips of his ears. A surge of want and heat coursed through him, starting in the pit of his stomach.

"Are you planning on getting so dirty you need me to help you?" Hannibal slid his arms around Will and lifted him up so the empath could wrap his legs around him. He spun the empath gently, carrying him through the apartment to the foyer. "I have no problems getting my sweet boy cleaned up." He whispered into his ear.

Will let his hand trail down his hand down his chest and let it lay on Hannibal’s lower stomach, he had a smirk on his lips before he leaned into his touch and gasped softly as he picked him up so easily.

Will quickly wrapped his legs around him and put his arms around his neck letting his arms hang loose, He kept the smirk on his face “Mhm- I think you’ve put that idea in my head now, I think I just might need my man to clean me up.” He felt a shiver run down his spine at the whisper

Hannibal felt a shiver run through his entire being, Will claiming Hannibal as his own was euphoric. He nearly growled in pleasure, stretching his neck back, his eyes closed while trying to regain some form of composure. He still held Will against him and boldy decided to buck up against Will, his head coming back to rest against the empaths.

Hannibal was panting lightly, a simple phrase nearly his undoing. This was what he craved what he had been searching for without knowing. His equal, his match. Someone he could expose himself to so fully and be wanted. Claimed. Possessed by. "Yes, yours." Hannibal was entranced.

Will moved to kiss Hannibal but gasped as he bucked up, he let out a whimper and held on tightly to Hannibal. He was a mess and he knew that the other man will take him apart piece by piece. 

He couldn’t *wait* for that day, he moved to hide his face in the crook of Hannibal’s neck and smiled “Mine.” He nipped at his neck letting his canines graze over the spot with a smirk

Hannibal groaned feeling Wills teeth on his neck, nearly shivering with want. "Bite." He murmured, pressing his neck gently forward, urging. "Remind me who I belong to." He challenged, his grip tightening around Will to keep him flush against him. "Show others who I belong to." He raised his chin up higher, revealing a clean pale expanse of neck, the same smell of the aftershave Will wore himself.

Will kept that same smirk on his lips, he made sure to listen to Hannibal. Biting and slightly pulling on the skin so he left marks for the world to see, Hannibal was *his* no one else. 

He looked at the skin and began marking his way down the column of his throat, Will bit down roughly with a soft growl that came from the back of his throat

Hannibal groaned, eyes falling shut in pleasure, heat spreading from his gut throughout his body. He purred happily, a low guttural noise and could already imagine the purple bruises decorating his throat with Will's claim. "Yes, you wondrous creature." Hannibal looked completely blissed out, a daze look in his eyes but his grip never faltered. 

Hannibal moved them to press Will up against yet another bookshelf and slowly set him down on the ledge, taking his time, loathe to part from his only true love. "How you undo me…" he panted.

Will smiled at Hannibal and kept his body close and made sure he left proper marks, he leaned back down and licked over them and lightly sucked on them. 

As he pulled away Will was slightly out of breath at the work he had put into them, he wanted to see Hannibal like this as often as possible. “How much more I’d like to do... but we have a tailor to get to.” He moved his hand to run through Hannibal’s hair and smiled

Hannibal was out of breath, nearly heaving, his gaze still unfocused as he stared down at Will. The marks stood out against Hannibals pale throat, reddened and likely to purple within the next few minutes. Slowly he refocused and leaned into Wills touch before slowly stepping away. "Right...the tailor. Clothes...for you."

He was flushed and rumpled but Hannibal couldnt care for wrinkles or unmade hair. "Do you...ahem. do you have everything you need before we leave?" Hannibal reached behind Will to grab his keys and wallet off the shelf.

Will nodded and let himself drink in the flustered appearance in front of him, he smiled and nodded “Yes, I’m alright I’ve gotten everything.” He moved to the door and paused waiting there for Hannibal with hum “I’m not the only one that seems to need a cold shower.”

He turned away from Hannibal but didn’t before he gave him a quick peck and went to the front door in the foyer

Hannibal blinked for a moment before laughing again, a genuine laugh before it was abruptly cut short by the quick kiss.  
"Not enough cold showers could ever temper my desire for you." 

He followed Will almost like there was a string pulling him to Will and gathered him in his arms, walking with him out the door and leading him to the car. "Tempting, maddening thing." He whispered before letting him go and opening the car door for him. "To the tailors, before Sébastien blacklists me for being late."

Will smiled and relished the feeling of Hannibal’s arms around him, he gave a soft “thank you.” As he got into the car and watched for a moment.

He moved a hand to his side and pulled the seatbelt over his chest clicking it into the lock, Wills gaze followed after Hannibal as he made his way to the drivers side

Hannibal walked around to get into the drivers seat and started the car before driving off towards the tailors. Though they were pressed for time Hannibal took the scenic route, passing by local restaurants and Cafés, a few parks that they had walked to. The weather was breezy and warm, barely a cloud in the sky. Soft classical music played in the car.

Will let himself get distracted by the lonely scene outside of if window, he would always appreciate the days they got to drive through out where they were staying. He looked towards Hannibal and smiled softly at the soft amber color that his eyes shined with as the sunlight reflected that wonderful color

They drove for a few more minutes, pulling into a more relaxed part of the neighborhood, the only building that stood ot against the old stone and wood was a tailoring store that looked to be like something out of a victorian era. Hannibal parked across the street and looked over to Will, smiling and reached over to squeeze his hand. "Just in time. Shall we?"

Will was transfixed by the buildings, he turned his head to look at Hannibal with a smile. He looked at the other man and gave a small yet simple nod “Yeah.” He squeezed his hand back and turned his head to look into the window of the tailor shop

Hannibal got out and went around to open Wills door, holding out his hand to take Wills and bring him into the shop. He pushed the door open and an elderly italian man was arranging some fabrics on a desk before turning around to face Will and Hannibal. 

The shop was small but the wall was nearly full of fabrics and display suits. Nearly every wall had shelves full of rolls of fabrics and linens, closets with dress shirts and ties. "Ill be just a moment love, Sébastien only speaks Italian and some French. Feel free to browse anything you might like."

Will unbuckled as he took his hand, he stepped out and closed the door behind himself with a smile. He let his eyes moved across the room seeing the fabrics that were color coded, he looked at Hannibal and gave a small nod

“Okay, I’ll see you in a bit Handsome” will carefully let go of Hannibal’s hand and tilted his head slightly at the more plain fabrics before moving and seeing the silk and patterned ones

He chuckled at the endearment, always a bit flustered after a comment and watched after Will as he walked away. Then Hannibal went and greeted the tailor like an old friend, speaking with him about what they were there for. He spoke with the tailor for a few moments before finally going over to Will and wrapping an arm around his waist. "We'll get you fitted love. See any patterns you like? Colors?"

Will was very interested in was seemed to be a dark plum color? He wasn’t quite sure what the exact term would be. He gasped softly before realizing it was Hannibal and relaxed “I’m not one for the super eye catching patterns on myself.. though I like this” he pointed to a windowpane pattern and a plaid one “I love this plum color? Is that what it would be called?” He questioned turning his head to look at him

He hummed appreciatively, running a hand over the chosen fabric. "Yes, a deep plum I'd argue." He took the sample cloth to bring to the tailor. "Let's get you changed and fitted and Sébastien can start on the patterns." He led Will to a dressing room where he would be able to change. "Just strip to your underwear and come out when you're ready. I'll be just outside."

Will watched Hannibal as he picked up the fabric and smiled softly, he followed after him and waited for a moment. He raised an eyebrow at Hannibal with a small teasing look in his eyes “Say that when were at home next time.” He laughed softly before he moved to unbutton his shirt watching the other man for a few moments

Hannibal stilled for a moment, blinking before he raised an eye brow, eyes roaming over Will in an almost hungry matter. "Don't start what you cant finish tempting thing." He followed Wills fingers unbutton his shirt, loving how the marks looked against his throat and how the tailor would have no choice but to see them. He might even see more if Will kept this teasing.

Will had a smirk come to his lips and shrugged “Hmm- I’d love to see you finish what I’m tempting.” he moved his shoulder down letting the shirt shift down his shoulders he carefully folded the shirt and set it down on a small chair before leaning down to take off his shoes before he worked on his belt slipping off his dress pants

Hannibal gripped the curtain and swallowed thickly, fighting the urge to act decent and proper but his constant hunger for the empath never satisfied. He let his gaze roam over Will without abandon, taking in every bit of exposed skin, nearly fainting when Will bent over to untie his shoes. 

Hannibal gave in and shut the curtain behind him, coming up behind Will to slide his hands up the back of Wills thighs and settle on his waist. "I'm never one to turn down someone when they need my help." He slid his hands around to undo Wills belt, using maybe a little more force than usual, making Will jerk slightly as he pulled the belt apart.

Will heard the curtain shut and thought Hannibal must had left to talk with the tailor, he jumped a bit at the feeling on hands on him before he furrowed his eyebrows and gasped at the forcefulness of his belt being taken off. He was frozen for a moment and let out a soft shaky breath at the energy that flowed around the two of them, it wasn’t dark but he knew it felt powerful

Once the belt was loose Hannibal gentled his hand, trying to calm himself, and slowly undid his pants and let the pants fall from Wills slim hips. He pressed himself against Will, his nose burying into his neck, teeth scraping against his shoulder.

Hannibal slid his hands up Wills body, a hand wrapping around Wills neck to tilt his head up, his grip loose and lax. His other hand stayed on Wills hip while Hannibal's leg moved between Wills legs and gently lifted up, spreading them apart.

The soft shifting noise of the pants on hitting the ground, Will knew he was in for it now. His eyes slightly rolled back at the feeling of Hannibal’s teeth *scraping*, he let out a soft shaky breath.

He closed his eyes and let out a soft hum almost a groan that pushed past his lips, Will felt his breath catch in his throat at Hannibal’s hand around his throat. He wanted to moved closer to the other man, the grind against his leg would be pure bliss but his head was clouded by the smell of Hannibal

Hannibal took in every gasp and groan, enjoying the small noises from his lover as he did his best to undo him. He chuckled against Wills shoulder and bit gently before he bucked against Will, his knee rocking up into the empath. His hand on his throat slid down to caress Wills chest, the other under his shirt to press his hand against Wills lower belly, the pads of his fingers stroking the scar.

"If we were anywhere but here, I'd ravish you until you went hoarse. Neighbors be damned." Hannibal growled huskily into Wills ear.

Will was a mess as he felt his whole body began to heat up at the situation, He was going to be a disaster in front of the tailor but he knew that poking at Hannibal would had gotten him in this position though he was letting out soft shaky breaths trying to stay quiet.

“Oh fuck-“ he spoke in a low voice as he grinded into Hannibal’s knee, he moved a hand to grip onto the fabric of the other mans jacket and felt a cold chill up his spine causing goosebumps to spread over his skin

Hannibal moved his hands down Wills body to dip his fingers under the hem of Wills briefs, his thumbs pushing them down to his knees, fully exposing him in the privacy of their changing room. But Hannibal kept his eyes on Wills face,wanting to see him come undone under his touch, take in his pleased face. "Shall we see if i can bring you over the edge without a direct touch." He whispered into his ear, sucking a soft mark just below his jaw.

He moved his hands to grip Wills inner thighs, spreading him even more as he continued to grind his leg between his legs almost maddeningly slow.

Will groaned at Hannibal’s fingers before gasping as he felt the cold air surround him, He felt so much desire coursing throughout his body. He wanted nothing more then to have Hannibal touch him, to make the other man make soft noises and moan out his name. 

Wills mind was racing at the idea of that as he felt hands on his inner thighs, he moved his head forward to lay against Hannibal’s broad chest as he gasped and whimpered out softly as he threw his head back and looked up at Hannibal with pleading eyes “Please-“

Hannibal looked at Will with fond amusement, his eyes betraying the obvious want for Will. Hannibal rubbed small circles into the soft skin of Wills inner thighs, teasing him with how close he was.  
"You beg so prettily...almost worth it to keep you like that." He moved his hands up an inch, fingers gripping.

With Will pressed so tightly against him, Will would be able to listen to Hannibals rapid heart beat, his breath labored and lips dry. Hannibal was just as affected, seeing Will look so entirely *debauched* because of him. "Ask me again sweet boy." He growled out, flashing him a canine smile.

Will let out a soft whimper as he looked up at Hannibal, he would let him do absolutely anything to him in this moment. He felt so needy but it felt *so good* he had Hannibal’s undivided attention.

Will was panting at this point as he tried his best to stay quiet, he whined hiding his face against Hannibal’s chest before he looked up at him once again “P-please.” Will pleaded as his eyes ran over the other mans canines as well as his lips wanting nothing more then to pull him close

Hannibal bent down to capture Wills lips, kissing him deeply and hummed into the kiss. "Of course my love." Hannibal moved his right hand to gently stroke Will, his mind moving slowly, letting Will get use to his touch. Hannibal groaned into the kiss, happy to have Will finally in such a physically intimate way. 

He bucked up into Will, his own arousal pressing against Wills backside, hot and firm behind him. But this was about Wills pleasure, building him up and taking him apart. "Ive got you sweet boy, let me take care of you."

Will concentrated on the kiss as he moaned into the other man mouth though it was muffled, he gasped and pushed forward into Hannibal’s hand to his best ability. Will was on cloud nine he couldn’t concentrate on the kiss the whole time as he was gasping and crying out to Hannibal “Oh shit- love you so much.” 

“Take such good care of me, oh christ” will bit his bottom lips roughly as he felt the heat in his stomach before it began to tighten he knew he was close “Mmhm oh yes yes yes- I’m close- please please please-“ he was muttering his words for Hannibal to hear

"Youve been so touched starved for so long." He purred into the kiss, swallowing every moan and beg. He increased his rhythm, squeezing just enough to bring him close but not quite. The sounds he made were obscene, filling the dressing room with moans and pants. "I love you too Will, such a *good* boy." He praised. 

He could feel Will trembling in his arms, could smell his arousal peak as he continued to stroke him. Hannibal took Wills bottom lip between his teeth and smirked down at him. "Let go Will. Let me see you come undone."

“Yours I’m all yours-“ Will was so warm from the amount his body was flushing a soft pink, he whimpered when Hannibal brought him to the edge but stopped. “Been so good- oh god yes” Will wanted this so badly to be under Hannibal’s touch and feel fully loved and appreciated.

Will shook from everything happening, his legs were weak but he forced himself to stay upright. He moaned at Hannibal biting his bottom lip, The rush of pleasure that coursed through him as his release finally push past it all, Will’s mouth fell ajar and his eyes rolled back for a moment as he moaned out Hannibal’s name

Hannibal growled possessively and kept Will pinned to him, wanting to be as close to Will as possible. He trailed kisses down Wills neck and bit the same time the empath climaxed, another mark to display for all to see how Will belonged to Hannibal. 

He kept Will upright, his leg preventing him from giving out and collapsing, and his grip on the empath strong enough even with one arm. Hannibal moaned under his breath as he felt Will spasm in his arms, could feel his release coat his fist and fingers. He slowed his pace but didn't stop until he was sure Will had given all he could. There was nothing better than hearing his name at Wills height of pleasure, even sweeter knowing Hannibal had brought him there. "My Will, remarkable, beautiful Will. All mine."

Will felt his body tighten up all at once and gripped onto Hannibal, he was panting and his curly hair had fallen as it laid against his slightly damp forehead the curls having a slight shine to them. 

Will had gotten his footing a bit more but was thankful that Hannibal was helping him, he knew that the other would keep him as sturdy as possibles. Wills chest and shoulders moved with his deep breaths as he looked at Hannibal “Yours, all yours.” He placed a hand in Hannibal’s chest and let his forehead lay against his chest

Hannibal wrapped an arm around Will, sneakily reaching for a handkerchief to wipe his hand on, and gathered Will in his arms, turning him so he could face Will. He ran his clean hand through Wills sweaty curls and kissed his forehead, his other hand rubbing soothing circles against his back.

He would never forget Wils blissed out face, his cries and begs, how undone he looked. Hannibal was the only one who could be able to see Will like that, to be able to connect with him in such a way. "So perfect…my perfect match."

Will had felt the wave of relaxation flood his system, he looked up at Hannibal and gave a dopey smile. He leaned into the simple kiss on the forehead and without thinking counted the circles traced on his back, he leaned forward and put a hand on the back of Hannibal’s neck to pull him into a sweet kiss. He pulled back and looked up at him with a smile “My lover boy.”

He chuckled and ran his hand over Wills cheek, looking fondly at him, absolutely smitten. "Yours." He agreed. "As much as I'd hate to end this tender moment, we do have an appointment" he winked at Will. "Shall I help you get decent?" He teased, a hand resting on his hip. "We can always continue this after dinner."

Will laughed softly as well and nodded, he moved his hand to push his hair back and had felt a bit more able to stand on his own “Yes that would be appreciated” Will looked at Hannibal and raised and eyebrow with a hum “I like the sound of that, but I think I wanna do something do you this time.”

Hannibal felt a jolt of desire and had to close his eyes and compose himself for a moment. "Ill take whatever you're willing to give me Will, and I'll love every moment." He playfully 'booped' Wills nose before bending down and helping him out of his pants, lifting his briefs back up and smoothing out his shirt. He ran his fingers through Wills curls to get them somewhat managed and picked up the clothes to hang up. "There we are. Barely can tell anything happened." Hannibal gestured to the wall mirror for Will to look.

Will felt proud of himself at Hannibal’s reaction, he chuckled softly at the other man booping his nose. He moved stepping out of his pants and he relished in the feeling of Hannibal’s hand running through his hair, he turned to face the mirror and nodded letting his eyes flicker over the love bites on his neck. Will gave a smile though he was insecure about his scars every so often as he turned back to face Hannibal “Well, let’s get these fittings done shall we?”

Hannibal ran a soothing hand over his neck, a feeling of pride at the bites. "Yes, let's bring the pattern to Sébastien to fit you." He opened the curtain and stepped out, waiting for Will.

The old Italian tailor gave them a small smile of knowing, his handle bar mustache turning up with the smile. He gestured for Will to stand on a platform so he could properly measure him. 

"Sébastien sometimes offers wine or coffee for a fitting. Care for either *il mio amore*?" purposefully speaking the last bit in Italian to show off.

Will nodded as he followed Hannibal, he looked forward as he noticed the man and gave a polite smile. He moved onto the platform as he turned his head to look at Hannibal “no grazie” he said with a soft smile

The tailor and Hannibal conversed in Italian, talking about the more flattering cut until they had finally settled on one that looked best. "Does this fit feel comfortable to you Will, or tighter around the waist?" He asked, walking up to Will with the measuring tape around his hips.

“It’s definitely comfortable, I would like it to be a bit tighter around the waist though, I like when it’s a bit more fitting.” Will watched before looking at Hannibal and then to the tailor

Hannibal translated to the tailor and he wrote down the measurements. Hannibal thanked him and handed him the print Will had pulled from earlier. They spoke a bit more and Hannibal left to help Will down from the platform. 

"Wonderful, now that he has the measurements he'll start working on a few suits. The first one will be ready by the end of the week with the print you picked out. Perhaps you can wear it when you give a lecture. " he smiled proudly at Will.

Will looked between the two men and listened to them, he was still getting use to Italian but he was better then when he first started. 

Will smiled “grazie mille, Sébastien. Non vedo l'ora di farlo” he took Hannibal’s helps and stepped down carefully “I think that would be a good plan, beautiful suits as always.”

The tailor looked at Will in pleasant surprise and bowed slightly, giving Hannibal a knowing look before walking away to grab the roll of cloth.

Hannibal chuckled and looked at Will, pleased. "He approves of you." He looked around the store. Yes, beautiful patterns and the finest fabrics. Sébastien has been fitting me ever since I was a little boy. Whenever I ask him for suits he always wondered when the day would come for me to order a wedding suit." Hannibal leaned to whisper in Wills ear. "I think that day may be sooner than later."

Wills smile widened at Sébasatien’s reaction and looked at Hannibal with a small tilt of his head “That’s nice time know.” Will moved to be closer to the other man and looked at him with a glimmer of admiration in his eyes, he had a bright smile as his eyes crinkled at the corners slightly “I bet you have a very specific plan for that.” Will moved a hand to wrap around Hannibal “I should go get dressed-“

Hannibal smiled mischievously. "Ive been entertaining the idea ever since you killed Randall Tier. Your design was...otherwordly." he breathed, as if reliving the moment. He cleared his head and looked to Wills grip on him and smirked slyly. "Let me help you then. Lead the way sweet boy."

Will have a small nod and went to to dressing room pulling the curtain back for Hannibal, he walked forward and moved to pull his shirt on first and buttoned it up. 

Will carefully stepped into his pants and pulled them up and made sure to not over tuck the shirt into the pants he wore

Hannibal followed Will and closed the curtain behind him and moved so hr could simply sit on the stool. He watched Will redress and let his eyes freely roam over the empath. He hummed appreciatively, eyes hooded as he took him in, head tilting every now and then to get a better look. "If only I had my charcoals and sketchpad, you are such a sight."

Will had a smile on his lips and looked over at Hannibal and chuckled softly, he slipped his belt through the loops of his pants as he quickly tightened it “Next time we have some time to spare you can let me know I’ll let you do that.” Will looked at Hannibal’s eyes and turned back to look at his reflection to make sure he looked proper

Hannibal stood up and walked over to Will, running his hands down from Wills shoulders to interlock with his. "Ill hold you to that." He nuzzled against Will and kissed his cheek. "Let's go see about dinner hmm? You'll love this restaurant, I don't eat out much as I've told you," he shared a sly smile with Will. "But they are one of the rare exceptions."

Will hummed and looked down at their hands with a soft smile, he leaned against the kiss as he gave a nod “I’d love to, if they have your exception it’s going to be amazing.”

"You can count yourself among them." he teased. Hannibal gently squeezed Wills hand and led them out of the shop, the tailor bidding them goodbye as they left. Hannibal opened the car door for Will to get in before getting in himself and driving off.

Hannibal drove for almost an hour out of the city, the rolling countryside a beautiful scenic view that looked straight out of a painting. The many vineyards and farms scattered across lush green fields. Finally they reached a small town, most likely the town closest for the farmers and sommeliers to go to for supplies.

Will have a small nod to the tailor as the door to the shop closed with a small slam, he sat down in the car and buckled in.

He was distracted by the rolling hills, Will smiled at the emerald green if the field. Seeing the small shops of the town made him more interested in how Hannibal had ever come across this place

As if reading his mind, Hannibal slowly crawled about the stone roads, quaint stores decorating the streets and people milling about. "Italy is a place I remember back on fondly, I spent a lot of my time exploring where I could. As someone with the means to go wherever I could, it wasn't hard. The vineyards here rival those of even Paris." He smiled over at Will, pointing out the many local wineries.

"Ill be taking you to my favorite winery, they craft their wines in site as well as offer courses that compliment their vintages. That will be our date."

Will was caught of guard by the many small shops that seemed to be thriving with the people that shopped, they weaved in and out of the different stores. 

He looked at Hannibal and listened carefully “You must of really enjoyed living here and I can definitely see why you wanted to come back.”

Hannibal was silent for a while, then answered in a soft voice. "Italy brought...a chance of escapism...in a sense. After Mischa died, I was truly alone. Lithuania was no longer home and as young as I was you could say I craved a new one." Hannibal had a faraway look to his eyes, almost like he was lost.

Will furrowed his eyesbrows and moved to put a light hand on Hannibal’s shoulder, he didn’t want to possibly dampen Hannibal’s mood but the other man looked lost “Escapism is something everyone needs at one point of their life, I’m sorry for who you lost.”

Hannibal blinked away the tears and took an even breath. "Yes, escapism. That captures it perfectly." He smiled down at Will and touched his hand on his shoulder. "It's definitely bittersweet but...rose colored glasses and all that." Hannibal pulled into a nearby parking spot and turned off the car. "I want to share the wonderful experiences I've had here with you. The foundation of my own becoming to share with yours."

Will wasn’t used to seeing the other man get so close to tears but it made him appreciate that Hannibal was telling him these things, life was always gonna be hard but he was going to be there for the other man no matter what happens.

He moved his hand to carefully pick of Hannibal’s hand and brought it to his lips “These experiences will be wonderful because I also have you by my side.”

Hannibal smiled and leaned over to press his head against Wills, enjoying the moment of vulnerability. "I don't believe I'd ever be able to make it without you by my side." Hannibal kissed Wills temple and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "And for you? Is Louisiana a place or time you can remember fondly?"

Will leaned into the other man and smiled softly, he wanted nothing more then to just sit here with him for a moment. 

He hummed at the kiss and furrowed his eyebrows for a moment “In all honesty I don’t remember much of my childhood- which speaks for its self I suppose. But from the things I do remember there were memories that I wouldn’t want to ever forget, being with my father on quiet days, having time with him was always something I will remember.”

They sat there, just enjoying the presence of the other, Hannibal stroking small soothing motions across Wills cheek. "Tell me about him...what was he like?" And then Hannibal chuckled lightly. "And don't say it's lazy psychiatry, I'm genuinely curious." He knew back when they were in Baltimore Will rarely opened up about his past, and even when he did it was redirected with self depreciating humor.

He leaned into Hannibal’s hand and let out a soft breath, Will had a hard time opening up but he wanted to tell the man in front of him. He smiled at the comment he once said chuckling softly.

“He was... Sweet I mean there were times that he had a hard time understanding me as a person. But he would try his best, Supportive of my interests as a parent should be.” Will paused to stop himself from cracking a joke and flickered his eye contact away from Hannibal for a few seconds

Hannibal listened intently, knowing even expressing as much as he was must be difficult for the empath. Hannibal smiled at Wills memory and nodded. "The only thing we can strive for as parents. Doing our best to connect with our children. Tey to provide them with a better upbringing than our own." He ran his hand gently through Wills curls, tucking a few loose strands behind his ear. "Thank you for telling me...it must have been difficult for you. "

Will appreciated that Hannibal didn’t try to get more out of him, he felt a small weight roll off his shoulders. He looked back into the other mans eyes and had a sheepish smile as he tickled some hair behind his ear “it was, but I trust you. If I ever think of more I’ll be sure to tell you. Part of me understands why he was distant- I mean hell I get it. Needing to get out of my own head.” 

"Whatever your willing to give, I'll gladly take, there is no rush." Hannibal smiled before patting his cheek gently. "Now...time to eat, yes?" Hannibal slowly moved from Will to get out, walking over to open Wills door, offering his hand like a victorian suitor, an amused glint in his eye. He brought Will to the winery, surprisingly a modest and intimate setting despite Hannibal's preferences for luxury. 

There were only a few tables and fewer people still but there was one table that stood out among the rest, most likely that being their table.

Will felt a flicker in his heart at Hannibal’s words, he laughed softly at him patting his cheek. He turned his attention to watch Hannibal walked around to his door and moved to unclick his seatbelt as the door opened, he took Hannibal’s hand and stepped out closing the door behind himself.

He looked around at the setting of the winery, he almost expected something a bit more costly. Will looked at the people there but his attention was back in Hannibal at the one table that stood out the most

The table was what could only be described as tastefully cliche. A small candle lit in the middle, flowers arranged around the base, a metal trolley cart set on the side with a spread of crackers, meat and various fruits alongside a few bottles of different wines.

Hannibal led them to the table, pulling out a chair for Will to sit. "I called ahead. They were expecting us." Hannibal had a slight nervousness in his eyes but it quickly went away just as quick as it had come.

Will let his eyes flicker over the table and smiled at the other man, he let himself walk closer letting his hand run against the table “This is lovely, thank you.” 

He moved back to Hannibal’s side letting his hand rest on his arm using the other hand to squeeze his hand

Hannibal smiled and bent over to give Will a small kiss on the cheek. "It is a special night after all." He turned his hand over to hold Wills own, stroking the backs of his knuckles with his fingers. 

Hannibal moved over to sit across from Will, his marron eyes never leaving Wills.  
"I know its not the usual...setting I've known to associate myself with but I promise. Its homely charm is not without benefit."

Will moved to sit across from Hannibal with a bright smile, he looked down at the table for a moment and then back up “Thank you for preparing this for us.” 

Wills soft blue eyes looked back into Hannibal’s his pupils dilating, he gave a small nod “You always find a way to bring your charm into these situations.”

Hannibal chuckled, looking over at Will, admiring how he looked in the low light and the way the flicker of candlelight made his eyes brighten like sapphires.  
"There's only one person in my life worth being charming to." He smiled knowingly before a waiter came and silently settled a ceramic bowl in the middle of the table on top of the candle.

She greeted them in Italian and began slicing cubes of cheese into the bowl.  
"Though Switzerland is the origin for fondue, their cheese selection along with their home crafted wine pair excellently together."

Will laughed softly and moved a hand to cover his mouth as he looked back at the other man “Well I suppose that’s true, I’d love to try and set up a date but I’m definitely not as romantic as you are.” 

He looked at the waitress to Hannibal as he began to speak once again, Will raised an eyebrow “I’ll take your word on that with your experienced palette.”

Hannibal's heart skipped a beat and he liked his lips. "I doubt that, you could plan for a simple walk I'd be smitten either way. I'll hold you to that." He winked at Will. "Your palette will grow accustomed to the different tastes as we stock our pantry."

The waitress poured a bit of wine into the bowl and covered it to let it simmer. She placed the tray of meats and crackers for the men to snack on before chopping up bits of bread. "Red or white signore?" She asked Will, gesturing to the bottles behind her.

Will licked his lips and looked back at Hannibal with a smile and small roll of his eyes, he tilted his head to the side “With all the food you’ve treated me to over the months I trust you.” 

Will watched her pour the wine, He thanked her quietly as she set the trays down, he looked back up to Hannibal “Red.”

Hannibal looked over the the waitress before looking over to Will. "Well noe that you've agreed to help me, you'll know exactly what you'll be eating and how best to prepare it." An easy knowing smile on his face.

The waitress nodded and poured both he and Hannibal the wine, Hannibal nodding in agreement to the choice, raising a glass to Will. "To new beginnings."

He smiled and moved to pick up the wine glass with a hum as he gave a soft nod, Will raised his glass up to the other man moving it closer but carefully as the glass made a soft clink noise

The waitress uncovered the lid and the cheese had melted completely leaving the two men alone. "How do you feel after our outing today, does the scar hurt at all?" Hannibal asked, worry in his voice that he may have pushed tbe empath too far today with their trip and scandalous act back at the tailors. He handed Will a skewer after their toast and began dipping. "No limited mobility?"

Will took a small sip of his wine as he set down the glass he hummed at the aroma of cheese swirling around him for a moment, he looked at Hannibal shaking his head “I feel alright, If anything I may be a little sore tomorrow but that’s expected.” Will took the skewer and carefully dipped it in

Hannibal nodded, happy to hear that Will wasn't feeling any discomfort and began eating. The cheese was light and creamy, the perfect melting temperature and the wine cutting through with its acidity.

Hannibal watched Will eat, his eyes never seeming to stop, his marron eyes hooded in contentedness.

Will took a bite and hummed at the texture of the cheese, he closed his eyes for a second. He opened them up once again and looked back up at Hannibal with a giddy grin, Will picked up the wine glass and nursed his drink for a few second

Hannibal sipped at his wine, alternating between drink and food, happy that Will seemed so at ease. He smiled more often, laughed, healthier now that Hannibal fed him proper meals. He would see Will content for the rest of their days.

Hannibal reached over and speared a piece of meat before dipping it in the cheese and offered it over to Will, a small smile on his lips.

Will was happy with the comfortable silence between them, he often had times where he was lost in thought but when he was with Hannibal it felt different. If he felt upset about something he would just try and bring it up but the other noticed when there was a shift in his mood.

Will set down the wine glass and smiled at the other man as he carefully leaned forward and took the meat from the skewer

Hannibal chuckled when Will ate the offered meat and hummed appreciatively. "I've a small confession to make. As much as I honestly did want to take you out and show you around, there was a separate intent behind this." Hannibal sat back, reaching into his pocket before settling a small dark red mahogany box on the table. "I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive another surprise." He nervously drummed his finger over the lid of the box.

Will listened to the other intently, he crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. He furrowed his eyebrows and worry flickered passed his eyes for a moment before he noticed the box and moved his hands to lay on the table as his mouth dropped open, he was at a lost for words

Hannibal slid the box over to Wills side, opening it to reveal an almost dark grey platinum band with a blinding white Australian opal in the center. There was an engraving on the inside of the band. It read *Love Crime*. The handwriting looking like an exact copy of Hannibals handwriting, as if the man engraved it himself. "I designed it while you were recovering. Only last month did I finally have it made." Hannibals voice trembled lightly, nervous. "Do you like it?"

Will looked at the platinum band and moved a hand over his mouth and let out a soft noise, he looked closer seeing the engraving and felt a pull on his heart strings. 

He looked up at the other man as he had tears brimming his waterline, Will nodded and let in a shaky breath “Yes- yes Hannibal- I’m” he let his eyes flicker over the opal gem and looked back at the other man “I’ll restraining myself from jumping over this table.”

Hannibal grinned, teeth and fangs on display as he took the ring and got up to kneel on both knees, taking Wills left hand. "Will, would you do me the honor of becoming Mr. William Graham-Lecter?" He spoke softly only loud enough for Will to hear, his own eyes watering with the threat of tears, voice thick with emotion.

The few patrons looked on in awe, some smiling and whistling in encouragement, the waitress smiling from the sidelines.

Will was on the verge of crying, he didn’t give Hannibal another second as he nodded his head aggressively and held a shaky hand out to him “Yes- yes” 

He looked down at the other man as he bottom lip wavered and he closed his eyes as a stray tear ran down his face, Will leaned forward taking Hannibal’s face into his hand and pulled him into a passionate kiss

Hannibal slipped the ring onto Wills finger, it was a perfect fit because of course it was. He looked up at Will, a tear finally sliding down his own cheek and let out a relieved laugh. 

He let out a small gasp of surprise as Will kissed him, rising only slightly to meet the kiss. He slid his hand to rest on Wills hips and gripped the shirt, kissing Will deeply and hungrily. "My sweet boy...how happy you've made me."

Will was smiling into the kiss, he wanted nothing more then to never let the other man go, Once they pulled away from one another Will let his thumb swipe the tear away from Hannibal’s cheek. 

He let his hand lay against his chest smiling up at Hannibal, he moved a hand to wipe his tears away and laid his head on the others chest “I love you- you’ve given me the happiness that I always needed.”

"Its all I've ever wanted for you Will...for the both of us." Hannibal held Will in his arms, laying his head on top of Wills curls, slowly rocking them side to side. He dug his fingers slightly into Will, never wanting this moment to end. He would have to dedicate his ever growing mind palace to accommodate the moments and memories he would have with Will. "I love you more than I could ever express but ill spend my entire life trying to."

Hannibal lifted Wills hand to admire the ring, the stark contrast of white against the dark grey, Will would note later on it almost looked similar to his Wendigo adaptation of Hannibal, the same murky color.

Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s torso and closed his eyes relaxing against, He moved his feet to rock with Hannibal and smiled moving his head up to look up at the other man 

Will let Hannibal lift up his hand and looked at the murky grey, the white contrast with the flicker of colors that transitioned in the light around then

Hannibal hummed as he held Will, happy to enjoy the moment in the quiet restaurant, the content smell from Will, the sweetness from the wine and warmth of the bread. It was perfection. Hannibal gently pulled away and smiled. "Dessert or would you rather return home? Have you eaten enough?" He followed Wills gaze to the ring and admired it alongside him. In the lowlight it looked like a flat white stone but when tilted it caught all facets of fire.

Will looked at Hannibal “I think I’m good to go home, unless you want dessert?” He moved his hand to lay against Hannibal’s bicep and smiled at the weight of the ring on his hand

Hannibal leaned forward and pressed his cheek against Wills, murmuring in his ear. "I'd rather have dessert at home. I'll pay and meet you outside, hmm?" He pulled away, gave Will a quick wink before going to find the waitress that served them.

Will felt a chill down his spine as Hannibal’s warm breath grazed over his ear, he smiled at Hannibal’s wink and sent one back with a smirk before he began his walk outside. 

As soon as the sun hit the ring he gasped at the multicolored flakes that caught his eyes, he wasn’t use to rings but this was the most beautiful thing he’s ever received. His head started running 100 miles a minute at the fact he was actually engaged to Hannibal

The ring flared mostly red and oranges but a few flashes of green and yellow could be seen at a certain angle. 

Hannibal came out only moments later, a bag in one hand with multiple handles of wine poking out and some bread. He smiled over to Will and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I'm beyond happy that you liked the ring, I know diamonds are traditional but unnecessary human suffering on behalf of a successful ad campaign didn't strike me as romantic."

Will turned to face Hannibal and let his eyes flicker to the bag he was carrying, he smiled softly as Hannibal’s arm wrapped around him. He looked up at him as he laid his head on his shoulder, Will furrowed his his eyebrows as Hannibal spoke “Thats a very good point, I’m very happy that you went with an opal. I don’t see many wedding rings with that.”

Hannibal walked to the car, an easy grip around Wills waist. "Diamonds only became the staple for wedding rings because of DeBeers. They were going bankrupt because people weren't buying diamonds and launched probably *the* most successful ad campaign of human history." 

Once they reached the car Hannibal opened the door for Will. "Opals were the go-to stone before diamonds. My mother and aunt had opals in their wedding rings. Your ring is a slight hybrid of both my Uncle and Aunts ring, with my own flair of course." He winked at Will.

Will listened to Hannibal and nodded “So they found a way to bring the attention back to diamonds, that just shows that they would do whatever they could to get business back.” 

Will stood in front of Hannibal and listened to him carefully “I’m very happy with the ring, though I wish you had one as well.” He picked up his hand and looked at his plain hand “Thank you for this, the engraving alone made me tear up.” He brought Hannibal’s hand up and kissed his knuckles feather lightly

Hannibal hummed in agreement. He blushed a little as Will kissed his hand, smiling lovingly at Will. "If you'd like I can give you a set of pencils to sketch your own one. Or we could go see a jeweler." He ran a hand over Wills cheek. "Whichever you prefer." He leaned over to kiss Will deeply, slightly pushing him against the car, pinning him. "I'm sure whatever your pick it will look stunning and I'll wear it with pride."

Will loved seeing the soft pink over Hannibal’s cheeks, he raised and eyebrow for a moment “Id need your artistic eye of course.” He leaned into Hannibal’s hand against his cheek, he leaned into the kiss with a smile on his lips. Will gasped feeling the car against his back and licked his lips as he moved up to kiss Hannibal once again

Hannibal ran a hand through Will's curls, smiling into the kiss. "Of course, be the guiding hand for your keen eye." He gently dragged his teeth against Will's lower lip, pressing up against the empath. "If we don't hurry home...the car might have to do." He growled into the kiss, his eyes looked hungrily at Will, eyes dilated and hooded. "And I'd prefer to have you spread out and comfortable in *our* bed." He teased.

Will moved forward and groaned at Hannibal’s teeth and took in a shaky breath, he moved his hands to hold onto the man in front of him tightly as a chill ran down his spine causing goosebumps to run down his arms “If you growl like that again- I won’t let us get home to *our* bed.” Wills eyes were hooded and had a permanent smirk on his lips growled back into the other mans mouth

Hannibal let out a shuddering breath, closing his eyes to control himself. He tried to stop from answering with another deeper growl and swallowed thickly. "Get in the car while we still have our...wits about us." Hannibal spoke as if he was out of breath, his fingers digging into Wills hips to try and ground himself. "You're playing a dangerous game...*Mr. Lecter*." He teased, a slight challenge to his voice. Hannibal, with considerable effort, motioned to the door for the empath to get in.

Will smirked at the other man and licked his lips with a hum of appreciation “Yes, Sir.” He spoke in a teasing tone as he gasped at Hannibal’s fingers digging into his sides “So are you.. *Dr.Lecter*.” Will moved to his side of the door and pulled the door open before getting in and closing the door waiting for the other

A shiver ran down Hannibals spine, a pool of heat gathering in his gut from Wills teasing. He watched Will get in the car before going around and sliding into the drivers seat. He quickly started the car and drove off, nearly speeding out of the town to get back to their penthouse. He tried to steady himself by breathing deeply and steadying his heartbeat that was pounding in his chest. The sun was setting now and by the time they returned to the city it was nightfall.

Will liked seeing this side of Hannibal, impatience and wanting. He had a flicker of confidence for being the reason behind it, he let his eyes scan over Hannibal and smirked. He wanted nothing more then to tease the man more, Will let his eyes slide back up the other mans torso and chest letting out a soft sigh

Hannibal licked his lips in anticipation, a hand coming up to loosen his tie and collar and run a hand through his hair. His head nearly snapped to look at Will when he heard him sigh, his gaze hungry and wanting. 

Just as Will liked Hannibal flustered and at the mercy of his own desires, Hannibal loved when Will acted confident, proof that their time together only brought out the best in Will. "You are an utter temptation my love."

He grinned at the other man and moved a hand to lay against Hannibal’s thigh as he drove, Will looked at him with an evil flicker in his hooded eyes. He moved his hand to the other mans inner thigh and slowly ran his fingers up and down the side, Will gave Hannibal a look of total unfaze as he moved up farther and lightly pressed down “A temptation~ You’re going to be the one tempting me tonight.”

Hannibal stiffened and let out a low groan, shifting where he sat and gripped the steering wheel tightly. He barely suppressed a gasp when Will moved his hand higher and immediately began to flush red, trying to focus on getting them home as soon as possible. "A-Anything for you sweet boy." Hannibal cleared his throat before speaking again, voice even. "As if I could ever deny you anything."

Will hummed and licked his lips taking in the reaction from the other, he let his hand move back down to rub against his thigh. He was later focused on teasing the other man for as much as possible before they got home, even at home he would continue as much as Hannibal would let him. “And you won’t.” He smirked and squeezed Hannibal’s thigh with a soft voice he spoke “Right?”

Hannibal nearly swerved and his breath caught in his throat, a small breathless 'Will' escaping his lips. He looked over to him once they were at a stoplight, nearly at the house, and took in Will's expression, the innocent looking blue eyes gazing up at him and his soft voice. Hannibal didnt stand a chance against that. Hannibal shook his head almost in a daze. "No, never Will. Anything you want. I'll give it to you." He continued driving before pulling into their garage and shut off the engine. Finally home.

Will hummed and let his eyes flicker down to Hannibal’s lips with a small chuckled, he didn’t for a second thought move his hand even when Hannibal swerved. The maroon of his eyes distracted Will as the moon gaze them a soft glow, he smirked and nodded “hm? That’s good. I’ll make sure to take all that you give me.” He winked and pulled his hand away from Hannibal

Hannibals eyes dilated in record time and immediately his posture tensed and coiled like a predator ready to strike. "Good boy." He praised and got out of the car, nearly scrambling to get out and went around to open Wills door, bending down and practically scooping up Will into his arms, trembling in anticipation and carried him up into their penthouse. 

He walked into the elevator, uncaring of the people already in there, and held Will bridal style all the way to their floor. "I'll worship you like and a God and you'll take the fruits of my devotion until you're near bursting." He promised, voice low and dark, the people around them warily avoiding their eyes.

Will watched Hannibal as he moved so quickly from the drivers side of the car, he furrowed his eyebrows and moved to unbuckled his seatbelt and gasped as he was picked up. Will could sense the anticipation from the other man, he was caught in his thoughts for a moment.

Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal and he leaned forward and began to leave soft kisses trailing down his jawline and neck, he bit down on the other mans neck but made sure not to over do it “Hm- I’d like to leave you with some marks of my own.”

Hannibal tightened his grip as Will began biting down onto his neck, a low moan escaping his lips. He tilted his head sideways to give the empath more room to work with. "I am yours to mark...let everyone know who I belong to." They finally reached their floor and Hannibal nearly kicked open the door to the penthouse and carried Will over the threshold and to their room. Hannibal debated keeping Will in his arms for a little while longer but decided to have Will relaxed in *their* bed. He slowly lowered Will onto the bed, letting him choose to sit to lie down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have the wonderful opportunity to share this Rp I’m working on with Belrayeda! They are absolutely phenomenal when it comes to writing for Hannibal, please check them out if you have the time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a bit shorter then the others but I’ll continue to update as much as possible

Will began to mark the other man letting his teeth bit over the marks to make them darken over time, he hummed against his neck and let himself explore the expanse of skin offered to him. Will liked hearing that, Hannibal *belonged* to him. It gave him a rush of confidence as he relaxed on the mattress as he was set down, he sat up and looked up at Hannibal and used a hand to point to the carpet in front of him “Kneel for me.”

Hannibal gazed down at Will and at hearing the *command* Hannibal didnt hesitate to lower himself onto one knee and the other, now looking up at the empath. The marks on his neck were beginning to darken and they looked like a collar of bites and bruises on Hannibal. 

The amount of confidence and control Will exuded incensed Hannibal like never before. He loved Will when he was soft and compliant, so unused to doting affection but he also loved when Will knew what he wanted and took it, especially knowing Hannibal would freely give it without question.

Will licked his lips and moved a hand to the back of Hannibal’s head and smiled devilishly, he used his other hand to trace over the marks on Hannibal. He leaned forward and had his lips just inches away from Hannibal’s, he didn’t move any closer just watched the other man for a few moments before leaning forward and tangling his fingers in his hair pulled him closer

Hannibal held his breath, eyes hooded as he was at Wills absolute mercy, the smile Will gave him had Hannibal weak in the knees. He slowly licked his lips, mouth parted as he took in deep breaths, in awe of Will. He groaned at the tangling of his hair and shivered being so close but still not touching. "Beautiful..." he whispered, eyes locked with Wills.

Will leaned forward and kissed him roughly, he let his freehand lay against Hannibal’s chest as he groaned into the kiss. He pulled away after a few second and let his hand lay on the side of Hannibal’s face, Will let his eyes scan the other mans face “I love you.” He spoke softly but so genuine. Will had a confidence that he didn’t often show but he wanted one thing more then to make Hannibal feel good “It’s my turn to take care of you.”

Hannibal moaned into the kiss and nearly cried out when Will pulled away, nuzzling into the empaths hand. He smiled lovingly and kissed Wills palm. "I love you too my love." He blinked at Will's last statement and chuckled. "As long as you enjoy yourself in the process...my body and soul are yours remarkable boy."

He felt a warmth course through his body at Hannibal’s moan, Will wanted nothing more then to have Hannibal make more of those beautiful noises. He smiled at Hannibal and moved to pull him close once again before he pushed himself up the bed more and patted the open space between his legs “Come’re” Will has exposed himself to Hannibal earlier in the day he wanted nothing more then to see the other man the same way

Hannibal followed Will up the bed, loosening his tie and undoing the first few buttons on the top of his shirt. He crawled over to Will, settling between his legs and looking at him with a obvious desire to please and obey. "Yes, of course Will." He purred seductively. Hannibal was enjoying being commanded by Will, seeing him look so comfortable in this role, it was freeing.

Will bit his lip as his eyes hungrily followed his fingers as he unbuttoned the shirt, moved a hand forward and pulled the tie to bring him closer, he shifted down to be against Hannibal letting his free hand move to undo the other belt and slipped it from the loops. 

He wanted nothing more then to be in complete control, Hannibal listening so obediently made him feel powerful in a way he hadn’t felt before

Hannibal nearly fell onto Will with the forceful tug but caught himself before he could fall. He cantered his hips forward so Will could undo his belt and shivered at the action. He tentatively raised a hand and touched the hem of Wills shirt. "May i?" His fingers played with one of the buttons, wondering if he'd be allowed to undress Will. "Or is this your design? "

Will laughed softly and looked up at the other man with a smile, he moved his hips up and gave a small nod “You may.” He shifted and moved to help Hannibal get his shirt off “My design is allowed to evolve.”

With the empaths permission, Hannibal slowly undid every button, never taking his eyes off from Wills. When he undid the final button he ran his hand over his chest and abdomen, tracing the scar over his lower stomach. Hannibal scooted closer, his hands moving back up to slip his shirt completely off.

Will looked back at Hannibal with a matching gaze, he was distracted by his lips and maroon eyes for a moment. As he felt Hannibal’s touch over his scar he closed his eyes and hummed softly “Mhm-“ he opened his eyes and carefully let his hand slip past the other dress pants and let his fingers graze over him feather light, still keeping up his teasing

Hannibal arched into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed for only a moment and let out a soft sigh. He took in Wills bare chest, the few scars from his old life in Louisiana, the bullet wound on his shoulder. To Hannibal Will was a work of art to be admired. 

Hannibal moved closer, aching for more, from anything from Will. Hannibal had gone so long without someone, he was probably just as touch starved as Will, his constant touching and embracing making up for years lost. But he loved the teasing, the promise of a prize well earned if he behaved.

Will smiled at Hannibal “So good for me.” He sighed softly at his hands on his chest, he had an array of scars from when he was a police officer. Cuts from knifes, attempted stabbing and small injuries from in the field, nothing that would be noticed unless you knew *where* to look. 

“Hmm, tell me what you want-“ Will slipped his hand into Hannibal’s boxers/briefs, he wanted him to be at his mercy “Let me hear you.”

Hannibal preened at the praise, his head lifting and he groaned at how deeply if affected him. His breath caught in his throat at Wills hand in his briefs, stiffening for only a moment and flushed in a burning desire. He was at the absolute mercy of Wills design.  
"I want...to give you everything and be given everything in return." 

He leveled his gaze at Will. "I want you to put your mark on, I want you to touch me and *taste* me. I want to know safety and danger in your arms." Hannibal was waxing poetic but he was so lost in his emotions. "I want pain and pleasure..." he whispered, voice trembling.

Will growled under his breath as he moved sitting up and moved towards Hannibal’s neck, he let his breath graze over the expanse of skin before he began to bite and lick at the marks that were there. He moved his hand and began to slowly stroke Hannibal, it was a godly slow pace but he let his thumb trail over the tip.

Will loved this, having Hannibal completely willing himself to Will made him bite just a bit harder then he calculated. He moved down Hannibal’s neck and used a hand to undo the buttons of his shirt letting his mouth trail across his chest and collarbones.

Hannibal let out a low moan at Wills slow pace, trying to restrain from bucking up into his hand. A jolt of pleasure shocked him when Will stroked over the tip, goosebumps trailing down his back. An intense heat of pleasure pooled in his stomach, it slowly climbed with each slow stroke. "O-oh Will…" Hannibal begged breathlessly.

He arched into the empaths touch, loving the feel of his teeth on his skin, offering himself more to Will for him to mark and claim. He loved this, he was dazed by this, utterly entranced by Will. "I love you...I'm yours."

Will felt himself moved his lips up and against Hannibal to his best ability, he let out a soft moan of Hannibal’s name and let out a shaky breath at the begging from him.

“Yes- all mine.” Will moved carefully so he was sat up a bit more and began to quicken his pace, he licked his lips before traveling back up to Hannibal’s lips kissing him roughly

Hannibal melted into the kiss, his kiss desperate for Will, hungry. Hannibal could feel how close he was and he couldn't help but buck up into Wills grip, chasing after his pleasure. He reached out to Will, his hand reaching for his free hand, interlocking them.   
"W-Will...I'm close, so good…" he stuttered, body trembling and shaking.

Will groaned into the other mans mouth and bit Hannibal’s bottom lip lightly, he happily entangled their hands and began to quicken his pace “So good for me, go ahead- cum for me.”

Hannibal cried out and with that bite was what sent Hannibal over the edge. He came, hard, all over Will's hand, a low long moan escaping him. He mumbled Wills name like a mantra, kissing him down to his neck then back up until he rested his forehead against Wills, panting heavily. He looked up into Wills eyes, his maroon eyes hazy with sated pleasure. "Perfection…"

Will whispered soft quite praise to him as he worked him through his orgasm, he sighed softly as he kissed his neck. He moved his freehand to push Hannibals hair back and smiled “You’re talking about yourself.” He hummed as he carefully pulled his hand out of the other mans pants, Will brought his hand up and licked a small amount from his hand

Hannibal chuckled, face flushing even more red. "Your compliments are improving and they'll be the end of me and my sanity." Hannibal watched with hungry eyes as Will licked his fingers, his eyes darkening in renewed arousal. 

Hannibal surged forward, kissing Will hungrily, chasing his own taste on Wills tongue and pressing him against the bed. He towered over Will, hands in his hair and his legs on either side of his hips. "I need you Will…" Hannibal growled into the kiss.

Will laughed back and smiled at the flush of color on his face, He looked back to see the arousal and smirked. He quickly kissed Hannibal back and pulled him as close as he could, Will gasped as he was pressed against the bed. He felt himself sink into the mattress, Will looked up at the other man “Holy shit-“ he was in awe at the aura around Hannibal “Then take me.” His voice stern and confident

Hannibal didnt need to be told twice and began trailing kisses down Wills neck, his hands sliding down his body to his waist and undid his pants, his fingers impatient. He pushed the pants down and hooked his fingers into the inside of Wills briefs. He looked up at the empath and grinned mischievously before pressing his kisses lower and lower. 

He stopped at Wills navel and with his teeth caught the edge of Wills boxers and pulled them down until he was completely bare. Hannibal locked eyes with Will and cocked his head slightly. "Am I the first man you've been with?" There was no judgement nor teasing in his tone, just a genuine curiosity.

Will relished in the physical contact, he closed his eyes relaxing as the multitude of kisses. He opened his eyes looking down at Hannibal as he pulled his pants down, he licked his lips watching him quietly. 

Will felt flickers of warmth in his stomach as he hovered just at his navel, he watched the man his mouth slightly ajar. The cold of the room washed over him, he looked back at Hannibal and gave a simple nod “Yes-“

Hannibal felt a thrill go through him at the confession and let out a small moan. He took a deep breath and calmed himself, he needed to make sure it was good for him."I have to...prepare you Will." He licked his lips in anticipation. "Get you wet for me." He settled himself between Wills legs and gently patted his shoulders. "Put your legs here, it'll be easier for you."

He nodded and had a small peak of nervousness through his body, Will trusted Hannibal more then the other man could ever know. He took in a deep breath as he watched him, Will moved his legs up into the air and let them carefully rest on Hannibal’s shoulders “like this?”

Hannibal waited until Will placed his legs on his shoulders and hummed in approval. "Yes, just like that." Hannibal held a hand out for Will to grab, the other he used to keep Will spread. "If it gets to be too much...tell me to stop and I will. I won't do anything you don't want."

With that he lowered his head and spread Will apart to expose his entrance, almost drooling at the sight. He moved forward and gave it a long lick to see how Will would respond.

Will took his hand and let out a small shaky breath “I’ll tell you, I promise.” He let his eyes stay on Hannibal for as long as possible, Will furrowed his eyebrows at first as Hannibal exposed him. As soon as he adjusted to the sensation of his hands on him he gasped at Hannibal’s tongue against him, Will threw his head back with a soft whine as his mouth fell open.

Hannibal relished in the sound and gave another wet lick, coating Wills entrance with as much of his saliva before he pressed his tongue forward. Will was hot and tight around his tongue but he kept it up, losing himself in the taste of the empath. 

Hannibal used his spare hand to wrap his fingers around Wills shift, slowly stroking him in time with his kicks, not fast enough to bring to an orgasm but close.

Will tightened his grip on Hannibal’s hand and the other moved gripping onto the pillow behind him, he started to whimper again softly calling out to Hannibal “Shit- Hannibal you feel so good.” 

His back arched up off the bed as he felt the mixture of the two feelings, Will was going to a mess and he knew that as a fact. He started to pant softly his mouth still slightly agape as his hand closed around the pillow once again moaning out for the man above him

Hannibal preened at the praise and continued licking, pressing his tongue in deeper, his tongue long and hot inside of Will. His fingers gently squeezed around Wills shaft, his thumb gliding over the tip where he knew Will was most sensitive. 

With every moan Will cried out the more Hannibal wanted to make a mess out of him. He hummed against Will, sending the vibrations against the sensitive flesh. "You are a delicacy…"

Will shifted against the bed and whined at the feeling, he hasn’t ever experienced something like this before and it felt so foreign but so *Good*. He was panting more over time and closed his eyes tightly before gasping at Hannibal’s thumb, he huffed and whined “Please, oh fuc-“ Will felt the strong buildup in his stomach. 

He was completely helpless underneath Hannibal’s touch, Will wouldn’t have it any other way. The vibrations made his body tense for a moment and he felt himself grow closer “Oh *god*” his hair stuck to his forehead while there was a soft pink flush across his neck and chest

Just as he felt Will writhe and moan Hannibal let go of Will, his hand slick with precum. He pulled away from Wills entrance, satisfied that he had him wet and stretched enough. He looked down at Will, enjoy how debauched and flushed he looked, his chest heaving. Hannibal moved the fringe off from Wills face, looking down at him lovingly. "Oh my love, I can't get enough of you."

He reached down to push his pants away and briefs, gripping himself to gently line up against Will, his hands shaking in anticipation. He pressed forward gently, just to let him know he was there, hot and firm against Will. "It's going to burn for a moment but I promise for only a moment." He leaned down to kiss Will softly. "Tell me when."

Will started taking deep breaths and felt his body tense before Hannibal pulled away, he whimpered and shook his head “No- please” he whined and pushed his hips up to try and get some kind of friction. 

He was panting as he looked at Hannibal and pressed his thighs together, Will closed his eyes for a few seconds as he pushed his hair away. He looked at Hannibal and let his body relax at the feeling of him pressed against his entrance “Okay- y-yeah go ahead.”

Hannibal was unprepared for how it would feel to finally be joined with Will, to be so close in a way they've never been. He knew their relationship transcended love, there was no word to describe how he felt about Will, a crushing emotion of love and devotion. 

He moved Will so his legs were on either side of him, spread open so sweetly for Hannibal to ravish. He pushed forward, his brows furrowed as he entered Wills tight, wet heat, cursing under his breath in a mix of English and Lithuanian. Hannibal kept his pace steady until he was fully, deeply seated into Will, twitching with want inside of him. "Ngh, gods Will you feel...you feel *divine*."

Wills eyebrows furrowed as he felt the pressure, he held his breath for a moment and tightly pressed his lips together. He let quick short breathes in and out through his nose, he closed his eyes and felt a tightness in his stomach. 

Will groaned at the feeling at first and tried to push past the dull pain he felt, He wasn’t sure what the pressure he felt in his stomach was from but he looked at Hannibal as he let his body try and get use to the feeling. Will waited a few moments before he let out a deep exhale and nodded slowly “Go ahead- slow please.”

Hannibal bent down and kissed Will, nodding, his hand gripping Wills, the other in his hair. "I promise, I'll be gentle." He let Will try to get used to the feeling of being full, letting him calm himself for a few moments before moving. He didn't pull out or in, simply rocked against the empath, letting him feel how deep he was, moving with his body instead of his hips.

"Youre doing so well love, so good for me, hmm?" He kissed under Wills jaw, ducking a dark mark into the skin, trying to comfort Will from the pain.

Will held onto Hannibal’s hand tightly, he finally started to get use to the feeling of Hannibal inside of him. He groaned softly as he rocked against him, Will had arched his back up off the bed and felt the pressure in his stomach. 

Will let out a shaky moan as his breath was the same shakiness, his eyes rolled back for a moment as he relished his the kisses, Moaning at the praise Hannibal spoke to him as he kissed his jaw and gasped moving his free hand to hold onto the side of Hannibal

Hannibal closes his eyes, rests his forehead to Will's, and finally rolls his hips, hissing at the tight cling of Will's slick rim, fighting his thrusts. Will fits Hannibal like a glove almost like they were made for eachother. Will felt so warm and wet and shaking around him. He's perfect. And Hannibal reassures him with whispered praises and encouraging kisses.

Finally he begins to slowly thrust in and out, making Will bounce against him, wet noises filling the room as Hannibal thrusts into him. He angled one way and pressed against Wills prostate sending a shock of pleasure to go through him.

Will was a mess at this point it was all so much for him to take in, he felt himself shake slightly. Will whined loudly as Hannibal began to thrust, he was grunting and groaning at the rhythm he started. He gasped moaning out “Hannibal!” 

The other mans name slipped out loudly at the push against his prostate, Will’s mouth dropped open as he began to pant more as all his nerves in his body all lit up at one time his legs were shaking

Hannibal was panting, his thrusts relentless now as he felt Will get used to him inside him, his own arousal mounting deep in his belly. He snarled when he heard Will cry out his name and wrapped his arms around the empath, lifting him up so he was stradling Hannibal, sitting in his lap. 

Now in the new position Hannibal was pressed deeper into him, holding Will down by his hips and thrusting up into him, each thrust grazing his prostate. "Oh, Will...are you close sweet boy? Shall we cum together?" He whispered darkly in Wills ear. "Or should I keep you like this...aching and wanting."

Will moved to wrap his arms around Hannibal, his hands laid on his shoulders as his nails slightly dig into him at feeling the change in position. He gasped and ran his fingers down his back and gasped “Oh Oh!” He was panting and felt his breathing catch in his throat.

Will threw his head back and used his strength to bounce in Hannibal’s lap, he was completely dazed from the pleasure coursing through our his body “oh please- please please...” he muttered the words moaning out as he felt another flutter at the last thing Hannibal said to him “Oh fuck- that’s so hot..” he was such a mess in Hannibal’s arms as he felt the tightness in his stomach and heat bubble up “Please... please.”

Hannibal wrapped an arm around Will and kept him pressed close to him, his free hand moving to wrap around Wills shaft, not moving but just holding. He arched his back, relishing in the feel of Wills rake down his shoulders and back, hoping to see marks in the morning. 

Hannibal fucked up into Will, his pace hard and deep, feeling close himself to spill into Will but he felt cruel for just a moment and stopped to ask, "Please what Will? Tell me what you want...I won't know unless you tell me."

Will moved to hide his face in the crook of Hannibal’s neck, he whimpered and cried out his name with a moan. He felt so exposed in front of Hannibal, he didn’t let people see this side of him often “Let me- please let me cum..” his breathing was shaky and soft

Hearing Wills soft plea, how he curled up under Hannibals chin was all what sent him over the edge. "Cum for me sweet thing..." He stroked Will in time with a few thrusts, his thumb paying special attention to the tip where he knew Will was most sensitive.

He pressed in deep, growling as he comes, his teeth to Wills shoulder and his eyes clenched shut. It feels neverending, riding the clenches of Wills body, filling him deeper than anyone has ever gone before, or ever will again. He fucks Will through it, until come leaks out around him, dripping down, staining his thighs.

Will felt all of his body tense as his orgasm had finally pushed through, his breath caught in his throat for a second as he cried out Hannibal’s name. Will moaned at the mixture of the growl and the bite from him, he clenched down onto Hannibal as he felt the warmth inside of himself as it ran down his entrance and thighs slowly “Oh god- mmhm” he closed his eyes relaxing against Hannibal’s chest and looked up at him with hooded eyes.

Hannibal groaned, feeling Will clench around him nearly sending him into another dry orgasm, his hips stuttering up into Will. He slowed his thrusts until they were both just sat against one another, breathing heavily and enjoying the after effects. 

Hannibal looked down at Will and stroked his cheek, enjoying the flushed look on his face and blissed out expression. He bent down to lick softly at Wills lips and kissed him softly, letting out a sated sigh. "That was perfect love, you felt so good. Did you?"

Will felt his body fully relax as his eyes were slightly heavy, he had never experienced anything like that before so his body was working on getting his normal energy back. 

He smiled softly at Hannibal and moved up to kiss him back, Will nodded “Yes, I’ve never experienced that much before.”

"I'm glad to hear..."He could feel Will grow lax in his arms, his body spent and tired from their coupling.  
Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will and lowered them to the bed so Will could be more comfortable. He tucked a stray curl behind Wills ear before he kissed his forehead, smiling softly.  
"I'm going to go get a towel to clean us up, I'll be right back."

Will smiled at Hannibal and muttered a soft “I love you.” Under his breath he watched him and had a bright smile on his lips at the kiss to his forehead “M’kay.” Will let his hand trace over the blanket under him and closed his eyes for a few moments but did his best to wake up

Hannibals heart fluttered at Wills soft words and the empaths bright smile was nearly too much, his heart felt so full. Hannibal got up to go to the bathroom and dampen a towel before returning to a sleepy Will. He chuckled fondly and began wiping Will down, making sure to be gentle since he was sure Will felt sore. "Sleep love...i must have made you feel so exhausted." Hannibal couldnt help but feel smug.

Will’s eyes closed as he waited for the other, he hummed softly smiling up at Hannibal. He let his eyes follow him with a sleepy glaze over his eyes, Will rolled his eyes and chuckled softly “I hear the smugness in your voice.”

"Me? Perish the thought?" He smirked slyly, continuing to clean Will until he was sure he could sleep comfortably. Hannibal gave himself a quick wipe down before sliding into bed again, his arms snaking around Will, pulling him close. "When you look this content I can't help myself."

Will moved to be closer to Hannibal taking in a breath of the other mans aroma, he moved his he’s head to look up at Hannibal and leaned up to give him a soft kiss “I suppose I can make an exception.” He moved a hand to lay against his cheek and let his thumb trace over his cheekbone

Hannibal purred into the kiss, curling close and tangling his legs with Will. He looked at Will lovingly, nuzzling into his hand and sighing happily. "I'll be the jealousy of my peers tomorrow, with you by my side and these marks to show off." He gestured to his neck, purple and red marks covering him like a collar.

Will smiled at him and relished in the heat between the two of them, He tilted his head slightly as the other spoke “Well I suppose I’ll just have to keep that up. Though some may think it’s unprofessional.”

"They may think whatever they like...it would be unspeakably *rude* of them if they say anything about it." He winked at Will and smiled, rubbing his hand soothingly over Wills back. "Rest love, we make our debut tomorrow."

He chuckled softly as he shifted to be closer, Will hummed giving a small nod “Good night, Dr Lecter.” He teased letting his eyes close and he let out a deep breath relaxing into the mattress

"Good night, Mr. Lecter..." he continued rubbing small circles against Wills back, waiting until he was sure Will was asleep before succumbing to sleep himself, a lightness in his heart he hadn't felt before.

The following morning Hannibal woke up to the sound of the morning birds and rising sun that spilled into their bedroom. Today was when he and Will would go to the library and apply for the job, the first time they'd be able to go in public safely with their aliases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have the wonderful opportunity to share this Rp I’m working on with Belrayeda! They are absolutely phenomenal when it comes to writing for Hannibal, please check them out if you have the time!


	6. Chapter 6

Will smiled as he slowly began to be claimed by sleep, his breathing eventually evened out and slowed softly. 

He had woken up to the shifting in the bed, Will squinted at the sun beaming in. He groaned as he carefully sat up yawning moving a hand to cover his mouth, he huffed and looked to the side to look for Hannibal

Hannibal was still ruffled by sleep, his hair everywhere and in his eyes, yawning softly and stretching out his limbs. He looked over to Will when he heard him wake and smiled sleepily. "Good morning darling...how do you feel?" He raised a hand to stroke Wills cheek and trail down to his neck.

Will groaned as he blinked a few times to adjust to the sun, he smiled back at him as he let his hand held him sit up slowly. Will appreciated the soft touches as he moved his free hand to rub his eyes “Morning, I feel alright. How do you feel?”

Hannibal stretched again and yawned loudly. "Mmm...never better. I finally had my wicked way with you." He teased lightly before sitting up against the headboard and looked over at the bedside clock. "We still have time for breakfast before we have to leave...shall I cook us something?"

Will rolled his eyes and moved to let his feet hang off the side of the bed, he stood up carefully and stretched his arms above his head and groaned softly as he looked over at Hannibal “Sure, do you want help?”

"If it pleases you, I could use your *skilled* hands anytime." He winked playfully at Will before getting up himself, walking over to the dresser and pulling 2 robes, handing one to Will.

He walked forward and furrowed his eyebrows slightly as he took the robe “What are you thinking about making?” Will questioned as he slipped the robe over his shoulders

Hannibal tied the robe closed and walked over into the kitchen, looking into their fridge. "Hmm...well I see two options that are available to us. A quiche with no crust or Eggs in a Basket with sausage and a few slices of fruit." He looked to Will. "What would you prefer?"

Will walked over to Hannibal letting himself lean against the counter “Eggs in a Basket sounds nice.” He yawned once again moving a hand to rub though his hair pushing it back slightly but a stray curl fell back into his forehead

Hannibal watched Will walk over, following his hand to brush into his hair. He leaned over and tucked the stray curl back behind Wills ear and smiled slyly. "You're a walking temptation love, i don't know how I can resist you." 

He turned his attention back to the fridge and pulled out the ingredients he needed for breakfast, laying them out on the counter.

Will chuckled and looked back at Hannibal with a smug smile, he had a softness reflected in his eyes. He moved forward and let a hand lay on his hip “Well you have no need to resist me, well except to be ready- we have to get ready for work.”

Hannibals breath caught in his throat at Wills hand on his hip and swallowed thickly. "You're playing a dangerous game love..." He looked at Will, a predatory glint in his eyes. "I'd have you pressed up against this counter if i didn't believe breakfast was the most important meal of the day."

Will laughed and leaned up to kiss Hannibal’s cheek “I love playing games, you of all people should be aware of that.” He had a soft blush rise to his face at the ‘threat’ Hannibal spoke

Hannibal hummed and nuzzled against Will before sliding the fruit over to Will along with a knife. "Yes, that you do." He smirked at the blush and let out a soft chuckle. "You may be picking up on my bad habits...not that I'm complaining." Hannibal began heating up a pan and slicing some bread.

Will smiled at Hannibal’s cuddliness he let a hand move to carefully taking the knife and fruit, he watched him for a few moments and started working on cutting the fruit carefully. He made quick work of it but he knew better then to go to quickly and risk cutting himself

Hannibal went about cracking the eggs in the middle of the bread heating up slowly in the pan, seasoning as he went and browning the sausages. "Today we will most likely be seen with a bit of scrutiny, they might have thought Mr. Fell would be bringing a wife...hopefully they won't be too obvious with their surprise. And if so, we'll simply have to have them for dinner." He grinned feraly, excitement shown on his face with the chance to return to his favored past time. "And I'll have the pleasure of your company to help me."

Will stopped what he was doing as he nodded along with what Hannibal said, he set the knife down and turned so he was leaning against the counter “Well even if were met with some not so open minded people it is apart of life now, sad to say that but many people are still very bigoted.” He liked that look across Hannibal’s face and chuckled “We have each other, will make the process a bit quicker.”

"Then I weep for the world and the beauty they refuse to see." He turned off the pan and leaned over to give the empath a kiss on the cheek. "Yes, and I cannot wait to see you in action my love." He reached behind Will to grab 2 plates and served them before gesturing to the table. "Shall we?"

Will leaned into the kiss and smiled at he looked back at the fruit and nodded “We shall.” He teased back and picked up the fray the fruit was on with a hum

They ate in comfortable silence, enjoying the sounds of morning and the rest of the city waking up. Hannibal, as usual, hardly ever took his eyes off from Will, always in disbelief that he had the life he always wanted. Almost as if he was afraid it would go away if he looked away. "Are you nervous for today?"

Will had finished taking a drink of his water and looked up at Hannibal and nodded “Definitely- still not the biggest fan of social interaction.” He shifted in his seat and carefully picked up a few pieces of fruit of the plate eating them quietly

Hannibal hummed, thinking it over. "Ill make sure the interactions are brief. We won't be there for more than a few hours at the most." Hannibal finished the last of his sausage and wiped his mouth neatly. "If it gets too much would you want to explore to Library grounds on your own? You don't have to stay past introductions if you dont want to."

Will let his hand moved to tap his fingers against the table and let out a small breath, he looked back up as he listened to Hannibal. “Well I wouldn’t want to make you lose time getting to know people there.” He took a bite of last few remaining pieces of sausage and swallowed before speaking “That sounds alright to me, but I would feel bad if I left you behind.”

Hannibal smiled softly. "As if I would lose time knowing you're waiting for me." He stood up gathering the dirty plates. "Whatever you feel comfortable with love, but I also don't want you to feel you have to do what I do and go where I go. You have a newfound freedom now as Lucien Fell."

Will stood up following after Hannibal as he grabbed the glasses they were using, he smiled and nodded “At most I will stay by your side but I doubt I will add much to the conversations you have.” He wasn’t quite use to the name but it liked the sound of it on Hannibal tongue “Well then- Mr Fell.” He hummed softly

"Impossible. You didn't become Jack Crawfords personal profiler because you didn't have 'much to add.' But I digress...one step at a time my love." He placed the dishes in the sink and turned to face Will. "Shall we get ready then...Mr. Fell?"

Will smiled moving forward and taking one of Hannibal’s hands into his own “We shall.” He hummed as he looked back at him and began to pull him towards their room

Hannibal raised an eyebrow and smirked, following Will obediently, interlacing his fingers with Will. "Lead the way and I'll follow you anywhere."

He looked back at Hannibal and smirked back at him, Will let his thumb rub against his hand and turned to face Hannibal for a moment leaning up giving him a soft kiss

Hannibal wrapped his arms around Wills waist and leaned into the kiss, his hands sliding down to playfully grab Wills rear, squeezing gently. "We're getting distracted...and my appetite for you is near insatiable." He gently dragged his teeth over Wills bottom lip and tugged.

Will laughed into the kiss and gasped at he grabbed him, he moved a hand and playfully hit his chest “I’m the one getting distracted? Who decided a little game of grab ass was on the table?” He teased and groaned when he bit his bottom lip

Hannibal let out a hearty laugh and squeezed again. "I wouldn't say *little*. Can barely fit them in one hand." He swayed them both from side to side, in a small dance and hummed against Wills lips. "But we can hit two birds with one stone..." He slipped his hands under Wills robe and gently slid the robe up and off from him, letting the garment pool at his feet. "What would you like to wear?"

Will smiled at his laugh he loved seeing the other man this way, he rolled his eyes and shook his head at the comment.” He swayed with him happily, kissing him back with a smile on his lips. 

He raised an eyebrow as he felt Hannibal’s hands on him and smirked “Well, I should make a good impression.” Will moved his hand letting it rest on Hannibal’s chest “Wanna help me figure out what to wear?”

Hannibal hummed in agreement and looked over to the closet. "Hmm...something dark. Something blue with a few warm tones." He ran his hands over Wills body, admiring him openly and hungrily. "Maybe a little form fitting...if you're not opposed. What do you think?" He raised Wills left hand to his lips and gently kissed his knuckles, happy to see the ring on his hand.

Will relished in the feeling it was small moments like this that made him realize just how lucky he was, he looked at at Hannibal as he kissed his knuckles “That sounds great. Form fitting is A okay for me.”

Hannibal smiled and led Will to the closet, handing him the garments to Will one by one. He hesitated on the tie and looked over to Will, his eyes roaming over the marks on his neck and chest before deciding against it. "I want them to see..." he nearly growled, his eyes growing dark as he gently ran his hands over Wills neck. "What do you think I should wear to compliment your lovely outfit?"

Will carefully folded them over his arm as he looked Hannibal up and down with a small smile, he tilted his head slightly and moved a hand to think for a moment “I’m thinking a grey- with a black vest... and I know how much you love your ties.” He moved a hand to set on his waist and hummed softly at the thought

Hannibal shifted out from the robe, tossing it to the side somewhere before looking thoughtfully at the closet. "Yes, I believe I have something like that." He began pulling out garments after garments before finally pulling out a black and white striped tie. "I think this will do." He leaned over to kiss Will softly on the forehead. "Thank you love."

Will watched Hannibal as he took off his robe, he smiled seeing the shift of his back muscles and hummed softly. His smile brightened at the kiss as he walked over and began to set the clothes out began to change into them, Will slipped on his pants before he turned looking for his belt decided on a brown belt.

Hannibal stood across from Will and began dressing himself, looking into the mirror behind himself to make sure the clothes fit correctly. He smoothed out any wrinkles and slipped on the vest, shrugging on the coat and fiddling with the tie. Once he was half way dressed he looked over to Will to see if he would need any help.

Will slipped through jacket on and pulled at the ends of the sleeves before he turned to look over at Hannibal, he put his arms out and did a little spin “How’s it look?” He questioned as he faced Hannibal once again before he moved to button the jacket as it hugged him in all the right places “You looks handsome as always.” He walked forward smiling sweetly

Hannibal looked at Will with a gaze of awe, his eyes looking up and down at Will taking him in. "You look blinding sweet boy." He gently grabbed Wills hand and spun him around, hand on his hips, dancing around their bedroom. Hannibal blushed slightly at the compliment and shook his head. "Im afraid all eyes will be on you, you're stunning in this suit."

Will laughed softly as he spun, he moved a hand to Hannibal’s shoulder and looked up at him smiling brightly as they dance around. He rolled his eyes as he leaned against Hannibal “You’ll he the spectacle of the room.” He moved up onto his tip toes and kissed him with a smile on his lips

Hannibal chuckled, happy hear Will in such high spirits, his laugh so easy and musical. He slowed the dance until they were simply rocking back and forth in a slow dance. "I suppose they'll have no choice to but listen to us if we're so stunning." He leaned down to meet Wills kiss, still tasting the leftover fruit of the breakfast on his lips. "But I'm afraid...if we don't leave soon where we aren't tempted to be...horizontally reclined, we'll never make it."

Will looked back up at Hannibal and sighed “yeah you’re right, well then we better be on our way Dr. Fell” he moved forward to walk out of the room with a small smile, Will laced their hands together

Hannibal chuckled before following Will, squeezing his hand gently. He grabbed the keys on their way out, taking the elevator down to get in the car. Hannibal opened Wills door and waited for him to get in before getting into the drivers side himself and starting the car to drive them to the Library. 

The ride there didn't take too long, the traffic being kind to them as Hannibal drove. He parked in the reserved spot for visitors and cleared his throst before looking to Will. Already there were crowds of people and students walking about, this would be the first time they'd be seen in such a public setting.

Will thanked Hannibal as he closed the door and buckled himself into his seat, He had been pretty relaxed most of the drive there. Will watched as everything went by as Hannibal drove, he moved to take the others hand and rubbed his thumb against his in small circle patterns.

Will hadn’t been nervous until they started to get closer, he let out a small breath as they pulled into the parking spot. Will watched for a moment as the people and small crowds walked by

Hannibal brought Wills hand to his lips and nuzzled his knuckles comfortingly, looking over to the empath. "You'll do great darling...I'm right here with you. Just you and I."

Will smiled at Hannibal giving a small nod, he knew that his nerves wouldn’t completely disappear. He took a few deep breaths as he moved his free hand to the door handle, he turned looking at Hannibal “Ready?”

Hannibal nodded, reaching over to his own door handle and opened the door, swiftly exiting the car. He locked the door behind him with a click of the car key and walked over to join Will on the other side, his hand finding his and interlocking their hands together. 

He led them through the hallways and corridors, some people giving them side glances here and there but ultimately left them alone. Hannibal didnt stop until they stood outside an ornate wooden door, 'Head Curator' on a gold plaque just to the side of it. "This part may require you to be...sociable."

Will pushed his door open as he moved to unbuckle his seatbelt before he stepping out carefully, He stood up stretching slightly before he closed his door smiling at Hannibal as he took his hand into his own. 

Will tried his best to not over think the many people glances, but he was more then happy that nobody had said or done anything. He looked at Hannibal and gave a soft chuckle “use my own words against me, I will do my best to be *sociable*.”

Hannibal chuckled and rubbed comforting circles into his hand. "You'll do wonderful darling." He knocked on the door and waited for a moment before a middle aged man opened the door and looked between the two men in confusion before his eyes sharpened in recognition.  
"Eh, I am assuming one of you is Dr. Fell?"

Hannibals hand twitched at the lack of a proper greeting but remained calmed nevertheless, bowing slightly forward, his person suit slipping over him perfectly. "That would be me signore. This is my husband, I brought him along with me, I thought it be best you two meet."

Will leaned closer to Hannibal as they walked concentrated on the pattern being draw on his hand, he looked at the middle age man and gave a genuine smile as he tried his best to make eye contact just deciding to look at the space between his eyebrows. 

Will have a small supportive squeeze to his hand and bowed forward with Hannibal as well to make sure he was showing his respect to the man

The other man gave Will a surprised look and stuttered in surprise, scratching his head. "O-oh? Your husband, i had no idea...your peers spoke very highly of your wi-husbands looks. Their description pales in comparison to the real thing." He cleared his throat before he reached out a hand to shake Wills own. "Its lovely to meet you...?" He trailed off, asking for Wills name.

Will gave a weaker smile as he watched the man seem to be caught off guard by the situation presented in front of him, He moved his hand out and shook his hand with a false confidence making his smile just bit more genuine“Lucien, pleased to meet you.”

The other man shook his hand and let out a weak laugh. "Lucien, my name is Professor Matteo, I am the head curator which will soon pass over to Dr. Fell. Please come in." He opened the door wider for the two men to enter.

Hannibal let Will enter first, coming up behind him to pull out the chair for him to sit, then sat next to him as Matteo sat behind the desk facing them. "I'm afraid this work will keep your husband busy many a nights, tell me Lucien what do you do for work? Are you two in the same field"

Will walked in looking back at Hannibal for a moment and turned back softly speaking “Thank you.” He sat down and let a leg cross over the other as he sat, Will tilted his head to the side and moved a hand to push his hair back slightly “At the moment I’m a homemaker, but I’m hoping to get back to working in the psychology major I once taught at a academy.”

Matteo perked up at that, surprise over his face. "Really? Fascinating. I've heard thats a competitive field."  
Hannibal leaned forward and held Wills hand. "I was actually hoping Lucien might be able to hold a lecture, stretch his wings in a manner of speaking. I heard you had one in the works a week from today." 

Matteo furrowed his brows and looked down at his desk thoughtfully. "Unless... Lucien can find a way psychology can be worked into Biblical symbolism and passages, I dont see why not." He looked over to Will almost challengingly.

“It definitely can be a very competitive field, though if you have the right knowledge to use it works in your favor.” Will looked at Hannibal as he smiled at their hands for a small moment

“There could be a way I could bring psychology into it, I could build a psychological profile on the symbols in the Bible. Such as Lucifer, Jesus and maybe some of his disciples. I would of course need to work on that as soon as possible.”

Matteo hummed thoughtfully. "Well...i suppose. It would make for an interesting lecture, even if a bit," he looked between Will and Hannibal nervously. "Even if a bit unorthodox. I don't see why not. And with Dr. Fells' husband on the marquee that might spark some interest. " he clasped his hands and nodded. "Would you require any assistants or office spaces Mr. Fell?"

Will leaned back into his seat slightly as he thought over the question “I believe I should be alright on my own, though if I can think of anything I’ll be sure to contact you.”

Hannibal smiled over to Will, pride shining in his eyes. "My husband is incredibly resourceful." He gently squeezed Wills hand and returned his attention to Matteo. "I was told to simply bring an ID and proof of residence for the position, my reputation precedes me so I didnt bring references but I would be more than happy to procure them."

Matteo shook his head. "No we did a background check as well as references, this is just a formality as well as to get you on payroll. You'll be starting almost immediately." He looked over to Will warily. "I wish you luck on your lecture."

Will looked at Hannibal and smiled softly at the other, he squeezed his hand and adjusted in his seat before turning his attention back to Matteo and gave a small nod. He waited a moment and gave a simple head nod to him “Thank you very much.”

Matteo handed Hannibal a keycard as well as one to Will. "Since you two are married, Lucien will also be given the freedom to come and go as he pleases, our Library is open to all but our preservatory is only for staff. Should you find yourself curious Lucien." 

He handed Hannibal a packet of paperwork explaining the job as well as forms to sign. "For the most part you'll learn as you go but again, formalities. I'm sorry I don't have much else time for you both but it seems like retirement is more work than the job itself." He sat up and went to shake both their hands. "Lucien I look forward to attending your lecture, that's quite a feat."

Will took the other keycard as he spoke softly “Thank you. I definitely will find useful information there.” He looked down at the packet letting his eyes scan across the page, Will looked back to Matteo as he quick shook the other mans hand once again “Thank you for you time, I look forward to giving my speech.”

Hannibal stood up and shook Matteos hand, thanking him for the time. Matteo showed them out and as they were leaving, a tall, dark hair scruffy man blinked at them in surprise almost bumping into them in the hallway. The stranger blinked, looking at Hannibal with a sort of hungry interest, eyes flicking to Will briefly before returning to Hannibal. 

"Hello, sorry I didn't realize I was interrupting a meeting." The man had a light English accent. Hannibal, noticing the hungry gaze, looked over to Will curiously. "We were just leaving, Matteo should be free now." The stranger held out his hand to Hannibal first. "Anthony Dimmond, a pleasure." Hannibal slowly shook his hand. "Dr. Roman Fell." Anthony looked over to Will and gave him look down before extending his hand. "And you are?"

Will walked out with Hannibal and was a bit taken back by the man in front of them, he moved a hand to grab at Hannibal’s bicep. Will didn’t like that look in the other mans eyes and furrowed his brows, He moved a step closer letting his arm stay on Hannibal.

Will griminced his teeth and held back a glare towards the man but his body language said otherwise, He looked at their hands and quickly back up at Mister Dimmond “Lucien Fell.” He shook the mans hand with a slightly tight grip

Anthony yelped slightly at the tight grip and let out a nervous laugh, shaking Wills hand limply before snatching his hand away and rubbed the pain away. "Quite the grip you've got there...Lucien Fell? No way to hope you two are brothers?" he joked lightly, looking to Hannibal for confirmation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have the wonderful opportunity to share this Rp I’m working on with Belrayeda! They are absolutely phenomenal when it comes to writing for Hannibal, please check them out if you have the time!


	7. Chapter 7

Hannibal chuckled and shook his head. "I'm afraid if we were brothers we'd be damned for our proclivities at night." He looked to Will, an amused look on his face at the blatant jealously Will showed, even if the empath would refuse to acknowledge it. "Lucien is my husband." He wrapped an arm around Wills waist and pulled him close. "We've only recently decided to tie the knot after years of courtship. Haven't we darling?"

Will had a evil glimmer in his eye as he relaxed his face giving Anthony a innocent smile, he leaned closer to Hannibal as he moved his freehand to wrap around the other. 

Will laughed with Hannibal as he looked back to Hannibal and relaxed slightly “Yes- yes we have.” His eyes squinted as he smiled as he moved up kissing Hannibal chastely

Hannibal blinked in pleasant surprise at the kiss and chuckled, kissing back softly. "Mm, we're still in the honeymoon phase, so to speak." He replied in mock embarassment to Anthony, his hand sliding down to lightly rest above Wills outer thigh, his hand splayed out almost possively.

Anthony looked at Will and chuckled. "Well he certainly a hungry thing isn't he?" He looked to see if Hannibal would get his joke, and when Hannibal only looked at him blankly, he cleared his throat. "Are you two proffessors here at the Library?" He continued to ignore Will, looking blatantly at Hannibal, eyes openly appraising him.

Will hummed happily as he let his hand rest on Hannibal’s chest and relaxed slightly, He looked at Anthony and closed his eyes at the feeling in his hand on his thigh “Yes we are.” 

Will furrowed his eyebrows as he stood up a bit taller seeing the look in Anthony’s eyes, He let out a soft sigh as he looked at Hannibal

Hannibal held Will close, his inner mind working at the possibilities of Anthony and Wills visceral reaction to him. It was no secret that the man wanted Hannibal, his obvious ignoral of Will and focus on Hannibal could confirm it with just a glance. "I am to be taking over the curator department, soon to be Matteos previous position. However, Lucien will be hosting a lecture come the end of the week."

Anthony looked in surprise at Will. "A lecture? So soon? Are you in charge of a department Lucien? Or simply a host." He feigned interest, crossing his arms in front of him and raising a condescending eyebrow towards the empath.

Will leaned against Hannibal and tried his best to keep the other man as close as possible, there was a anger that flickered for a moment “I’m simply giving a lecture, I have a past with giving speeches and my lovely Husband had mentioned it to Matteo.” He shifted his weight to one side and looked at Hannibal “We should probably be on our way shouldn’t we? Just so you can talk to a few more people and get to do introductions?”

Hannibal hummed in agreement and looked over to Anthony, beginning to walk away. "Yes love, we should. We wouldn't want to leave them waiting." He cleared his throat before speaking, hoping to keep it brief. "You must come to see him in action, I've attended his lectures before and I wouldn't miss this one for the world. Unless you find talks like these much too genuine and uncomfortable. My husband holds nothing back."

Anthony hummed non-commitally and ignored Will, slowly following them. "You over estimate my affection for the genuine *Dr. Fell*. We can twist ourselves into all manner of uncomfortable positions." He took a step forward to Hannibal. Hannibal only looked at Anthony amusedly, no affection in his gaze. Like a cat playing with a mouse. Hannibal whispered conspirationally. "Are you here to twist me into an uncomfortable position?" And Anthony stopped walking to only respond with;"I'm here to help you untwist...to our mutual benefit." Hannibal shook his head and continued walking, leaving Anthony alone in the hallway with a hungry look in his eyes.

Will smiled as he relished in the praise from Hannibal, he wanted to make sure that Anthony knew his place and he gave the other man a tight lipped smile. Will looked at Hannibal as he moved to take his hand into his own, he didn’t like this man there was something about him that put him off besides the obvious interest in Hannibal.

Will gritted his teeth as he listened to Anthony carefully, he knew that he needed to make a good impression so he cousins exactly lash out. He concentrated on his breath counting to himself softly, Will was thankful Hannibal walked away he wasn’t sure how much longer he could have taken that interaction “Are you alright?” He questioned softly

Hannibal continued walking, knowing that his game of cat and mouse would have affected Will but old habits died hard, too amused with sealing Anthonys fate, and turned to look over at his lover. At the question he frowned and looked around to see if there was somewhere they could talk. He made sure they were well away from Anthony and Matteos office before he gently led Will to a hidden alcove and cornered Will between himself and the wall. He looked down at the empath and held his face between his hands. "Am I alright? Shouldn't I be the one asking that question?" he rubbed soothing circles. "I'm sorry love, I shouldn't have provoked him so much..."

Will was slightly confused by the moment to a more hidden area for them to speak, He looked up at Hannibal and relished at the feeling of Hannibal holding him “No- you weren’t in the wrong, Anthony knew you were a married man but blatantly ignored the fact I was there. I’m not sure what came over me.”

Hannibal hummed in agreement, stroking Wills face adoringly before tucking a stray curl behind his ear. "Yes, it was unspeakably rude of him. Wasn't it?" He leaned down to kiss Will deeply, hoping to appease him with attention and affection. "What shall we do with him?" he whispered into the kiss. "With the books he carried it looked like he was only a student..."

Will felt himself began to calm down even more at the touch of the other, he looked up as he let his hands settle on Hannibal’s wrists. He kissed him back with a matched affection and attention “If he’s a student maybe he will learn from his mistake, I’d anything self come about that’s when we will worry about that.”

Hannibal nodded and wrapped his arms around him. "I suppose we'll see how he behaves at the lecture." He smoothed Wills hair back and kissed his cheek and nuzzled against him. "Shall we just take a walk around? Clear your head? Or do you want to go home?"

Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal sighing softly, he enjoyed the reassurance “I’m alright, we can walk around. I’d love to see a bit more.”

"Alright love, if you wish." He held Wills hand and led him around the Library, alternating between inside and outside, the ornate architecture of the building contrasting between the plain cobblestone and sparse greenery. Between their clasped hands and Hannibals arm around his hips they definitely got their fair share of looks but for the most part were undisturbed. Hannibal would stop to look at Will to make sure he was alright with continuing and hoped they wouldn't bump into Anthony anytime during their little tour. He wasn't sure how Will would react to another sudden interaction.

Will was leaning against Hannibal and hummed softly as he looked over the beautiful architecture, he was taking it all in but part of him was keeping an eye out for anyone that gave them a wrong look. He had significantly calmed down and made sure to tell Hannibal that, The last thing Will wanted to do was worry Hannibal

Hannibal led them around the displays and statues, reading outloud any exerpt or history about the place. He hoped his voice would be soothing enough to help Will calm down and glad that he could see Will relaxed and pliant. He brought them back towards the entrance of the library and took note of the time. "Should we take a look at some spare offices? See if you would want to use one to prepare for your lectures? Get first pick so to speak."

Will listened carefully as they walked together, he really appreciated what Hannibal was doing. He had gotten better at controlling his breathing “that sounds great, I really do appreciate you doing this for me.”

Hannibal paused for a moment and turned to gently lift Wills chin up, looking into the clearwater blue eyes he had come to love and get lost in. "I think you underestimate the lengths I would go to ensure your happiness love, if you had asked me to rip out Matteos throat or snap Anthonys neck, I would have just to see a smile on your face." he promised darkly.

Will was a bit caught off guard as he looked up at Hannibal, he still had moments when eye contact was difficult even if it was Hannibal. He looked everywhere on his face until he finally made direct eye contact “I don’t underestimate you- I would do a lot of things to make sure you’re also happy.” Will smiled back at Hannibal

Hannibal nodded and let go of Wills chin, stroking his cheek comfortingly. "I apologize...i didn't mean to frighten you or cause you alarm." Hannibal took an even breath to collect himself before continuing. "I simultaneously want to monopolize you and yet let you have the freedom to do whatever you wish to do. You, simply by being by my side brings me joy. Everything else you do seems to be...almost too good to be true."

Will shook his head worried about what Hannibal had said “I was just lost in thought- you didn’t mean to do that.” He moved to stand closer to him “I love you. I really need you to know that I’m happy by your side” Will leaned up and kissed Hannibal’s cheek softly

Hannibal nodded and nuzzled against Will, his hands resting on Wills hips to keep them close. "I love you too...I'll try to remember this isnt just a dream." He inhaled Wills scent to ground him, their scents mixed together now that they shared everything. "Though I might need your help every now and then." He teased lightly.

Will let himself relax into Hannibal's body, he licked his lips looking up at him and closed his eyes as they had the soft moment between them. "Of course, I'll be sure to be there for you always.” He smiled up at him 

He had significantly calmed down and made sure to information Hannibal “The last thing I want is to make you worry.”

Hannibal stroked Wills cheek, glad that the empath had calmed down a bit and was confident they could continue the tour around the library. "I'll always worry about you...comes with the territory of loving someone, but I thank you for the setiment. Do you feel up to continuing? Or do you need more time to gather yourself?" Hannibal stepped back a bit to give Will some air, hopefully to help clear his head and to not seem overbearing.

Will smiled sheepishly as he looked up at Hannibal, he moved carefully wrapping an around the others to hold his bicep “I’m up for it still. I’ll be sure to let you know if I get over stimulated.”

Hannibal nodded and hooked his arm with Will, like some old victorian couple going for a stroll, and continued showing Will around. The sun was slowly setting into evening, the crowds growing less and less as people left to go eat or home, to teach or go to work. They had spent nearly close to 2 hours browsing and walking before Hannibal stopped by the entrance, looking at his watch. "I'd say it's time to return home for-" Hannibal couldn't finish his sentence, a loud yelp interrupting him. It sounded like a wounded animal, maybe a dog? Hannibal looked around to try and pin point the sound but when he opened his mouth to continue there came another yelp, louder and closer.

Will laid his head against Hannibal’s arm as they walked, he was loosing track of time before noting the sun had began to set. He looked to Hannibal as he spoke and froze at the sound of a yelp “Was that a dog?” Will had a flicker of worry cross his face and he moved to take Hannibal’s hand but a small trace of excitement in his tone, he moved forward trying to get closer to the noise looking back to Hannibal

Hannibal tilted his head to try and discern the sound. "Well either or dog or some type of wounded animal." He knew if it was a dog, Will wouldn't be able to help himself to help the animal, he knew the empath must miss his pack back home. Hannibal urged Will forward, holding his hand to let him lead. "Lead the way love." 

Another whimper and yelp could be heard from down the street, away from the Library and into a semi-shadowed alleyway. It continued whimpering before it let out another pain filled yelp and the sounds of a cage rattling.

Will furrowed his eyebrows as they walked forward, he couldn’t help but speed walk as they got closer to the noise. Will had been more then happy to help the dog even if there was a possibility they couldn’t keep them. 

He felt his heart break at the whimpering and yelps that echoed down the alleyway and through the streets, Will slowed his pace Incase the animal would get spooked by a fast approach. He hated the yelping but having it mixed with the sound of a cage made anger flare up in his chest

Hannibal kept up with Will, making sure the empath didn't get too distracted and crossed the street safely. They were nearing the sound and Hannibal furrowed his brow at the sound of a rattling cage. Even he knew abandoning an animal inside a cage didn't make sure, nothing short of cruelty. He matched Wills' pace since it seemed they were nearing the whimpering thing and stayed silent. 

There, behind some boxes and worn newspapers was a 'catch-and-release-cage', a still young Saint Bernard trapped inside of it, pacing the cage and trying to snap at the metal bars so that perhaps it could escape. The animal yelped when its fangs would get caught and continued to whimper, too upset to notice the 2 men approach it.

Will moved slowly he knew that approaching a dog right away never worked, it took trust and a system that was different for other breeds. He looked back at Hannibal before he peaked around the boxes and froze. 

Will furrowed his eyebrows and froze where he stood for a moment “Who would do this?” He questioned softly before he whistled a soft tone to catch the puppies attention. He got closer to the cage and knelt down slowly keeping an eye on the little guy and looked at Hannibal for a moment before back at the puppy “Oh no- you poor thing. It’s okay, we’re gonna help you out alright?”

Hannibal kept an eye out to make sure if anyone was coming to claim the animal they wouldn't have the chance. He looked down at Will and nodded his head, letting him continue. "It's alright Will...do what you do best." He gently teased, a smile on his face. 

The dog lifted its head and immediately began whimpering, curling up and backing up into the cage, its ears down and tail tucked between its legs. It didn't have a lot of room to move in but it did its best to try and keep itself as small as it could in the space that it had. It didn't act agressive, only scared and unsure. It didn't have a collar or any indication that it was someones dog.

Will moved forward slowly as he let his hand pull at the lock on the cage sliding it up and over as it gave out a soft click notifying it unlocked, He moved backs small bit making sure the door of it stayed open “Hey there buddy- come here little guy.” 

Will felt a pull in his chest at how afraid the dog was, he wanted to protect them but he wasn’t exactly sure how to coax him out. He moved forward again and held a hand out to the puppy waiting to see if they would move before he lightly tapped the ground in front of the cage “Come here- it’s okay come here.”

The puppy whined and continued to bite at the cage, scared but once it saw that cage was open it looked to Will uncertainly. It still pressed itself against the cage but moved its nose forward, sniffing to see if it would be safe by scent. It shuffled forward, still low to the ground and crawled forward to gently sniff Wills hand. It looked up at him and whined before looking to him and the entrance. Hannibal looked over Wills shoulder, making sure he didn't get too close. "Love, perhaps...leave it open and see if he comes out on his own? I doubt it has the energy to run."

Will hated seeing the fear and sadness in the dogs eyes but he didn’t know what else he expected, he moved back but stayed low to the ground so he didn’t intimidate the poor thing. That’s the last thing he wanted to do, he let out a soft breath and looked back at Hannibal “Okay- yeah.”

The dog perked up a little but still stayed low to the groud, sort of crawling out from the cage, letting out small whimpers and almost going back into the cage. It barked a couple times and tried again, crawling forward until it came out all the way and looked up at Will, ears bent back and tail low. It kept its body close to the ground, shaking either from fear or from the cold, and inched forward towards WIlls direction.

Will stayed low as he watched the dog with a small smile, he stayed quiet but let out a soft sigh at their ears and tail “Oh it’s okay- you’re gonna be okay.” He spoke in a whisper like tone.

As they crawled closer Will leaned down and held his hand out with a still pretty decent gap so they could approach him and smell him first

The puppy continued to crawl forward and sniffed at Wills hand, eyes darting up and down to his face and hands, as if he was afraid something would happen. It whined again before giving Wills hand a soft lick and crawled forward, head lifting up, giving pemission to be touched or scruffed. It was young enough to still need its mother but old enough it could see and was most likely weaned. 

Hannibal softly spoke from where he stood, not wanting to scare the trust the dog was showing Will. "It looks like it hasn't eaten in a while...perhaps the mother or owners abandoned it. It's small for its breed, perhaps the runt?"

Will smiled down at the puppy giving them as much time as they needed, he moved a step closer and carefully rubbed the top of their head and ears gently “Who would do this to you...” he let his hand moved to scratch his chin playfully 

“Sadly enough a lot of people will do that when it comes to runts, they often don’t sell it make good profit so instead of taking them somewhere they just drop them off. Mostly cause they’re more likely to show health problem later on in life.”

The puppy whined but not in pain, just at the feel of human contact and began wagging its tail agressively, suddenly springing on the empath and whining, begging for more positive reinforcement. It acted like it handn't been given a lot of love or proper ownership. 

Hannibal hummed and took one step forward. "Its coat suggests high level breeding but I've never seen that coat that light. It may have been abandoned, deeming it unsellable...and Saint Bernards tend to grow big, this one might not grow any larger than a golden retriever." He looked over to Will fondly. "We should see to it that it does."

Will’s smile brightened at the sudden excitement, he carefully played with the puppy being light and petting him speaking in a soft tone repeating praise. 

He looked up at Hannibal and his eyes widened “wait- you wanna keep them?” Will’s eyes shined with an excitement like the puppies, he felt the little thing playfully bat and bite him softly

Hannibal chuckled and crouched down to look at the puppy and Will from far away. "I can already see you're getting attached...and you must be missing your pack. I don't see why we can't start a new one here. But of course," he tilted his head, almost like a strict parent. "You'll be in charge of training it. I won't have a poor mannered dog running around simply because I'm smitten with you."

The dog continued nipping and biting at WIlls fingers, not enough to hurt but still, puppy teeth could be sharp, and this one might as well be as touch starved as Will.

Will smiled and looked back at the puppy and carefully moved to pick them up slowly, tucking a hand under their belly and the other behind their butt. “I do miss them- but I know that Jimmy is probably doing a fantastic job.”

Will stood up slowly laying the dog against his chest making sure they didn’t squirm to much, he looked over them making sure they didn’t have any injuries “of course- I wouldn’t want a poorly trained dog either, when I found Winston he wasn’t fully trained that was a fun time- since it’s a bit more difficult to train older dogs.

Hannibal stepped closer, making sure his movements were slow so he didn't upset or startle the dog. He looked over it and tilted his head. "Yes, I have heard older dogs tend to be more stubborn. This one should be alright, hopefully this hasn't had any lasting trauma on it. We'll bring it to a vet sometime this week. Perhaps a bath first thing?"

Will gave a small nod as he noticed the paws were covered in what looked like mud, he carefully cradled them in his arms. He looked back at Hannibal and nodded “Definitely- they need one.” He jokes as he looked at him and relaxed

Hannibal reached out hesitantly to pet the puppy, just a small scratch on top of the head and smiled to Will. "Let's go home then...and welcome the new addition." He chuckled, reaching out a hand for Will to take and lead them back to the car. The puppy squirmed and whined as they walked, begging for more attention from the empath, getting his suit dirty trying to climb up his chest, under his chin.

Will took Hannibal’s hand and tried his best to give the puppy the attention he thrived for, he noticed his messy suit and grimaced but he didn’t expect the puppy to be perfectly clean. He let the dog tuck its face in the crook of his neck and laughed softly at their wet nose on his skin

Hannibal opened the door for Will to get in when they arrived at the car, and went to the drivers seat to start the car. The puppy squirmed in Wills arms and continually nosed for Wills hand, begging for pets and barked when Will would stop if he got distracted. The puppy was a little overhyper, moving to look out the window, then trying to climb Will onto his shoulder and nosing at his neck. 

Hannibal had a small smile at his face, enjoying how Will tried to handle the new bundle of joy they had adopted, a small chuckle escaping him every now and then. "Seems you have your work cut out for you, darling."

Will was being patient this was something that he expected but knew that puppies would always be as touch starved and attention seeking, this little guy just happened to have a worse case of abandonment issues.

He moved his hands to hold the puppy closer and let his hand run down his back and lightly scratched at his chest “So excited aren’t you?” Will looked at Hannibal and gave a small nod “I’m surprised they are being as cuddly as they are- means that working with them will required positive reinforcement.”

"We'll give it exactly what it needs, a safe home, good food and a much more pleasant experience all round." He smiled over at Will, enjoying how the dog squirmed in his arms and tried to catch Wills attention.

Hannibal soon pulled into their garage and got out, walking ocer to open Wills door and looked curiously at the dog. "He looks to be a mix between a Bernard and a Burnese...could be why the breeder abandoned it. Mutts don't do well within breeder circles." He gently scratched the puppy's ears. "Have you decided on a name?"

Will let the puppy do what they wanted, as long as they got some energy burnet off it’ll help once they get home to get them cleaned up. He turned his attention to Hannibal and smiled back at him “I know that we will be able to provide that for him.” 

He looked down at the puppy as he carefully got out of the car letting his hand run over their head and ears “That would make sense as well-“ Will hummed softly as he paused for a moment “Cujo would be interesting-“

Hannibal tilted his head curiously, tdying to pinpoint the name. "Hmm...why does it sound so familiar?" He muttered to himself, wracking his brain for it. 

The puppy was just a powerhouse of energy, squirming in Wills arms but perked up at the name, looking over to the empath and nipping at his jaw playfully. He pawed at Wills hand, not being able to make up its mind if it wanted pets or to play, barking every now and then.

Will smiled down at the little guy and let his fingers softly tap his jaw and move to scratch his chest, he looked to Hannibal “Cujo is the name of the dog in one of Stephan King’s books, The meaning behind the name is unstoppable force.”

"Ah, yes, Stephen King. I remember now...it was also adapted into a film, wasn't it?" He led them over to the elevator to bring them to the penthouse, the elevator empty this time around. Cujo exposed their belly, welcomed to pets and panted happily, tongue rolling out and drooling slightly. "Ill prepare a bath for Cujo and make sure the water and soaps won't irritate him." He unlocked the door to the apartment and let Will enter first.

Will nodded “It was a strange movie- I remember it as a kid.. most kids would have been traumatized of dogs but it made me want to protect them more.” He scratched Cujo’s belly with a bright smile as the little guy threw his paws around to play more “Thank you so much.” Will felt very paternal when it came to animals as he smiled down at him “Who’s a good boy- “

Hannibal chuckled, "I can see why, we look at dogs as companions...to see them in a negative light only makes us want to protect them even more so." Hannibal moved to undo his coat and roll up his sleeves. "Ill get started on the bath." 

Cujo lifted his head to take in the surroundings, sniffing and wiggling to explore, whining at Will to be put down. He barked at the praise, preening at the gentle words and licked Wills hand.

Will carefully held Cujo in one hand and shrugged off his jacket , he kneeled down letting Cujo’s feet set on the ground and stayed low to keep an eye on him. Will looked after Hannibal “Make sure it’s not to hot!” He called out quickly

"Yes darling!" Hannibal shouted out from the bathroom, making sure the water was not much hotter than above room temperature. 

Cujo immediately ran off sniffing and bumping into things, still just a puppy and not fully in control of his body. He sniffed around the couches and crawled under them, sniffing and looking for food. Every now and then he left a smudge or trail of dirt, either on the floor or carpet.

Will quickly went after the puppy and huffed at the quick little guy, he laughed softly but grimaced at the dirt he left behind. Will whistled trying to get his attention and get him to stop making a mess “Cujo- come here boy.”

Cujo perked his head up at the whistle and immediately sprang into a run, sligbtly running in place on the wooden floor but caught on the carpet and slammed right into Will, licking his face and nipping at his nose, barking happily.

Will yelped softly as he fell back onto the floor and laughed softly, he picked him up and carefully bated his back and forth playfully as he let Cujo lick him “Oh my goodness- you’re a hyper little thing.”

Cujo kept licking at Wills face, panting happily and settled on Wills chest, yapping at him and wagging his tail, looking down at him triumphantly. 

Hannibal came into the living room to let Will know the bath was ready but broke out in a deep laugh, seeing the puppy sitting atop the empath. "Bested by a puppy...never thought I'd see the day." He teased.

Will had a bright smile on his face and he poked and prodded at the puppy, he was carefully not to do anything that might scare him.

He tilted his head back and looked at Hannibal with a small laugh “I’m definitely not surprised by it- this little guy is so hyper.”

Hannibal tilted his head over to the bathroom. "The bath is ready..." Hannibal gave the living room a look over and winced inwardly. "I'll set to cleaning after the pup." He offered a hand out to help Will up. "Ive left everything there that you might need."

“Oh no- I can clean it up, I don’t want you cleaning up after the mess I let happen.” Will stood you with the puppy as Cujo squirmed in his arms

Hannibal shook his head and brought Wills hand to his lips. "Let me...you go bond and clean Cujo. You may have your work cut out for you if he doesn't like baths."

Cujo squirmed in Wills arms and flipped over onto his back so Will was craddling him like a baby. He pawed Wills face and yipped at him to get his attention again, seemed like the puppy also craved affection.

Will smiled softly as he kissed Hannibal back and nodded “Thank you for everything.” He looked down at the puppy and let his hand rub up and down his chest and belly “Alright, I’ll be back.” He lensed back up and kissed Hannibal one last time as he went into the bathroom and began to get the puppy ready for the bath

"Of course, sweet boy." Hannibal flushed slightly at the kiss and chuckled, cheekily giving Wills bottom a pat and winked over his shoulder before getting ready to clean the living room.

Cujo squirmed and jumped out of Wills arms to explore the bathroom, sniffing everything and jumping into the toilet seat and slipping, falling off only to try again and failing. Cujo barked at the toilet and tried pawing at it, frustrated.

Will rolled his eyes and laughed at the the pat, he raised an eyebrow as the puppy squirmed. He looked down with a laugh as they ran around quickly, Will smiled and moved over to pick up the little guy and brought him over to the tub and slowly placed him into the water

Cujo flopped into the water, splashing around, too small to climb out of the tub and just ran around the water, playing with the foam and bubbles. Cujo barked up at Will and panted happily, sitting still finally when he figured out he couldn't cause anymore havoc outside the tub.

Will laughed at the little guy and carefully moved to roll his sleeves up, he paused and decided to just take off the vest and the button up. He then moved back and began to carefully get the puppy went as he scrubbed soap into his fur and paws

Cujo surprisingly stayed still, tongue lolling out of his mouth and looking up at Will, both eyes a deep brown with flecks of red in them. His coat was a lot lighter now that the dirt had been washed away, only minor cuts around his snout and some bleeding around his gums. Most likely from the bites from the cage to try and escape. Overall Cujo seemed allove healthy.

Will was careful to avoid getting soap in the cuts he’d need to properly disinfect them, but he was happy to see that Cujo didn’t hate the water. He remembered the times he had to give the pack baths and it was a nightmare, Will sighed softly before he rinsed Cujo with heater one more time before picking him up and out of the tub quickly covering him with the towel to dry him

Cujo looked like he was simply happy to be there, licking Wills face with a wet snout and nose, getting him wet. He tried to shake the water off within the towel but his ears flopped around, sending a spray of water all over the bathroom. He looked up at Will happily, almost in a 'did I do good dad?'.

Hannibal walked in a few moments later, shirt sleeved rolled up and hair a bit disheveled but still put together. He laughed when he saw the dog wrapped in a towel and leaned against the door frame. "Who would have guessed we'd be fathers again so soon."

Will smiled and groaned as the water went all over, he concentrated drying Cujo’s paws and ears carefully. He looked down at him and smiled “Did such a good job!” He spoke is a higher pitched tone 

He looked up at Hannibal as he moved to dry the floor quickly before he picked up the puppy keeping him in the towel “Not me- but he’s definitely gonna be a handful I know that for sure.”

Cujo barked up at the praise and continued to squirm in Wills grasp, looking over at Hannibal curiously, sniffing at the older man. Hannibal stepped forward and gently patted Cujos head, letting his fingers scratch under his chin and back up to his head. "He'll grow out of his puppyhood but I wouldnt be opposed to such an energetic thing around the place. I know he'll make you happy." He smiled fondly over to Will and kissed his cheek. "Tomorrow we can go puppy shopping, would you like that?

Will smiled at the small interaction between them, he took a step closer as Cujo wiggled in his arms. He was a cute little thing that would get away with anything if he tried “Thats true, when training starts he will be a bit more tame since it always helps, but he’ll be a good dog.” Will hummed at the kiss and looked back at Hannibal “That would be great- would be a good idea to get a few things.”

Hannibal smiled and nodded. "I trust you, your previous pack was very well mannered, even the few days I went to feed them they behaved themselves. I wouldn't be surprised if Cujo turned out to be just as well mannered." He looked around the bathroom and rolled his sleeves up again. "I'll start on cleaning the bathroom, you focus on Cujo getting dry and take care of any injuries. I see a few on his snout but they don't look infected so they must be fresh."

Will felt awful with Hannibal cleaning up after him, he furrowed his brow and moved forward kissing Hannibal sweetly “I’ll be sure he’s well behaved, but I’d like you to be apart of his training so he doesn’t only listen to me.” 

Will left the bathroom after a second and brought the pup out and grabbed a small first aid kit, he quickly got to work disinfecting the cuts “Poor guy, I can’t even began to think about his long you were in there for.” He spoke softly to the dog to get the wounds cleaned

Hannibal returned the kiss just as sweetly, gently biting Wills bottom lip. "Of course love, I'll be there every step of the way." He the began picking up the towels and rinsing out the tub.

Cujo yelped when Will dabbed at the cuts, trying to squirm away and whined loudly. He didn't bite or snap at Will, just simply cried out and moved his snout away from Wills hand. Cujo felt skinny in Wills arms, probably had been caught in the trap for a few days at the most but most likely neglected from the previous owners.

Will groaned as he pulled away from Hannibal “Tease” he said with a shake of his head before he turned to walk away. He carefully held Cujo in place making sure that he wasn’t to hard with his grip, Will felt awful as he heard the whines “I’m so sorry- we gonna keep you healthy. I’ll find you something to eat as soon as we’re done, I promise.” He leaned forward placing a soft kiss on the pups forehead

Cujo let out a soft whine but calmed after the kiss, looking up at Will with big puppy dog eyes. He stayed still once he realized Will was done with cleaning his wounds and sniffed up at Will curiously. He was a lot calmer now after the bath and simply sat still, looking around the new part the apartment, excited to explore everything. 

Hannibal came out of the bathroom a while later, hands full with towels and cleaning supplies. "Shall i get started on dinner? I could come up with some dog safe food for Cujo, I believe we have some meat to spare."

Will let his hands stroke over Cujo’s head carefully and smiled at him “Such a sweet boy.” He let him as he turned to look back at Hannibal “Let me work on the dog safe food, it’s what I use to give the pack.” He picked up Cujo from the table carefully, Will stood up as he bounced slightly petting and scratching his belly

Hannibal nodded and went to the closet to change out into more comfortable clothes. Cujo sniffed after Hannjbal but immediately melted in Wills arms, legs loose and panting happily at the belly scratches. "Then we will cook together." Hannibal said happily, smiling over his shoulder to Will. "Tomorrow we can get everything we need for the pup. Bedding and toys and the like."

Will smiled as he carefully shifted the dog to lay on his shoulder and let his hand pet his back, He moved to get a few things that he can use to make dog safe food for the little pup.

He smiled as he continued to bounce the puppy, he picked up a few vegetables for the food as well as rice and some chicken that had been in the fridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have the wonderful opportunity to share this Rp I’m working on with Belrayeda! They are absolutely phenomenal when it comes to writing for Hannibal, please check them out if you have the time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter but so sorry for not updating!!

Cujo squirmed onto Wills shoulder, looking over at the food hungrily, drooling all over the empaths shoulder and whining at the food, tail excitedly wagging and sometimes hitting Will in the face.

Hannibal joined Will in the kitchen, dressed in his old red sweater from Baltimore and slacks. He set to make dinner for themselves, keeping it simple and light. "I was thinking a prosciutto and arugula flat bread with figs and burrata. What do you think?"

Will smiled as he let a hand stay on Cujo’s lower back and laughed at the tail hitting him in the face “Cujo- cujo calm down buddy you’ll get your food in a second.” He carefully cut everything up and mixed it into a small bowl. 

He turned his head to look at Hannibal and smiled “That sounds amazing .” Will smiled as he carefully turned and leaned down setting the bowl down as well as Cujo and gestured for him to go eat, he let out a soft breath as he walked over to Hannibal

Cujo nearly lept out of Wills arms and ran into the bowl, crashing against and spilling the food. He barked and immediately set to eating it all off from the floor and bowl.

Hannibal slightly winced at the sound of the bowl tipping over but resigned himself that puppies when properly trained would grow out of it. He set to cutting the prosciutto and offered Will a small slice to taste. "Combination of sweet and salty, perfect way to end the daym"

Will turned around quickly at the noise but sighed as the puppy quickly picked up the spilled food, He spun on his heel to face Hannibal once again. 

Will moved to be closer to Hannibal, he raised and eyebrow before he carefully took what was offered to him. He ate it and gave a small hum of approval “You’re definitely right.”

Hannibal smiled and began arranging the flat bread before giving Will his own. "Decorated it how you like, we've plenty." He handed him the bowls of already precut toppings for Will to arrange it the way he liked. "The arugula will go on once it's out of the oven."

“Anything else you need my help with? Since Cujo is very interested in his food at the moment.” Will got closer and wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s waist

Hannibal hummed at the embrace and turned to kiss Will softly, a free hand coming up to cup Wills cheek. "Perhaps you could choose a wine for dinner? Something pink. Though we do have whiskey if you're feeling nostalgic. " he nodded over to Cujo who was still eating sloppily over his food.

Will smiled into the kiss and leaned into it as much as he could, He gave a small nod as he leaned into his touch “Yeah of course.” He carefully moved out of Hannibal’s arms and went to pick out a wine, he scanned over then before carefully taking out a bottle of Laurent Perrier Rose.

Hannibal placed the flat breads in the oven to toast and got out wine bottles to set up at the table. He immediately went to Will when he returned with the wine, wrapping his arms around him from behind. "Wonderful choice love." Cujo eventually trotted up to them, licking his snout and sitting on Wills feet, sniffing the air at the smell of more food.

Will smiled as he leaned against Hannibal, he looked down at Cujo and laughed softly “Thanks, I think Cujo is gonna be a cuddly boy.” He carefully peeled the tinfoil like stuff off the top of the wine

Hannibal looked down at Cujo, humming in agreement. "You're impossible to not love, i can see Cujo already growing attached." Cujo looked up at the both of them before sprinting off and sniffing everything around the dining room, scent marking everything with a lick. Hannibal kept an eye on him for a moment, confident the puppy wouldn't cause too much havoc and nuzzled his nose against the base of Wills neck.

Will hummed as he let his eyes followed after Cujo making sure he wasn’t gonna try and grab anything and run away with it, he relaxed and felt a small chill down his spine at the feeling of Hannibal’s breathing on his neck and laughed softly “I love you.”

Hannibal placed soft kisses along his neck, teeth dragging slightly and hummed against his skin. "Love you to my sweet boy." He gently rocked them back and forth and reached out to bring the 2 glasses for Will to pour. "I wonder if we can try and register Cujo to be able to accompany you into the lecture, im sure he has some sort of separation anxiety and leaving him at the house alone wouldn't do him any good."

Will closed his eyes and let out a soft breath as he rocked with Hannibal, he watched Hannibal before carefully pouring the wine into the glasses after he got the cork off. “That would be a good idea, I’ll have to look into what I can do.”

Hannibal leaned forward to pick up his glass and gently toasted his glass against Wills. "A toast, to the new addition to the family. To Cujo." He looked over to the puppy, Cujo was pawing at the carpet, trying to dig and would nip at the air as if fighting with the carpet. At the sound of its name he perked up and looked up at Will and Hannibal, panting, tail thumping against the floor. He ran up to Will and Hannibal, lifting up to rest his front paws on Wills legs.

Will toasted with him and smiled at his husband in front of him, He was so genuinely happy in the life that they were building together. He looked down at Cujo feeling his paws on his legs after he decided the air wasn’t a fair fight or playmate, Will took a drink of his wine heifer leaning down and petting Cujo with a bright smile

Cujo gently bit at Wills hand, only playfully, still teething for a puppy and flopped onto his back, exposing his belly. Hannibal chuckled and gently moved away from Will, letting him play with the puppy for a moment before he went to the kitchen to get their food. He came back with 2 plates and set them down with a graceful swing, looking over to Will. "*Bon appetit*"

Will kneeled down and carefully set his glass on the table and began to playfully poke it his belly, he laughed as he moved to pet him and leaned down kissing him all over the face “I gotta eat- but you’ll get to attention I promise.”

Cujo barked up at Will and scrambled to get back up again, jumping up clumsily to try and settle into Wills lap, trying to keep him to stay down on the floor with him. Hannibal chuckled and raised an eyebrow in mock teasing. "Looks like I have competition, seems neither of us can get enough of you darling." He sent Will a salicious wink before sitting down.

Will laughed as he looked at Hannibal and rolled his eyes, he picked up Cujo for a moment before setting his back down, he stood up carefully and sat down at the table knowing the pup was gonna be very attached to his side. He couldn’t even begin to think about how he was gonna be when he was older

Cujo barked at Will and whined but ran around under the table, hunting for any scraps that might fall down and settled on Wills feet, not caring if he was heavy or squirming. When he realized Will wasn't going to play with him anytime soon he went over to Hannibal tentatively, sniffing at his feet and gently pawing at his pants, small yips to try and get his attention instead.

Hannibal chuckled and looked down to Cujo before shaking his head. "Can't get daddy to pay you attention so you come after papa instead...clever thing." He shot Will an amused smile over the rim of his wine glass. "He's going to be a menace when he gets bigger."

Will shook his head as he looked under the table with a smile and sighed “Found my own personal paper weight- might eat some of it though.” He watched Cujo and laughed as he went to Hannibal’s side and whined “He definitely will be, and with how cuddly he is now I bet he’s gonna think he’s a lap dog- and I will accept that.”

"These types of dogs get quite big, even if he's a runt. Prepare to be cuddling with a bear." Hannibal chuckled before digging into the flatbread, cuttiing it into pieces before eating each slice one by one. "I wouldn't be opposed to that, as long as I'm invited to the so called..."cuddles." 

Cujo barked up at Hannibal, tail wagging and thumping against the floor excitedly. He continued sniffing around, attention span short and already looking for something else to occupy his time while both his masters ate. He would wind in and out between both Hannibals and Wills legs just to remind them he was still there.

Will looked at Hannibal as he picked up a small piece of the food and took a bite, he pondered for a moment “I don’t see why you wouldn’t be invited- I know I didn’t cuddle much with my pack but when I first got Henry he wouldn’t leave my side, that being said he was a small dog.” 

He smiled as he felt Cujo there every once in awhile “Hopefully he imprints on you as well, going by his tendencies now I don’t doubt it.”

Hannibal hummed. "I know he'll share a much closer bond with you but I'll make sure to give him my fair share of affection. I never considered myself much of dog person, let alone a pet person, but Cujo makes a convincing arguement." Hannibal took a moment to think back on Wills pack. "Ah yes...the small one. I remember him...definitely wanted attention."

Will nodded as he looked down at Cujo for a moment before he continued eating “He is definitely a heart stealer.” Will smiled as he looked back to Hannibal “Yeah, definitely was a lovely dog.”

Cujo eventually trotted off out of the dining room, set on exploring the rest of the house and left the two to finish their dinner. Hannibal finished the rest of his dinner, slowly sipping his wine glass before refilling it again. He looked over to Will, taking in how at ease and content the empath looked, his overgrown curls, the flush of color from the sun, slightly filled out since Hannibal kept him well fed. "Will...I absolutely adore you." And perhaps Hannibal was a bit...inebriated, but every word he meant.

Will let his eyes follow after Cujo before he continued to eat with a smile, he looked up at Hannibal taking a drink of his wine as he tilted his head as the other looked at him. Will smiled and looked back at Hannibal with a hum “How do you still make me feel this way? Nervous and a fluttering in my chest. I also adore you.” He moved to take Hannibal’s hand into his own

Hannibal brought Wills hand up to kiss his knuckles, eyes never leaving Wills. "Youre the only one I bare my entire self to and you understand. I've been looking for you my entire life never realizing how much I needed you." His eyes turned hard for a moment. "One thing I'll never forgive Alana for...never telling me about you."

Will watched him and his eyes softened as Hannibal spoke, he wanted nothing more then to be with him. “Well I suppose we have Jack to thank for us meeting, though I wasn’t the most polite then. Though I had my reasons for worrying that Jack was having me psychoanalyzed.”

Hannibal chuckled. "I must admit...i debated on whether I should have you on my table rather than at my table. But then you utterly charmed me so." Hannibal thought back to when they met at Jacks office. "And then I had the sudden thought 'ah a bastard...i shall begin courting him immediately'."

Will raised an eyebrow and winked at him jokingly as he listened with interest, he laughed at the last part and gave a nod of agreement “I really was a prick, but I’m good with the end result. It took me quite a long time to accept that I was in love with you, since I hadn’t ever been in love with a man like the way I love you”

Hannibal took another sip of his wine before answering. "I would have waited...even if you only loved me platonically...I just wanted you to see me. To let me join you at your side in however you wished for me to be. Lover or companion. " Hannibal knew he might be a little drunk and perhaps sentimental but rose I to bring that out of him. "But I'm honored to be able to fall asleep every night with you in my arms."

Will had a strong pull on his heart at Hannibal’s words, his face softened in a way that showed his admiration “Hannibal..” he spoke in a soft tone as he moved to hold Hannibal’s hand in his own with smile “I love you so much, you’re so good to me. I’m so happy to have you as my own.”

Hannibal smiled softly and squeezed Wills hand gently. "I love you too sweet boy." He leaned over to press a kiss to Wills forehead before sitting back and finishing his wine. "You've made me a very happy man Will...i will spend the rest of my life ensuring your own happiness."

Will closed his eyes at the kiss and looked at Hannibal as he finished off his wine, he picked up his own glass taking a drink before he kept eating his food with a smile glued to his lips

Hannibal finished his food in comfortable silence before standing up to clear his plate. Immediately Cujo ran in and bumped into Hannibals legs looking up at him. Hannibal chuckled and shook his head before walking to the kitchen to clean up, Cujo following closely

Will laughed at the puppy as he watched him follow after Hannibal, eventually will stood up after he finished up the rest of his food and brought his plate and their two empty wine glasses over to the kitchen “Is papa gonna be my replacement?” He questioned with a slightly elevated tone to catch the puppies attention

Cujo looked over to Will and instantly bounded over to him to follow and sit on his toes. Cujo flopped over onto his belly, begging to bet let again. Hannibal chuckled, washing the dishes and looked over to Cujo. "Perhaps we'll both be fighting for his attention." Cujo barked at Will, whining for a pet, his paw catching at Wills pants and tugging.

Will smiled brightly at Cujo, he was absolutely enamored by the little guy. He leaned down and began to pet him as he spoke simple praises, he picked him up as he pulled at his pants “Okay, okay! Let me get you up.”

Cujo barked happily and relaxed in Wills arms, tongue out, eyes closed, paws bent as he exposed his belly. Hannibal chuckled and dried his hands before reaching over and giving Cujo a pat on the belly. "He certainly is an energetic thing. Hopefully he'll be easy to put to bed." Then Hannibal had a thought. "Will Cujo...be sleeping with us?"

Will happily scratched at his belly and smiled down at him as he looked up quickly to Hannibal “As long as I can get some more energy out of him he should sleep like a rock, also I’m not sure I know puppies have a hard time sleeping alone from being use to being in the small pack. I’ll see if he calms down soon and I may just lay him next to the bed so I can keep an eye on him.”

Hannibal nodded and playfully tapped at Cujos paws. "Perhaps we should introduce him to the bedroom, if he can smell our concentrated scents he may recognize that as a 'nest' and perhaps he'll grow tired." Cujo barked at Will, squirming in his arms and jumping up to try and climb into his shoulders, then deciding maybe he should jump over to Hannibal. "Otherwise, we could take him for a walk."

Will swayed with the puppy before he gave a small nod “I agree we let him recognize the smell and after we can bring him for a walk, he has a lot of energy to burn.” He paused “Might be a bit hard to walk him since we don’t have a collar and a leash.”

Hannibal hummed thoughtfully. "Hmm, you've got a point, perhaps the garden. He can chase after the smells there, tomorrow we can try to take him on a walk after we buy what we need." He gently gave Cujo a pat on the head and moved to open the double doors to their bedroom so that the pup could roam about and identify their scents in the room.

Will nodded as he walked towards their room as Cujo squirmed in his arms, he leaned down kissing the puppy’s forehead as he picked up a simple pillow at first letting him get closer to the fabric. He kept petting the puppy so he didn’t attempt to jump from his arms from excitement

Cujo squirmed in Wills arms and immediately jumped from his arms, rubbing himself all over the bed and pillow, belly up and paws bent, sliding all over the bed with his tongue rolling out. He barked over at Will and Hannibal, whining when they didn't join him in the bed. He rolled over onto all fours and ran to them only to run back to the middle of the bed, barking more. Hannibal chuckled and shook his head. "Either he's ready for us to go to bed or wants us to chase him."

Will sighed but watched Cujo rub against the blanket, he shook his head with a soft sigh. He moved forward and kneeled on the bed carefully and let his hands run across the blankets, before he smacked empty spots to capture his attention “I think he wants to be chased- I could be wrong though. Is it playtime Cujo?”

Cujo lowered his head, his rear up and tail stock still. He followed Wills hands before pouncing and gnawing at his hand and he barked before moving back and kept pouncing at Wills hands. Cujo tried not to let Will capture him again, darting out just in time any time the empath tried to grab him, running around the bed like a spaz before slipping off the bed. 

He let out a small bark and jumped back onto the bed tackling Will, his nose sniffing his face and agressively licking him. Hannibal let out a genuine laugh, sitting on the bed and watching the soft scene play out before him. "Well, that's one way to tire him out. I think he's happy knowing your scent is stronger here."

Will lowered himself on the bed before he tried to get Cujo quickly, he ducks to get him before missing and softly cursing under his breath. He laughed as he quickly attempted to get him, he groaned as he was tackled and grimaced at the kisses and licks he was receiving 

“I definitely know he’s gonna be sleepy by the end of this-“ Will rolled away from Cujo letting his hand lay on Hannibal leg and looked up at him with a smile

Cujo finally seemed to calm down and panted in Wills hands, belly up with a goofy smile, eyes slightly droopy. He stayed where he was on the bed, only moving a few times to get comfortable and slowly started to doze off, paws twitching.

Hannibal smiled and leaned over to cup Wills cheek in his hand, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips and hummed happily. "Sweet boy...we should probably...prepare for bed as well." Hannibal let his hand slide down to Wills shirt, gently unbuttoning it one by one.

Will smiled at the sleepy dog and felt himself also relax, he continued to pet Cujo’s belly as he noticed his eyes get droopy. Will leaned into the kiss to his best ability as he relished at the feeling of Hannibal’s lips on his own. 

He looked up at him with a softness in his eyes “Yeah, that’s true.” He licked his lips as Hannibal began to unbutton his shirt, he moved his hand to also start unbuttoning Hannibal’s shirt

Hannibal scooted forward a bit and pushed Wills shirt off from his shoulders once he had finished unbuttoning the shirt, his eyes roaming the bare expanse of skin and the fresh bites from the night before. He let his fingers run along the base of his neck down to his chest and hummed appreciatively. "I'll never tire seeing you like this. Seeing you marked as mine." His eyes flickered down to the scar on his stomach. "Even here...your scar makes me sad but proud." his eyes darkened as he looked up to Will. "You've tied yourself to a monster and I'm never, letting you go."

Will smiled up at Hannibal and felt a small breath catch in his throat at the feeling of his fingers, he closed his eyes relaxing for a moment before opening them again “You marked me as yours from the day I started going to therapy with you, you never left my mind after that day.”

Hannibal chuckled, his eyes nearly completeley dialated. He pressed a soft kiss to the underside of Wills jaw before whispering darkly into his ear. "Good boy..." he praised, his hands resting on his hips and pulling him close, hands going to undo the buttons on his pants. He briefly looked over to Cujo who was nearly passed out on the bed and Hannibal brought Will over onto his lap. "Choose, living room or closet."

Will licked his lips with a soft groan at the name, he moved grabbing onto Hannibal tightly feeling a warmth stir in his stomach as he looked up at the other man with a matching look in his eyes “Ah.. living room-“

Hannibal rewarded Will with a gentle bite to his neck and slid his hands to grab Wills rear, lifting him up so he was stradling his waist with hardly any effort. He kept his footsteps silent so he wouldn't alert Cujo, bringing Will over to the living room and settling him on the arm rest of the sofa. Hannibal continued peppering kisses all over his neck, re-marking any marks that had faded and putting new ones.

Will’s eyes rolled back for a moment and he quickly wrapped his legs around Hannibal, he held onto him tightly as he kiss and nipped at Hannibal’s neck as they walked to the living room. 

Will relaxed into the couch as he held onto Hannibal grinding up against Hannibal, he bit his bottom lip roughly and let out small panting noises

Hannibal locked his maroon eyes up to Wills, his mouth traveling over his to chest before giving his bicep a sharp bite, hard enough to shock but not enough to draw blood. His hands pushed Wills pants open and lifted him up briefly to push them off completely, the garment falling softly to the floor. He pressed himself against Will, growling at seeing his lover so exposed and willing. "What ever shall I do with you, needy thing..." he teased.

Will took a deep breath as he gasped and grabbed at Hannibal’s sides as he bit him, he was panting and huffing at the contact with a soft moan “Oh god- anything please...”  
he looked at Hannibal as his pupils were completely dialated, he bit his bottom lip and groaned his name softly “Hannibal- oh god please.”

Hannibal slipped out of his own shirt, his chest covered in the thick thatch of silver hair, corded muscle along his arms as he flexed and moved. He undid the top of his pants and moved to grind against Will in a slow pace, drawing out moans from him. "But you look *decadent* when you beg." Hannibal murmured huskily, enjoying having Will at his mercy.

Will watched Hannibal intently taking in everything in front of him, he was enraptured by the man above him. He let in a quick yet shaky breath as he pressed against him “Mmhm- only for you.” He moved a hand forward to hold onto Hannibal’s shoulder

Hannibal turned his head to kiss Wills hand on his shoulder and with a free hand he hooked Wills leg up higher on his hip. "I want to tear you apart and be the one to glue you back together, I don't know if I can hold back tonight." He growled out, his hand sliding down Wills leg to dip between his thighs and into his briefs, fingers probing at his entrance. "Seeing you so happy today, such bliss."

Will felt a chill up his back covering his skin in goosebumps at the kiss and the movement of his legs “You are a Doctor, you would know *exactly* how to put me back together.. isn’t that right, Doctor Lecter?” He mulled at the other words and feeling of his hand at his entrance with a soft gasp of air

Hannibal smirked against Wills skin and hummed in agreement. "Yes, and I know exactly what you need." Carefully Hannibal pressed a finger into Will, stretching him out gently, his hips moving forward to buck up against Will and grind both their erections together. Hannibal let out a low moan and closed his eyes. "I'll have you hoarse before the night is out Will."

He wanted nothing more then to be completely at Hannibal’s will, to let him have his way with him and make him feel respected at the same time. 

Will’s grip on Hannibal’s shoulder tightened as his hips moved up meeting Hannibal’s erection with his own “Yes- yes please.”

Hannibal carefully stretched him out, one finger becoming two until he could slide in a third, gently rocking his fingers in and out, brushing against Wills prostate teasingly. With his free hand he pulled himself out of his briefs and brought his and Wills erections together, griding against him, his thumb sliding over both their tips. He wanted to see Will completely fall apart in his hands, his eyes never leaving Wills, panting slightly.

Will felt his legs tremble at the feeling of Hannibal’s fingers, he closed his eyes tightly moaned softly as his nerves all light up like a Christmas tree. His back arched off the couch with a breath of ecstasy, Will wanted so much from Hannibal he needed to be at his will as his breath shook as he let out a whimper. 

His mouth fell open slightly as he whined with a shaky plea of Hannibal’s name “H-Hannibal...” he opened his eyes to look up at him as the heat flushed all throughout his entire body

Hannibal licked at Wills lips, kissing him deeply and swallowing down his moans, stroking the both of them slowly while his fingers continued to stretch him out and press deeper. He kept pushing forward, fingers wriggling until he finally brushed over his prostrate sending a shock of pleasure through him. Hannibal kept up a constant pace, never slowing but never speeding up, keeping Will just on the edge. "Just like this...?"

Will was gasping as he tensed at the rush of pleasure all throughout his body for a few moments before he could probably catch his breath again “Ah, Mhm- more..” he cried out wrapping his legs tightly around Hannibal with a whimper leaving his throat. He pressed back onto his fingers and furrowed his brow at the feeling “I need you- oh god I need you.”

Hannibal slowly pulled his fingers out and moved his hips down a bit so he lined up against Wills entrance, pressing against him before slowly sliding into him. "Yes, sweet thing...I need you too. I burn for you." He continued to stroke Will, agonizingly slow, thumb swiping over his tip and squeezing gently. "I need to warn you...before you don't have your wits about you. I'll be soft but I won't be gentle tonight. Not unless you don't want that." Hannibal shook with restraint, eyes blazing with passion and desire. "I want your body to remember me tomorrow." he whispered huskily, a voice a near growl. "But not if it costs you your trust with me."

Will felt all of his body was lit with a heat he had never experienced before, a desire that drove him so far past what he was prepared for but he loved the red hot tightness burning inside of him. He gasped moving his hands to rake down Hannibal’s back as he pressed into him, the burn that subsided into pleasure that grew inside of himself. 

Will felt his body shake slightly at the feeling of everything happening, he was something he would always remember. He gasped at Hannibal’s thumb before he made direct eye contact with him “No- do what you want, *make* me feel you for the days to come, have me only remember your name and your name alone. I trust you with my *life*.”

Hannibal closed his eyes at Wills permission and he gave Will a deep kiss before he tightened his grip on the empath and all but slammed into him, bottoming out in just one swift motion. Hannibal groaned in pleasure and without stopping he began thrusting up into Will, his hand stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Hannibal arched his back, loving the burn of Wills nails down his spine, he'd be admiring those marks later. Hannibal panted heavily against Wills lips, his eyes completely swallowed in black, only a thin band of maroon could be seen. "I'll make you learn how to enjoy both pain and pleasure, sweet boy." he whispered, his thrusts so hard and fast that Will could only bounce against him.

Will groaned loudly as it trailed into a low growl from the strength behind his thrusts, he tightly held onto Hannibal letting his nails dig into his shoulders once again leaving simple crescent shapes in his place. He was so enraptured by all of it he was gasping and moaning under his breath, Will’s mouth was wide open as he began to pant more aggressively arching his back high off the bed. 

Will took all he could get from Hannibal, he moved into the kiss before he bit Hannibal’s lower lips roughly. His hair bounced with the quickness of his movements “Ugh ah oh yes fuc-“ he was moaning senseless words and noises

Hannibal kept an arm around Wills hips, pressing him down with each of his thrusts, thrusting into him at a punishing rate, the sound of flesh hitting flesh filling the room along with their moans. He arched his head back, relishing the feel of Wills nails digging into his shoulders, proof that he was making Will feel good. He admired how Wills curls bounced against him, in tune with his thrusts and Hannibal couldn't have imagined a more beautiful sight.

He shifted them so Hannibal was sitting on the edge of the arm rest of the couch, Will in his lap and he pushed himself even deeper into Will, pressing hard against his prostrate. He could feel heat pool in his stomach, climbing an climbing every second. Hannibal moved to press his lips against Wills throat and bit down, marking him anew.

Will was grasping for anything to hold his arms going to wrap behind Hannibal’s neck as he moaned out, he knew his Voice would be hoarse by the end of it all. He took all of Hannibal with a desire to only ever feel this way for him, to only feel this used and sore from him. 

Will moaned out loudly as his hair began to stick to his forehead, he felt Hannibal deep inside of himself but it was so much different this time feeling the push and pull as the heat surged through him, some pre-cum leaked out of his erection and he moved his head so the other had more space to mark him “Fuck- claim me, I’m yours only yours oh Jesus Christ!” He shouted feeling all of his body tense once again the heat tightened in his stomach in a way that made his body quiver

Hannibal closed his eyes at the sound of Wills cries, sending a shiver through his body at the sound of his lover calling and needing him. Wanting him. "Yes, mine. All mine Will...only I can touch you like this, see you like this. And I'm yours. You're it for me Will." He panted, moving his hand away from Wills erection and held Will by his hips, thrusting up into him roughly. His grip would most likely leave bruises come tomorrow morning, but Hannibal was counting on that. 

He leaned back, taking in Wills sweat drenched face, his flushed body and cursed in Lithuanian, the heat coiling and coiling in his gut. "Oh-oh sweet boy, I'm close." He could feel himself near the edge, just a few more moments until climax. "Is that what you want?"

Will was completely out of it at this point, the pleasure that surged through him made him lose his train of thought as Hannibal spoke to him. He couldn’t form proper sentences anymore as he was muttering under his breath repeating his name as it rolled off his tongue “A-ah Hannibal- Gah oh shit mmh!” His hips arched up into every single thrust.

Will’s legs were shaking as he felt sweat run from his brow down his neck, he felt the pressure in his stomach warning him of his release “Yes- yes, yes..” he muttered softly “so good to me ah shit, keep going please.. let me cum please, please, please..” his words trailed off into moans

Hannibal nipped at Wills chin and down his throat, his thrusts never slowing, the pleasure coiling before it snapped. At hearing Wills cries and begs his hips stuttered and he slammed into Will, cumming deep and hard inside him, his tip pressing hard against Wills prostrate. Hannibal cried out Wills name as he came, his teeth latching onto his shoulder, growling through his release.

His nails dug into Wills hips, keeping the empathy pressed firmly against him, twitching inside of Will. Hannibal licked at the bite on Wills shoulder to try and soothe it, knowing there would most likely be a dark bruise come morning and panted heavily in Wills ear, his forehead resting against the empaths.

Will felt himself start to work through his orgasm, his body had tensed completely as his hips and back arched off the couch with a loud moan. He didn’t care how loud he was at this point, his body was so warm he felt like he was breaking a fever. 

Feeling Hannibal press against his prostate made him feel slightly over stimulated as his body shook and he felt a stray tear rub down his cheek “Fuck- oh fuck ah yes Mhm.” He moved his hand up to cup the side of Hannibal’s face as he panted quickly and rapidly

Hannibal continued to stroke Will, panting against his shoulder as he slowly rocked himself against Will, riding out his orgasm while trying to help Will through his. "Hnnh, Will you feel divine, wrapped around me so tightly." He nuzzled against Wills hand, eyes completely hooded and blissed out, following the tear that trailed down Wills cheek. He lifted his free hand to wipe away the tear with his thumb, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. "Beautiful..." he breathed. Will looked just as radiant when a smile graced his face or wracked with tears, and Hannibal wanted both. He was feral for it.

Will was panting and felt the cold rush of air on his flushed sweaty skin, he gasped reaching the last of his orgasm as he came down from the high but not instantly it was a teasingly slow pace. He looked up at Hannibal his eyes drooping as he gave a soft yet sleepy smile “Mhm- talking about yourself again...” his voice trailed off as he leaned into Hannibal’s hand at the small touch “I love you so much.”

Hannibal chuckled and moved WIlls curls out of his face, tucking the strands behind his ear. He carefully lifted Will up so they could fall back into the couch and lay together, Hannibal curling around Will protectively. "No artist on earth would be able to capture you just as you are now." He moved forward to kiss him softly, humming contentedly. "I love you too darling boy, with my all that I am." 

He showered Will in affection, his hands gently stroking over his face and arms, gently massging the areas that he might have gripped to harshly, kissing the marks that he had made. "Are you alright? How do you feel?"

“I believe the only artist that could capture me is you, since you’re the only one I allow to see me this way.” Will kisses back gently as she nuzzled closer to Hannibal with a soft smile “Mhm-“ he hummed softly in agreement 

Will loved the gentleness that Hannibal showered him in as he felt his body relax, he closed his eyes as he felt Hannibal’s lips and hands all over his body “I’m alright, I will only know if your statement from earlier is true by tomorrow. But I feel tired mostly.”

Hannibal chuckled into the kiss and tucked his chin above Will, pulling him close and keeping him warm. He pulled one of the throws over them and tucked it snugly around Will, making sure he was comfortable. "Yes, the only one." He tucked a stray curl behind Wills ear and stroked his cheek lovingly. "I'll treat you to a nice hot bath tomorrow," he leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "But you will feel me for days." Hannibal shifted so Will could lay on his arm as a pillow. "But sleep for now darling."

Will gave a soft laugh back as he cuddled closer to Hannibal, he looked at the other with a sleepy expression. Will leaned into his hand yawning softly his eyes fluttered close as he was enveloped by warmth and comfort from Hannibal

“A bath sounds wonderful..” he had a flicker in his mind at the thoughts of tomorrow and what he would feel “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” His voice was soft and it trailed off to him properly falling asleep

Hannibal kissed his forehead and hummed contentedly. "Rest, we'll see eachother tomorrow..." he felt Will relax into sleep in his arms and kept stroking his cheek, eyes trailing over his sleeping form. Not soon after Hannibal too began to let his eyes drift and fell asleep, his legs tangled with Wills and a hand in his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have the wonderful opportunity to share this Rp I’m working on with Belrayeda! They are absolutely phenomenal when it comes to writing for Hannibal, please check them out if you have the time!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father son day!! Cujo and Will bonding

Will hummed but it was barley loud enough to register as anything, he had fallen into a deep sleep it had been so long since he had slept properly. But now being with Hannibal he got more sleep then he ever needed, proper 8 hours of sleep and in a way his body had gotten use to it.

Unfortunately, with a new child in the house 8 hours would be an unrealistic goal for as soon as 6am rolled around Cujo came scampering in, searching for his dads. He gave the air a quick sniff and found them peacefully sleeping on the couch. He immediately sprinted towards them and dared a jump to land directly in the middle of them, his full weight smashing into them. He barked proudly, licking Wills face triumphantly.

Will was use to the sound of skittering nails against the floor but he had adjusted and moved closer to Hannibal, he gasped as he felt the weight of a Cujo land between them and groaned at the multitude of kisses he was receiving “Cujo- buddy come on...” he moved his arms from the blankets and held a hand out petting the puppy. He kept his eyes close not wanting to accept the fact he was awake at that moments

Hannibal woke up with a small 'oof' and sat up quickly, body tense and ready for an attacker. Sure they had aliases but there was always the chance someone had spotted them and reported their sightings to the police. Once he realized there was no threat, only Cujo, he relaxed and sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Ah...good morning Cujo." He ran a hand down his face and took a look at the clock. "6am...5 hours of sleep, perfectly healthy amount of time." But he couldn't helo but pat Cujo gently on the head.

Will laughed softly at Hannibal’s initial reaction, he carefully sat up and furrowed his eyebrow as he looked at Cujo before he moved his hand to rub the sleep from his eyes “Talk about a wake up call.” He stretched his arms above his head and sighed softly as he watched the other pet Cujo “6 am? Well I feel like I’m back to having to go to the university at that time.” He laid his head back for a moment

Cujo barked at Will when he tried to lay back down, pawing and jumping at him. He jumped from Will to Hannibal and back to Will before barking even louder, tail wagging. Hannibal shut his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. "I dont believe going back to sleep is an option any longer love. He might be hungry." Cujo lowered his head onto his paws and barked again, panting happily.

Will groaned and turned his attention to Hannibal and shifted to get up from the couch he looked back at Cujo squinting as he began to move he paused for a moment as he gently pushed against Cujo so he would get down. 

Will moved the blanket off his himself and stepped down on the floor to feel a sting, he turned back to Hannibal and huffed “You weren’t lying.” He grit his teeth and began his walk to the kitchen

Cujo ran ahead into the kitchen, predicting where Will would go, crashing into the cabinets but shaking off with puppy-like excitement. Hannibal stretched and helped Will off the couch, a smug smile on his lips as he heard and saw the empath struggle to get up. "Shall I carry you?" Mirth and mischief in his maroon eyes, but Hannibal didn't escape their late night coupling unscathed either. He had claw marks raking down his front and shoulders, down his back. Crescent shaped marks over his olive skin and light bruises from Wills grip.

Will followed after Cujo at his own pace and laughed at the puppy “Cujo- calm down buddy you’ll get fed.” He looked at Hannibal and shook his head “I can do it- just need to Uh, get use to it since Cujo isn’t gonna slow down today.” He licked his lips seeing what he had left on Hannibal and smirked “I definitely did a number on you-“

Hannibal looked down at himself, a look of pride before running his fingers over them, enjoying the ache throughout his body. "Yes you did, though you could have done worse." He sent Will a wink before getting up. "I'll run us a bath while you feed the little beastie."

Cujo barked at Will as if to remind him he was still there, jumping onto Wills legs impatiently. He spun around in circles and panted, leaving a drooling mess over the floor and his legs.

“I’ll take that as a challenge!” He called back as he walked into the chicken and began I prepare a meal for Cujo with a smile “Okay okay- I’m working on it.” He started working on cutting the vegetables for the food as well as some of the left over chicken from his meal last night.

After a bit he finished what he was doing and walked a with the bowl in one hand and another with water in it, he bent over and grit his teeth at the sting as he moved and shook his head before setting it down and watching for Cujo to go for his food.

Hannibal felt a thrill go through him at the promise and closed his eyss for a moment imagining a feral Will but soon shook his head to clear his thoughts and started the bath. He added a few drops of essential oils to keep the room fragrant and help further in relaxation. 

Cujo was patient in the only way a puppy could be patient, sitting on Wills feet and barking until finally the food was ready. He followed Will step for step before immediately charging after the food, chomping messily, almkst knocking the water bowl over with his body.

Will watched the puppy with a laughed as he moved to attempt and save the water if it was gonna tip, he sighed softly before he stood back up and looked over to where Hannibal had been. 

He stopped for a moment watching Cujo for a few seconds before he left to go find Hannibal in the bathroom with a small smile as he peeked in

Hannibal was waiting for the tub to fill, adding a few sprigs of dried herbs and flowers for dramatic flair, steam rising from the hot water. Hannibal turned his head to look over at Will and smiled sitting up straight. From here Will could see the jagged claw marks up his back and small bruises where he gripped onto him."Its almost ready. How's our little beastie?"

Will let his eyes flicker across Hannibal’s frame and licked his lips absentmindedly, she walked forward after seeing the marks he had left in him and smirked softly. He held a hand out to Hannibal and set it in his shoulder and traced it down one of the scratches “He’s good, definitely a hungry guy. I’ll need to find a proper schedule to feed him at certain times in the day and make some pre-made meals to quicken the process.”

Hannibal hummed and arched his back Into Wills touch, enjoying the feel of the burn from the scratch mark and the soft caress of his finger. Hannibal looked up lovingly at Will and chuckled at the mention of Cujo. "He's a tenacious thing, I cant wait until he's older. I doubt he'll become too docile, Burnese are just as energetic as huskies or Goldens. We'll have our work cut out for us ."

Will smiled as he took a step closer to Hannibal and leaned up kissing him softly, he let his hands rest on his shoulders “I know after some proper one on one with him and a few weeks he will be just the same but he will listen a bit more. At the moment it’s more in one ear out the other.”

Hannibal purred into the kiss, a hamd coming up to rest onto Wills hand, stroking his thumb over his knuckles. "Mm...yes. he'll become a loyal fierce thing in due time no doubt. Though the separation anxiety will remain...we'll have to reassure him we're here to stay." He turned off the water once the tub was half full and tossed in one final petal.

“That’s my main concern- with him having separation anxiety that makes me worry about when I get back to working, unless I got a hold of a proper dog sitter or someone to just take him in walks ever so often.” 

Will smiled at the soft touches and looked at the bath as he quirked an eyebrow “Well- someone went the extra mile didn’t they?”

"Im sure there are dog daycare somewhere in the city. Ill work on seeing if I can get him certified so you can bring him to the Library." He looked down at the bath, a blank expression on his face but then looked back at Will, amusement in his eyes. "You mean to tell me people don't have baths like this? The horror." He chuckled before gently pulling Will down into his lap and kissed him deeply. "You're soon to be married to a Count dear Will, part of an old Aristoctatic bloodline now."

Will relaxed at the mention of daycare center and gave a simple nod “He may be a bit excitable at the library but maybe he won’t like big crowds- be even more like his dad.” He smiled as he quirked an eyebrow up to look at Hannibal, a soft noise left his mouth as he was pulled into his lap. Will happily kissed Hannibal back and let his hand rest on the side of his neck “I don’t think the last time I bathed was when I was... 8 years old, got used to showers after that.” He moved his other arm to wrap his arms around Hannibal “only blood related thing I was aware of was my blood type.”

Hannibal chuckled at the comparison. "You do have the same mop of brown hair, should we change his name to Will Jr." he teased, running a finger down Wills cheek. He looked over to the bath and back to Will ."Well you've never had a bath with me and I have to say, marked improvement if you don't mind my boast." He lightly slid his fingers down Wills cheek to neck and then caress his chest. "You would know firsthand how *skilled* my fingers are." Hannibal carefully lifted Will and carried him for a moment before submerging them into the water, it was almost unbearably hot but not quite scorching, just hot enough to penetrate deep into the muscle. "Mm, as the bride to a Count, I would see you spoiled."

Will playfully smack Hannibal’s chest and rolled his eyes, he leaned into Hannibal’s touch and furrowed his eyebrows with a smile as he relaxed under Hannibal’s hand with a soft sigh. Will playfully glared after Hannibal at the comment his made “You’re boasting, though you’re right. I would know firsthand wouldn’t i?” 

He held onto Hannibal as he was set into the water and gasped at the warmth of the water, he almost relaxed immediately as the water encompassed him “You would see me spoiled even if I wasn’t your bride.”

Hannibal chuckled and settled them so Will had his back to his chest, the tub high enough where the water was almost to their shoulders. He settled Will between his legs, knees raised to cradle him somewhat between him. "Yes you would..." He raised his hands to trail over Wills skin and slowly began to massage his sore muscles, never pressing too hard to hurt. The scent of the herbs and oils pleasant and subtle enough with the steam of the water. "Yes, I would...but even more so knowing you're mine in the most traditional sense, *darling*." he purred.

Will leaned back into Hannibal’s massage, his eyes closed and let out a few soft noises at the muscles. The herbs had found a way to stay on Will’s arm as he took in a deep breath, He hummed softly as he listened to Hannibal words “Mhm, I’m happy to to be yours. Since you’re also mine.” He opened his eyes as he laid his head back for a moment to look up at him with a soft smile

Hannibal ran his hands all over Wills body, paying special attention to his lower back and hips, his fingers gliding over the skin with ease and running along the inside of his thighs back up his back. "Glad to hear it..." he was silent for a moment before continuing, looking down at Will, moving his hands into Wills hair, massaging his scalp gently. "Would you want a ceremony? It'd be small but I think you'd look beautiful in a wedding dress." he teased lightly but his tone even. "Go to a church, walk down the aisle to me...veil trailing behind you." He pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Maybe go to England for the honeymoon."

Will loved the feeling of Hannibal’s hands on his hips and back, he closed his eyes groaning softly at the pressures his hips. As he relaxed into the feeling of his hands in his hair Will leaned into his hand and let out a soft noise at the feeling. 

He looked at Hannibal and paused as the idea of the ceremony “I like the idea of a small ceremony- I’m not sure about the dress.” He spoke with a small laugh “I like the idea of a nice white suit, Maybe even a tail coat? Of course a veil.” He yawned softly as he moved a hand to cover his mouth, Will smiled at the kiss “England would be beautiful.”

Hannibal chuckled but relented, never stopping his gentle massage and continued to run his hands down his thighs and lower back where he was sure the empath was sore the most. "In a suit or in a dress you would look stunning. Perhaps I should wear the dress." he teased, not opposed to that idea either. "Though I do have a suit type in mind, but you might laugh at the idea since it's a tad...cliche." He buried his nose in Wills curls, inhaling the scent of the mixed oils and the empaths natural scent. "We could travel all the way up to Scotland, rent a car and drive up the coast. Maybe you could even try your hand at fishing there."

Will groaned softly as he leaned his body into his touches, He listened to Hannibal intently “Hm- you in a dress would be different then what I’m use to. But you’d look nice, what kind of suit do you have in mind? I’m still not great at the whole fashion situation.”

“I’m all for cliche, hit me” he laughed softly as he felt Hannibal press into his curls. Will smiled “Scotland is beautiful, I definitely would be interested in what they have up there to be caught.”

Hannibal hummed and thought for a moment before resting his arms around WIll, thoughts distracted by the potential wedding. "Hmm, no I would like to wear a suit. You know me and my 3 piece suits. I was thinking...something reminiscent of Louisiana high society back when it was France territory. Silk and satin, pale colors to have you stand out with these lovely curls." he ran his hand through the wet curls, loosening any knots. "Since you are technically marrying into Aristocracy I don't see why we shouldn't indulge. Lace cuffs with gold trimmings. The best way I could compare it too would be the live action apatation of one of Anne Rices' novels."

Will laid his head back against Hannibal’s chest as he listened to his breathing and the rumble from his chest as he spoke, he had a smile flicker on his face as he leaned into his hand run through his hair. Will gave a simple nod since he know Hannibal would have something extravagant in mind “Gold trimming- that would be really interesting to see I don’t think I see that at many weddings. Would I wear a veil?” He teased but part of him liked the idea

Hannibal enjoyed running his hands througj those curly locks, like velvet running through his fingers and turning to silk in the water. It was just them in their own little world, Hannibal felt a swell of satisfaction surge through him and he held Will even tighter. "Not gold in the metal sense...gold thread weaved in along side the cuffs, lace elegantly caressing your wrists and hands." He ran a hand down Wills arm to lift his hand, intertwining them together. "And a veil is something I have to insist. Call me a traditionalist, I want to lift it off from your radiant face and see my bride. Pearls hand woven into the tulle by yours truly of course." He chuckled, shifting slightly to raise his knees and frame Will tighter against him. "Cujo could even be our ring bearer."

Will hummed in agreement softly as Hannibal spoke, He closed his eyes as he smiled letting their finger intertwine. He gave a small laugh “I’m not against the idea of a veil, there has always been a very intriguing reason behind it. 

Would we do what most couples do where we don’t get to see each other for the day until the service?” Will felt a squeeze in his chest at the idea of Cujo as a ring bear “That would be so cute-“ he carefully turned his body and kissed Hannibal softly with a soft smile “You’re gonna add the details into the veil? I didn’t know you did stuff like that.”

Hannibal swiped his hair so it was slicked back and he could get a clear view of the Wills face, tracing random traces over cheek and skin, relishing in the blissed out look the empath had on his face. "Mmm, I couldn't agree more. You'd make such a sight sweet boy. Soft blurred edges behind the tulle only for me to reveal you to the world how bold and fierce you truly are." he whispered softly, as if the admission itself was secret and forbidden.

He was thoughtful for a second. "I'm not sure I could bear to part from you for so long but it is considered bad luck. I'll leave that up to you love...but I'll ache for you ever second that passes by." He chuckled against Wills lips at the kiss and smirked. "I had a feeling you'd love that...we'll even dress him in his best. I insist in decorating the veil myself, I'm unsure if it's a tradition for the groom to create it but it is a tradition for people to add to after the marriage ceremony. On the first dance our guests are meant to add things to the veil to aid in our future together. I'm afraid we'll have no such crowd."

Will tilted his head to the side slightly as he relished in the touches from Hannibal, he wanted nothing more then to stay this way for as long as possible. He had a soft smile rise to his lips as he looked back at Hannibal, Hannibal always has such a beautiful way he strung words together that made Will’s heart rate increase the smallest bit because of them.

Will gave a small simple nod as he thought for a moment “Its considered bad luck I think that’s the last thing we need right now, I know won’t be used to not having you next to me.” He hummed and thought about Cujo “Dress him in his best? I think you already have an idea of what you’re gonna put him in.” Will teased in a soft tone as he furrowed his eyebrows “It’s definitely going to be different from most weddings I’ve been to but I mean I’m the one getting married this time, I’m okay with a small crowd less forced conversation.”

Hannibal slightly pouted, and made a put out noise but ultimately agreed with WIl. "I suppose...it's lucky of us we haven't been spotted yet. But I'll be entirely too lonesome without you. I won't even have Cujo to keep me company." he teased, stopping his massage once he was sure that he had reached every part of Wills body and wrapped his arms around the empaths middle. "Our wedding will be one for the ages. I will spare no expense. The guest list might be...sparse. We could always tell our 'colleagues' at the Library we're renewing our vows and invite them. I'm sure they'd come." He nuzzled against Wills neck and gently bit the sensitive skin there, his hands traveling up to gently pinch at Wills chest. "A gay marriage would certainly draw some intrigue."

Will pouted back at Hannibal teasingly and nodded in agreement “You can keep Cujo for the day if you’d like, I know you’re use to someone next to you. I more then likely won’t get much sleep that day.” He pondered over all the ‘wonderful’ intrusive thoughts might make him think.

Will moved to start cleaning Hannibal slowly and carefully just so he felt just as appreciated as he did. “Even if the guest list is a bit smaller then you’d like it’s for the best, I suppose you would be the one to bring it up? I can talk to a few people but I’m unsure if it’ll be as well spoken if I ask.” Will let his hand rub against Hannibal’s arms and chest with a small smile “A gay marriage would also get some people with different opinions talked about, But it’s part of our life together now.”

Hannibal shook his head. "No, Will. Keep Cujo, you need him more than I do. You don't need to be alone on the day before your wedding night. I'm sure I can handle one night on my own." He continued idly drawing random patterns over Wills chest, fingers feather light against him.

He hummed in relaxation as Will began to clean him, openly staring at him as he saw his darling boy take care of him. He lifted his arms to hang off the side of the tub and tilted his head, looking at the empath. "You can ask whoever you wish love, we don't have to make it such a huge ocassion." Hannibal gently arched his back at Wills hands on his chest, his thick thatch of silver hair smattered across the broad expanse of his chest. "If they dare speak ill during our wedding I'll kill them where they stand." he spoke darkly, his maroon eyes locking with the empaths. "They wouldn't dare."

Will was silent as he concentrated on getting Hannibal as he listened intently as the other spoke, he nodded as he smiled at the small touches. 

He let his hand trail over Hannibal’s chest as he re lathered his hand with soap, Will’s eyes followed after Hannibal’s arms watching the muscles shift with a smile before he looked back up at him “so protective, I’m use to people speaking ill of me. I know the lengths you would go for me, same goes for you.”

Hannibal sat back and let Will wash him, arching up like a cat into his hands and never taking his eyes off of Will. "I would paint the town red if it made you feel better and I know you would too. Our mutual understanding." He raised a hand to cup Wills chin. "You would be unstoppable." 

Cujo finally done with his breakfast trotted in and raised his head to smell out Will, coming over to sit by the foot of the tub. Be barked once to get Wills attention and panted happily

“As would I for you, but maybe we control that urge until after the wedding..Hm?” He hummed in a questioning tone “We will be unstoppable.” Will licked his lips as he smiled at Hannibal and began to get his hair wet so he could wash it

He looked over the tub to see Cujo and gave a bright smile “Hey bub- you all done?” He spoke in a soft tone as he let a hand pet his head even though his hand was wet

Hannibal clutched his chest as if ached. "Oh, if I must, only for you my love." He teased slyly before tilting his head forward and humming at the sensation of Will massaging his head to wash his hair, nearly putty in the empaths hands. He felt a shiver travel down his spine, Wills hands hitting all the right spots on his head, letting out a soft groan. "Oh...this is new." he breathed.

Cujo barked in what was equivalent to a dogs 'yes' and lifted his head as high as he could for Will to pet him, then barked and flopped back down running in circles in excitement. Hannibal didn't dare move, too blissed out from Will washing his hair to look over at Cujo. "More Will...please." he begged, "don't stop yet."

Will moved his hand carefully through the strands of Hannibal’s hair, he quirked an eyebrow at his groan but continued what he was doing. Letting his nails lightly scrape against his scalp letting his hands work the shampoo into the shorter side of his hair. 

Will felt a surge of warmth crawl around his body as Hannibal begged, He bit his bottom lip but made sure not to stop as he began to massage his scalp and worked the soap into the others hair as he smirked softly “I won’t stop, only until you want me to.” He made sure to give Cujo the attention he needed with his other hand so he didn’t bark or whine

Hannibal purred and groaned, eyes fluttering open every nownand then, absolutely in love with the sensation of Will running his hands and finally after a long while he opened his eyes. "Im afraid if i don't say stop we would be stuck here all day." He nodded at Will to stop and sat back with a long sigh, contentedness blatant on his face. Cujo licked Wills hand and rolled over for belly rubs, pawing at Wills hand for attention.

Will laughed softly and gave a small nod as he continued for a few more moments, He leaned forward kissing Hannibal feather lightly “I’m not apposed to that, but we have this gremlin to deal with.” He let his hand settle on the side of Hannibal’s face “I’ll go play with him for awhile, get his energy down. Also needs to probably go outside.” 

He stood up carefully before stepping out of the tub and went to grab a towel and wrapped it around his waist, as his hair had small droplets fall from his curly locks of hair. Will moved to get another towel and set it next to the bath “Rinse the shampoo out of you hair.” He turned to Cujo with a bright smile “Wanna help dad find what to wear?” He asked in a soft tone as he walked out

Hannibal sighed dramatically and relented. "If I must...i shall." Letting Will go with a pout, watching him with hooded eyes as he went before stretching out his limbs fully. He smirked at the empaths sassy comment and shook his head. "Yes love." 

Cujo barked after Will, trying to snap at the droplets that fell and catch them with his paws. He barked in agreement and ran ahead of Will to the bedroom only to crash against the door because he couldn't stop in time.

Will gasped and covered his mouth to stifle a laugh, he carefully moved to make sure the puppy was alright “You gotta slow down pal.” He shook his head as he continued to the bedroom and paused at Hannibal’s closet for a moment “Hey! Do you mind if I borrow one of your shirts?” He questioned letting his hand run across the fabric

Hannibal washed the rest of the shampoo off from his head and drained the tub, quickly taking a rinse in the shower before drying himself off. He tilted his head to hear what Will was saying and answered. "Of course, anything of mine is yours love!" He patted himself down with the towel before leaving the bathroom to find Will.

Cujo ran circles around Will, not at all phased from the crash and tried to jump up onto Wills legs, his tail thumping loudly against the carpeted floor.

Will had a bright smile rise to his lips as he slipped it off the hanger, he made sure his shoulders were dry before pulling it over his head with a smile. He walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black jeans quickly.

Will smiled at his reflection knowing the sweater would had been big on his compared to Hannibal. But he didn’t care he smiled at himself as he looked up to watch Cujo “I’ll pick you out in a second, let me get dressed.” He laughed softly

Hannibal walked in, drying his hair with a quick shake of the towel. "What did you decide on l-" his words caught in his throat when he saw Will in the maroon sweater, his favorite one, the one he refused to leave behind when they moved. "Will..." he breathed, his eyes moving up and down, stunned by the sight. 

Cujo looked between Hannibal and Will, barking at them both as if to say 'pay attention to me you two' and ran between them to, hoping to goad them into a chase.

Will was using his towel in his left hand to dry his hair and paused looking back at Hannibal with a sheepish smile before furrowing his eyebrows “I can change if you want-“ he moved his hands to the bottom of the sweater pulling up on the fabric as he watched Hannibal not quite sure what to make of the reaction on his face.

Hannibal blinked and was further stunned by Will removing the sweater, only realizing that if he removed it he wouldn't be able to see him wearing it anymore. The fight between seeing Will nude or in *that* sweater was a mental battle indeed but decided that he looked better *in* the sweater. He rushed forward to hold Wills hands and looked at him, eyes dilated, chest heaving. He growled, voice low and whispered; "Keep it on...the only way that sweater is coming *off* is when I say so." He lowered Wills hands and let his eyes roam over him, growling in content at seeing Will so wholly owned by him.

Will had began to pull it up more before he was stopped, he watched Hannibal scanning his face for an explanation and he paused. He looked at his hands and back up into his eyes quickly, Will took in the dilated eyes and heavy breathing as a positive sign. 

He licked his lips smirking softly he didn’t know that wearing Hannibal’s clothes would have this affect on him, The growl made a heat swell over his body and nodded “You’re the only one that gets to say so.” He pushed his bottom lip into his mouth as he bit the soft plush skin lightly

Hannibal ran his hands over Will, relishing the feel of the sweater contour against his body under his hands, nuzzling his nose against Wills neck and dragging his teeth across the exposed skin. The sweater was big on Will, and it slopped over his shoulders a bit but to Hannibal, it was possibly the most attractive the empath looked while not covered in blood and viscera. Too enraptured by Will he barely heard him speak and could only repeat his words. "The only one..." Hannibal pulled Will closer to him, his hands settling on his hips possesively.

Will hummed at Hannibal’s hand against his body it always felt so *right*, He gasped softly letting his hand move to grip Hannibal’s shoulder and the other laid on his hip. Will was taking short and quick breaths as he felt the heat in his stomach tighten and curl, He knew that he’d have to wear Hannibal’s clothes more often if this is what he got in exchange for it “Mhm-“ he closed his eyes and leaned into Hannibal with a small smile

Hannibal let a hand travel up the back of his spine before he curled his hands into Wills hair and pulled his head back gently so he could look down into Wills blue eyes, his other arm wrapping around his waist tightly. He was trying to take deep even breaths but Hannibal was absolutely, entirely enthralled by Will in his sweater...something about it drove Hannibal wild. He leaned forward and kissed Will deeply, pressing their bodies together, needing to taste Will right then and there.

Will had felt a shiver work it’s way down his back and made a soft noise at Hannibal pulling his head back, his eyes opened at he met with the other mans maroon eyes staring into his own blue eyes. He felt his breathing catch in his throat for a moment as his heart began to speed up slowly but surely.

Will groaned into the kiss as he let his hand move to the back of Hannibal’s head pressing him closer, he let his teeth trail along the bottom on his lip and tugged on it lightly as he pushed his hips forward against Hannibal

Hannibal nearly devoured Will with his kiss, growling increasing when Will tugged on his lip and bucked up against Will, their bodies pressed almost impossibly close. After a long while Hannibal pulled away with a wet sound, a string of saliva connecting their tongues before Hannibal licked his lips and rolled his eyes back in pleasure. "I need to stop...before we simply spend all day in bed with you bent in half beneath me in nothing but *this*" He tugged on the red sweater and nuzzled against him. "And Cujo needs to go out to walk."

Will let his eyes flicker over Hannibal’s face as he was panting softly, his lips were a soft red color as he pulled away from him. He groaned and leaned his head forward to lay on Hannibal chest for a moment as he gave a small sigh “That sounds.. great, but you’re right-“ he let his eyes move over to Cujo and huffed pointing at him with a teasing tone “Cock block.” He leaned forward kissing Hannibal once more before he pulled away from him

"Mm...usually am." He replied slyly, chuckling softly. Hannibal let go of Will reluctantly, his hand trailing down his arm before he walked away to get dressed. He disappeared into the closet to finish getting dressed while Cujo barked and jumped at Will to be picked up or pet, oblivious to the sexual tension and ran around Wills legs.

Will rolled his eyes and playfully shoved Hannibal as he watched the other man walk away with a sigh, he looked down at Cujo and let his hands lay on his soft fur ruffling his fur before he stood back up and put his hands on his hips “Gotta go outside bud?” He questioned and made his way to the foyer so he could let out Cujo

Hannibal chuckled and continued to dress himself and got ready to start work at the library. He decided on a simple white suit, no tie and beige pants. He slicked his hair back with a smattering of gel and looked in the mirror, satisfied.

Cujo whined in answer and followed Will, pawing st the door to be let out. Hannibal came out into the foyer and slipped on his loafers. "Be careful out there...do you have you phone?"

Will turned to look at Hannibal as he heard his walking down the hall, His moved from his feet up slowly to Hannibal chest and he huffed softly “You look great, like always.” He licked his lips letting his hand lay in the door handle and moved a hand to check his pockets “Yeah of course, what’s got you worried?” He carefully pushed the door open watching after Cujo

Hannibal hummed and kissed Will softly, hands coming around to grip Wills rear and pull him close. "Mmm...says the one who looks *sinful* in that sweater. But thank you love." He looked out the door of the foyer then back to Will. "I'll always worry about you, especially when you leave the house. Just keep an eye out, hmm? Do it for me sweet thing." Cujo sprinted out the door and ran to the elevator door, patiently waiting for Will to catch up.

Will kisses Hannibal back quickly as he laughed into the kiss at Hannibal’s grab, he let a hand lay against his chest and rolled his eyes “No need to thank me just speaking the truth.” 

His eyes followed after Cujo as he went running to the elevator and smiled “Of course, if anything seems out of the ordinary I’ll be sure to call you.” Will hummed as he leaned forward giving him one more kiss before he walked over to where Cujo stood

Hannibal nodded and let Will go, carefully watching him go as he himself gathered what he needed to go to the library. "I'll be at the library for most of the day but I'll be sure to be here before 5." He closed the door to their penthouse and locked it. "Call me for anything." Cujo barked at Will and wagged his tail happily, thinking both his owners would be taking him for a walk. Hannibal smiled down at Cujo and gently patted his head and touched his finger to the puppy's wet nose. "Ill miss you both."

Will gave a simple and quick nod as he let himself kneel down to Cujo’s level, he smiled at the sweet interaction between the two of them and gave a simple wave “Have a good day, if *you* need anything call me. I’ll probably get some things for this guy today.”

Cujo panted happily, eyes closing slightly at the pet and exposed his belly for more pats and scratches. Hannibal bowed his head slightly and gave Cujo a small wave before he left through the stairs. "Keys for the car are on the hook by the front door, love." And with that Hannibal walked out to head to the library, he was sure if he sped-walked all the way there he'd have enough time to settle in.

Cujo whined a bit when he saw that Hannibal was *not* going to be joining them and looked up at Will with his puppy dog look, head lowering to rest on his paws, barking at Hannibal to come back and join them.

Will made sure to pet Cujo a bunch and pouted back at him with a small sigh “I know.” He watched after Hannibal before looking back at Cujo “but Papa has work,We get to have a daddy son day. I’ll make sure to get you some toys and treats to make up for it.” He let his hand lightly rub his ears and stood up making sure he had most of what he needed

Cujo whined but accepted Wills affection, slowly getting up and sitting by Wills feet, panting up at Will, his tongue out. He pawed at the emapths feet, inpatient and rearing to go. He didn't have a leash yet and he wanted to take advantage of his limited freedom before Will had a chance to collar him.

Will wasn’t quite sure how he felt about Cujo being without a leash, but if anything if the little guy decides to run off Will will have to hold him until he finally gets a leash for him. He watched the puppy with a bright smile and let his hand roam over his fur “You gonna be good today? I know you’ll wanna stay by me but you might see other dogs.”

Cujo looked up at Will, tilting his head trying to under him, ears flopping with his head tilt. He barked up at Will with a body shake sending fur flying all over. Cujo could try but he can't make promises. Cujo stood up and pressed his body against Wills legs, barking impatiently to go.

Will smiled and nodded as he patted his head softly before standing “Alright, let’s go then.” He kept a close on on Cujo making sure to call his name every so often to keep him close

Cujo tried his best to not run ahead but would often get distracted with a bird or a particularly interesting bush. When another dog would come near them cujo would hide between Wills legs, whinging loudly and barking at Will to pick him up. Cujo seemed to not like other dogs, either because be was a puppy or from his previous owners. Other dogs would either leave or lunge after Cujo, pulling against their owners leash to sniff at him. 

One owner walked up to Will, a small greyhound by their side. "Your puppy is so cute! How old is he?" They tried to offer their hand to Cujo but he whined and tried to hide behind Will

Will laughed softly at him running towards birds and getting distracted by a bush, he had kept an eye out for people with dogs just so he could make sure that Cujo could be picked up quickly if anyone approached. Will furrowed his eyebrows at his shy demeanor as other dogs would come near him

He moved after Cujo quickly and picked him up before taking a small step back from the other person “Me and my fiancé found him, he was stray so we brought his home to take care of him.” He nervously avoided eye contact as he pet Cujo speaking to him quietly under his breath “It’s okay bub I got you.” Will looked up and bounced on the ball of his heels “If I had to guess I’d say 2-3 months.”

Cujo squirmed in Wills hands and whined, trying to tuck his muzzle into Wills arm pit and hide. The stranger pouted and frowned at being unable to pet Cujo, moving closer to try and pet him down his back. "Oh poor thing. You are such a saint rescuing strays, he looks beautiful!" They kept scooting closer, hand raised out, uncaring that Will or Cujo looked like they wanted nothing to do with socializing. 

"He's too pretty of a thing to be acting so scared. Come on show me that cute face." As soon as the stranger tried to touch him, Cujo yelped and snapped at them viciously making them cry out and snap their hand back. "Ow! Tch, I didn't even hurt him!"

Will let out an angry huff as they got closer to him, he knew some people didn’t know how to properly read a situation but him taking a step back should have been loud and clear “I’d appreciate if you didn’t try and touch him, he’s been in a bad living situation before he came to me.” 

He was surprised by the outburst but he knew that it would have happened eventually, Will tried this best to sooth Cujo as he glared at the stranger “You don’t have to do anything to hurt an animal, he showed clear distrust. Maybe ask for permission before you touch someone else’s dog.” Wills head started racing about what the poor greyhound may have to endure at home and looked at the dog with a sad look

Cujo immediately whined after he snapped and tucked his tail between his legs and ears flat against his head, licking up at Wills jaw in an attempt to soothe both of them. The stranger sucked on their bitten finger and pointed an accusatory finger at Will. "You shouldn't be letting out something that rabid anyways! Put a damn muzzle on that thing if you're going to be parading it around." 

They cursed and grabbed their greyhounds leash, winding it tight around their fist. "You better hope I don't get rabies or something." and with that, they stomped off, their greyhound trotting along next to them but looking back at Will and Cujo with inquisitive eyes, tail low but not tucked. Cujo whined against Wills neck and whimpered for his attention.

Will leaned into the kisses from Cujo as he carefully ran a hand over his head and down his back “It’s okay bub, you’re okay I got you.” He rocked them as he glared at the stranger and furrowed his eyebrows “Don’t tell me how to take care of my dog, worry about yourself.” 

“If anyone has rabies my guess would be that you have it.” Will watched them walk away as he looked at the greyhound and sighed softly “Stay safe..” he spoke softly before he moved to the side and pulled Cujo close giving him a scatter of kisses on his head and ears “You’re okay bud, I got you.”

The stranger huffed and pulled on the greyhounds leash to keep up before vanishing around the corner.Cujo curled up into Will, tucking his head under Wills chin and whimpering loudly. He calmed down after the barrage of kisses and panted heavily, heart hammering against his chest and giving Will the scared look he had when they found him in the alley. This whole interaction would give some insight onto what kind of life Cujo lived before Will and Hannibal. He was afraid of dogs, perhaps women, and sudden touch and movement.

Will sighed softly making sure to remember the interaction, he knows it’s hard to get puppies into a safe environment after they were exposed to trauma. He wanted nothing more then to help Cujo start to be more confident and have a better way to show he was afraid, but snapping at the women was something he would expect at this point in time. 

He hummed softly against Cujo’s ear and continued to place kisses against his head and ears as he whispered to him “It’s okay, she’s gone now.” Will looked around before he continued the walk they were in deciding to carry the puppy. He continued speaking soft praises as they walked towards what looked like a small pet store, Will made sure animals were allowed as he pushed the door open as there was a soft ring of a bell announcing their arrival

Cujo slowly calmed down in Wills arms, clinging to him desperately and nuzzling into his neck while they continued to walk to the pet store. He occasionally would switch from one side to the next if he saw something interesting but didn't beg to be put down or let go of, too afraid to run into another random stranger.

He perked up when they entered the pet store, his nose sniffing the air and his tail wagging excitedly at the possibility of a treat. Luckily there weren't too many people and no other dogs looked to be in the store. A clerk greeted them in Italian from one of the front desks and melted when they saw Cujo but didn't come any closer.

Will had a soft awkward smile on his lips as he approached slowly towards the worker “Ciao, sto cercando alcuni elementi essenziali per i cuccioli. Voglio assicurarmi che abbia ciò di cui ha bisogno a casa.” He let his eyes scan around avoiding direct eye contact.

He kept all his attention on Cujo since he was just about as nervous as him when it came to people, Will sheepishly looked at the clerk for a moment

The clerk nodded and pointed to a certain aisle for Will to look at. "Sì, quella corsia ha cibo e giocattoli per i cuccioli! I contratti di locazione sono nella corsia 4, così come i collari." They chirped happily. Cujo still clung to Will but gave the clerk a tentative sniff, tail wagging slightly but not much else. The clerk almost looked like they wanted to pet him but unlike the stranger, understood both the body language of pet and owner and stayed where they were. The clerk only cooed at Cujo, waving their hand at him and making kissy noises. Cujo panted happily and barked but made no move towards them, happy to be in Wills arm still have attention.

Will turned his head to look where they point and gave a simple nod “grazie mille” he gave a small smile before he looked down at Cujo and back to the worker for a moment “Cujo, wanna go say hi to them?” He spoke softly as he gestured to the clerk with a simple tilt of his head. The last thing he wanted to do was over stimulate Cujo but he wanted the puppy to get use to people other then him and Hannibal, Will took a few small steps forward as he waited to see how other puppy reacted

Cujo wiggled in his arms and leaned forward a little, only enough to offer his head in clear invitation. The clerk gasped and slowly patted his head and careful not to move too fast, giggling when Cujo decided to give their fingers a small lick. They looked down at their desk and pulled out a small milk bone treat, looking to Will for permission. Cujo went near feral in Wills arms, barking for the treat and wiggling to get even closer to the clerk, tail whacjing against Will excitedly.

Will smiled at the clerks excitement and made sure to hold onto Cujo as his tail nearly whacked him in the face, he gave a laugh and nodded his head towards the offer of the treat for the little guy and kept a hand on his back and he let him. Will was happy to see someone being more slow with their movements, he was glad to see Cujo back into his excited mood

Cujo yipped in excitement and chomped at the milk bone hungrily, swallowing the treat nearly as fast as it was offered. The clerk laughed and risked another head pat, happy that Cujo allowed it and thanked both Will and Cujo. Cujo licked the clerks fingers in thanks and curled up back into Will, dog treat breath panting in his face.

Will gave a bright smile as he gave a simple wave as he began his walk to get a few things for Cujo, he had a few specific things he wanted to get in mind. He picked a few things off the shelve such as treats and showed him toys to see what caught the little guys attention, Will was fine with toys he he definitely didn’t want to get anything that has a squeaker in it. He saw a simple white collar and leash set with a few other colors until he noticed a maroon colored one that reminded him of Hannibal

Cujo sniffed at all the toys but went crazy over the food shaped toys, the ones that crinkled a little when played around with. The squeaker ones scared him a little, the abrupt noise too startling for him and making him bark out loud. He tried to fit the crinkle toys all in his mouth but tilted his head at the leash and collar, ears flopping in every which way.

Will smiled as he made sure to get a few of the crinkle toys since they normally lasted longer, he made sure to get teething bones and a dog brush. He leaned down and kissed Cujo softly as he realized how much he missed Hannibal, Will didn’t want to get caught up in his head and decided on a simple emerald green and the maroon collars with a smile. 

Will brought those things to the counter since he would continue to make Cujo’s food for him, he would start to premake it so he wouldn’t have to make it new every single day. Will would need to research on other meals for Cujo since he was a growing puppy and not fully grown like his pack back in Wolf Trap

Cujo barked at the collar and leash, already trying to bite on the leather and put up a fuss. He was distracted by the teething bone and tried to pry it out from Wills hands, his puppy teeth biting into his skin but not enough to be painful. Cujo sniffed at the cashier and barked at them when they didn't pay him attention or give him a treat like the clerk from earlier. The cashier smiled and looked carefully at Will. "He's so cute...whats his name?"

Will made sure to keep it away from his mouth and shook his head with a small laugh “hey hey, No biting okay? you can have it as soon as we leave and get home.” Will spoke in a slightly stern voice b ur made sure to to raise his tone as he carefully set the things he had down and he moved to get his wallet from his back pocket, Will looked up for a moment “Oh- his name is Cujo.” He let his hand run over his back slowly before he started to rub his ears with a small smile

Cujo whined but lowered his head and let go of the teething bone, licking at Wills in a small apology and looked over to the cashier. The cashier smiled and began ringing the items up one by one, making kissy noises to the puppy every now and then. "He's beautiful. He's gonna grow up to be big." The cashier tossed in a small pack of vitamins. "These help with the teething if you want, no extra cost. You can just give them to him like a snack and they soothe the gums." Cujo melted in Wills arms, turning over to expose his soft underbelly, pawing st him for belly rubs.

Will gave a small smile and leaned down kissing the top of his head with a hum, he looked back up at the cashier and the vitamins they threw in “Oh- thank you so much, I’ve only really had older strays so this puppy stuff is kinda new to me.” He moved his freehand to rub the back of his neck, Will laughed and let his hand trail over his belly and gave him lightly scratches in its place.

The cashier smiled sympathetically and nodded over to Cujo, fond reminiscence in his eyes. "I used to foster puppies all the time so I know how much of a handful they can be. But its easy to train a puppy than an old timer." They gently wiggled one of Cujos paws and giggled softly. Cujo was too comfortable and distracted to car, smiling dopily up at Will as his belly was rubbed, leg kicking out slightly in excitement. 

The cashier bagged up their items and handed it to Will, smiling at Cujo. "Good luck with that one, that breed can grow up pretty big so you'll need a lot of food." Cujo barked up at Will, trying to distract him with his cuteness, as if to say "no no look at me I'm small and adorable and I'll always stay that way."

Will smiled brightly “That awesome, I’m glad to hear that you fostered. You still do it or?” He laughed seeing them wiggle Cujo paw, Will loved seeing the puppy so content and happy. Much preferred to how he was treated earlier but that was something he would make sure never happened again.

Will took the bag with a soft “Thank you.” As he gave a small nod “I can tell he already thinks he’s a lap dog and there is no way that gonna change.” Wills attention moved back to Cujo and he rolled his eyes “Yes I know you’re cute.”

The cashier shook his head and looked a little sad. "No, unfortunately our neighbors..." they cleared their throat and sucked their teeth. "Unfortunately our neighbors poisoned our last foster because they didn't like the barking. The puppy is fine! I found a new foster but I don't trust my neighbors...I miss them though." The cashier smiled at Cujo and gently rubbed his peets, relcutant to let go. "But I get to see cuties like this one every now and then so it helps."

Cujo barked at Will again, raising his head to lick up at Will and nibble on his nose playfully, his sharp puppy teeth harsh against the bridge of his nose. Cujo looked over to the cashier with another dopey smile and pawed at their hand playfully. "But you two have a wonderful day, give the little one lots of love and pets from me." they gave Cujo kissy faces.

Will furrowed his eyebrows and felt his bottom lip shake softly, he looked down at Cujo pulling him into a hug and kissed his forehead “I can’t stand assholes like that, they don’t even deserve to be anywhere near animals.” He looked back up “I’m so sorry to hear that, I’ll make sure to stop by here every so often so you can see this little guy.” He gave a simple him and looked back at Cujo “You also have a good day, I just want you to know that your neighbors could get in lots of legal trouble for doing that.” 

He picked up the bag as he waved a finger at Cujo “No bite.” He spoke in a stern tone once again, Will never believed in using force against animals to train them. He smiled and gave a small smile as he picked up Cujo’s paw to wave at that cashier

The cashier smiled at Will, their hands clutching their chest in thanks. "Oh you're too sweet, I'd love to see you two around again." He sent Cujo another kiss and cooed at him. "Yeah, we're trying to pursue some kind of legal action against them but...they're being difficult. We'll figure it out...somehow." They trailed off softly, letting go of Cujos paw and smiled sadly. "I look forward to seeing you again, if you're ever here before 3pm just ask for Aurelio. I can give you the employee discount next time."

Cujo put his head down, ears down but didn't whine and put his spare paw over his nose as if to apologize. Cujo looked over to the cashier and let his paw be used to wave goodbye and barked at them with a pure puppy smile before Will left the shop and dissappeared behind the sliding doors.

“I suppose he will ruin his toys pretty often so I’ll make sure to remember that. Have a great day.” Will waved as the door swung closed and he looked down the sidewalk for a moment “Okay Cujo, now we gotta head back home and I’ll make sure you go potty and then you can eat again.” He paused before shaking his head he wasn’t comfortable putting him on a leash Incase they ran into any other people like before .

The walk was uneventful having a few people smile at Cujo as they walked by but never seemed to approach him, Will was very thankful and knew that the only other person he wanted to see was Hannibal

Cujo squirmed in Wills arms and landed on his feet easily when he jumped out of his arms. He didn't run from Will but began sniffing the ground curiously, the timidness from earlier completely gone. He found a tree that smelled just right and lifted his leg to pee.

marking it with his scent and trotted over to Will once he was done. He stayed close to Will as they walked back home, sitting by his feet whenever a stranger came up, too afraid to interact but not so scared that he felt like he needed to be in Wills arms. Once they got home Cujo ran ahead to their front door, sniffing agressively and barking to see if maybe Hannibal returned home.

Will was excited to see that hyper attitude back in Cujo, he was proud of him staying close by making sure to praise him and reward that behavior. He gave a small cheer as Cujo went potty before he got back to the front door, Will sighed as he looked down at his watch to see the time. He made sure  
that Cujo was paying attention before they got to the elevator making their way to the level they stay on. 

He used a simple key to unlock the house before holding it open for Cujo to run in as he closed the door making sure it locked behind himself, Will walked to the kitchen and stretched his arms above his head as he pulled everything out of the bag he got at the store. Will looked to Cujo and put a hand on his hip “you ready to eat big guy?” He walked over to the fridge and began a quick prep from a few more meals that would last about 2-3 days depending on Cujo’s eating habits

Cujo immediately burst into their penthouse and began running everywhere, sniffing out for Hannibal but whining when he couldn't find him. He would crash into a few things on his hunt, trying to avoid any attempts from Will trying to catch him if he tried and wouldn't stop until he was sure he sniffed every room twice and came to the sound consensus that Hannibal wasn't home yet.

He followed Will to the kitchen and sat up looking at him, panting happily and barked at the mention of food, tongue lolling out and drooling heavily. He jumped over to Will, nosing his way into the fridge and llooking around curiously, sniffing at everything. He perked up however when he heard the door unlock and ran to the front door and see who it was.

Will tried his best to be quick on his feet but Cujo was small and a speedy little thing, He was panting softly after Cujo had finally calmed down and followed him into the kitchen. Will began to mix a few things into the bowl as he got some ground chicken, brown rice, peas and spinach and made sure it was cut small enough to avoid the risk of choking.

Will heard the door and smiled as he cleaned up the small mess he had made and called for Cujo “Hey- come back here bud your foods ready!” He wiped his hands on his jeans as he walked out to also see who it was but he already had an idea of who

Cujo was torn running back to Will or pouncing Hannibal when he walked through the door. He barked at Hannibal and kept trying to leap up onto him, his paws dragging down his legs and pants. Hannibal chuckled and set his briefcase down before bending down and picking up Cujo, settling him in his arms. 

"Someone missed papa." He cooed softly before he looked up fondly at Will, a soft smile on his lips as he walked over to him, scratching at Cujos stomach while he held him in his arms. "Hello darling." He bent over to kiss Will sweetly, his spare arm snaking around Wills hips and pulling him close. "I missed you my sweet boy. I was contemplating quitting on the spot, I couldn't bare being away from you for so long." he murmured.

Will smiled at the man before him letting a small smile flicker over his lips, He walked forward “someone else also missed you.” Will kisses him back letting his whole body lean into Hannibal “As much as I’d love to have you home at all hours of the day I know that work is something that is super important-“ he looked at his husband lovingly “But hey I got everything for Cujo today, will make training him a lot easier now.”

“But he’s gonna be a bit nervous around women I found out today, Had a run in with someone and he seemed.”

Hannibal hummed and chuckled softly into the kiss. "Mmm, we don't need the money but appearances must." He looked down at Cujo and smiled at the puppy, Cujo was a complete ball of fluff, lax and dopey in his arms while he held out a paw towards Will, finally happy that he was sandwhiched between his two dads. Hannibal lifted an eyebrow and was about to smile before his eyes darkened at the mention of a less than savory interaction. "Oh? Nervous around women? Who was this run in? It wasn't while you were at the pet store was it?" Already he was planning on some late night activities and scouring for the store receipt if Will didn't tell him.

“No no- or wasn’t the pet shop the man working there was amazing with Cujo.” Will took Cujo’s paw and let his thumb graze over the fur with a smile and looked over his nails and the pads of his feet. 

“Some women was really intense in trying to pet him and made him uncomfortable, myself included and he snap at her hand biting her finger. He also is very uncomfortable around around other dogs so hopefully we can work on that.” Will furrowed his eyebrows since talking about the women left an unsavory feeling in his mouth “Since he went after she said that I shouldn’t let out something that rabid and even had the audacity to mention a muzzle, my main worry is that she had a sweet greyhound and I can’t imagine what the poor thing goes through.”

Hannibal furrowed his brows and looked down at Cujo, gently petting the top of his head and went to lift his muzzle a bit. Cujo panted softly, looking at Hannibal lazily without a care in the world. "Animals only attack if they feel threatened, he did what he thought would keep him safe. If anyone should wear a muzzle its her to keep her foul mouth *shut*." 

Hannibal looked up at Will and sighed. "The woman is unfit to own a dog much less be lecturing others about owning one. I'm sorry you had to deal with such a swine." He pulled Will in softly kiss his forehead lovingly, a free hand running through his curls. "What can I do to make your day better?"

“Cujo did a really good job the rest of the day, the cashier at the store was absolutely awesome with him.” Will let an arm wrap around Hannibal and looked at him with a soft smile “you being here helps my day alone, Cujo should be pretty tired out today since he walked home and just ate so hopefully he will take a nap.” 

Will leaned into the kiss and hummed softly “How about you tell me about your day? I’d love to hear about it.” He moved his freehand to pet Cujo as he spoke a small string of praises to the puppy

Hannibal cooed at Cujo and bounced him up and down gently in his arms. "Well, hopefully I'll be able to make your night better than the day." He looked down to Cujo and smoothed down his fur, putting him down so the puppy could find a place to nap. Hannibal returned his attention to Will and wrapped his arms fully around the empath, hands resting on top of his rear and squeezing gently. "My day was not as interesting as yours but progress was made nonetheless. I submitted paperwork for you to be able to bring Cujo freely, they assured me it wouldn't take more than a few days so we'll be able to bring him to the lecture." He leant down to brush his lips over Wills before speaking again. "However, I did run into our dear friend Anthony Dimmond, he was all too happy I was on my own today."

Will hummed softly at Hannibal as he bounced Cujo, He watched after him for a moment before he attention was back onto Hannibal. He let his arms wrap around his torso with a soft smile “You know how to always make my day better.” 

He rolled his eyes at feeling Hannibal’s hands on his ass but didn’t try to make him move them, Will tilted his head to the side slightly and nodded “That’s great, I know he won’t be to hard to train just gotta work past the puppy phase.” He listened intently and paused for a moment not remembering who he was talking about before he huffed “Someone needs to teach him that a working man is still a married man.” Will had a small flare of jealousy strike through him as he shifted to be closer to Hannibal

"Its my duty as your husband to ensure every day is better than the last. I have just the thing for this evening to lift your spirits, what do you say?" Hannibal couldnt help but give each handful a small squeeze and lean into Will, a sly smirk on his lips. 

Hannibal hummed at that and couldn't help but enjoy the look of jealousy in his lovers Clearwater blue eyes, the sharpness in his scent as the empath shifted closer to him. "Yes, even knowing were married it poses a challenge to him and me all that more alluring. It might incense you to know he even curled his hair in a poor imitation of yours."

Will laughed softly and kissed Hannibal back making a soft noise when he squeezed, He licked his lips as he pulled away from the other man. Will had always hidden the side of himself when he was possessive around others, but he was in a relationship when Hannibal completely understood him. 

Will quirked you an eyebrow at the statement and pressed his lips tightly together “Alluring yes, but you’ve got to be joking about him curling his hair- I mean Christ I can barely take care of my own hair I don’t think he wants that-“

Hannibal quirkes a brow up when he noticed Wills possessiveness and couldn't help but feel warmed by it. He lifted his hand to run his fingers through Wills curls and hoped that would calm down the empath even if just momentarily. "I believe he was attempting to impersonate you. As if anyone ever could. And his cologne was absolutely wretched to the point where I missed your ship on the bottle." Though Wills nosr wasn't as sharp as Hannibals, the closer he leaned into Will the more noticeable a heavily woodsy aftershave could be scented. "I almost had to kick him out of the library otherwise he'd burn off the patina with the smell alone."

Will let out a deep sigh as he leaned into Hannibal’s hand to his best ability, He was happy just to be home with Hannibal “It was worse then mine? Now that is an achievement even if it’s a bad one on his behalf.” He moved his head to tuck into the crook of Hannibal’s neck just taking in the aroma of his fiancé with a smile crawling onto his lips “Well I definitely would have liked to see you do that. But low profile for now.”

Hannibal cupped Wills cheek and smiled down at him, purring when Will nuzzled into his neck. He tightened his grip around Will and sighed happily, pleased to be back home with Will in his arms and his nose in those chocolate brown curls. "You only need to give me the order sweet boy." He whispered lowly. 

Hannibal stayed like that with Will in his arms, the entire day without seeing him was arduous after spending months constantly at his side. He wasnt sure how long he'd be able to stomach it but he took comfort knowing Will would be able to accompany him to the library once Cujo was trained and the paperwork filled out. Hannibal glanced at the clock and hummed thoughtfully. "Shall i make us dinner?"

“No he’s not worth the trouble, I’m just happy you’re home.” Will stayed that way for a few moments relishing in the physical contact and the comforting smell of Hannibal, He moved so he was looking up at him as he let a hand trail up and down Hannibal’s side in a comforting gesture “Can I help? I always feel bad when you make dinner alone.”

"As am I sweet boy." Hannibal moved to step away but kept a loose hold around Wills hips, pursing his lips in thought. "It's no trouble at all for me to prepare dinner but I would welcome your company either way." He gently took Wills hand into his own and led them to the kitchen, grabbing various items out from their panty and fridge. "I saw a simple french stew, comforting to wash away the unpleasantries of the day. Have you ever had *coq au vin* when you lived in Louisiana?" He handed Will a knife and pushed the vegetables that he needed cut. "Fairly rich dish even if it is meant to be simple."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have the wonderful opportunity to share this Rp I’m working on with Belrayeda! They are absolutely phenomenal when it comes to writing for Hannibal, please check them out if you have the time!


	10. Chapter 10

Will followed after Hannibal letting his eyes take the ingredients into his mind and tilted a head to the side, He thought for a moment and shook his head “I don’t think I have- as much as you’re gonna hate to hear this I was raised on fast food and family meals mostly from holidays and special occasions.” 

Will took the knife holding it safely away from Hannibal before he set it on the counter, he moved to the sink to wash his hands and rise off the veggies to make sure they were clean. He walked back over and started working on cutting the vegetables

Hannibal did slightly flinch at that and began rolling up his sleeves after he set his coat down behind one of the chairs. "Thank goodness I met you when I did." He teased. "It's a hearty soup that translates to 'chicken in wine'. Favored during the colder months or on less than favorable days." Hannibal sent Will a quick wink and began to debone the chicken he pulled out from the fridge. 

The veggies were simple ingredients one would find in a stew, onions, carrots, potatoes and a whole clove of garlic. Hannibal started on the stock and flavoring it over the stove, hands working quickly and efficiently. "What sets this dish apart is the crumbled bacon on top, and if you're eating an authentic coq a vin the bacon should never come out soggy."

Will laughed at Hannibal’s reaction as he went back to cutting the vegetables “You’d never guess what I ate in college.” He made sure he had wiped the blade to get the extra on it off before he went onto the next one “Hm- well I’m excited for it.” 

Will finished and brought over the small cutting board with the vegetables cut, he furrowed his eyebrows “Well with your talent in food I know you’ll be able to do it.”

Hannibal chuckled. "Oh, now I have to hear all about it. What, pray tell, sort of monstrosities did you concoct?" Hannibal knew he eas digging himself into an early grave by asking but genuinely curious, if only so he could make future dishes to make up for it.

He thanked Will softly with a gentle hip bump, smiling while he began browning the chicken and bacon. "They do say happy wife happy life." He winked at Will and handed him the pot with stock. "Stir until it foams at the top."

Will paused thinking for a few moments before he carefully bumped Hannibal back, He rolled his eyes as he began to stir the stock. Will didn’t remember much from college but the meals normally made for a good story 

“You’re gonna love this It was normally ramen with some Tony’s throw into it or other spices to make it different and if it wasn’t that it was small little microwaveable meals like- lean cuisine or whatever was the cheapest.”

Hannibal made a small noise in the back of his throat and closed his eyes in horror. "If only I had met you years ago I could have saved you from the Lovecraftian horror of 'microwave meals'." Hannibal began adding the chopped vegetables and dropped in the chicken a piece at a time. "If I had known I would have brought you meals every day after meeting you in Jacks office, regardless if you hated me."

Will let out a proper laugh and shook his head “I got use to those kinds of meals, having a father on the edge of a breakdown everyday kinda does that.” He thought back to all the stuff his dad made even if they were mostly takeout 

He paused for a moment when Hannibal mentioned hating him “I wouldn’t say I hated you, just the whole psychoanalyzing me thing put you in the back burner. But I think it was more the fact you called me out just from the first day you met me I felt threatened in a way.”

Hannibal hummed and gently wrapped a hand around Wills waist, his grip loose but comforting. "It mustn't have been easy, I'm sorry Will." There would be a time when the empath would open up about his past and Hannibal would be patient until Will was ready.

"I have to admit my curiosity got the better of me and I was impatient in the moment. I wanted to see if my assumption was true and if Alana was telling me the truth. Realizing you were out there, that you could understand me. I had to push as far as I could to provoke you. Like you said before, we are just alike."

Will leaned into the small feeling of his hand on his waist before he gave a small hum of agreement as the stock began to boil. “I definitely had a feeling we were more alike then I wanted to admit in the beginning, but the way everything worked from that point forward made me resent you until I knew that you and I were the same.”

He had always been able to feel that connection between them but Will always had trouble with getting close to others, Will always worried he would lose anyone that got to close to him. But he knew Hannibal was capable of being by his side and he understood Will’s reserved nature

Hannibal added the rest of the bacon on top of the stew before closing it with the lid and letting it simmer, drying his hands on the towel and raising a hand up to brush against his cheek. His brilliant Will, the sheer admission was only testament to how trusting the empath was becoming around Hannibal. He relished these small moments when Will was coming out of his shell, the tentative steps towards his ultimate becoming.

"Understandable. There is a price that comes with seeing and in turn the possibility of being understood. It can be scary when such an opportunity presents itself; in this case me. It will take me a lifetime to express how grateful I am."

Will let out a soft breath as he leaned into Hannibal’s touch, he loved the soft as simple touches that he had forgotten about from his past. But being with Hannibal brought forward all the things he missed out on. He looked to Hannibal as he still carefully stirred the chicken stock “You understood me so quickly from the first day we met it scared me. But I’m content with the choices I made as well as Jack getting me to go to you as a therapist.”

Hannibal smiled softly down at Will and gently pressed his lips to his brow, wishing he could simultaneously make his demons disappear and encourage them out to play. "Ultimately yes, we do owe it to our dear Uncle Jack for our meeting. I'll never forgive Alana for hiding you away from me." His arms wrapped around Will possessively, a tad too tight just shy of painful as if Will could vanish if he didn't hold on tight enough. "Now that i have you I don't believe I would be strong enough to live without you."

Will kisses him back as a voice in the back of his head poked at him, He his body close and let his head move to lay against Hannibal’s chest letting out a small breath “If she would have known all that would happen I think she might of kept me hidden forever, if anyone brought us together it would be Alana since she had recommended you to Jack.” 

Will huffed softly and lightly tapped his chest “Hannibal, I’m not going to disappear. You know I’m not going anywhere, even if anything happened we would have found a way to be together again.”

"Yes, Alana would have kept you locked in the proverbial tower while she played the part of the fierce dragon to keep anyone else away." He rubbed his hands down Wills back soothingly, tracing random patterns through his shirt. "Jack and Alana tried their best and yet like any fairy tale, they failed. And we have our happily ever after." 

He chuckled at the tap and loosened his grip slightly, nails digging just a bit to keep him close. "Yes, I would never rest to bring us back together. Until we were by eachothers side even if I have to slaughter the world for it. For you. My sweet boy."

“She wouldn’t have realized she was the dragon but she was the gatekeeper for Jack.” Will closed his eyes taking in a deep breath to just be enveloped in Hannibal aroma, he licked his lips at feeling the other nails but part of him like the feeling knowing Hannibal was making sure he marked what was his even if it was small and something many others won’t see

Hannibal trailed his lips down Wills cheek to his neck, letting his teeth ghost over the fading bruises and bites from their previous nights, resisting the urge to bite until he bled. "Jack the would-be-king who failed the moment my name spilled from Alanas lips." Hannibal took a deep breath to control himself and pulled back slightly, but he still left his hands on Wills waist. "And so now my dear...*princess* what would you like for dessert? Dine in or dine out? Take the little beastie for a night walk?"

Will had a small smile on his lips as he tilted his head to give Hannibal more space, he opened his eyes and let his hand grip onto the fabric tightly. He looked up at Hannibal and smiled softly “Princess? That’s a new one.” Will let his hand rest against the others chest “Hm, I say dine in. I want to have you to myself tonight. I missed you being by my side today.”

Hannibal nodded and chuckled softly. "I couldn't agree more. I missed you the moment I left, one could argue I should make it up to you tonight." He sent Will a playful wink before continuing. "I'll mill us up some sorbet for this evening. Keep it light and easy." Hannibal kissed Will softly, tilting his chin to and running his hand through his beloveds hair. "Would you be so kind as to set the table? I'll fetch the wine. What fruit would you like for the sorbet? Peach? Prickly pear? Pomegranate?"

Will was absolutely enraptured by Hannibal for a moment not taking in what the other had said, once it had processed he wet his lips as his eyes flickered to the others lips. Will chuckled back to Hannibal “Well I believe that we have that in order now don’t we?” He smiled softly and let his head tilt into Hannibal’s touch, even if was a simple gesture Will loved every second of it. Will was silent as his blue eyes stared back into Hannibal’s matron eyes “Yeah, I can set the table. How about pomegranate?”

Hannibal let his maroon eyes wander over Wills face, enjoying how blissfully happy Will looked, the haze in those clearwater blues. "Perfect choice." He gave Will one last kiss before pulling away and began to set up the counter for the sorbet, occasionally looking over the coq au vin every now and then. He peeled and de-seeded the fruit while running the juice through a strainer and setting it aside, giving the juice a quick taste but staining his lips almost a blood red from the fruit.

Will walked to the kitchen and made sure to get what was needed, balancing the bowls and spoons needed. He walked towards the table and carefully set the table up, Will hummed softly letting his eyes flickered over to Hannibal and got distracted by the other for a moment seeing the red tint to his lips from the drink. He walked over to Hannibal and let a hand rest on Hannibal bicep with a small tilt of his head

Hannibal salted the ice to speed up the freezing process, his gaze flickering over to Will in case his beloveded needed help. Satisfied that his empath was fine Hannibal continued to taste the fruit, eyes flickering up and catching Wills own, recognizing the look in his eyes and smiling slyly when he walked over to rest his hand against him. "Would you like a taste my love?" He asked with a sultry lilt, swiping his finger through the juice and to his lips only to lean forward and kiss the empath deeply. The tart taste of the pomegranate would explode in Wills mouth and smear it all over his tongue, Hannibals taste mixing with the juciy fruit creating a new flavor all on its own.

Will watched him as he looked back at Hannibal with a small smile, He licked his lips letting his eyes flicker to his hand watching him with peaked interest. As he leaned forward as well and moved up into the kiss with a soft hum of appreciation at the taste, the cold flooded his senses before he pressed his tongue taking in as much of the pomegranate that he possibly could groaning at the taste of Hannibal that lingered in the background. Will softly bit the others bottom lip moving his hand to settle on the side of Hannibal’s face with a simple smirk on his lips

Hannibal tilted his head and licked at Wills lips, groaning softly from feeling Wills teeth drag across his lips, his eyes fluttering open briefly for a moment and growling lowly in response. Hannibal smirked against the kiss eyes locking with Wills'. "How do you like the taste?" Hannibal darted his tongue out to flick at the side of Wills mouth teasingly before pulling back, nuzzling into Wills hand enjoying the feel of his touch on his face, feeling so close and connected with the only person he could. It was testament to their bond that Hannibal could be so open and vulnerable and trust himself with Will, finally shredding his person suit and finding no use for it anymore. Even if it was only in small moments like these.

Will was panting softly as he slipped he bit his bottom lip lightly after Hannibal had pulled away, He felt a chill run down his spine at the growl as his eyes darted across Hannibal’s face. He hummed softly at Hannibal’s tongue as his pupils were slightly dilated, he felt his soft breath fan over his face as he let his thumb trace a circle shape on his cheek “It’s wonderful, But I think I want another taste.” Will leaned forward a bit more lightly pecking his lips feather light

Hannibal adjusted his jaw, a soft hiss escaping his lips as he saw the absolute enamored look on Wills face, the thin band of blue around a void of black. His breaths tasted sweet across his skin and had Hannibal aching for more. "I'm yours for the taking my sweet boy." He murmured, his hands sliding up Wills smaller frame, up his back to ghost over his neck and lose his fingers in his chocolate brown locks. He gripped the hair, not painfully but enough to maneuver his head and tilted him back to gaze down st him. "Keep it up and I'll be having you for dinner *and* dessert. Wily thing, you." Hannibals own eyes were blown out in lust, his lips curled back in a canine smile like a predator.

Will had a smirk crawl over his lips as licked his lips with a soft growl rising in his throat, He relished in the feeling of Hannibal’s hands on him and a soft huff of air left his mouth at the grip on his hair. Will moved up closer to Hannibal as their noses barely even touched, He let his freehand trace down the side of his body and held onto his hip tightly as his eyes squint with a teasing tone dripping from his voice “Is that a threat or a promise? Doctor Lecter.”

Hannibal chuckled darkly and brought Will closer, a shiver running down his spine while he felt more than heard Wills growl reverberate between them. His eyes were hooded as he looked down at Will and tilted his head slightly. "Oh my sweet William, I guarantee you, it's a promise. And I *always* keep my promises." Hannibal caught Wills bottom lip with his teeth to nip at the skin, his next few words coming out low and husky. "Now. Will. Be a good boy and fetch us a bottle of something pink, hmm?" But Hannibal didnt release his hold on Wills hair, still keeping him pinned against his body and his fingers firm but gentle.

Will let his chin tilt up as his mouth was open just the smallest amount, as he looked back at Hannibal and let out a soft yet shaky breath. He swallowed as his eyes were slightly closed before he gasped at the bite to his lip, Will knew Hannibal kept his promises he had been there for many of the promises he made. The rush of warmth gathered across his stomach before it transpired all over his body, He closed his eyes feeling another shaky breath leave his mouth and nodded his head “Mmhm.” Will hummed in agreement at the question asked, He felt the build of pressure in his stomach feeling butterflies and heat continue to grow. Will made direct eye contact with Hannibal and felt his grip onto his hair with a soft whine and the feeling of his firm hands

Hannibal drank in every expression, every shaky breath and tremble that shook through the empath. He could almost hear Wills heartbeat increase with every second that ticked by, the flush that dusted his cheeks and spread across his body that had everything to do with how Hannibal could affect him so. "I want to hear you say it William. We value politeness in this household." Hannibal growled, trailing his nose down Wills fsce to settle into the crook of his neck, teeth nipping at the skin there to leave fresh marks and renew the fading ones. He loosened his grip on Wills hair but only slightly, knowing the strain on his neck would cramp and Hannibal wouldn't tire out his love so early into the night. However the whine was almost his undoing, his knees nearly going weak and fighting the urge to abandon dinner and whisk Will to the bedroom and feast on him there instead.

Will felt his face heat up even more as it flood throughout his entire nervous system , He felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked back at Hannibal. The look of a predator about to jump his prey and Will felt like a deer in headlights “Yeah, I’ll go get it.” He spoke softly before he hands moved to hold onto Hannibal and hummed holding back an embarrassing whine, Will wasn’t sure why but hearing Hannibal call him by his full first name made something burn inside himself. 

He held on tightly at Hannibal’s teeth against his skin, a feeling he always loved but caught him off guard every single time. Will felt himself began to pant very softly as he tightened his hold on Hannibal with a soft moan of his name, He felt his body go weak for a moment but he kept himself standing

Hannibal knew it was a test of wills from both ends, if Will kept up the noises and whines Hannibal would break. His resolve was strong, stronger than most but Will was always the exception for his rules, he found fondness in his rudeness, amusement when he was brash, smitten with his anger. Will should have been on his dinner table the moment they met according to his rules and yet, here they were. Hannibal 'tskd' his tongue against his teeth and shook his head lightly, brushing his cheek against the pale expanse of Wills throat. "As much as I find your lack of proper English endearing, I need to hear you say 'Yes', William." He slowly pulled away from his neck, returning his hungry gaze back onto Will, his eyes dark in arousal and excited by the thrill of the hunt. Yes, he had Will completely ensnared but he knew Will himself was a hunter, he was not trapped unless he wanted to be trapped. And the sheer fact that Will was *letting* Hannibal do this proved how much he trusted him, how safe he was in Hannibals hands. "Now, let's try that again, shall we?" Hannibal asked innocently, raising one leg between Wills leg to gently press against his crotch.

Will knew he had power in this situation in any of the situations that Hannibal put him in, but he wanted to feel the others power over him at this moment. He had missed Hannibal by his side all day and now that he got it it made him feel like he was on fire with the small touches and words with very strong meaning, Will’s grip tightened on Hannibal’s hip his other hand moved to grab the lapel of his jacket pulling him closer “Oh fuck-“ he spoke in a soft tone that would barely register as a whisper.  
Will moved his eyes quickly across Hannibal’s eyes giving a small nod as he gasped softly at his leg pressing against him “Yes- I’ll get us something pink” Will’s breathing was limited feeling the tightness in the confines of his jeans, He felt his knees weaken at the simple and innocent tone of Hannibal voice. The other man had barely seemed to have a reaction though Will knew he was

Hannibal growled and latched onto Wills throat, sucking s dark mark and hummed appreciatively. "Such a good boy for me." Hannibal praised, he released his hold on Wills hair and soothed his scslp with gentle circles similar to how Will massaged him earlier that morning. Hannibal moved up to look at Will and purred at the sinfully debauched sight of the empath. He wondered if he could get Will to whine again either later tonight or on a different occasion, but he didn't want to overstimulate Will just yet. He enjoyed the feeling of Wills hands all over him, gripping his jacket like a lifeline and holding onto his waist. He loved feeling needed. Wanted. "You drive me near feral Will..." he whispered darkly. "You have no idea what you do to me." Slowly he grinded against Will with his leg. "Or perhaps you do." He teased.

Will felt all his senses shoot up at once at the pull from Hannibal’s mouth on his neck, He bit his bottom lip roughly his eyes closing for a few moments before he leaned his head into Hannibal’s hand with a smile “Only for you.” He spoke softly as a soft hum left his throat, Will tightened his grip on Hannibal both hands now on his hips and pulled him closer to his own body “I have a small idea of what I do to you.” Will spoke in a teasing tone as he pressed forward and letting his hand travel down to grab at Hannibal’s rear

Hannibal hummed in pleasure, enjoying how Wills hands felt like they belonged on his hips, that he belonged to Will. He always had and always will. A soft 'oouu' escaped Hannibal as the empath grabbed a handful of him and raised an eyebrow curiously, smirking down at him. "Who's the one playing grab ass now?" He turned his head slightly to look behind him and down at Wills hand, a semi smug expression on his face. "Not to toot my own horn but I believe I barely even fit in one hand."

Will laughed softly at the noise that left Hannibal’s lips, He moved his other hand to hold him close to his body “I think it’s only fair, you know the saying monkey say monkey do.” Will’s tongue ran over his canines and smirked “No you’re right, I can barely keep a hold of you. Good thing I have two hands though.” He let his spare hand slip down and grabbed at Hannibal with a soft hum

Hannibal let out a soft groan, his lips chasing after Wills and chuckled at the metaphor only to be surprised once again when Will used two hands instead of the one. He looked behind him once again and shook his head amusedly, returning his gaze to Wills own inquisitive blue ones and slid a hand up his chest to loosely grip the base of his throat. "Can't say that I mind. I'd endeavor you to keep trying in the future." He slowly lowered his leg from between Wills crotch and pressed himself even closer. "It's certainly *my* favorite thing to do." His free hand went behind to Wills own and firmly gripped a handful of muscle, humming appreciatively at the feel.

Will playfully raised his eyebrows as he gave a smile to Hannibal, He relished in the groan from the other man with a quick peck to his lips before he pulled away once again. Will stared back into Hannibal’s maroon eyes as he felt his body still at his hand gripping his throat, He hummed softly at it transformed into a growl that pulled from the back of his throat. “I will continue to try, a game of grab ass can be a two player game after all.” He felt Hannibal shift closer and grab him giving a groan at the feeling

Hannibal let out a soft gasp at feeling Wills growl against the palm of his hand, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. He licked his lips and reopened his eyes to look hungrily at Will. "It takes two they say..." he trailed off, letting his hand fall away from his neck and reluctantly pulled away. "Im afraid if one of us doesn't stop we'll end up abandoning dinner. And I do plan on making up those years of instant food during your formative years." He smiled playfully at Will. "A lot of ground to cover." Hannibal paused for a moment, mulling something over before speaking. "And after this heated exchange I believe a certain talk is in order."

Will hummed and gave a soft groan “Yeah, I know. We can get back to it.” He smiled since he knew that they needed to eat dinner, Will leaned up taking another simple kiss before he looked at the other man “Lots of ground to cover- cup of noodles was my best friend.” He gave a soft laugh before he noticed Hannibal think over something “What certain talk is in order?” Part of Will was nervous he always was when it came to anything that he wasn’t sure about

Hannibal hummed into the kiss and released Will, turning to retrieve the stew with gloved hands. "Cup of noodles should never be a phrase strung together in the same sentence. " he teased, walking slowly to the dinning room and settling down the pot. He could smell more than sense Wills anxiety at the ominous declaration and turned to give him a soft smile. "Nothing so dramatic but one that should be addressed regardless. First. The wine William." He softly teased but his voice was firm, the glint from earlier returning to his maroon eyes.

Will looked at the other mans for a few we often he gave a simple nod and let out a small breath, His ears perked up at he sound of Hannibal using his full name and smile softly and paused “Oh yeah the wine- I’ll just” he moved towards the place where they kept the wine, Will let his eyes scan over them as he picked out a bottle of Veuve Clicquot Brut Rose. He held it in his hands carefully before he began his walk towards the table setting down the bottle

While Will went to retrieve a bottle Hannibal served them a healthy amount of stew, carefully placing the bacon delicately on top and garnishing with a few fresh herbs. He thanked Will before uncorking the bottle and filled their wine glasses with a fair amount. He pulled out the chair for Will to sit and then sat beside him, smiling softly over at him. "Bon appetit." Hannibal waited for Will to take the first bite, eager to see how he would like coq au vin.

Will watched Hannibal with a peaked interest, it was also so strange seeing the many different meals the man had made over the span of time they had known each other. Will softly spoke “Thank you.” As Hannibal pulled his chair back for him and had filled the glasses with the wine, He sat down and picked up the utensil needed taking a bite. He relished in the flavor that flooded his mouth and hummed

Hannibal smiled after Will had taken a bite and took a bite himself, satisfied the flavor came out the way it was intended. They ate in comfortable silence for a few moments before Hannibal decided to approach the subject mentioned just earlier. "After thinking about our...passionate romps in bed and the near romp on the kitchen island," he gave Will a sly wink. "And how intense they can get I was wondering if a safe word is needed. Are you familiar with safe words and what they entail? I know we trust one another to know our limits and I would never do anything you didn't feel comfortable with. However, I wondered if one would be needed regardless. What do you think?"

Will licked his lips catching done of the brew on his lips quickly, He paused for a moment and looked towards him with a small smile and a simple tilt of his head “I trust you with my life but a safe word wouldn’t be a bad thing to put in place. Sometimes our more intense and feral energy may come forward, if these passionate *romps* get to a certain point and either of us are uncomfortable we should be able to say the word and be done with it.” Will shifted in his seat letting his arm lay on the table “I know what a safe word is but I don’t think I’ve had to say one before, I can’t quite remember.”

Hannibal hummed and crossed his hands together in front of him to rest his chin against his knuckles, wracking his head for a word. "A safeword at it's core is a testament of the amount of trust one puts in their partner, of course I would never hurt you and stop if you wanted me to. There's no fun in making someone do something they don't want to. There's a much greater satisfaction in consent. Trust and pleasure wrapped up in one simple word. What else could be better." Hannibal then tilted his head. "To quote your very own words...'makes us tastier'. If I'm remembering correctly." he smirked over at Will and reached out a hand to hold onto Wills'. "We can make up a new one, no need to try and remember an old one."

Will laughed softly and let Hannibal take his hand and smiled down at the small contact from the other, He sighed softly as he lifted their hands and let himself lean down and kiss Hannibal’s knuckles making sure to look up at him as he did “Do you have any ideas in mind?” He sat up and ran his thumb over Hannibal’s hand and tilted his head slightly to the side

Hannibal hummed, thinking it over. "My understanding is we both have a different word. I am leaning towards Primavera..." he gave Will knowing smile. "Or, becoming. Did you have one in mind?" He enjoyed the feel of Wills fingers on his own, his lips brushing across his knuckles like a small breeze and he could feel his eyes dialate when Will looked up at him like *that*. "Or do you need more time to think about it? I don't want you to feel rushed." Hannibal picked up his fork and in a moment of spontinaiety fed Will a piece of their meal, eyes never looking away from Wills blues.

Will furrowed his eyebrows and smile at Hannibal seeing that knowing smile, he noticed the slight change in his eyes and smirked softly as his mind wondered over possible ideas “Primavera would definitely be a good one.” Will was caught of guard but took the simple moment and carefully took the food from the fork and hummed softly “I don’t feel rushed, I think that one will suffice and if there is ever a need to change it we will.”

Hannibal smiled and sat back, satisfied with the word and happy Will accepted the food. "Primavera it is then." He took one final sip of his wine and began to gather the empty plates, readying to clear the table. "Shall we have desert in the lounge or...in bed? The weather is comfortably warm tonight and the sorbet would be the perfect treat to end the night." He leaned over to collect Wills own empty dishes, balancing everything carefully on his arms. "Perhaps you could even tell me how your notes for your upcoming lecture is coming along? Psychoanalyzing the Devil and profiling him is sure to grab attention."

Will had almost forgotten about his wine but took the glass and sipped on it for a few moments, he set it back down and laughed softly looking down at the table before he attention was back onto Hannibal “desert in bed sounds wonderful.” He sent a playful wink in Hannibal’s direction as he sat up in his seat before standing up to help Hannibal with the dishes, Will pressed his lips together softly as he pondered over his lecture “Well I had joked about the daddy issues but that’s definitely going to be apart of it, he was once God’s favorite until he showed a hesitation to doing harm against the humans. So in a way he is blamed for Gods mistakes, meaning many people take their anger out on him. So who is the devil? Someone so full of themselves that they would anything without regard for others. Someone with extraordinary powers who uses people solely for selfish gain. No he wanted to protect the humans from Gods wrath but as we all know it- God doesn’t like being told no. God also took Lilith away from him cause he had fallen in love and to retaliate he made Eve look exactly like Lilith in every way- and we know where that story leads.”

Hannibal listened intently, his chest swelling with pride as he listened to his empath work his magic. He hummed in agreement every now and then, rinsing the dishes before settling them in the dishwasher. "Not only that, if God truly is all knowing and all seeing he should have forseen that the Morningstar would fall and become the devil we know today. God meant for it to happen and that makes his story even more heartbreaking. Lucifer was meant to be the anti-hero from the start. How does one break the mold when they were destined to be that anyway. Lucifer had no choice but to become the devil, it was pre-destined by God and if it was pre-destined why fight against his supposed nature. Why not be evil." He flashed Will a dark smile.

“Breaking his mold that was sculpted for him and him alone, He had a destiny that he didn’t even take into fact. He was stuck in his own thoughts until he finally had his becoming- the heartbreak was also part of his evolution to become who he was meant to be. Even if it was still at the hand of god.” Will noticed the dark smile and hummed softly as he moved to wrap his arms around Hannibal’s was it as he worked on putting dishes into the dishwasher, He let his head move to leave soft kisses on Hannibal’s shoulder and up the back of his neck with a soft hum

"The entire hall will be at your mercy my love, it's brilliant so far. Someone might even offer you a publishing deal. Profiling the Devil himself would be a wonderful addition to the library." He smiled at the feel of Will wrapping his arms around his waist and leaned into the touch, arching his neck slightly with a soft gasp. "Your mind is truly a gift Will." He turned to look behind him back at his lover, his beautiful, wild empath. "One could argue our dear Uncle Jack had his own mold sculpted for you the moment he walked into your lecture hall despite denying any claim that he was the reason for it."

Will smiled as he let his hands run up and down Hannibal’s sides slowly, He felt a small rush of confidence at the soft gasp he had gotten out of Hannibal and licked his lips with a small smirk on his lips. “Jack has his ways of pushing me past my limits that I didn’t always realize, but I’ve broken from my original mold and began to rebuild it to truly be who I am.” He leaned upon to Hannibal and softly kissed him with a hum as he began to move from his lips to his jawline leaving a trail of kisses down his jaw to his neck

Hannibal followed Wills tongue with rapt attention and tried to steady his breathing, too distracted by his lips that he barely was able to answer Wills response. "Y-yes...you truly have. And what a magnificent creature you've become, you're no longer the morningstar but Lucifer himself...Lucien Fell. You have your own domain where you rule and own." Hannibal let his eyes flutter close for a moment, another soft moan escaping him as he melted at his lovers touch, his head tilting more for Will to get a better angle.

“You’ve made me who I am, not by shaping me but by showing me the way to my truest version of myself.” Will relished in this moment between them, he wanted nothing more then to be the reason Hannibal continued to make those soft moans. He moved up onto the balls of his feet and began to suck soft spots onto Hannibal with a quick bite of his teeth against the other skin “You gave me the gift of being honest with who I was and have created the strength I have to this day.”

Hannibals breath caught in his throat and he shivered under the empath, hands gripping the edge of the counter while Will bit at his throat. "It's what you deserve, and more. You've always had it in you but you were denied. By Jack...by Alana. The wolf in sheeps clothing is still a wolf my love." He cried out in another moan, knees nearly buckling beneath him as he tried to gather his thoughts. "Oh...Will." he panted, breathless and full of want, he was at his husbands mercy and Hannibal loved it. He loved Will pliant and soft beneath him just as much as he loved him dominant and confident over him.

Will took in the sight of him griping the counter and smirked softly as he continued working down Hannibal’s neck, He licked his lips hardening his bite on his neck as he let his hand move from his waist and pressed his hand up wrapping it around Hannibal’s neck as he tightened his grip as he moved his lips up and to his ear “This is my becoming.” He bit Hannibal ear and smirked “You will see my reckoning.”

Hannibal let out a low whine, a long moan escaping his lips as Will bit his neck only to drag on while he wrapped his hands around his neck. He loved this, he loved being at Wills mercy, his neck moving so Will could wrap as much of his hand around his neck. "Tighter." he whispered. 

Hannibal arched his back wantingly against the empath, his head turning slightly to look dazedly behind him to lock his heedy maroon gaze with fierce stormy blues. "Yes, show me Will...I want to see you. I ache to see you." he begged, his eyes rolling to the back of his head at the feel of Wills teeth on his ear. "Oh, gods Will...you undo me you tempting thing."

Will did as Hannibal asked and tightened his grip with a evil glint in his eyes, he once imagined this in the recess of his mind and used his other hand to pull Hannibal’s body closer to him 

He looked back at Hannibal seeing the gaze in his eyes as he moved to turn Hannibal towards him, Will felt the dark raw power he held in his hands “I ache to see you beneath me, and I will get what I want if I have your full consent.”

Hannibal immediately relaxed under Wills tight grip, letting out a stuttering moan, his body trembling beneath Will. "Yes," he hissed, his own hand rising to cover Wills own. "Just like that." Hannibal could feel the tension behind Wills grip, could smell his wants and the firey tang of satisfaction. He remembered their first session when Will had been released and asked to continue therapy, how Will wanted to kill him with his hands. The same hands that were around his very throat.

Hannibal went willingly, taking in a sharp intake of air to catch his breath, panting heavily. He took a moment to take in his beloved empath, the power he exuded and stored it in an ornate room in his memory palace. "You have..my express consent, lovely boy. I am yours, mind, body and soul." He promised, his own maroon eyes dark and wanting.

Will loved this feeling, knowing that Hannibal would only allow him to do this, to bring out this side of him that showed just how weak he was for Will and him alone. He thrived to see Hannibal this way whenever possible, he wanted to see the soft pink flush on his skin as Will has his way with him. 

Will lightned his grip on Hannibal’s carotid artery letting his hand runs down the throat to the chest before he made sure to move back up to where he once held him and tightened his grip and moved his other hand pulling Hannibal’s body to press against his own “We should take this to the bedroom, yes?”

Hannibal let out a shaky breath, his skin flushed while Will played with him. No other person on this planet could ever understand him the way Will did, the way Will could. Their love burned brighter than a forest fire and the world would weep as it would only grow with each passing day. He carefully licked his lips, his hand coming up to gently stroke Wills cheek and rub his thumb over his bottom lip. "Yes, the bedroom. Anywhere you want me I'll be there." Hannibal was weak with excitement, his mind running with all sorts of scenarios but he never could predict his vicious mongoose. "Will you lead or should I follow?"

Will was buzzing with an energy that flourished throughout his entire body, he could feel the heat of Hannibal’s skin even from under his clothes. Will loved the shakiness to Hannibal’s breath as he looked back at him opening his mouth slightly at Hannibal’s thumb and leaned forward letting his tongue swirl around the tip of it and playfully bit him before he pulled off his thumb and smirked with a hungry look his his eyes “I want you to be in the room before me, I’ll give you a few moments and you make yourself how you want me to take you.” He had a slight sternness in his tone as he spoke

Hannibal moaned at the sight of Will swirling his tongue around his thumb, biting his own lip as he felt Wills teeth threaten to pierce his skin. Hannibal felt all sorts of thoughts come across the front of his mind, too many ideas too little time. He felt his body shake at the command and swallowed thickly. "Yes, of course Will." Immediately Hannibal began to undo his tie, his hands sliding smoothly over the silken fabric. He folded it carefully and handed the tie over to Will. "If I may, one request. Use this however *you* see fit. Even if you don't want to use it." 

With that he brushed past Will, taking long strides to their bedroom and quickly but carefully began to undress, setting his clothes aside before climbing onto the bed. He thought carefully before he settled onto his knees, his hands resting on the headboard and back straight. He kept himself stock still, ears eagerly waiting for Will to enter their room, body thrumming in anticipation.

Wills eyes flickered from Hannibal’s mouth to his throat seeing the movement of him swallowing, he watched him intently as he used his hand to take the tie as a quick image flashed in his mind that made him roughly bite his bottom lip. He closed his eyes for a moment as Hannibal brushed against him and hummed softly as he walked out of the room. 

Will waited a few moments just to make Hannibal wait for him, he then began to slowly walk to the room stepping in the balls of his feet to be as quiet as possible, He knew Hannibal would more then likely hear him but there was a thrill to it. He put a hand on the door pushing it all the way open before he closed it and locked it, Will looked at Hannibal and felt all his breath catch in the back of his throat

Hannibal kept himself absolutely still, only turning his head when he heard Will approach the room. He took an even breath before Will entered, Hannibals sense of smell picking up sharply on the scent of Wills arousal, his own arousal ticking up when he heard the door lock. Hannibal locked eyes with Wills, a sly smile pulling at the edge of his lips that was hidden from his empath, a bit smug that he was able to coax such a reaction out from his husband. Hannibal was on complete display, his tanned skin dewy under the soft glow of the lamps, his silver strands of hair falling softly over his eyes and his hands clasped together above his head on the headboard. "Is this to your liking or should I change positions?"

Will moved to stand next to the bed and let his hand lightly hover over Hannibal’s skin as he met other others skin he wet his lips with his tongue, He ran his fingers down Hannibal’s spine slowly as he took in the sight in front of him “so perfect-“ he spoke with a lower register as he leaned towards Hannibal and kissed him softly “I wanna see you, lay on your back but keep your arms above you head.”

Hannibal moaned softly, his back arching into Wills touch and leaned eagerly into his empaths kiss. "By your lead, my love." Hannibal shifted so he laid on his back, his entire front on display and obediently raised his arms above his head, his slender fingers locking together to keep his arms taught. Hannibal looked down at himself, a raised eyebrow pointed at Will hoping he was in the right position. 'Like this?" he asked breathlessly, his voice absolutely wrecked in suspense.

Will felt a heat in his stomach at the moan that slipped out of Hannibal, he smiled as he watched him move before Will took his wrists into his hands and carefully wrapped the tie around them doing a simple single column knot. He moved to kneel on the end of the bed and pushed Hannibal’s legs apart and let his hands rest on his calf’s before using his nails to gently run up and down Hannibal’s thighs

Hannibal rolled his eyes to the back of his head when Will decicded to use the tie after all, his breath hitching in his throat when his empath tied both his wrists together. He parted his legs easily, all too wanton for his lover to use him how he saw fit. It was a rush seeing Will take what he wanted from Hannibal and he was more than happy to give it to him. He let out a quick gasp, head pressing hard against the pillows beneath him as he felt Will run his hand up and down his thighs, his member bouncing between his legs in arousal. "Ohh...gods, Will" he moaned needily.

Will’s eyes took in every single curve of Hannibal’s body and cursed under his breath softly, he was no artist but knew a masterpiece when it was in front of him. He leaned down and stuck his tongue out just the smallest amount and began to tease and kitten lick Hannibal’s tip with a smirk on his lips and hummed making sure to make as many vibrations as possible before he pulled away and watched Hannibal “Tell me what you want me to do.”

Hannibal cried out in surprise when he felt Wills hot tongue, no matter how faint, his body alight with pleasure and every sensation heightened more than normal. He instinctually bucked his hips up for more but tried to wrestle his body to comply by being still and obedient for Will. Normally Hannibal prided on having complete control on his reactions but something about Will...always Will...throwing out every rule he had. The vibrations were practically unbearable and he trembled where he lay, his knees quivering. "Oh...christ..." he whispered before answering his beloveds question. "I...I want you to edge me." He locked his maroon eyes with Wills dark blues, an open expression on his face if Will had a question about it.

Will licked his lips being able to taste Hannibal on his tongue as he watched the inner turmoil and the gears shifting in his head, he gave a simple hum as his eyes hyper focused on his trembling knees. Will sat up straight as he looked at Hannibal making sure to get a proper read from him as he moved his hand forward and wrapped it around the base of his shaft but didn’t move his hand, he pulled his hand away and moved to get a small bottle of lube and the plastic bottle clicked softly as it opened “Good, I want you to tell me what else you want. What ever pops up in your head, I want to know.” His voice darkened at that end part, he made sure his hand was saturated before he slowlt moved his hand up and down Hannibal’s member

Hannibal licked his dry lips hungrily as he felt and saw Will wrap his fingers around him, his mouth dropping into a lovely 'o' shape and let out a deep groan. His eyes dialted at the familiar sound of the lube bottle being used and bit his lower lip harshly. "Yes Will...of cour-" his words were cut off once he felt Will begin to move his hands and his head fell back onto the pillows as he stroked him. He could feel his arousal pool in the depths of his gut, the entire scenario and the feel of Will around him nearly overwhelming and pushing him close to orgasming sooner than he wished. He tried to take even breaths but every breath turned into a moan. "Oh Will...yes, you feel divine my darling boy. Tighter."

Will smirked as he continued the same slow pace but did as Hannibal asked tightening his grip ever so slightly, He watched Hannibal intently making sure he didn’t get Hannibal so close to finish since he asked so nicely to be edged. Will stopped his movements but tightened his grip on the base of Hannibal’s members as his eyes roamed over the others body taking in every thing he possibly could to knoe when Hannibal would get closer to his orgasm “anything for you my dear-“ there was a darkness to his voice

Hannibal moaned in time with Wills strokes, precome leaking out and coating the empaths fingers but never more than that. He cried out sweetly when Will tightened his grip and arched his back off the bed, his toes gently curling against their bed while he tried to prevent himself from cumming right then and there. The heat in his stomach was intense and all his body wanted to do was to come but Hannibal refused himself that luxury. Will would be able to tell when Hannibals knees would start to get closer to each other, the trembling in his thighs and his left foot would shake. "I onl-only want you...to allow me to cum wh-when you *think* I should. Even if -ah! God..." Hannibal could barely think with his lovers hand wrapped so tightly around him but he did his best to convey what he wanted. "Even if you think I shouldn't." he finished breathlessly.

Will loved seeing Hannibal like this, wrapped around his finger *technically his hand* he joked to himself and smiled softly as he slowly began to pump Hannibal once again, Edging the other man would be a luxury so he was going to draw his out for as long as he could, Will mind wondered to the idea of making a little stop to a shop for a better way to do this. His grip most defiantly won’t force Hannibal to hold back and experience a dry orgasm but if Will kept his eyes on his thighs and kept an eye on his left leg so he knew exactly when to pull away

Hannibals moans were shakey, almost broken while Will brought him close again, his nails digging into the tie wrapped around his wrists. "Oh, yes...ohh *fuck* yes Will, just like that." he moaned, too far gone to care about his colorful language, his head foggy with pleasure and entirely submitting to his powerful lover. Hannibal thrust up a little into Wills grip, his body seemiing to move on its own and craving for a full release. "G-gods...yes, I'm g-going., I'm close-" Hannibals leg began to quake again, his left foot trembling signaling his impending orgasm.

Will watched Hannibal and felt a soft groan leave his own throat as he listened to the other man, he didn’t hear him swear often but felt a rush of confidence at the fact he was the reason behind it. He loved seeing just how needy Hannibal had become under his touch watching him thrust himself to her more friction, Will noticed the sign of his orgasm starting to show and pulled his hand off of him completely so he couldn’t try and get any type of friction if he moved his hips

An obscene moan wrenched its way out of Hannibals throat as he was denied another orgasm and arched his back off the bed, his feet digging into the bedspread before all too quickly he fell back onto the bed, spent. He panted heavily, maroon eyes dazed and he lolled his head over to capture Wills gaze, a blissed out look on his face. "You precious thing...absolutely perfect for me." Hannibal licked his lips and took a steady breath. "I feel as if this has all been rather one sided...what do *you* wish to do my dear Will?"

“Oh it’s not one sided, I want to see you completely under my control. To make you remember just who you belong to, same goes for me.” Will leaned closer to Hannibal and kissed him roughly as he grinded his hips down onto the other with a soft moan, just from seeing Hannibal worked up had made him hard but he wanted Hannibal to experience so much more

Hannibal eagerly leaned up to meet Wills kiss, near feral in his desire to taste him and gasped feeling him grind on him, his member twitching in response. "I belong entirely to you Will, only you and no other." He bucked his hips up, desperately seeking friction and rutting against him. "Mark me, bruise me, I want my body to remember you. To remember this night for days." he caught Wills bottom lip with his teeth and pulled gently, letting it go with a soft 'pop'.

Will slipped his hand between them and began to stroke Hannibal once again but quickened his pace changing the slower pace from before, he leaned down and began to suck and bite at Hannibal’s collarbones and up his neck and jawline as he groaned softly from the friction in his jeans. Will tucked his face in the crook of Hannibal’s neck and panted softly as he shifted his hips down to slightly rut against the others leg

Hannibal let out a small hiss, overly sensitive but not at all discouraged, his hips eagerly bucking up in his fist and let out a string of low moans. He offered his neck willingly for Will to mark and claim, a soft reverent 'Will' coming out with every kiss. Hannibal lifted his leg to grind against his empath, biting his lip at the feel of Wills own arousal against him, careful to only move in time with him.

Will let out a soft shaky moan as he grinded against Hannibal’s, he bit down in the small crook of Hannibal’s neck and stopped his hips from moving against his leg taking in a deep inhale “Oh fuck.” He moved back up connecting their lips letting his hand slide down Hannibal’s thighs and began to slowly stroke him once again

Hannibal hungrily kissed his empath, teeth clicking against teeth and he continued to rock his leg against Will. He drank every moan and curse that came out of the smaller man only to cry out his own, hips bucking up into his grip needily. "Just let go Will...I've got you." he whispered, he may not be allowed to orgasm but he would not deny Will his own, knowing how lovely his empath looked when he came undone. "You sound so beautiful when you do." he praised, increasing his grinding the louder Will got.

Will had control over Hannibal but not over himself, he felt the quick pressure all at once and moaned out Hannibal’s name loudly as his body tensed fully and he had came “Hannibal- oh fuck!” He yelled out and tightened his grip on Hannibal’s member but continued his movements, Will was slight embarrassed by the fact he had came in his jeans but he had other things to keep his attention on

Hannibal closed his eyes in bliss as he heard Will cry out, his moans satisfying in the most sinful way. Hannibal whimpered in pleasure when Will increased his grip as he climaxed, his body trying to curl in on itself at another denied orgasm and twitched under him. Hannibal nuzzled against Wills temple, pressing a gentle kiss before whispering in his ear. "Good boy William." he praised, teeth grazing the shell of his ear.

Will was panting and slowly began to stroke Hannibal once again, He wanted to edge Hannibal until the other man was on his breaking point. He leaned into the small kiss and bit his bottom lip making a soft noise at the praise from Hannibal, he had always hated when he full name was used but when it was Hannibal it made him feel a rush of heat in his stomach once again and he looked the other in the eyes “Fuck- “

Hannibal was practically vibrating underneath the empath but he still was trying to play it cool, his tanned skin entirely flushed and covered in sweat, his silvery hair sticking to his forehead after so many dry orgasms. He licked his lips and whined at Wills touch, his member too sensitive but he didn't shy away; this is exactly what he wanted. He gripped tightly onto the tie wrapped around his hands and began to thrust up into his hands more erratically that before, craving the release. "I'm s-so close again...Will, seeing you coming undone because of me drives me to the brink of madness." he panted, maroon eyes unfocused while he tried to chase after his own pleasure.

Will had recovered from his orgasm a bit and licked his lips leaning back up to kiss and bite at Hannibal’s collarbones and jaw, he noticed him thrusting and Will pulled his hand away completely and pinned his hips down with a smirk “awe someone is getting desperate for me aren’t they?” Will moved up and let his face hover over Hannibal’s “Imagine if I could get you to come completely untouched some day, tease you to the end of the night till all of your desires press forward and you use me how you want. Tie me up and work me threw multiple dry orgasms like I have to you.” He spoke in a low tone

Hannibal audibly cried out in pain when Will released him, his hips lifing up only to be denied and pinned down flush to the bed. He looked at Will with pleading eyes and felt his heart skip a beat at the way Will was looking at him. Maroon eyes rolled to the back of Hannibals head as he could all too well imagine those exact things playing out, coaxing pretty moans and cries from his empath, never relenting until he was sure WIll hard earned every single climax. He was so lost in his imagination he was sure he could come from that alone, his leg and foot giving the tell-tale signs of another impending orgasm. "Oh f-fuck....oh yes, I'd never let you go for the night, keep you tied in our bed, wet and aching until morning."

Will raised an eyebrow and squinted his eyes the smallest bit as he watched every small thing about Hannibal, he smirked at his eyes rolling back and pressed his lips tightly together before he teasingly stroked Hannibal once and pulled his hand away quickly watching the twitch of his leg. Will felt a tightness and warmth course through him quickly and groaned loudly “I’d be so sore and used up I’d need you to carry me I bet, make me feel you for the next week. You would make sure I knew who owned me.”

Hannibal arched his back off the bed at the loss of Wills touch. "No, no, no!"he whined, trying to lift his hips but was pinned down by his empath and he could feel tears prick at his eyes, his member painfully hard and leaking. He took several deep breaths to calm himself and licked his lips only to be knocked out by the mere image of Will relying on Hannibal to do anything. Carrying him everywhere around the house. Hannibal lifted his head and whispered absolute filth in Wills ear but it sounded like a dark promise. "I'd fill you up and make you remember me for days, you'd still be so soft and open for me love, all I would have to do is *push* into you."

“Ah ah ah” Will moved his hand to place a thumb against Hannibal’s lower lips and leaned forward “Beg for it, tell me how bad you want to come for me.” He moved to straddle Hannibal didn’t didn’t move his hips in anyway to restrain anytype of friction, Will let his hand drag down the others chest with a smirk letting his tongue run over his top teeth with a smirk “Be a good boy for me darlin~” the smallest amount of a southern drawl could be heard but to it was completely unintentional

Hannibal panted wetly, practically drooling after being edge for so long and denied. He tried to curl up and squirm for any type of friction but when Will wasn't going to give him anything he whined loudly. He was about to give a smarmy retort but at the sound of Wills southern accent coming through, Hannibals resolve died on his tongue. "Please Will...please let me come, oh my sweet boy please, please, I'm begging for you, I'll be good for you, I'll be so good just let me come *please*." he whimpered, his voice just barely manic and desperate, tears finally cresting and rolling down his sharp cheekbones.

Will moved his hand to lay against Hannibal face and gently wiped away the tears “So good for me.” ,he grinded his hips down just the smallest bit to give Hannibal something. He hadn’t registered that his southern accent at slightly peaked out it head, Will shifted down Hannibal’s legs and took his tip into his mouth making sure to keep direct eye contact with him. Will moved his hand to grip the base of his member and carefully took note of him into his mouth groaning softly

He let out a small whimper at the tender feel of Wills fingers wiping away his tears, nuzzling up into his hand needily. "Yes, yes, so good." he repeated, hoping his begging was to Wills liking. His heart skipped a beat when Will ground against him and a spark of hope flickered in his chest, hoping he had begged just as Will wanted. His breaths came out in short bursts as Will slid lower and lower until he was settled comfortably between his legs and gripped him, taking him slowly into his wet mouth. Hannibal locked eyes with Wills blues, his own marroon eyes barely a visible band of color around his enlarged pupils, lost to his own pleasure. He was glad for the tight grip at the base of his shaft because the mere image of Will taking him would have been enough of a reason to come. He let out a low groan and bit his lip painfully. "Ohh, hells Will...fuck please, please."

Will loved this side of Hannibal it was only reserved for him to see, and it was going to stay that way. He let his freehand move down to gently rub and scratch his nails down the others with a growl building in the back of his throat, Will swirled his tongue around and let his teeth just barely graze against Hannibal’s member. He watched Hannibal with a darkness that had been there since the very beginning, Will concentrated on breathing out of his nose and tried to take a bit more of Hannibal into his mouth but pulled off slightly so he didn’t trigger his gag reflex, he continued to twist his hand carefully and began to quicken his pace

Hannibal watched every movement, relishing in the feel of his nails dragging down his sensitive flesh, enjoying the rough with the soft. Though the moment he heard the growl Hannibal cursed under his breath and felt the vibrations travel right down to his core, the pressure of his orgasm right on the brink but Hannibal didn't want another dry orgasm, he wanted to come down Wills offered throat. He could only whine and twitch under Will, precome leaking out near constantly by this point and Hannibal dug his nails into his palm to resist thrusting up into Wills mouth. He didn't want to gag or hurt the empath and let Will take his time and grow comfortable with the feel of Hannibal in his mouth, he knew he was bigger than most and refused to overwhelm his lover.

Will had began to fully concentrate on pleasuring Hannibal but loosened his grip so Hannibal could finally come, He loved the whining and moans that he coaxed out of him so he decided he had done everything that he had been asked. He pushed himself down a bit more then he intended but let his tongue run against a vein with a slight pressure and hummed softly, Will gagged once but pushed past the feeling and looked up at Hannibal before he pulled off but continued to use his hand “Come for me.”

Hannibal writhed under Will, he cried out in relief when he released his grip and could finally let himself feel Will hot and wet around him. He hissed in pleasure only to cry out at the loss of Wills mouth on him, but he didn't have to mourn for too long when Will gave him permission. Hannibal felt those words shock his core and that was all he needed to climax, his back arching off the bed and his legs trembling as he came, a low keening cry escaping his lips as he rode the waves of his orgasm. It was most likely the most intense and gratifying one he had ever had, his vision going white at the edges and tears sliding down his cheeks, so overwhelmed with the intensity.

Will moved to take Hannibal back into his mouth after giving him permission, He paused his movement down other then his hands as he watched Hannibal breakdown through it. Will moved his hand away not wanting to over stimulate Hannibal before he brought his hand up licking at some of Hannibal’s come that coated his hand before he wiped it on the leg of his jeans, Will licked his lips as he wiped away the tears “Give me a moment Darlin- let me clean you up.” Will shifted off the bed and worked on untying Hannibal let the tie sit in the bed side table as he quickly went and got a wash cloth wet with warm water to clean up “You did such a good job, you were so good for me honey.” Will leaned down kissing his forehead gently

Hannibal watched Will intently if dazed, his watery vision not allowing for specific details but just seeing Will raise his hand to his mouth had him whine out softly in foreign Lithuanian, shutting his eyes. He opened his eyes again, chest heaving with labored breaths and nuzzled into Wills hand. He could barely form any words and only cried out for Will when he went away, trying to sit up but too over stimulated to do much even with his hands free. His limbs felt like jelly and his mind felt cloudy. 

Hannibal let out a sigh of relief when Will came back, all too eager and needy for him to touch him. He keened into the warm cloth, chasing after Will and kissing the underside of his chin, body trembling at his lovers endearing southern drawl and loving aftercare.

Will wanted to make sure that Hannibal was comfortable, he apologized in a soft tone as he moved getting Hannibal some clothes to change into. 

He decided boxers might be the best for now since Hannibal would be quite over stimulated, he slipped his own jeans off but kept the sweater on and changed into a new pair of boxers as well. Will laid down next to Hannibal and pulled him closer to his chest letting his hand run through his hair gently “You’re a sight for sore eyes, My god- I hope that wasn’t to much.”

Hannibal shook his head and pulled Will close, glad to finally hold and touch his beloved empath. He purred under his touch and pressed a deep kiss to his temple finally able to form words. "Never apologize, it was exactly what I wanted. If I didn't like it I would have used our safe word." He tilted Wills chin up to look at him properly, maroon eyes ablaze with adoration. "You were perfect my darling. I couldn't have asked for a better experience." He tucked a stray curl behind his ear and smiled fondly.

Will smiled softly and pressed his body closer to Hannibal with him “I know I was perfect.” He teased back and looked at the other man with wide and loving eyes when his chin was tilted up, Will leaned into the soft touch and licked his lips out of habit as he leaned forward kissing Hannibal chastely

Hannibal chuckled, enjoying how confident his husband was becoming even in jest and returned Wills soft kiss with a tender one of his own. He tangled his legs with Wills bare ones, his hand coming down his cheek to his neck and down the sides of his body , enjoying how his red sweater felt wrapped around his lover. "Yes you were, and don't forget it." he praised sleepily, his eyes already fluttering closed in exhaustion. His breaths began to even out and his body lax around Will but he fought to stay awake. "How i love you..." he mumbled.

Will laughed softly with Hannibal and let his hand continue to run through Hannibal’s hair, He hummed softly at the warmth between the two of them “I love you too, even if I’m not great at always expressing it.” He moved to wrap both arms around Hannibal letting out a soft nervous breath, Will had always been kinda bad at expressing himself but since he’s been with Hannibal he’s felt more himself then he had in the years of his youth

Hannibal purred under his husbands touch, shaking his head in response. "No, I don't always need to hear you say it. Even with a look, having you here, wearing my sweater or saying my name. They're all declarations of your love...and more than I could ever have asked for." he rambled, his nose nuzzling into Will and let out a soft puff of air. Hannibal trailed off in Lithuanian once more before finally quieting and drifting off to sleep, too far gone to fight the want to stay awake and reassure his husband. Hannibal, before finally succumbing to sleep, made a mental note to make it up to Will the following day.

Will watched his husband with a soft smile as he rambled on, He laughed softly once he noticed Hannibal had fallen asleep. He relished in the warmth between the two of them, after a few moments he leaned forward kissing his forehead gently before he fell asleep as well with a soft yawn. Will had been woken up by the sun beaming into the bedroom and blinked a few times to properly wake up as he moved a hand to rub over his eyes in an attempt to wake him up a bit more

Hannibal slept like the dead throughout the night. He was usually a light sleeper, especially back in Baltimore where he could have been discovered and even more after they had moved to Italy, so when the sun shone in and the birds were at their loudest he still did not stir. His nose twitched at the sound of Will moving but other than that he did not wake, his arms were still wrapped aroudnd Wills slim middle, his fingers tangled possesively in the red sweater as if he couldn't bear to part from the empath even in sleep.

Will let his eyes wander over to Hannibal and he felt all his breath catch in his throat at the sight in front of him, He let his body move closer and settled into Hannibal’s arms once again deciding he would stay like this with him as long as possible. Will leaned forward gently kissing Hannibal’s forehead with a sleepy smile and hummed softly as he closed his eyes once again being enveloped in warmth

Hannibal let out a small contented noise, stirring softly and blearily opening his eyes. He blinked down at Will and smiled, pulling the empath closer so he could feel his warmth and burried his nose into Wills curls. "Good morning love." he greeted sleepily, his speech slurred still thick with drowsiness. "I didn't keep you for too long...hmm?" Hannibal tried to roll over to look at the clock but he could barely keep his eyes open much less roll over to look at the time.

Will made a soft grunt noise at Hannibal talking to him as he moved his head to look at the other with a sleepy smile, He yawned softly before he leaned up kissing Hannibal softly with a hum “Mornin, I didn’t mind.” Will had been in between falling back asleep and waking up so he was happy with not moving at that moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have the wonderful opportunity to share this Rp I’m working on with Belrayeda! They are absolutely phenomenal when it comes to writing for Hannibal, please check them out if you have the time!


	11. Chapter 11

Hannibal smiled and returned with a sweet kiss of his own, reaching up a hand to gently cup the empaths cheek and stroke the soft skin above his stubble lovingly. "Mmm...sleep well?" he asked huskily, stretching as he tried to will himself to stay awake. He ached in all the right places, enjoying the soreness of a fun-filled night deep in his muscles. He doubted he'd be going into work today though he was loathe to call out on the second day, but with the way Will looked in his arms and that sleepy expression on his face...it was too much for Hannibal to resist.

Will leaned into Hannibal’s touch closing his eyes and smiling softly, He gave a simple nod “Yeah, how about you?” Will let his hand move to push his hair back. He yawned softly scrunching up his face at the smallest amount, Will looked at the light the shined into the room and moved to tuck his face in the crook of Hannibal’s neck leaving a soft kiss on his neck

Hannibal chuckled and curled his body around Will and hummed contentedly. "Best sleep I've had in ages love." Hannibal ran a lazy hand up and down Wills back, tracing random patterns into his skin before sliding his hand up into his shirt for skin to skin contact. "You did so well last night dear heart..." he praised, kissing the spot between Wills neck and shoulder. "How is your headspace?"

Will smiled at the chuckle from Hannibal as he wrapped his arm around Hannibal, He felt almost like purring at the patterns of his hands. Will was a bit caught off guard by the question and made a soft “huh?” Noise at the question, it wasn’t often he was asked about his headspace

Hannibal pulled away and looked at Will evenly, he continued to rub soothing patterns against his skin but his gaze never wavered. "I would argue what you did last night was what some people would consider dominating, I was entirely at your whims despite you doing exactly what I asked of you." Hannibal kept his voice even and slow, making sure Will could follow his train of though. "I was too out of it last night to comfort you when you were worried if it was too much, but now that my head is a little clearer," he gave Will a small smile. "How do you feel now?"

Will gave Hannibal a simple tilt of his head as his eyes flickered over Hannibal’s face, He smiled and gave a simple hum of understanding “I feel good, I’m meaning I didn’t have a drop from anything. I’m pretty sure when it comes to aftercare for me I like to know my partner is doing well and isn’t over stimulated so knowing that you weren’t helped me.”

Hannibal purred the moment his husband understood and smiled, kissing his forehead lovingly in response. "That's good to hear. Not to...get psychoanalytical," he teased, referencing to the moment they first met. "but you taking control last night was a healthy step in the right direction for yourself. Confidence is an incredibly attractive look on you, love." He knew Will still had self doubts, over 30 years of living like there's was something wrong with you was damaging to ones psyche and with Wills empathy it ran deeper than most. "But I hope you can stand me pampering you today, just you, our little beastie and I."

Will listened to Hannibal intently as he shifted so he could look at his properly as he spoke to him, He still had a dust of sleepiness in his eyes but he was more aware of the conversation “thank you” Will appreciated Hannibal and knew he was always gonna have self esteem issues but he would get better over time “It’s a dad, papa and son day.” Will smiled brightly and moved up kissing Hannibal lightly

Hannibal kissed him softly and stroked his cheek, urging Will to close his eyes again. "Rest, I'll make us something to eat." he whispered before pressing one soul deep kiss on his lips and moved to get up. Hannibal allowed himself one bone deep stretch and stood up, legs a little wobbly but he managed. He quickly refreshed himself in the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen, snagging a robe as he went, and began to gather what he needed for breakfast. Cujo began to stir where he slept and sleepily padded over to Hannibal, still too tired to bound all over the apartment with puppy energy, and stayed close by his feet. He would raise his head towards the bedroom every now and then to see if Will had yet risen but never moved, eyes drooping tiredly.

Will didn’t complain as he pressed his face against the pillow and lightly nuzzled against it, he watched Hannibal for a moment making sure he was okay on his way out. He heard the soft clicking of Cujo’s nails on the floor and stayed in bed for a bit longer before he sat up with a soft yawn and stretched “Gotta be a normal human being.” He slipped out from under the blankets and made his way to the kitchen running a hair through his mess of curls  
Hannibal must have been out of it because Cujo was the first one to notice Will enter the room, the puppy sleepily standing up and trotting over to the empath, pressing his body against his legs. Hannibal turned to face his husband and smiled, a sizzling skillet in front of him with various vegetables and what could arguably be a heroic amount of butter. "Darling, you could have slept for a little while longer." Hannibal set the fire to low before moving to hand Will a steaming up of coffee. "MIlk or sugar, love?" he asked, a hand rising up to sort through Wills curls and making them a wild mess before taming them back. "We'll take it easy for today, hmm?"

Will rubbed his eyes and happily greeted Cujo leaning down and giving him some soft simple pets, he picked up the pup as he stood back up letting his hand roam over Cujo’s belly. He smiled back at his husband and waved off the comment “Need to be a proper human, can’t lay in bed all day. Sadly.” He jokes as he used his hand to cradle Cujo and took the coffee “Milk.” Will gave a hum of approval at Hannibal’s hand in his hair “that sounds great.”

Cujo immediately melted in Wills arms and placed a paw on his cheek before lolling off into a light nap, purring happily in his masters arms. Hannibal chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to Wills temple and went to grab the creamer, carefully pouring enough into the cup and resumed cooking. "Perhaps today we could go on a nice slow walk along the pier. Give our beastie a chance to taste the ocean air, maybe even scout a fishing boat for yourself? Pick up a fish for dinner. What do you say?"

Will happily continued to pet Cujo’s belly and smiled up at Hannibal, He closed his eyes at the kiss and hummed softly as he listened to Hannibal “That sounds amazing, I haven’t even thought about what kinda fish that live around here, should probably look Into which you can keep and others you have to release back.”

Hannibal chuckled softly and ran a knuckle down his lovers face. "Of course, it'll be the first thing we do when we return." Hannibal continued cooking while they lapsed into a comfortable silence, nothing but the sounds of his cooking and the food sizzling in the pan. He decided on a heavy quiche to start the day and cut it into delicate slices before plating it with a fresh salad and roasted tomatoes. He swung around with both plates and settled them both on the kitchen island, deciding for a more informal setting so they could dine comfortably. "We can eat in here instead, you look both look comfortable where you are." he assured, looking lovingly over at Will and Cujo still dozing in his arms.

Will smiled at Hannibal softly as he playfully rocked Cujo as the puppy slept, he watched the process of the other cooking relishing in the aroma of the food. He hadn’t realized how hungry must have been and carefully moved to not jostle Cujo to much as he began to eat slowly to make sure he didn’t eat to quickly “That is a very good idea, Cujo might throw a fit if I move to much.” He hummed softly looking at Hannibal

Hannibal sat next to Will, brushing his thigh against Wills own and leaning against him gently, looking at the 2 most important beings in his life. "I would if I were dozing in your arms like that." He teased playfully, bumping his shoulder against Wills before diving into his own plate. It was a cozy domestic air about their breakfast, Hannibal with his hair still ruffled by sleep and robe hastily tied around him, a bit of stubble growing around his chin from not shaving the night before. He probably looked about as unkempt as he had since the night they ran away, sans blood.

Will gave a small smile as he looked at Cujo and then back to Hannibal as he laughed at the shoulder bump, He let out a breath before he moved his hand out ruffling Hannibal’s hair with a small smirk on his lip. He pulled his hand away but he loved seeing him like this, he was always so perfect and pristine that the was more comfortable being completely himself

Hannibal chuckled at the hand in his hair but nuzzled against Wills touch regardless, enjoying his fingers tangling in his hair. He let out a small discontented noise when Will finally pulled away but tried not to pout and returned to his meal. He let out a small yawn once he was done with his meal and pushed his plate away. "I'm feeling particularly lazy today, I can do the dishes when we come back." He downed the rest of his coffee and got up to put his dishes in the sink. "Shower?"

Will chuckled softly as he gave a small nod “I’ll help out them away.” Will also finished up his coffee since last thing he wanted was cold coffee, he rolled his neck and yawned back at Hannibal “A shower sounds fantastic.”

Hannibal started to walk back into their bedroom and slipped out of his robe as he went, tossing the empathy a demure smile over his shoulder. “I’ll go prepare it for us then.” he replied innocently, before disappearing past the door. Hannibal undressed as he went, entering the shower fully nude and turned on the water to a comfortable temperature. He walked under the warm spray of water, dousing his head fully under the spray and ran his hands through the silvery blonde stands. Hannibal wouldn’t start washing himself until his beloved joined him so for now he simply waited, letting his wonderfully sore body relax under the water’s comforting heat.

Will let his eyes follow after Hannibal as he set his coffee cup into the sink carefully, he looked down at Cujo with a smile before he made his way to their shared bedroom. Will carefully laid Cujo down on the bed and covered him partly with a blanket, He leaned down gently kissing his ears and forehead before making his way towards the bathroom as he could hear the water running. He carefully pulled off *the* sweater before slipping out of his boxers and set them on the counter, Will let his hand move to the back part of the curtain before he pulled it back and got in letting his eyes rake over Hannibal’s body with a smile as he reached a hand out to lay on the other hip

Cujo only whined slightly when Will put him down but more than happily curled up under the offered blanket, settling snuggly in the makeshift nest. He licked up at Will’s face, leaving a wet kiss mark and barked happily after Will as he headed towards the bathroom. He still has separation anxiety when it came to Will leaving a room but he has come to associate the penthouse as a safe haven and that Will and Hannibal wouldn’t abandon him there, unlike his previous owners. 

Hannibal raised an innocent eyebrow at Will, a sly smile on his lips as he stood there under the spray of water, bar for all of Will to stand and stare. “Nice of you to join me, darling.” His tan skin was covered in love bruises and bites from the previous night, a trail of ownership around his body like an enchantment. Hannibal offered a hand for Will to take and step into the shower, arching his back slightly to further tempt the empath into the shower.

Will licked his lips as he stepped into the cloud of warmth from the water ran across his body, he took Hannibal’s offer of his hand and stepped in carefully, he let his hand trail up Hannibal’s body gently as he let his fingers lightly brush over the bites and bruises. He had an enamored looked in his eyes at seeing the work of art that stood before him, the water that ran down Hannibal’s tan skin, the soft purple and fading bruises from there big together made his heart swell “I wouldn’t dream of anything else.” He moved his hand to push some of Hannibal’s hair back with a smile

Hannibal hummed under the empaths touch, a delicious shiver going up his spine. He’d never tire of his husbands touch on him, whether it be loving or deadly, a rose in hand or a knife. He loved all of Will. Hannibal raised a hand to cup Wills own, stepping closer to him and tucking his unruly curls behind his ear. “You are a living, breathing, work of art my love.” He murmured, a fond look in his maroon eyes that was only ever reserved for Will. Hannibal snagged a wash cloth and lathered it with a pleasant smelling soap that was probably more expensive than it needed to be and began to wash his husbands body under the guise of body worship.

Will smirked at the shiver he noticed from Hannibal as his eyes trailed up his chest with a hum, he let his freehand rest on the other chest as he leaned into Hannibal touch with a small smile “If anyone here is a work of art you’re a masterpiece.” Wills eyes closed at the feeling of his husbands hands against his body as he let his head lean back in ecstasy at the warmth of the water that hit him every so often, He groaned out Hannibal’s name softly as he bit his bottom lip gently

Hannibal chuckled and arched into Will’s touch, immediately soothed under his hands. “Your compliments are improving.” He teased, sliding his hands over Will’s body lovingly, cherishing the tender moments of them simply enjoying the feel of one another. He lifted the empaths hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles and looking up to lock his maroon eyes with Wills clearwater blues. “I hope you’re prepared to be absolutely spoiled today.” He knew Will wasn’t used to being doted on even after living together for the few months after their escape, considering his upbringing and frugal lifestyle back in the states. He’d expect some resistance but hoped Will would allow himself the indulgence. “I’ll resist overwhelming you with anything too extravagant but any words other than ‘yes’ will not be accepted.” Hannibal blinked then self corrected. “In regards to anything you may *want* while we’re out. From a small fishing lure to anything as grand as a boat.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever felt more confident in the last 34 years of my life, but you’ve brought out the side of himself I had hidden for so long.” Will opened his eyes watching Hannibal kiss his knuckles and smiled sheepishly as he listened intently to the man in front of him, He tilted his head to the side ever so slightly. Will raised an eyebrow and laughed softly “I will try to do that, but you’re aware of my past spending tendencies. I’d be appreciative if you so much as gave me a book or a rock even.” Will moved his hands to begin massaging soap into his husbands body as a shared admiration for him  
“Your inner self was only in slumber, waiting for the day you’d realize your full potential. You’ve always had it in you, I simply shone some light.” As much as Hannibal liked it when Will was assertive and confident he also loved it when his boy was coquettish and shy, reminding him how far the empath had truly come. “I believe I’ve already given you a rock and...true to your word, you were *very* appreciative.” he chuckled, pressing one more kiss before dropping his hand. “However, I’ll keep an eye out for a book.” 

Hannibal rinsed off the soap from Wills body, fingers slightly lingering under the guise of cleaning and would pinch and tease in their wake but Hannibal never went further than that, otherwise they’d never leave the house. He closed his eyes in pleasure and let Will finish cleaning him, body arching, a low moan escaping his lips at the massage.

“Slumber? I’d say more buried under a few dozen rocks.” He laughed softly as he moved a hand to rub the back of his neck with a soft smile, he relished in the rush of warm water across his body and playfully hit Hannibal’s chest at the teasing and pinching. Will smiled as he watched Hannibal’s reactions as he started to wash the soap off his husband

"Then the strength you possess to lift them is even more impressive." He kissed Wills forehead, running his hands through the wet curls. "My strong boy." he praised. He let out a bright laugh and pulled his hands away, hands up in mock surrender before settling them on Wills hips. He enjoyed being under the hot spray of the water, swaying them both back and forth in a songless dance, humming a low tune. Every now and then a small moan or quick gasp would escape him, a small flush dusting his cheeks.

Will leaned into Hannibal’s hand pushing through his wet curls, he let his hands settle around Hannibal’s shoulders as they swayed together. He leaned forward capturing Hannibal into a soft kiss and lightly pulled on the others bottom lip, Will pulled away a moment after doing it and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and bit his bottom lip gently

Hannibal moaned into the kiss and let out a strangled noise at the bite, his eyes immediately snapping open and sucking in a quick breath. He kept a loose grip on Will up until now and pulled him in close, nails scraping down his wet flesh, leaving red trails in their wake and gripping his hips. He was pleased to feel and see that Will had some meat on him, his hearty meals and constant doting doing not only wonders on Wills mental health but his body as well. He was no longer the jittery, wary profile of the FBI, but his own man, comfortable in his own skin. “If we keep this up... I’ll have you bent over the rail in no time darling.” He growled out between kisses, heated maroon eyes boring into Wills own.

“That a threat or a promise?” He teased softly letting his eyes flicker over Hannibal’s face, at the beginning when Will had started gaining weight part of him was insecure but over time he had started to love how healthy he looked after years of self esteem issues he felt genuinely himself, Will leaned forward kissing Hannibal gently “We can save that energy for later dear, we have a small beast that needs our attention.” Will let his hand move to gently cup the side of Hannibal’s face with a small smile

Hannibal purred pleasantly and dipped into the kiss. “Keep it up and you’ll find out.” He chuckled against his lips, tugging on them slightly before pulling back. He lovingly ran his hands up and over his body, taking special care to all his scars and extra attention to the one on his abdomen, his thumb rubbing over the silvery flesh in an apologetic gesture but didn’t say anything. “Gorgeous…” he mumbled, the heat behind his eyes slowly simmering to a gentle burn and he leant into Wills hand, water dripping off the tips off his strands of hair to slide down his face. “Yes, we’ll always have later.” He reached over to turn off the water and then grabbed a handful of towels , handing one to Will. 

Sure enough when Hannibal opened the glass door of the shower a barely woken up Cujo was resting at the foot of the shower, big door eyes blinking up at them and his tail wagging happily that his masters were done. “Speak of the devil.” Hannibal chuckled.

He smiled at Hannibal as he moved to take Hannibal’s hand into his own as he traced over the soft silver skin, Will licked his lips as he looked down at his feet feeling a flush at the name before he looked back up setting his hand on the side of the others face “You’re the only person who’s called me that.” He spoke in a soft and almost sheepish tone, as he stepped out with Hannibal and laughed softly at Cujo waiting for them “Well hello there bubba.” His smile brightened as he quickly began to dry himself off

“And I’ll spend the rest of my days reminding you the truth of those words.” He turned his head to kiss the inner palm of the empaths hand, nuzzling against his touch before following him out of the shower. Hannibal stood next to Will as they both quickly toweled themselves dry, a soft smile wide on Hannibal’s face as he watched his husband and their beastie share a moment. Cujo perked up and trotted over to Hannibal first, a small head bump in greeting to his shins before happily bounding over to Will and jumping up for Will to pick him up again. Hannibal quickly tied the towel low around his hips and he bent down to ruffle Cujos fur. “Someone’s hungry?”

Will felt a warmth between them in that moment, he hadn’t ever experienced more genuine love then he had with Hannibal. He watched his husband for a moment before copying him and tied the towel around his hips, looking at Cujo he carefully picked the puppy up with a bright smile and scattered kisses all over his face “Ooh- Cujo you hear that? You a hungry boy?” He questioned in a babyish tone

Hannibal stood up in time when Will picked up Cujo, gently patting the top of his head and scratching behind his ear. Cujo barked happily and gave Will his own slobbering kiss, licking and nipping at Wills nose excitedly, tail wagging haphazardly. Hannibal raised an eyebrow at the baby voice, an amused smile on his face and he let out a chuckle. “I’ve heard various noises and sounds come out of you love but I don't believe I’ve had the privilege of hearing *that* particular voice.” he teased, walking past them to the bedroom. 

“Shall I pick out our outfits for the day while you get the little one fed?” He walked into their shared closet, looking over the various garments and settled on something casual but comfortable. Usually being on the pier the weather was cooler than the weather inland and he didn’t need his still recovering husbands to catch a cold so soon after his injury.

Will hadn’t noticed the shift in his voice as he talked to Cujo and was confused by Hannibal’s comment before he groaned “It’s habit- my pack back home always got excited if I talked to them in that kinda tone so it’s a learned habit.” He moved a hand to rub over his face with a small laugh 

Will walked out of the bathroom and looked towards Hannibal with a simple nod “if you would that would be great, it shouldn’t take me to long since I have a few of his meals prepared already.”

Hannibal chuckled and gently tapped the tip of his nose as he walked by. "I find it rather endearing, and Cujo seems to enjoy it. As do I." Hannibal laid out the suits carefully onto the back of the chairs, quickly pulling the sheets off the bed and making a mental note to redo it when they return. He settled on tan trousers and a salmon shirt for Will but decided on a much deeper earth color for himself. 

Cujo squirmed in Wills arms, licking up at him and anticipated the food he knew he would get. He quickly associated being picked up with being fed if he gave Will 'the look' convincingly enough. He whined when Will wasn't going fast enough for him, nosing his snout into his neck hurriedly.

Will rolled his eyes as he made his way to the kitchen fridge and pulled out the prepared meal, he sigh softly as he pulled the Saran Wrap off the top before throwing it away kneeling down and setting the bowl as well as Cujo down “eat up bud.” He turned to walk back to the twos shared bedroom looking over at the clothes “Thank you.” He moved an arm out taking the towel away as he pulled on his boxers, rolling his neck before stretching his arms over his head groaning softly.

Will’s eyes trailed over to Hannibal before he pulled on the tan trousers, turning to face the mirror as he pulled the button up over his shoulders and buttoned it humming softly. Will looked at his reflection moving a hand to push his hair back noticing just how long it had gotten, his facial hair had grown out a bit more but it wasn’t to noticeable

Cujo immediately ran towards the bowl, his paws running in place for a moment before gaining traction and he barreled into the bowl, eating noisily and hungrily. He paid no mind when Will left and would no doubt come sniffing for his masters when he was done eating.

Hannibal had just finished buckling his pants when Will entered the room and he paused for a moment, taking in his husband's nakedness in silent admiration even if it was only for a moment. Will's physical beauty would always take Hannibal's breath away, yes Hannibal loved Will for his mind and his ability to see him but from an artist's point of view, he adored every single dip and curve, every mark and scar unconditionally. In Hannibals eyes, every nick and scar was only exposing the molten gold of Wills soul that only he could see. That only he was allowed to see. Every etch of Wills story marked across the expanse of skin that Hannibal would never tire of memorizing and tracing either with the tips of his fingers or the tip of his pencils.

He tore his gaze away and continued dressing himself, slipping the dark emerald sweater over his paisley printed dress shirt and put on his warm brown blazer. He turned to Will once he was done and came up behind him, hands resting on his hips and he nuzzled the back of his neck, blowing small puffs of air across the baby curls that rested there. “I haven’t seen your hair so long like this since the first time we met. It’s beautiful.” he lifted a hand to move the curls away from his nape and run his fingers through it. “Do you wish to cut it?”

Will hummed softly as he dissociated as his eyes flickered over the many scars covering his body, some from his life as a police officer in Louisiana. Others from everything that transpired between him and Hannibal, At the beginning of his collection of scars he gained he had became more and more self conscious of them. They were apart of his life story with the lines of indents and raised skin that made up his body, but over time he knew that it was who he was and made him who he was. 

Will let his eyes move to Hannibal as he came back from wherever his mind has taken him, the Emerald green sweater made Will smile softly. He always loved that color and seeing Hannibal in it made him relax, he shivered slightly at the feeling of air going across the nape of his neck. “It’s definitely interesting to say the least, I’m not sure.. I like when it’s shorter cause it’s easier to work with but I like my curls.” It was one of the many things that Will was always happy with that

Hannibal curled a strand between his fingers and smiled, relishing the softness and how it tangled around them. "You should, as well as everything else about you." He nuzzled against Wills' neck and placed a small kiss against a faded mark and hummed against the skin. "You'll learn to love everything about yourself in due time." Hannibal would work tirelessly and at Wills' own pace to where the empath could look into the mirror and no longer see any flaw nor self doubt, he would see his boy glorious.

Hannibal gently squeezed his hip and stepped back slightly to admire their reflection in the mirror. "It seems we're ready, let's go see if our little beastie has finished his meal." And as if he was summoned, Cujo walked in, snout matted in water and licking his chops, his small belly rounded with food and walking at a lazy trot. He jumped up onto Wills' and Hannibals' leg, panting dopily.

Will leaned into the kiss and smiled softly since he knew Hannibal was right, but after so many years of self doubt and not genuinely knowing who he was it was going to take a long time. 

He moved a hand to rub over face yawning softly, feeling Hannibal squeeze his side made him smile as he turned to face Hannibal leanking up to kiss him before he heard and felt Cujo’s jump up onto them with a smile “That’s a good boy Cujo.” He looked at Hannibal before kissing his cheek softly before taking his hand into his own

Hannibal hummed into the kiss, chasing after it only chastely and smiled down at Cujo. "To the pier then, hmm?" He led them out to the foyer, slipping on appropriate shoes and a long peacoat before grabbing the keys and his wallet. He waited patiently for Will to ready himself and Cujo, opening the door once they had finished and they leisurely walked the long walk to the pier, letting Cujo stretch his legs and allow Will to take in the sights of Florence. There were many other people out today, pleasantly sunny but the closer they got to the ocean the colder it grew. Cujo was none the wiser to his surroundings, chasing after birds when he found them, slightly wary of others that walked too close and would downright hide between Will and Hannibal when others tried to pet him, tucking up behind their legs.

Will slipped his shoes on quickly and put a harsh on Cujo hooking the leash onto it quickly, He licked his lips before standing up and reaching a hand out to hold onto Hannibal’s forearm. “It’s gorgeous today.” Will let’s his eyes move over the scenery in front on them “Got anything specific planned for today?” Will’s mind began to trace back slightly as he asked with a small tilt of his head. Will fumbled with the small black case in his pocket he had, his appointment at a local jeweler for when Hannibal had work to make sure he could get it done in a bit of secrecy. 

Hannibal more then likely could tell Will had been hiding something but Will didn’t want him to think it was with ill intentions, He had brought Cujo with him checking with the owner that it was alright.   
The band was simple enough but the image in his head was harder to explain, he had attempted a few sketches but trashed them knowing that it wasn’t exactly what he wanted. Will knew it would work out in the end as soon as he found the exact one he had in mind in the last case they had looked through, the man behind the case held the ring as it contrasted with the red velvet case it laid in. 

The silver wasn’t overly shiny but it was muted by the simple line in the middle being a cross hatched pattern, He smiled at the man and gave a small nod “Perfect- I assume you do engravings?” The man quickly went into detail all about the process as Will had slightly dissociated letting his mind wander over the multiple possibilities at Hannibal’s reaction

Hannibal sensed a bit of trepidation from Will but assumed it was from going out in public despite being 2 of the most wanted men. Hannibal slipped his hand into Wills free one, rubbing comforting circles with his thumb. "I was hoping it to be a surprise but perhaps I can soothe those nerves of yours by revealing them."

"I had planned a small boat ride where we will be having dinner with any fresh catch we manage to get today. That is if Cujo is amenable. We don't know completely what he's comfortable with." He looked down at Cujo with a small smile. "Perhaps even spend the night on the boat if all goes well." They continued walking while Hannibal rambled off, making sure if Will wanted to do anything at the pier they could more than likely deviate from his original plan, that nothing was set in stone and no price was too big or too small. "Its your day to be spoiled Will, and I will see you spoiled."

He could tell Will was disassociating a little and couldn't help but smile and paused for a moment, leaning close and whispering into his ear. "Is something on your mind caro mio?"

Will had heard most of what Hannibal has said with a soft smile on his lips as he looked down at Cujo for a quick moment, before he looked back up quickly and felt himself blink a few extra times and his smile brightened at feeling the warmth of his breath against his ear “Hmm?” He looked at Hannibal in the eyes for a quick moment “Yeah, I’m just getting lost in thought slightly. Thank you for making a day for me I really appreciate it.” Will made a face slightly always caught off guard when he expressed his feelings

Hannibal quirked an eyebrow curiously, giving Wills hand a small squeeze. "Oh? Penny for you thoughts?" He knew his empath could retreat into his mind and get lost in his thoughts, Hannibal knew he wouldn't always be privy to them but he hoped he'd be able to have Will become more comfortable around him to express them. "If you want. Otherwise I can continue on if you prefer, I have no problem talking just to talk." He sent Will a cheeky smile. "I am a psychiatrist after all." he joked

Will squeezed Hannibal’s hand back in a reassuring way, He licked his lips “I’d prefer if you just talk, that’s if you want to do that.” He said with a soft tone, he knew that Hannibal understood him more then he could have ever asked for. Will laughed at the joke and nodded “Yes, therapist that has to do most of the talking.”

And Hannibal understood, he wouldn’t press for Will to engage in something trivial like small talk, though Will could talk about anything and Hannibal would be entranced. He continued to go on about the weather and how the boat trip shouldn’t be too turbulent for Cujo and for dinner, the boat was stocked with all the comforts one would need for a night out on the ocean and never went into anything too detailed or complicated where Will would have a hard time keeping up with if he ever tuned back into the conversation. Once they reached the pier the ocean spray filled the air, the smell of fish carried by the ocean breeze and blew past them as they walked further into the pier markets. Booths were busy with fishermen trying to sell their catch of the day, selling fisherman gear, the usual tourist knickknacks and a few random street artists selling portraits for cheap.

Will had felt himself relax completely at the moment he was experiencing as the breeze made his hair slightly fall into his eyes, he smiled at Hannibal listening to him talk intently as he smelt the salt water and the fish. His eyes flickered over booths but he didn’t see anything that remotely caught his attention, Will’s eyes moved to Cujo for a moment and smiled at the little guy knowing the tons of new smells that were probably making him go crazy

Cujo pulled at his leash, sniffing at every new scent, trying to jump up on t he various tables and before anyone could shoo him off he was already off to a different table. Hannibal knew Cujo was only a puppy still so he allowed his overeagerness to be overlooked, only stepping in when he got too close or tried to drag a fish off a table. A kid rounded a table and stopped in front of Cujo, a bag of treats in their hand, a hopeful look in their eyes to pet the rambunctious puppy.

Cujo cowered a little bit, hiding behind Hannibal and looking nervously between his masters and the kid. “Your dog is so cute! Can I give him a treat?” the kid asked in Italian, holding up the bag as if to prove no ill intentions.

Will tried his best to get Cujo to calm down but he knew that it wasn’t very likely, he still was a puppy so he didn’t have understanding of where he was and what was happening. Will moved forward and looked from the little kid with a soft smile “thank you, yeah go right ahead.” He carefully kneeled down next to Cujo “He’s pretty nervous, so please be slow when approaching him.”

Cujo looked at Will then at the child, sniffing the air curiously but immediately wagged his tail when he smelled treats that looked to be for him. The kid placed a few on the ground for Cujo and a few in his hand, hoping to gain the dogs trust. Cujo pawed at the treats on the floor and then sniffed at the kids hand before hesitantly eating them off his hand. Hannibal hummed appreciatively, glad to see Cujo beginning to trust strangers and knew the puppy wasn't so traumatized that he was unable to enjoy the company of others. The child laughed and tried to pet Cujo only for the puppy to tackle him and sniff at the bag for more food, teeth snapping to grab the bag.

Will quickly moved forward to get Cujo noticing him snap his teeth and pulled him back “Cujo- no, no” He used a firm tone of voice wanting him to realized what he did was bad, Will looked up at the child and apologized “I’m so sorry, are you alright?” He held Cujo close to himself

Cujo whined, trying to get closer to the treats but lowered his head at the sound of Wills voice and looked up at him guiltily. Hannibal helped up the child and picked up the spoiled treats, apologizing in Italian. However, the kid didn’t seem at all phased and smiled, waving his hand as if he hadn’t been tackled by a dog almost half his size. “It’s okay! We have big dogs at home too, he’ll grow it out of it eventually.”

Cujo let out a gentle ‘boof’ as if he could verbally apologized and looked up at Will with big brown doe eyes, nose twitching nervously. The child waved at them goodbye before bouncing off back to his stall and Hannibal faced both Will and Cujo. “He may be over stimulated, perhaps you should take him for a small walk away from the crowds, I’ll stay here and browse for tonight’s dinner, hmm?”

Will made sure Cujo was alright as he scanned around them with a soft smile and gave the kid a small wave before he stood up with Cujo in his arms, He let out a deep sigh and moved forward kissing Hannibal’s cheeks lightly “yeah, I’ll make sure he doesn’t have to use the bathroom either. I’ll meet you right by the pier alright?”

Will took Cujo and began walking with him just talking to the little guy as softly as possible and preening over his fur to make sure there wasn’t any dirt on him “It’s okay bub, we just gonna work on your impulse.”

Cujo eagerly curled up and nestled in Wills arms, licking up at him at an attempt to placate his master from his bad behavior. He saw his chance at Hannibal and also licked at his face when Will leant forward, making sure Hannibal knew he was sorry too. Hannibal chuckled and wiped at his face, shaking his head. “Kisses from my two loves, I’m the luckiest man in the world.” He pressed a kiss onto both Will and Cujo forehead before watching them go, eyes watchful of the crowd, maroon eyes sharp until they were out of his sight. 

Cujo basked in the preening, panting happily and rolled over onto his side for belly rubs, pawing up at Will to get on with it. The water slapped against the pier with the waves, the occasional bark of a sea lion and whir of someone throwing a fishing line, the fish smell of the marketplace mixing with the salt spray of the ocean. Being by the pier there was hardly anyone nearby, allowing both pet and owner to relax and de-stim from the crowds and allow them to ground themselves.

Will took in a deep breath as he held onto Cujo and spoke to him with a smile “It’s okay bubba, you just need to work with me to get you better associated with other people.” He looked towards Hannibal’s direction watching him get the needed supplies for dinner that night, Will slipped his hand into his pocket playing with the small velvet box in his hand and rolled it between his fingers.

Cujo lowered his head as if saying “ easier said than done” but he raised his head and licked Wills palm. He nosed curiously at the box, teeth gently trying to pry it out from his grip to get a better look at the unknown object. 

Hannibal continued to browse, buying the fish and other ingredients they would need for tonight’s dinner, things that would keep even if they didn’t make it to the boat should Cujo dislike the water. He glanced over to where Cujo and Will were, heart swelling at seeing the two most important beings in his life haloed by the Tuscan Sun, Wills curls haphazardly strewn about his head, framing his cherubic face. 

He tore his gaze away from them to see the glint of Wills wedding ring on his finger, a swell of possessiveness rising in his chest. Will was his, he was Wills, and as amusing as it was that Anthony thought there was even a chance at replacing him, no one could ever compare. They had to do something about the Englishman, soon before anything else could happen.

“I don’t like social interaction either, but still had to do it none the less.” He carefully ran his hand over Cujo’s face rubbing his ear with a smile and he shifted the small box away from the little ones mouth. “You think papa will like it?” He asked softly pulling Cujo closer to his chest and laying scattered kissed onto his fur 

Will sighed as his gaze flickered over to his husband with a soft smile, He took notice of his staring but when he noticed a small change in his demeanor and raised a questioning eyebrow and pressed his lips together trying to make a connection to the change

Cujo was absolutely blissed out at the love and attention, licking happily at Wills face and wagging his tail. He jumped up on his back paws and rested his front paws on Wills front, nosing his way further up to his face and barking happily for a response. 

Hannibal met Wills blue gaze, face softening and he raised a finger as if to say 'one moment', paying the fish monger and thanking them before putting the package away and walked over to where Will and Cujo were. He smiled when he saw how much calmer their puppy was and how at ease Will looked, both of them had their limits to large crowds and was glad they had eachother to rely on to cope. "How are both of my handsome boys feeling now? Better I hope?" He gently ran his free hand through Wills curls, hand coming down to gently cup his chin and stroke his cheek.

Will have him a smile and nodded “Were better, I think Cujo just got a bit overstimulated.” He leaned into Hannibal’s touch and hummed softly at the affection “you get everything that you needed?” Will questioned as he put his hand into his own pocket to make sure the small box was hidden from plain sight

Hannibal nodded and lifted the bulging sack that would be their dinner for the night. "All provisions have been acquired. Now all that's left is getting to our boat and see if Cujo won't be too landlocked to handle it." He bent down to pet Cujo, ruffling the top of his head and gently patting the underside of his chin. Cujo panted happily, eyes half closed at the attention from both his masters and wagged his tail eagerly. "Anything else you wish to do, caro mio? The food will keep for at least another hour if there's anything else you saw that you'd like to do?"

Will looked from Cujo to Hannibal as he moved forward giving Cujo a kiss on the top of his head and patted down his ears before his attention was back to Hannibal “I have one thing I’d like to do.” Will moved to kneel on one leg and looked up at Hannibal with a nervous smile “I know you’re one for the theatrical, but I know I’ll never be able to have a perfect flare for the dramatic. Having you in my life was well life changing, not in the exact way I expected to fall in love. It was one step into having you and I fell all at once, So Hannibal...” 

He slipped his hand back into his pocket and slipped out the small velvet box and let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding as he shifted his gaze away for a moment “so- god I’m bad at this.” He laughed nervously as he opened the small box and the ring contrasted with the red velvet case it laid in. The silver wasn’t overly shiny but it was muted by the simple line in the middle being a cross hatched pattern “you have your claim on me, so here’s my claim of you in a permanent sense.”

Hannibal blinked, confused for a moment when Will got on his knees and immediately felt his breath hitch in his throat and heart stop. He knew they were committed to eachother in the most primal, pure, and all consuming sense of the word. There was no one else for Hannibal and there was no one else for Will, they were it for eachother and yet when Will reached into his pocket to pull out the box and revealed the ring, Hannibal felt tears well up in his eyes at the sight of it, the sight of Will on his knees and offering himself to Hannibal. And asking him to offer himself in return. 

He trembled where he stood, the bags of groceries threatening to slip out of his fingers and after a brief thought he did, food be damned. He took a deep and steadying breath, swallowing thickly before he too got on his knees in front of Will, hands clasping around Wills, his forehead coming to rest on Wills own, maroon eyes locking with storm blues. "It's perfect. It's all perfect, Will." He immediately dove in for a kiss but it was soft and tender, and tasting. Overwhelmed, Hannibal shook where he knelt, his hands tight around Wills as he tried to calm his racing heart and elation. 

"Wedding...we must have a wedding. I know the perfect chapel, naturally Sébastien will be our tailor. You'll look absolutely *divine* in wedding white my love, the most radiant creature I have the privilege to call mine." He was nervously running his hand over Wills face and hair as if he couldn't get enough, his voice rambling with wedding plans and ideas, eyes wild. "And we must do it before the weather gets too cold, oh imagine it Will; you draped in soft white under the Tuscan sun, with those lovely curls of yours and a pearled veil." he trailed off breathlessly.

Will’s eyes scanned over Hannibal as he held the small box in his hand with the lid flipped open, He was concerned on the fact that the other didn’t react at first but as he dropped the bag of food supplies and got onto his knees to be level with Will he felt a wave of relief over his body. 

Will leaned into Hannibal’s touch as he let his hand hold tightly onto Hannibal’s hand as his thumb lightly rub in small circles and kissed him back with fervor. His eyes were all over Hannibal taking in the sight before him, he never got to see Hannibal lose control in this sense and moved to take the ring from the box as his hand moved from Hannibal’s face to his hand. 

He listened to Hannibal and felt himself relish in the way he was speaking to him, Will had never been one for the wedding scene but the way that Hannibal spoke and made him feel like it was the best way to claim him in the light of day and not from the shadows had him slightly flushed. He felt his throat tighten as he moved to take Hannibal’s hand and looked him in the eyes as he slipped the ring in “You will be the center of my attention, no one else has been able to captivate me since I’ve known you.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibals heart jumped in his chest when Will took his hand to slip the ring onto his finger, his hand shaking as much as a surgeons hand could shake all while he let out a shaky breath at his empaths confession, Hannibal’s thoughts running through his memories of Will up to the night they ran away together. Their turbulent past, moments where Hannibal wasn’t sure Will would want him in his life or almost lost Will because of his own curiosity. The games they played with one another, every step has been leading up to their union, bloody or sans blood. Hannibal was internally grateful that it turned out like this. There may be time yet where it *ends* in blood.

Hannibals heart jumped in his chest when Will took his hand to slip the ring onto his finger, his hand shaking as much as a surgeons hand could shake all while he let out a shaky breath at his empaths confession, Hannibal’s thoughts running through his memories of Will up to the night they ran away together. Their turbulent past, moments where Hannibal wasn’t sure Will would want him in his life or almost lost Will because of his own curiosity. The games they played with one another, every step has been leading up to their union, bloody or sans blood. Hannibal was internally grateful that it turned out like this. There may be time yet where it *ends* in blood.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked down at his hand to admire the wedding ring that fit suspiciously perfectly. He snuck Will a sly smile. “How did I miss you going to find out my ring size. You’re full of surprises my love.” He leant forward to capture his husband with a breath stealing kiss, his hand sliding around Wills neck to bring him close. “I could spend eons upon eons by your side and I’d never fully expect you my darling William. I’m honored to be yours, in every sense of the word. I almost feel as if I don’t deserve it.”

Will’s gaze followed after Hannibal and took a deep breath as he was eating as Hannibal spoke to him with a soft smile, the spice and warmth of the Gumbo made his whole body feel warm. “I will always have good and evil in me but the darkness you showed me brought out the real me, not the person I used to hide behind as as a teacher.” 

His eyes flickered over Hannibal’s face and noticed his pupils dialed as well with seeing that Will felt a surge of pride in his chat, Will looked down at Hannibal and watched him as he kneeled down and closed his eyes for a moment at his grip on his thighs “Yes, I will. Let’s start our own production of *Our* design.” He leaned down grabbing the lapels of Hannibal’s jacket pulling him into a deep embrace

Will gave Hannibal a soft smile and looked down at his hand for a moment as he let his thumb trace over his knuckles, He leaned down and kissed his knuckles looking up at him with a hum “We were destined to be together, the modern story of Achilles and Patroclus.” 

He kept a hand on Cujo making sure the puppy didn’t feel involved enough and looked Hannibal in the eyes, his stormy blues meeting umber eyes.

He hummed in content and used his free hand to cup Will’s cheek, tears gathering in his eyes and he felt his chest swell with pride. “Together, a fated pair.” he met Will with a kiss again before helping them both stand, his arms immediately going around his hips and pulling him closer, his hand locking in brown curls and his face hiding in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. “You’ve made me the happiest man in the world Will.”

Cujo could only look up and watch, occasionally letting out a small whine when his masters didn’t respond to the first. Once they stood up he jumped on Hannibal’s leg, pawing up at him for attention. Hannibal chuckled and looked down at their little beastie before pulling away and wiping his unshed tears, trying to compose himself. He quickly took a look around at their surroundings, body stilling, maroon eyes locking with the sight of a familiar figure a distance away, throwing a glittering item out in the canal.

Will leaned into Hannibal as he kissed him back happily, after a moment he let his hand rest on Hannibal’s chest he leaned back for a second as he looked down at Cujo “You’ve made me realize who I am, it wasn’t in the exact way I would have thought. But after everything we deserve this.” 

Will furrowed his eyebrows noticing Hannibal’s gaze and followed where he was looking as he paused in place and his eyes widened “Crawford?” He spoke softly and under his breath

Hannibal looked down at Will and cupped his cheek, thumb stroking over the slight stubble over his chin, enjoying the rough scrape across the pad of his fingertip. "We do. We deserve to be happy, finally. Together, after everything from the day I met you in Jacks office to our Ortolan dinner. No more person suit, no more good and evil. Behaviorism and honesty."

Hannibal tried to use his shoulder to keep Will hidden against him, grip tightening but staying otherwise still to draw less of an attention to themselves. "Yes, our dear Jack has either followed us here or Bella has finally passed on. He told you they met in Italy?"

Will closed his eyes for a moment before he moved his face to rub against Hannibal’s palm, He tilted his head slightly and gave a small hum “A happy ending, we can have an ending but with Jack after us I don’t know if it’ll be happy.” 

Will turned so he was facing away from Crawford and felt a tightness in his chest at the prospect of Bella passing “I hope she passed peacefully if that’s so. He never fully opened up to me but I knew how they met yes.”

Hannibal tilted his chin so they could look at one another, gaze fierce and determined. "I've...taken a lot away from you Will, and you have denied yourself much. But I will make sure you're happy. You deserve that much and I will ensure your happiness." He let out a soft sigh and rested his chin on top of Wills head. "That means plans. We have much to plan now." He rubbed a hand soothingly up and down Wills back, smelling his distress. "Perhaps it is best we escape to the ocean for the night, make ourselves scarce and plan."

Will looked at Hannibal his eyes flickering over his face taking in as much as he possibly could, he nodded in agreement “You’ve taken from me, but you’ve also given me something I never thought I could have.. be in love and be loved back.” He leaned into Hannibal’s touch on his back and hadn’t fully realized just how distressed the idea of them being caught made him “We should get going, I’m not sure how long everything is going to go to plan. But I know we will find a way.”

Hannibal nodded and eyed Jacks retreating form before pressing a comforting kiss to his forehead and stepping back slightly. "A night out on the ocean will calm you and myself, Jack can't catch us where he can't find us." He picked up the bags, handed one to Will and picked up Cujo with his free hand, the pup squirming happily to be picked up by Hannibal for the first time and cozying up to him while he could. He offered his other arm to Will and led them down to the docked boats where their boat awaited them. 

He quickly signed in with the dock master, speaking Italian politely but curtly and headed towards their boat. First he boarded to boat to settle down Cujo and their groceries before he turned swiftly and scooped up Will, bridal style, and carried him over the boating threshold, an amused smile on his face.

Will let his attention move towards Jack for a moment before he took the bag that Hannibal had gestured for him to take, He felt the flicker of nerves in his stomach as he took the other arm before walking towards the dock and looking at the boat they would be stay on for the day. 

Will carefully set down the bag he had as well and gasped loudly at being picked up so out of nowhere, he quickly grabbed onto Hannibal’s shoulder and his shirt “Hanni- I can walk!” He had a embarrassed look cross over his face and groaned “I’m a grown man, Doctor Lecter.”

Hannibal could smell the anxiety and distress emanating from Will, cloaking him and reminding Hannibal of their earlier days of the empaths bout with Encephalitis. He'd try to keep the evening light and focus on calming his nerves. 

He chuckled when Will exclaimed at being picked up and he couldn't help but delight in his surprise. "Im carrying you over the threshold, or would you have preferred to carry me?" he teased. "I wouldn't be opposed to the idea if you wanted to." Cujo circled them excitedly, barking up at them and jumping at Hannibals legs to also want to be carried.

Will had held onto Hannibal tightly as he leaned into the feeling of his husband, relaxing at the soft smell of his cologne or was it his aftershave? He didn’t think to far into it and rolled his eyes at the comment 

“I think you have pride in the fact you caught me off guard, The threshold is onto a boat that we’re getting on as Jack Crawford is in the same location as us.” Will looked down at Cujo and pouted at him playfully “It’s just so unfair isn’t it Cujo?” He looked at Hannibal “I would love to carry you- not sure if I’d ever be able to catch you off guard though.”

Hannibal carried Will down into the cabin space of the boat, careful not to hit Will on anything and set him down on a counter, Cujo following dutifully behind them and sniffing the boat, curious about the new place. Hannibal chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to his husband's cheek and let his hands rest lazily on his hips. 

"You don't need to catch me off guard to sweep me off my feet, Will. And you've done so a lot more than I'm sure you're aware of. Figuratively speaking." He stepped back and flipped on a light switch to illuminate the cabin. "Make yourself comfortable, ill get the food and start the engine."

Will relaxed feeling himself come in contact with the counter, he looked towards Cujo with a smile before his attention was back onto Hannibal. Will closed his eyes as he leaned into his kiss and the feeling of his hands on his hips. 

“You sure you don’t want any help?” He questioned as the light flooded the room making him look over the room with more intent

"If you would wash and cut the vegetables and let the fish defrost on the counter. I'll be just a moment." Hannibal kissed the top of Wills hand before leaving, coming back to set the bags on the table and left to start the engine. Cujo continued to sniff around, jumping up onto the couch and pawing at the pillows to make himself comfortable. 

The inner cabin was cozy and modern, everything updated for it to be a ride in luxury on the ocean. The kitchen was spacious as one can get on a boat and the adjoining dining room and living room comfortably spaced. There was a short hallway that led to the bedroom and in the bedroom would be 2 overnight bags which no doubt held their clothes and toiletries.

Will got off the counter leanind down and picking up Cujo as he went to the small kitchen to get everything started he set the puppy down softly, he got the fish out so it can defrost before he got the vegetables as well and cleaned them before he started working on cutting them

Hannibal started the boat engine, untying the ropes while the engine warmed up a little. He made sure they were properly free before returning to the helm and driving the boat off the docks and out into open waters. He didn't drive too far but enough where they would have privacy and close enough where it wouldn't take too long to get back to the mainland.

He anchored the boat and turned off the engine before heading back down, hair tousled and cheeks rosy from the chill of the wind. Luckily Cujo didn't seem at all nervous or bothered by the idea of being on a boat, he mainly sat by Wills feet, jumping up happily when he saw Hannibal.

Will carefully separated them from eachother as he turned his head towards Hannibal as he walked into the room, He tilted his head to the side setting the knife down and moving over to his side and let his hands lay on the sides of his face and his thumbs rub his cheeks “Cujo doesn’t seem to mind the boat that’s good.”

Hannibal hummed at the warmth provided by Wills touch, his face tilting to the side as his eyes fluttered closed. "Mmm...that's great news. A good sign he may be able to accompany you on future fishing trips."

Hannibal opened his eyes to gaze lovingly at his empath, a hand coming up to stroke his cheek and tuck a curl away from his face. "I was thinking we'd make something familiar to you. Seafood gumbo. Heat to keep us warm, familiarity to keep you grounded." He searched Wills turbulent blues. "I know seeing Jack has unsettled you, the echoes of our past reverberating off the alcoves in your mind and creating dissonance."

Will loved seeing Hannibal relax into his touch as his eyes softened slightly but there was still a swirl of panic a fear clear in his eyes, he swallowed his pride trying to repress what he was feeling 

Part of Will always felt so exposed under Hannibal’s stare, it made his feel warm and lost in the moment. never knowing if he was truly that see through or if that was just something Hannibal had learned to read him so well, Will nodded staying quiet not trusting his words at the moment “Yes, that sounds wonderful.” He spoke in a soft unsure tone

He let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes to give Will a break from his intense gaze. "I won't push too hard, but with Jack so close we will have to plan our next steps." Hannibal pulled Will close so he could find comfort in his scent and touch, his hands running through the empaths curls soothingly. "But for now, we will cook, hmm?" He waited for Will to let go, letting him choose on his own how long he needed comfort. 

Cujo pressed himself up against Wills legs, whining a little at the sense of distress from his master, paw scraping at his leg and shoes.

Will moved to take as much time from Hannibal and leaned into him nuzzling slightly into his clothes, he closed his eyes having quick flashes of when he worked with Jack and the terrible things he had to endure. The reminder of his time spent at the institute, he looked up at Hannibal before he eventually let go hesitantly “Yeah that sounds good.”

He looked down at Cujo and picked him up letting the puppy squirm and he gave a small smile, Will always knew that Jack would find them somehow but he always hoped that he would have given up

Hannibal reluctantly let go of Will and set to starting the gumbo. He set cutting knives so Will could chop the veggies while Hannibal de-veined the shrimps and de-boned the fish. He started the base for the soup and let the herbs and water simmer while he finished with the seafood, working in comfortable silence until a thought struck him. 

He mentally riffled through certain songs before deciding on one. It was a Lithuanian song, he knew Will wouldn’t understand, unless his husband had more surprises for him by learning his mother’s tongue, and began to sing aloud. It was an old lullaby, one he used to sing to Mischa when she had her own troubles, and eventually one he sang to himself when her troubles became his own. 

Cujo rested comfortably off of Will’s shoulder, head tilting side to side when Hannibal began to sing, trying to understand the new sound but ultimately decided he liked it, trying to howl along with his master. His tail would wag and thump against the empaths chest, still pressed close to him but he’s following Hannibal’s every move.

Will was absent minded as his hands stroked over Cujo’s soft coat, he let out a deep breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding in. He looked towards his husband and noticed the slightly glimmer from the sun against his ring and had a smile spread over his lips, Will closed his eyes relaxing at Hannibal’s voice as he spoke what Will would recognize as Lithuanian but he wasn’t able to understand the words sang he felt his shoulders relax more over time as his mind wondered away from Jack being so nearby.

He laughed softly as he felt Cujo move around and kept a careful hold on the puppy, he hummed softly repeating the melody that Hannibal had been singing. A bright smile graced his lips once again as he tried to pick up the pronunciation of some of the words he sang, Will knew that it was Hannibal’s mother tongue and part of him thought over learning some simple but meaningful words

Hannibal smiled encouragingly when he heard Will try to sing along and pronounce some of the song lyrics, helping him by singing some of the words slowly so Will could follow along. They shared a soft, calm moment of simply singing and cooking, their voices filling the small kitchen, the soft snicks of the knife hitting the cutting board and the bubbling of the water heating over the stove. Soon the familiar smell of gumbo filled the cabin, the smoke and spice along with the sea salt smell of the ocean probably bringing forth some nostalgia to the empath. 

Hannibal hoped the smell and the familiarity of making this dish would bring some comfort to Will, he looked at ease, their son on his shoulder like some babe, color in his cheeks due to the sun and the heat of the kitchen, his shoulders relaxed and his movements smooth. No jerky movements due to anxiousness, the scent of distress hardly even lingering in the air and Hannibal hummed in approval. “Anything else you’d like to add? I’m following a recipe but perhaps you have your own flair you like to put in. I’ve read that Tabasco is added sometimes.”

Will listened intently as Hannibal slowed down the pronunciation and let his eyes follow his husbands form with a soft smile, he took a deep breath as the smell of the spices had hit him at once. He moved from his place bouncing Cujo in his arms with a soft laugh and he leaned forward kissing the puppies ear as he fluffed you his fur in his stomach and back 

Will approached Hannibal letting his chin lay against his shoulder and closed his eyes relaxing even more at the scent of his husband and the Gumbo surrounding him, He gave the question a few beats of silence before he nodded “Tabasco does add a good amount of spice to it but I’d say only about 4-5 drop, I always followed my mother recipe when I was younger since my father gave it to me.”

Cujo sniffed the stew curiously, drool hanging from his chops hungrily and tried to snag a few pieces of veggies and fish from the counter. Hannibal chuckled and grabbed a few chunks of sausage in his hand and looked to Will for permission. “May he have a treat?” Cujo followed Hannibal hand intently, stock still, eyes focused on his hand and the meat that hid in his fist. Cujo momentarily looked to Will, pleading with his puppy eyes and a low whine, looking as if he hadn’t ever had a meal before.

Hannibal welcomed his empath, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple and hummed in agreement. “Forgive me that I don’t have the exact ‘tobasco’ but I made an adequate replacement, hopefully it’s to your liking?” He handed Will a spoon filled with said homemade hot sauce and looked at him expectantly. It definitely wasn’t an exact recreation, most likely exotic peppers and aged vinegar added to the concoction but hot and tangy enough to still do the desired effect. “I’ll let you do the honors.”

Will looked at Cujo then to Hannibal and gave a simple nod “Of course he can.” He leaned down and kissed his muzzle gently, He let his attention fall to Hannibal and kissed his cheek softly “Spoiled boy- the both of you.” He teased 

“I didn’t expect you to have the heart to buy Tabasco sauce, I think you would rather get caught then be seen with that in your grocery bag.” He moved carefully taking the spoon and gave a soft sigh of relief “Thats- that’s fantastic.”

Hannibal let Cujo eat a few pieces of sausage from his palm, smiling when Cujo waited until Hannibal gave him the ‘go’ command. “His training is coming along well.” He offered his empath an encouraging smile but short circuited at the praise of being called a ‘spoiled boy’. His face flushed slightly, a shiver running down his spine and cleared his throat to calm himself. “Us? Spoiled? Perish the thought.” He hummed contentedly at the kiss and touched his cheek as an afterthought. He didn’t think he’d ever tire of twill making the first move when it came to affection. 

Hannibal chuckled and gave Will a sly smile. “It came very close. I didn’t have an original to base the taste off of, I couldn’t put my tastebuds through that torture, but based off the reviews hot and tangy is the desired flavor pallete.” He laughed again at Wills approval and handed him the bottle. “Glad I’ve achieved the desired taste.” He grabbed two bowls and served them both a healthy portion and set them on the dining table so he and Will could eat. “Or perhaps you’d prefer a more comfortable environment? The couch?”

Will gave a small smile as he leaned down towards Cujo and raised an eyebrow at Hannibal freezing up slightly with a small smirk, He moved to set a gentle hand on Hannibal's shoulder and gave a simple laugh at his response. Will moved his hand and tapped his shoulder playfully before he nodded as he took the bottle and made his way towards the dinning table setting the bottle down carefully, before raising an eyebrow "You would let us eat on the couch?" he asked in a teasing but surprised tone "You hear that Cujo? Papa's going soft on us."

Cujo barked up at Will happily before following him to the dining room table. Hannibal unconsciously followed after Wills touch before straightening himself up, cheeks slightly flushed. “I’ve made you what’s essentially a comfort meal, bring up positive memories of your past to reinforce the positives we have made together here. The world we created.” 

He walked over to Will, Cujo trailing after him, and gently settled the bowls on the table. “And I want you to be as comfortable as possible while we discuss on the subject of Jack, and what to do with him.” he continued. 

“His presence here means we may be running out of time, if he’s hunting us. We cannot assume he’s only here because of Bella.” Hannibal gently cupped Wills cheek and stroked the scruff of his beard lovingly with the pad of his thumb. “And we’ve unfinished business with a certain Englishman. Not to mention our wedding.” Hannibal reminded softly, looking down into those blue eyes he constantly found himself lost in. “Which is another matter I think we should discuss. Anthony has been terribly rude, wouldn’t you agree?”

Will had taken a spoonful of the Gumbo and copied Hannibal making sure it was cooled down and took his first bite, He felt the warmth and comfort from the meal rush through his body. He couldn't remember the last time he had a Cajun meal ever since he moved from Louisiana, Will listened to Hannibal as he continued to eat the gumbo happily. 

“Save me from you? But I went with you willingly, He still think's of me as a fragile tea cup on the verge of shattering." Will looked at Hannibal giving a soft sigh at him pushing the hair away, He relished in how Hannibal spoke of Anthony 'Just a pawn to give Jack the show he wants to give him the push towards us that's needed' He though to himself but he licked his lips at the idea of the englishman being just a set piece to set the show. 

because the only person that had Hannibal's heart was Will and that made him feel powerful. "We get to be joined together in union as Jack has to pick up the puzzle pieces we leave behind for him, If we know were going to get caught what if we use our names- Let me officially become part of you.. Will Lecter and Hannibal Lecter." His attention flickered down to Cujo and smiled sweetly at the puppy knowing he must have been quite hungry after the walk, Will looked back up at Hannibal and nodded in agreement "We finally get to show Uncle Jack *Our* design."

Hannibal smiled as he watched Will take his first spoonful, a wave of pride walking over him that he could make something so familiar for Will. Once Will took his first bite Hannibal followed suit, enjoying the flavorful meal, letting the spices warm his palette and fish fill his belly.

“Our dear Jack will carry the belief that he broke you by pushing you too far, pushing you to me. Good and evil is one of the many core beliefs Jack believes in. You have the potential to return to the good in his eyes and he will fight for who you were when he first met you, even if that you no longer exists. Jack, in that regard, is blinded by his own faith.” 

Hannibal rubbed a stray curl between his fingers before letting it fall back into place and glanced at Will. At hearing his empath talk about the wedding he could quite literally feel his pupils expand, his vision brightening and his heart rushing in his ears, his love for Will was all encompassing, neverending, and infinite. Hannibal carefully set his spoon to the side and gazed at Will with a look of hunger that had nothing to do with food before he rose up to go over to Will. 

In one full motion he moved Wills seat to him while he was still sitting in it, knelt down between his knees and gripped his thighs, not tightly, but enough to have a firm hold on the empath. He looked at Will, tears bringing in his eyes and cleared his throat. “Then, would you Will Graham, do me the honor of becoming Will Graham-Lecter? Fully. As we are, as we will become. Together, to show Jack and all of Italy our design?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Jack is on their trail, but what do the murder husbands have planned?

Will’s gaze followed after Hannibal and took a deep breath as he was eating as Hannibal spoke to him with a soft smile, the spice and warmth of the Gumbo made his whole body feel warm. “I will always have good and evil in me but the darkness you showed me brought out the real me, not the person I used to hide behind as as a teacher.” 

His eyes flickered over Hannibal’s face and noticed his pupils dialed as well with seeing that Will felt a surge of pride in his chat, Will looked down at Hannibal and watched him as he kneeled down and closed his eyes for a moment at his grip on his thighs “Yes, I will. Let’s start our own production of *Our* design.” He leaned down grabbing the lapels of Hannibal’s jacket pulling him into a deep embrace

Hannibal gasped as he was pulled towards Will, arms wrapping around the empath possessively, nails slightly digging into his back. “Yes, our design.” he replied dreamily, almost drunk on the idea of what was to come, how finally they would be able to participate in their own production. How willing Will is. 

Hannibal pulled back for only a moment and cupped Wills face between his hands, surging forward and capturing his lips in a deep kiss, his sharper than usual canines dragging and tugging at Wills bottom lip. “As soon as we return home tomorrow I’m having us get fitted for our suits, we’re on a bit of a time frame now.” he spoke between kisses, meal forgotten, hunger of a different kind settling in his belly.

Cujo barked up at them, pawing at Hannibals leg, whining slightly that he wasn’t getting any attention and also somewhat hungry. Hannibal chuckled and picked up Cujo, cradling him in his arms. “I brought food for our beastie, it just needs to be heated up.” he assured Will, scratching Cujo under his chin.

Will felt his back arch at the feeling of Hannibal’s nails against his back, He licked his lips as he growling at the feeling of his canines biting into his skin on his lip.

“Of course, I will leave the details of what you’d like the wedding to be like. You’d know how to make it perfect.” Will looked down at Cujo and sighed softly before watching Hannibal pick up the pup “What me to get his food while you hold him for now?”

Hannibal nodded, rubbing Cujo’s stomach while the pup was relaxed in his arms, tongue out and paws stretched out. “His food should be in the fridge.” Hannibal stood up, carrying Cujo to their overnight bag and pulled out his food and water bowl. 

“You say to leave the details up for me, but was there anything you’ve wanted in your own wedding? Before, in Baltimore, you spoke about how you’d be a great father...was getting married ever a possibility for you? Did you ever think you’d have a family?” 

Hannibal knew they may never have a child again, not only because of biological restrictions but with what happened with Abigail. Any potential child would only be a haunting image of her and it’d only dig up the pain of the past, especially with Will. Dogs would possibly be the only substitute for a child, not that Hannibal minded, Cujo was growing more and more with Hannibal. He never thought himself a dog person, let alone someone who’d own a pet, but the way Will smiled and laughed with Cujo around and the way the pup brightened up any room made Hannibal rethink it.

Will walked over to the fridge opening it and pulled out the food letting his eyes flicker to the windows in the boat, he took a deep breath as his attention trailed back to watching Hannibal with Cujo

“The idea of a family had always fit like an ill fitting suit, But love and a family of my own was always something that was in the back of my head. I build my own family in Wolf Trap, my pack understood me. But now I have you.. a person that understands me more then myself makes me feel more alive then I ever have.”

Will took a deep breath as his shoulders dropped at thinking of Abigail and what they all could have been, he knew that she always saw Hannibal as more of a father figure then himself. But there was a flicker of hope he tried to keep alight when he spent time with her, Will felt his jaw clench as he closed his eyes taking a deep breath

sensing his distress Hannibal stood up to stand by Will but gave him his space and didn’t immediately reach out to him, Cujo sniffed after the food but otherwise stayed in Hannibal arms, sensing the tension in the air he didn’t bark or whine, to content to be in Hannibal arms and with the promise of food on the way. Hannibal gently touched Wills shoulder before he spoke.

“I will ensure your happiness for the rest of my days, Will. I’ve never thought I’d have anything close to family after what happened to Mischa, coming to terms with the fact that I was destined to live the end of my days unseen. I had convinced myself that was enough.” 

He gently turned Will around, never pushing more then needed, letting Will have enough time to refuse or push him away. “Then you came along and changed *everything*.” Hannibal took Wills left hand and singled out his ring finger where the band lay snug around the empath finger. Hannibal kissed his knuckle and lay his cheek against it. “Now I devote my entire existence to you. To us.”

Will looked up at Hannibal with a blank expression as he found himself over thinking what he had running through his head, He hated it when he felt like his own feelings decide to make him disconnect from the people he cares for and dissociated.

Will looked at Cujo and moved to gently pet the puppy before he got the food all together and set it down on the floor and stood back up and felt his body turn to face Hannibal, He felt so understood and seen when he was with Hannibal his emotions starting to flicker from his mind and come back down to the ground level “Thank you.” It was a simple phrase but it had some much power and emotion behind it that it hit Will all at once “I love you.”

Hannibal could see Wills eyes focus and unfocus, the pupil dilation that came with disassociation and Hannibal decided to scale back and not overwhelm the empath. He understood, now with Jack in the picture, despite not yet knowing the reason for his appearance, Wills thoughts would be disorganized. Hannibal cupped his cheek and instead of answering verbally, he simply pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and hummed in response. 

“Relax while I clean up, the waves are relatively calm tonight, perhaps you’d like to go up and clear your mind? It’s no stream like you’re used to but it may provide some comfort for you, hmm?” Hannibal wanted to give Will his space, let him gather his thoughts and ground himself, especially with what will await them once back on the mainland. He gently let Cujo down and let the pup eat before turning to the sink and stove to begin cleaning up.

Will took a deep breath as he quickly looked at Hannibal and moved to pull and play with his fingers from habit and moved into the soft contact from Hannibal, he needed it every so often when he got like this but it made something in him stir. 

Will looked away before humming softly in agreement going momentarily mute since he didn’t want to overwhelm himself, nor did he want to get over stimulated with the headspace he was in. He walked towards the small sliding down and pulled it open before closing it behind himself and taking in the small of the water and the sunlight that streamed down bathing himself in the light taking deep breaths in and out

Hannibal watched after Will as he left to go out onto the deck, mind going through various scenarios about what to do next once they get back home. He let out a soft sigh and continued to clean, putting on the kettle to make tea for later. Once Cujo was done with his dinner, Hannibal cleaned his bowl and stored the leftover gumbo for tomorrow’s breakfast. 

He took his time making the tea, allowing Will to have his alone time and gather himself. He grabbed a spare throw blanket and over the tea leaves had a chance to steep he headed out to join Will. He quietly approached his empath, gently dropping the blanket over his shoulders and offered him the tea. “It’s supposed to ease the nerves and center one’s thoughts as well as help one sleep. Though I understand if you’d rather not.”

Will looked out to the water watching the small little ripples as the boat kept at a simple slow rocking pace that he had timed with his breathing patterns to relax more, He turned a few times watching Hannibal clean up after them and gave a small sigh as he looked at Cujo bounding around excitedly.

He knew Hannibal had a plan and he trusted him with his life but the intrusive thoughts in his head made it out to be something different, He was just making Will fall deeper for him until he could be pinned with all the murders again. Will shook the thought away as the other man dropped a blanket on his shoulders and held out the cup to him, He hesitated for a moment but took it slowly before moving over slightly and flipping the blanket so Hannibal would join him looking at him with slight puppy dog eyes “thank you.” It was soft but it was loud enough for Hannibal to hear

Hannibal stepped closer next to twill, his heart nearly stopping when he saw those stormy blues look so softly up at him. Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will, keeping the grip loose so his empath didn’t feel trapped and buried his nose into his chocolate brown curls. As was his habit, he took a deep inhale, pleased at the familiar scent of Will, the mix of their shampoos so intertwined, but his nose wrinkled at the bitter scent of worry and anxiety, the sour tang of fear. 

He pulled back only slightly, unsure how to approach but decided to stay silent on the matter. “Trust me Will, we’ll get out of this alive and together.” he murmured, hoping to reassure his husband with whatever doubts he may have, entirely oblivious to Wills inner thoughts. “We deserve that much, after all we have done to get here.”

Will was careful and blew on the tea for a moment before sipping at it hesitantly and relaxed a bit more at the smell of Hannibal surroundings him, the smell that he had gotten so keen to that it had helped him significantly in days when Hannibal was working late. He let his head lay against the others head before feeling him shift and took another drink of his tea feeling the warmth flood his body making him feel more in place and not zoned off 

“I do, with my life.. what we’ve made together had made me realize who I am more then working at Quantico for the last few years” he knew that Hannibal had made him into who he truly was meant to be but that small part of him was still angry about everything but he had every right to be “Together were stronger.”

Hannibal looked out to the open water, letting Wills word’s hang in the air before he answered. “Our magnum opus will be our last gift to Jack, and we will do it together. Though I do admit, it will be bittersweet to leave Florence, I would have loved to show you so much more.” Hannibal craned his head to look at Will, a faraway look in his maroon eyes. “Maybe in a few years we can return. Back to the place where we built a place for ourselves, no Jack, no Chilton, no Quantico. Just us.”

Hannibal pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, humming into the kiss and held his hand open to take the empty tea cup when Will was done with the drink. “For now, let us enjoy tonight. Too much awaits us back on the mainland.” Gently Hannibal swing side to side, his hands sliding down Wills arms to tangle his hands with the empath. “Dance with me?” he whispered, his breath ghosting against the shell of his ear.

“Bittersweet to become Chilton’s lab rats and have books written about our ‘tainted love’” Will spoke with a flicker of anger in his tone but pushed it down quickly as he felt a swell of anxiety rise in his chest “I don’t want to see you behind bars, I want to be with you but we won’t get that.” 

Will was hesitant for a moment but let Hannibal take the cup from him and leaned into all of the other mans affections he could provide to him, it was a reminder to Will... to make him spend as much time by his husbands side as he possibly could “Of course, I am a work in progress. Don’t dance often.”

Hannibal smiled slyly and bowed his head in agreement. “As close as someone like Chilton can, I doubt he’d be able to capture ourselves, as well as he thinks he can, on paper. He’s useful but not all that bright.” Hannibal wanted to make room for Will’s anger, to let him feel free to express that anger, and it incensed him more than anything to smell the fire of Will's anger fill his nose, but no sooner came the tang of anxiety and Hannibal had to pace himself. He couldn’t get Will riled up and have the man regress due to his anxiety. “No we wouldn’t because I wouldn’t allow it. If we were ever to be caught, I’d ensure your freedom. But we won't, so there's nothing to worry about."

Hannibal set the cup aside and slowly turned Will to face him and took both his hands into his own, swinging them side to side. "Just follow my lead, it won't be nothing too complicated, just a simple waltz."

Will had taken a deep breath just knowing that something was going to happen to them, something always did but it was the life of being apart of Hannibal's lifestyle and his own as well. Being caught wasn't his concern it was the idea of being separated from Hannibal and everything that he once knew that scared him so much, Will watched Hannibal before placing a hand into the other man's and felt himself relax at the simple touch of his lover. He watched his feet and carefully shifted between Hannibals's before his eyes looked up and he was lost in Hannibal's burnt umber eyes

Hannibal timed it so they swung in time with the waves, moving with the boat instead of against it, going slow enough that Will could follow and match his pace. He began to hum a low tune to help him keep time and was glad to see his husband begin to relax. Hannibal would make sure they'd survive together, that whatever Jack may or may not be planning wouldn't interfere with their newfound freedom. Hannibal pressed his cheek close against Wills and let his eyes flutter closed. 

"Before, I only had to watch out for myself. Any consequences because of my actions would only have affected me. But now," he let out a deep sigh and nuzzled closer againt Will. "Now I have you, one wrong move and I lose you, and then what?" Hannibals voice was thick with emotion, a subtle shake noticeable to his hands. "We will survive this, together."

Will was relishing in the soft moment between them, he leaned closer to Hannibal letting his face leaned against the others side with a soft hum listening to Hannibal copying what he was humming. He also let his eyes close as he tightened his hold on the other “I was so used to only taking care of my dogs and minimal care of myself, But after everything I did with you by my side... Means the world to me.” Will was silent and leaned back to set his hand on the side of Hannibal’s face “We will survive this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have the wonderful opportunity to share this Rp I’m working on with Belrayeda! They are absolutely phenomenal when it comes to writing for Hannibal, please check them out if you have the time!


End file.
